Revelations
by TBloves2read
Summary: AU: Mercedes, Mike, Sam, and Santana are undercover FBI agents who are sent back to school in Lima to take down a human trafficking ring that has been discovered by the FBI that has ties to show choirs and Will Schuester's group specifically. The case is complicated because Mercedes is to be paired with Sam who she hates. Will this case bring the two together or end in tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the movies _Taken_ and _Untraceable_ two movies that serve as an inspiration for part of this new story. Also a shout-out to Drea C's Fiery Beauty Innocence. I so wanted a conclusion to that story that it is became an inspiration for this story as well.

A/N: I got this idea several months ago while writing my last fan-fiction A Tempestuous Convenience, and I wanted to stop writing ATC and begin writing this one because I can't juggle two stories, work, and graduate school. However, I did finish ATC and emailed this chapter to my wonderful, fantastic, talented, and in my biased opinion the best Beta ever Reesie who read it over and edited it for me. A week ago, she reminded me that I still hadn't published it after finishing ATC. Please read it and review if you think I should continue. It is a departure from my previous family fictions, and therefore will take me more time to write because I have to actually research Glee, crime, FBI, and other details to make the story accurate.

Chapter One

"Special Agents Evans, Chang, Jones, and Lopez you are to report to the Executive Assistant Director for Criminal, Cyber, Response and Services in my office immediately." Mercedes was shocked to hear her name called with the three. Something major was going on because the Cincinnati field office had never been inundated with so many high ranking officials since Mercedes began her career with the FBI three years ago. Mercedes had a degree in computer science and had worked with the California Bureau of Investigations (CBI) in apprehending cyber predators. She was heavily recruited by the FBI and decided to make it her career after working with the CBI for two years.

The deputy director of the FBI had been in a closed meeting with the executive assistant director, section chiefs and assistant supervisory chiefs from both the Cincinnati and Cleveland offices since Mercedes arrived to work thirty minutes earlier than required. Mercedes knew that something major was in the works, but because she worked cybercrimes, she didn't expect to hear her name called with three agents who were from the criminal investigation division. The only thing that all four of them had in common was that they were from the same graduating class from Quantico. Mercedes hated her memories of Quantico with a passion; the grueling physical requirements made her a target of constant harassment, but her high scores in all the other areas allowed her to graduate the academy with flying colors.

She didn't know what to think when she found out that her first placement was going to be in Ohio. She was a California girl and had never traveled to the east coast before her stay in Quantico, Virginia. She had quickly made friends with Santana Lopez, another Californian girl during her first week at the academy. When the two found out that they were both from California, they instantly bonded. Santana was a lawyer who had decided to become a FBI agent after graduating from law school and realizing that the profession was not what she thought it was going to be after passing the bar exam and finishing her internship. Santana helped her with the physical requirements encouraging Mercedes to not give up.

The girls also became friends with Mike Chang because when he heard them singing "California Girls" by Katy Perry, he instantly began dancing with the two and admitted that he was also from California, as well. Mike had joined the military straight out of high school, he suffered an eye injury while serving in the air force in the Middle East, and after recovering and being told that he could never fly again, he chose to finish his college degree and join the FBI. He was from San Francisco originally; whereas, Mercedes and Santana were from Los Angeles. However, the three became thick and thieves until Mike's friendship with the insufferable Sam Evans split the trio up.

Mercedes could not stand Sam Evans. He was trying his hardest to bed or flirt with every girl at the academy, and although Santana flirted back and even kissed him, Mercedes refused to give him the time of day. He thought just because he was 6'3" with killer abs that he flaunted at all times with his crinkling green eyes and sandy brown hair, he was God's gift to women. And the only time he was even panty wetting attractive to her was when he went without shaving, and although she had to admit that his face with scruff was sexy, she still refused to let him know and grow his big head even further. As far as she could tell Mike Chang was just as sexy as him, and he was beautiful both inside and out, and Sam Evans was definitely not beautiful on the inside. He was in her shooting class at the academy, and it took severe self control for her to not turn around and shoot him in the foot every time he came behind her to heckle her before their marks training. He was a country boy from Nashville, Tennessee and had experience hunting and was a police officer before joining the FBI. He was almost perfect with handling all types of weaponry and shooting and had the top scores for their class, but Mercedes was almost tied with him. He didn't want her to be tied with him or overtake his lead, so he constantly aggravated her before every shooting range evaluation. She wanted so badly to report his heckling, but she didn't want the reputation of a tattle tale. After heckling her in class day after day and seeing from the expression on her face how much she hated him, Sam continued to be a pain in the ass and would still try to flirt with her even after she had consistently shut him down and never gave him any encouragement. He was just too ego-centric for his own good. For some odd reason, Mike was his friend. And Mercedes refused to have anything to do with Mike if Sam Evans was around. Since Mike was Sam's only guy friend that meant the trio rarely spent any time together.

Now, that they were all assigned to the Cincinnati office because of the internal scandal that led to ten agents being fired; the FBI's Chief Director wanted their best graduates from Quantico to fill five of the entry level positions, and although she hated Sam with a passion, he was included in the five best of their class along with another graduate named Anthony Rashad, Santana, Mike, and herself. According to Santana, Anthony was going to ask Mercedes out until Sam told him not to because Mercedes was frigid and cold as ice. Although Mercedes had done her best to ignore him, Sam was still relentless in his pursuit of her, and after her last rejection in which she told him that she didn't date womanizing man-whores whose tiny dick was probably infested with every STD known to man, he got really upset and went to vent to Mike who was talking with Anthony about Mercedes. Sam then told both guys that he knew from experience that Mercedes was frigid in bed and that nobody in their right mind would want all up on that cold slab of ice.

Mike didn't want to tell Mercedes what he heard, but he told Santana when he heard how upset Mercedes was that Anthony pretended like he liked her and was now keeping his distance. Mike told Santana why and the girl went insane. She punched Sam in the mouth and told him to keep Mercedes' name out of his lips, which had swollen to twice their normal size, making him look like a fish. Santana looking at her handy work began calling him Trouty-mouth, Trouty, and Guppy from that very day. Since then, Mercedes had begun to ignore Sam again which was easy because he was basically undercover a lot partnered with either Mike or Santana, while she was busy working in cybercrimes.

The only reason why they were all together in the common room of the FBI headquarter was because all active duty special agents were called in regarding the current matter that had so many high officials meeting in the Cincinnati office. When Mercedes heard her name called with the other three, she was completely shocked and couldn't imagine why she was included. Mike held the door open while she and Santana entered. Santana sat down first and Mercedes sat next to her, and was dismayed when Sam beat Mike to the seat that was next to hers. Mercedes continued to ignore him as she waited for the Executive Assistant Director to speak.

"I know you are wondering why you have been called in. We are in dire needs to close a sex slave/human trafficking case that has been recently brought to our urgent attention because of information gathered from a past victim, Matt Rutherford. He was recently released by his master because he had grown too old, and the master had purchased a new boy-toy who excited him more than Matt. I am going to pass you out files of six other students that have gone missing within the last couple of years. The one common denominator that these kids have is they participated in their school's show choir. The first file is Aphasia Williams who attended Jane Addams Academy; she was a delinquent who was caught for several minor pick-pocket crimes, and her mother failed to report her missing after the school notified her of her daughter's absence. Mrs. Williams assumed that her daughter had run away because she had threatened to do so many times in the past. Matt Rutherford recognized her as one of the competitors in his school's sectional competition. The two became close before she was murdered because she refused to participate in the various sexual acts that her capturers had asked of her during her training before she was sold to a master."

"The next student to disappear was Sunshine Corazon. She was a member of the Vocal Adrenaline choral group at Carmel High School. Sunshine was last seen at the national show choir competition, and then, she vanished like Matt Rutherford in thin air. Because she was an exchange student from the Philippines, her absence has been explained as she was forced to go home because her visa expired. Her parents have not heard from their daughter and have been constantly seeking information from us since her disappearance a year ago. Around the time that Sunshine disappeared, the second student from William McKinley High School disappeared. Lauren Zizes was reported missing by her parents. When we showed Matt Rutherford her picture, he recognized her from his days at WMHS.

"Coincidentally, the first student from Dalton Academy, Wes Lee disappeared in New York City at the same time as Sunshine Corazon. The FBI has finally been able to link these disappearances only to show choir participants from Ohio after Wes' disappearance. The Lee family has been working hard to find their son and have gone all the way up the chain of command to Washington to see that something is done. However, because the kids were disappearing from various choirs from various cities, we couldn't find a common link between the disappearances until Matt Rutherford heard about the Dalton Academy Warblers association with New Directions from his old friend Kurt Hummel from WMHS. Sunshine briefly attended WMHS, and according to Jane Addams choir director, Aphasia stole Will Schuester's wallet; more importantly, more students have disappeared from the New Directions show choir than any other school."

"We have two more recent missing cases they may be tied into the scandal as well. We are unsure about Rory Flanagan who is an exchange student like Sunshine was. His family has no clue where their son is, and he was also a student at WMHS and a member of New Directions who has been missing for one month. At the same time Rory disappeared, Harmony Van Allen disappeared from Defiance, Ohio. She is a member of the lesser known Unitards, a group that competed against New Directions at WMHS in sectionals. Her situation is similar to Wes because as far we can tell, there are no direct links between Harmony and Will Schuester."

"A noticeable pattern of two students disappearing a year has emerged. The people behind this are smart and dangerous. We know of one death and that is of Aphasia Williams because Matt Rutherford witnessed it with his very own eyes. We are unsure if any of the remaining missing teenagers are alive. This pattern of missing students only emerged when Will Schuester took over as head of the New Directions. He is our number one suspect, and he may be involved with others, but so far we have not able to determine if the other choir directors are aware of what is actually going on. We are more suspicious of Schuester because after randomly interviewing several current New Direction members, they have all been told lies about their missing classmates' locations."

"You four have been selected by our task force to shut this human trafficking ring from Ohio down. We know that Evans, Lopez, and Jones sing, and that Chang can dance. Rutherford was a dancer, and the current New Directions definitely need a strong male dancer from what I hear. You four are going to attend William McKinley this fall as new students. Your fathers will be from the military and have been recently stationed in Ohio. Because Lopez and Jones are singers and heard that the New Directions are the national state choir champions, they have convinced their mothers to live in Lima; so they can audition to become a part of New Directions. Since Evans and Chang are dating Jones and Lopez, they were able to convince their parents to move near Lima as well."

"Because Jones has no field or undercover experience, I am insisting that one of you always be close to her in every situation. She fits the profile of the type of victim that Will Schuester or the UNSUB (unidentified subject) preys on the most, or we wouldn't have included her in this undercover investigation. Every female that has been abducted have the one of the following traits similar to Jones, race (The director shows a picture of Aphasia Williams.), height (He points to the picture of Sunshine Corazon), full-figured stature (He places the picture of Lauren Zizes on top), and an incredible vocal ability (He points to the final picture of Harmony Van Allen.). Matt Rutherford also said that virginal girls are worth their weight in gold. And out of all our female agents, Jones fits this innocent stereotype. Schuester is to believe that Evans and Jones are virginal Christians who are waiting until marriage before engaging in sex. Lopez, you are to be seen as the opposite. The sex slave traders also want girls like Lauren and Aphasia that have an attitude and are very sexually skilled because many men and women are looking for a dominatrix. Chang because she is your girlfriend, you are going to be seen as the whipped submissive type."

"The next folder you are receiving will contain all of your new identities and information. Basically, Lopez, Jones, and Chang have grown up together because their families are from California, and their fathers are in the air force. It is best that we stick close to the truth as possible. Instead of you four all meeting up in Virginia it will be Dallas, Texas, and that is where Chang and Evans became friends because they played on the same football team. Jones began to date Evans in Dallas because he was a member of the Fellow Christians and Athletes club with her and because their best friends were dating." Mercedes sat there in denial and kept biting her tongue to hide her reaction. She stiffened next to Sam who began to smile down at her.

The next thing that she heard was, "Jones, you will be staying with your Aunt Roz Washington until your family finds a house and finish the move from Texas. Special Agent Washington is your supervisory agent, and she already has a position as the synchronized swim team coach for William McKinley High School. Your parents will never make the supposed move, but because you are so high risk, we have to make sure you are protected at night with an experienced agent. You will have Chang, Evans, and/or Lopez in a class with you, and you are to follow their orders. You will not be doing any active investigation unless it involves getting access to Schuester's computers both at home and at work. You are not to take risks. Washington will help you access his computer at the school and Chang, Evans, or Lopez will help you search his home computer."

"Lopez, you will be staying with David Martinez's family. He is not an agent, but he is an undercover police officer at WHMS who has been an inside source for information. He is currently a NARC who currently investigating the former New Directions choir director for illegally distributing and selling marijuana at the school, and he will be all four of you guys' Spanish teacher. His parents and siblings are not known to the students and faculty at WHMS, and they can pass as your family. You will be staying near Lima Heights in Lima Heights Adjacent which will give you street credibility."

"Evans and Chang, you two will be staying in a two bedroom apartment that will be your team's meeting space. The FBI has furnished an apartment in Agent Washington's building, and your parents and families will be unknown identities until we are forced to manufacture you two a family. No discussion of this case will take place inside of WMHS. You will stick to your roles at all times. This case is of vital importance. Careers can be gained or loss because of a misstep. If Schuester is the head of this white slavery ring, then you four are to do whatever it takes to bring him down. No more children in Ohio are to be taken and that is a direct order. You four are dismissed until further debriefing."

Mercedes was still in shock as she picked up her folder and followed her colleagues out of the office. She knew that she had one day to tie up everything and finish her move to Agent Washington's apartment. Santana already was excited about taking Mercedes shopping for clothes suitable for a teenager and not a 26 year old FBI agent. Mercedes had three black suits, one blue suit, and a long dark skirt that she wore with five white shirts for the spring and summer, and five off white shirts that she wore in the fall and winter that were of a thicker quality. Santana hated Mercedes' work wear and what she wore off the clock which regardless of the time of year usually consisted of sweatpants, tank tops, and long T-shirts.

Mercedes could feel someone's eyes on her, and when she looked around, she saw Sam was looking at her with a predator's intensity, and she tried to avoid his gaze as the realization of her new role dawned on her. She was to play his girlfriend, and she had to tolerate his presence now on a daily basis. Worse then tolerating his presence, she had to pretend to be in love with him- Sam Evans who personally thought she was a frigid block of ice. She was so screwed. The only bright spot that she could think of as she followed Santana out of the headquarters to Santana's car was that he would have to pretend to be a virgin, and if Sam Evans could successfully play a virgin, then surely she was capable of pretending to be in love with that version of Evans and not the womanizer that she loved to hate. The thought cheered her up, and then the idea of the office Lothario as a virgin caused her to laugh out loud.

"Why are you laughing?" Santana asked as she headed out of the parking lot towards the mall.

"At first, I was pissed and uncomfortable thinking how was I going to play the role of being Sam Evans' girlfriend considering our personal history, and then I realized that Sam "I have never met a woman in uniform that I haven't wanted to kiss or have sex with." Evans has to play the part of being a virgin." Mercedes said cracking up in laughter again, and when Santana joined in with her own unique laughter, Mercedes couldn't prevent the tears from rolling down her eyes. She needed this stress-reliever because she had no idea what she was doing or what tomorrow would bring as she moved to Lima, Ohio to began her high school senior year all over again this time with a frustrating boyfriend, fabulous best friend, and fantastic best friend's boyfriend.

* * *

"Dude why are you smiling like it's Christmas in August?" Mike asked Sam who was still staring at the door after Mercedes and Santana left.

"Because I just got my Christmas present from Santa Claus that has been denied to me for the past two years" Sam confessed. Thinking that finally Mercedes Jones was going to have to accept his hugs, kisses, and hands touching that ample chest and that amazing ass that had him from suffering from blue balls every since he saw her shoot her target in the head and the heart and even the balls while using her left-hand. The girl who was in last place in every physical requirement that the FBI had for them was almost tied with him for top score in shooting, and he was amazed. She had worked for the CBI as a computer geek, but he should have known that she would have some weapon training. He was impressed and behaved badly after witnessing her next round of perfect shooting with her dominant right hand. He began to tease her before every evaluation, hoping to see her lose her cool, but nothing he did every penetrated her calm. Although he was rumored to have tried to sleep with every female field agent trainee, that was a lie, but he couldn't refute that he had flirted with all the attractive ones including her friend Santana Lopez who had given him a kiss that was so hot that he almost came in his pants. However, Santana was too aggressive for him; he preferred her friend "the brick house" Mercedes Jones who after the arduous physical training at the academy had only seemed to lose weight from her waistline making her boobs and butt just look that much bigger in contrast. He dreamed about getting his hands on those curves almost every night, and when he attempted to just go out on one date with her, she always shut him down before he could finish asking her out.

"If you think Jones is your Christmas present, then you are in for a rude awakening. Ever since you intervened in her office romance with Rashad, she has built up a brick wall between the two of you that you don't have a chance in hell in overcoming. She almost stopped being friends with me because I felt sorry for your ass and continued to be your friend. Because I am the only friend you have in this place, and I know how hard up you are for her, and she really is not into you."

"Well, I admit that I have screwed up in the past taunting her and allowing her to believe that I am a man-whore because it was a cool reputation at the academy. Professionally it is career suicide, and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on her to keep Rashad from dating her, but part of me only said those things in anger. The other part of me was jealous that Rashad was actually going to get the chance that I was unable to get and go out on a date with her. I didn't want to think of his hands on my woman." Sam admitted hating the day he got coined with his present nicknames that the evil Lopez would throw out around the office whenever he stepped one foot near Mercedes. She didn't need a guard dog with Santana Lopez around; she was enough to scare off anybody. He liked Santana, and the two got along fine as long as Mercedes was not around or mentioned. He knew he had to watch his eyes when he was around Santana because if his glances lingered on to Mercedes for too long, Santana would make some Trouty-referenced comment that sometimes caused his face to flare up red in color.

"You need to remember what the executive assistant chief said. You are to be more of a bodyguard for Jones than boyfriend. I have a nasty feeling in my gut that this case is too dangerous for Jones, but with Santana, you, and me there to protect her; hopefully everything will go okay. She is to be treated like a rookie, and we are to keep safe, and you are not going to use this as an opportunity to try to get inside her pants." Mike told his friend. He loved Sam like a brother, but if he broke Mercedes' heart, Mike would drop him as a friend, and if Sam's obsession with Mercedes resulted in her being harmed, Mike knew he would have to wait in line because Santana would kill him before he got a chance to get a lick in.

"Listen, Jones has the best three people ever to look out for her because we are all personally invested in her safety. When we are on the clock, I will be professional; however, when it is just me and her in that apartment, then I can't promise that I won't try to mend our relationship and become her friend even if she continues to refuse me as a lover."

"Well, I can agree to that. Just be careful, you don't want to anger Lopez. I swear that girl is a little in love with Jones, and if Jones was bi-sexual, I swear the two of them would be making out." Mike said knowing that Santana was a tri-sexual and would try anyone who turned her on sexually, but Mercedes was strictly dickly.

"Can you imagine a threesome with those two? Totally hot, totally triple, triple X- rated HOT! What are you doing Chang trying to get me to have an erection at work? Jones and Lopez should be worried about you and not me." Sam said fanning himself off at the thought of those two covered in oil in his bed kissing each other then taking turns sucking his cock.

"They know I am a man; and even though I am their friend, they both told me the only way we could stay friends is if we didn't date or sleep with each other. I have been friend-zoned by them both, and that was the one mistake that I made before tapping either one of those fine asses."

"They do have the finest asses in the entire state of Ohio. Not that I have looked at every ass in Ohio, but I believe their bodies and their voices are what convinced the higher ups to include them in this investigation. Hell, man I would sell everything I own for a chance to be with Jones."

"Shit, man you can't afford Lopez nevertheless our virginal appearing Jones. I went over to the girls to watch the video _Taken_ starring Liam Neeson, and Jones told me that she was aware of several cases that she had investigated in California that were similar to the movie's portrayal. She told me that those girls are literally worth millions of dollars in the right market. Judging by the caliber of people that our UNSUB is kidnapping, he is picking girls and boys that cater to the unusual. Most human traffickers prefer skinny blondes or model types. However, none of the victims are skinny blondes, which leads me to believe that the clients are giving the UNSUB a particular list of the qualities that they want. And one of the clients let Matt Rutherford free; although Rutherford was blindfolded and released after being drug and transported back to Lima, only a wealthy person secure in the knowledge that they are untouchable would ever release a slave and not attempt to sale the slave or kill the slave before releasing him or her. These facts makes me think that the perpetuators involved in this ring are more dangerous than even our chain of command realize."

"We will look out for Jones and for each other; by the way, how do you think I would look as a blond?" Sam asked thinking that if blondes were not in high demand he could die his hair and could spend his time looking out for his fellows colleagues than having to worry about his own safety.

"Are you afraid you are going to become some multi-millionaires boy-toy, Sam, or do you think Jones prefers blondes?" Mike joked.

"Hell, no, I just figured if I wasn't a possible future mark, then instead of concentrating on my own safety, I could help look out for Jones and Lopez. Do you really think Jones would prefer me as a blonde?" Sam asked as he researched the quickest method of going blond on the internet. Lemon juice was his best bet, and he and Mike argued the pros and cons of going to salon or having Mike do it at their apartment when they left the FBI headquarters five hours later.

* * *

Author's Note Two: How I decided on which two other Glee characters would serve as fellow agents, I used the alphabetical order of Glee guys name that was closest to Evans and Glee girls last names that was closest to Jones. Therefore C-E, and J-L won, plus I have featured Quinn F. and Puck in Those Green Eyes and Sue, Cooter, Finn H., Rachel B., Tina C., and Artie A. in A Tempestous Convenience so it was Santana's turn to be in the spotlight. Writing from Santana is going to be a challenge, but I hope it is funny and filled with truth bombs galore! This is a Glee Season Three AU so no Marley, Kitty, Jake, or Riley... I have not watched a single episode, and I don't want to mess those characters up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs, products, or other copyrighted material used in this chapter.**

** A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. You all are my inspiration to write! Also thanks to the best BETA ever Reesie who takes the time to read these super long chapters on her holiday break and be the most encouraging person I know. She is a ROCK STAR! And a special shout out to zeejack whose pm got me finishing chapter two quicker than I had planned. **

**Chapter Two**

"I can't believe you and Mike did not side with me against Sam when he decided that I should not take my car with us!" Mercedes could vividly recall last night's conversation, when Sam told Mercedes that Santana would be picking her up, and Santana agreed. Mercedes tried to revolt, and she even looked to Mike for back-up, only to end up being disappointed when Mike told her that he agreed with Sam and Santana. He said that she wouldn't need it with them all living in the same apartment complex. Santana would need her car because she wouldn't be staying near them.

So that is why she was now riding with Santana to meet Sam and Mike, and they were going to follow each other to Lima. To get her mind off of Evans, she looked down at her black skinny jeans, gold off the shoulder top, black tank with a built in bra, and gold necklace thinking that this was her most conservative outfit out of all the clothes that Santana had forced her to buy. Plus Santana encouraged her to get a tattoo, but Mercedes held her off and only relented to getting her nose pierced instead. Her new look and being without a car for the first time in her life since before turning sixteen distracted her from her biggest worry of how she was going to convince everyone in Lima that she was in love with Sam Evans.

"Girl, what teenager do you know drives a Volvo? Only old people drive Volvos, and your car looks like a station wagon; something a mom with kids wouldn't even drive." Santana teased her friend as they headed to the entrance of Mike's apartment complex. The real reason why the guys and Santana decided to leave Mercedes carless is because last night they had talked and decided that Mercedes' safety was one of their biggest concerns. Making sure that she was dependent on them or Washington for transportation guaranteed that she could not go off by herself and risk getting taken. Besides Santana loved to drive, and her black Lincoln Navigator was large enough to contain all of the girls' belongings that they needed for their move to Lima.

"Well, I am glad you think that my car, hairstyle, and clothes are for the elderly. I'll have you know Volvos are some of the safest cars out there, and after researching vehicles when my Camry finally died, I fell in love with the look, the feel, and the high safety ratings of my crossover. Also, these jeans that you have me in are so tight I think they are cutting off the circulation of blood flow to my legs. I am supposed to be virginal; the clothes you picked out are all skinny jeans, leggings, and miniskirts. I think every outfit you chose shows off my ass and boobs." She looked down at her cleavage on display and sighed and texted Mike to let him know that they were outside waiting for him.

"Girl if you don't shut up. The clothes you were wearing my abuela wouldn't be caught dead in. Shit, I am sure only 70 year olds would be caught dead in those Dr. Scholl's shoes you wore to work every day. Believe me your ass needed a wardrobe upgrade. Spending all day talking and tracking sex perverts have made you turn into an asexual nun. But, now we are pretending to be in high school, and we had to do something with your hair and clothes. That weave, my boo fixed you up with got you looking sexy as hell. Admit that you love the hair." Santana said admiring the changes that her best friend undertook yesterday to complete her transformation.

"I admit that wearing my hair natural was for convenience sake since I keep it up in a bun anyways. But this sew in is quite nice. It is still low maintenance, and I like the highlights." Mercedes admitted. "But Santana even you got to agree that some of the outfits, you chose are more suitable for the club than for the classroom."

"Well, we were shopping from the junior section of the stores in the mall, and you saw what those girls were wearing. You ought to just be glad that I allowed you to buy that one red wrap- around dress instead of that strapless bandage dress that you tits were falling out of. Trouty Mouth would have been on you like a crack-head on the last piece of crack on the earth, if I could have convinced you to get that ensemble. You should be thanking me anyways; you have never looked hotter, and we had fun shopping and firming up our cover story and practicing our audition piece for New Directions last night. We are going to convince that little glee club that we were the MVPs (most valuable performers) in our school's show choir, the Troubletones. That way, after that little perverted Glee club teacher sees us shaking our asses while singing "River Deep Mountain High", I guarantee you that we will both be in and closer to closing this case; so, you won't have to suffer Evans' presence for a prolonged period of time." Santana said as she saw Mike leave his apartment followed by some blonde dude.

"Who is the fine guy with Mike?" Mercedes asked her friend as she saw a tall guy with an s-medium shirt and jeans with shades on helping Mike load the back of the only government vehicle they were taking a Dodge Charger. The FBI office only approved two vehicles for the case, and since Roz Washington already had one vehicle in Lima, the assistant director allowed them to use personal vehicles at their own discretion.

"I don't know. Mike didn't mention he had a new neighbor; let's get out and be nosy." Santana told her friend as they exited the Navigator to join Mike and the mystery dude.

"Mike why haven't you introduced us to…" Mercedes began and her mouth remained open as the blond guy looked her over and saw an over-familiar smirk on his plump lips.

"Trouty, what in the hell have you done to you hair?" Santana said as she recognized their colleague at the same time that Mercedes did.

"Well, I decided to color my hair after you left the office to go shopping with Mercedes when Mike and I were going over all the logistics for this case. We did it last night after packing. We used lemon juice. Doesn't it make me look younger and hotter?" He asked looking at Mercedes the entire time.

"Hell to the no!" Both girls said at the same time causing Sam and Mike to burst out laughing.

"Mike, Mercedes, and I are the only ones from California. You didn't need to try to look like a surfer boy when you are supposed to be from Texas." Santana said looking at him and noticing that the blond hair did make his green eyes look brighter.

"I know, but Mike and I discussed something that really got me to thinking yesterday. None of the students that have been abducted have been blond which leads us to believe that the traffickers only cater to the exotic and brunettes. If I am to no interest of the traffickers, then I can concentrate on keeping you three safe."

"Oh, Sam I didn't know you cared." Santana teased as she ran her hands up in his hair. "It is going to take some getting use to, but it is a great idea." She noticed that Mercedes was not saying anything but still looking at Sam as if she was trying to reconcile this thoughtful and considerate man with the jerk she was used to. Mercedes had never had the privilege of working with Sam undercover; so, she really didn't know that Sam wasn't the obnoxious jerk that she initially thought he was. However because he made those idiot remarks to Rashad, Santana knew that Mercedes didn't want to know Sam's true character or hear anything nice about him.

"We need to be heading out for Lima if we are going to make it on time for our initial meeting with Special Agent Washington." Mike told his friends as they finished loading the rest of his and Sam's belongings into Santana's Navigator. There were going to get the keys of the apartment from Washington and set up their meeting space and get more facts about the case as soon as they hit Lima.

Five minutes later they were ready to go with Sam driving his truck, Mike in the Charger, and Santana and Mercedes taking up the rear. While on the road to Lima, the girls' sole topic of conversation was Sam Evans and that ridiculous shade of blond hair he was now sporting.

"Santana can you believe that Mike was telling me that they decided to not to go to the salon to have Sam's hair colored because they figured it wasn't something a 17 year old guy would do?" Mercedes asked her friend with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Yeah, lemon juice though, Mercedes I hope like hell he's joking, and they just used a bottle of Clairol."

"Girl, you know I have a sensitive nose, and I could still smell a faint scent of lemon coming from his direction. So, I don't think they were lying."

"I hope that lemon juice didn't seep into his brain. That shade of blond is just all wrong for him though he's the kind of man that would even look hot bald; he should have came to me and let me hooked him up with my boo Unique. I am hoping that lemon juice isn't as permanent as dye and after couple of washes, he will no longer look like a reject from _Children_ of _the Corn _or even more accurate V.C. Andrew's_ Flowers of the Attic._

"Well, you aren't the one who has to be quote unquote dating him. Every eye is going to be on the big boned black girl and the blond big lipped white dude. I just hope this school doesn't have a bullying problem because I would hate to have to kick somebody's ass my first day in school and get suspended."

"Hell, with all the cyberbullying cases that you get; you know you two are going to probably be on Tumblr, Facebook, and every other social media outlet with some of those curves hating, interracial dating shading, and racist idiots hating on your relationship with Trouty. That is why you have to look as fly as possible. You know they are going to be saying why is he with her, but when they see how he looks at your sexy ass. You know he has a tendency to eye fuck you and with you dressing like this, believe me he will only have eyes for you." Santana paused looking at her friend daring her to deny it.

"Plus if the New Directions are victims of bullying, you will fit right in with them. I am trying out for the cheerleading team. I was a member of both my high school and college's squads. Hopefully that will keep me from being a victim of bullying because you know I have no problem beating the hell out of anybody trying to bully me or my friends. This case is too important for me to be kicked off of for using a razor blade to cut some jock's balls off and fed them to his skanky ho girlfriend because they were being mean, vicious, and mentally disturbing." She continued looking at Mercedes showing her friend she was not kidding.

"Oh, girl I will pray to God that you make the squad; I so don't want to have to use my money to bail your ass out of jail. Will you have enough time to investigate the case if you are cheering and in Glee?"

"Well, it's not like I have to spend time studying. Believe me, I am going to be cultivating my reputation as Head Bitch in Charge of this school, and I am going to know all the gossip and be able to discover what the hell Schuester is up to. You, on the other hand, are to just pretend to be you 9 years ago. Go to you classes, sing in your little Glee Club, and hold hands and peck your boyfriend's mouth when he does something worthy of attention. You two can join Fellowship of Christian Athletes and be so pure and Godly that you make me want to puke."

"I don't know who will be the most awkward Sam and me or you and Mike?" Mercedes pondered while thinking that maybe she could do this assignment and not embarrass herself or the FBI.

"I had to pretend to be Mike's lover a year ago; so, I know it will be you and Sam. Since the two of you are pretending to be virgins, then that is a good thing."

"So, what is it like to kiss Mike?" Mercedes asked, never having asked Santana about her undercover assignments because she knew that sometimes Santana had to do things that she would rather forget.

"It's good; sometimes he does some freaky Asian shit with his tongue that makes me wet my panties. I hate when he does it because I want to forget our friendship and just ride his cock like there is no tomorrow, but it is not worth messing up our friendship. Dicks and pussy come and go but friends are evermore. I am just glad we are all going in as couples. So the fact that we are all in relationships covers our asses and the FBI too. The reason being, you and I, and even Chang and Evans, are too hot not to be tempting. We are going to have high school students who want to get up all on us. I know Mike and Sam will keep the guys in check, and I will keep the girls in check for both of us. But I do hope you threaten to take some skanky ho to the carpet if she comes up in your face about your man. I will pay money to see you get all hot and riled up like you did at that last Black Friday sale, when you saw that bitch knock down an elderly woman trying to buy her grandson a present. I fell a little in love with you when you went all Compton gangsta on her ass. I know you are capable and are going to act the part even if you are defending your relationship with your nemesis, Trouty. This case is too important to let personal feelings get in the way."

* * *

"What have the FBI gone totally cray cray?" You mini Oprah don't look nothing like me; so how are we supposed to convince the people at this school that I am your aunt? I guess maybe they think the people in this town are as dumb as I have insinuated in my reports. So, that must be the reason they sent me pint-sized Jennifer Hudson, stretched out Justin Beiber, a Jennifer Lopez impersonator, and a young Jet Li. Shit, I am going to call you the Js. I don't care if you all like it or not. Sending me these babies to do experienced agents work. I am to be babysitting Jones who is to be dating Evans like I would allow my niece to date a white boy with hair that is more fake blond than my own. Well, I guess with those lips, I can pretend you have some black in you, but I am sure your relatives pretend that it's Native American ancestry. Now let's get to discussing this case." Roz told her motley crew as she looked at them and found them wanting.

"I know the FBI wants us to believe that the UNSUB is Schuester, but I agree with the profiler reports that our main target is smart, rich, connected, and just mentally disturbed. The only thing Schuester has in common with the profile of our suspect is that he is mentally disturbed. However, I can be wrong. The kids have given him the nickname Pedo-Will, and I believe that his penchant for wanting underage booty has gotten him caught up in this scheme. I think that the head of this syndicate pays Schuester in all the underage booty that he could want without risking his position in the school. Schuester appears to like watching boys in the shower and dancing suggestively with girls, and this is common knowledge. He's a freak, and he's going to go down, but not before we can figure out who he is working for."

"Schuester is not the only person I have my eye on. The old glee club director, Sandy Ryerson was fired because of inappropriate conduct with a student. However, the fool school allows him to come back as an "arts director", and he works with the students on plays and pushes marijuana as well." Washington shows the group Ryerson's picture and then pins it to the board that features Schuester's face in the center with all the facts concerning him and the missing teenagers.

"Next, we have Principal Figgins. How this idiot got the job of principal is besides me, and he could very well be our perpetuator and be smarter than I think. He allows Ryerson back at his school which goes against all kinds of federal guidelines, and he keeps the psychotic Sue Sylvester employed. Sue had physically, emotionally, and mentally abused everybody at the school; yet she is still employed. Lopez, you said you were interested in trying out for the Cheerios; then you will keep an eye on her and see what she knows. She is too smart to not have any suspicions and not know anything about Schuester. She hates Will Schuester and may be a valuable source of information. Nobody has ever been able to get close enough to her to find out what she knows. Also, Lopez keep your hands and eyes off of Martinez. That fine piece of ass is mine and mine alone. If I see you and Jones trying to get something something, I will pull rank on your ass." Roz threatens the two as she pins Figgins and Sylvester's pictures to the wall.

"Now, this last picture is a picture of last year's New Directions with X's on the graduated seniors and those who are missing. The people you need to get close to and cultivate relationships are Finn Hudson, horrible football player and student, mediocre singer, and horrific dancer. FYI Pedo-Will is in love with him, and we don't have to worry about him being abducted. Rachel Berry, over-rated but talented singer, annoying as fuck, and will give you a headache, and Pedo-Will is half in love with her, and she won't be taken either. Tina Cohen-Chang, too quiet to be to be believable, Artie Abrams, too talented and too wanna be black for his own good. FYI Schuester is not down with brown so I don't think Jones is going to be getting any solos. You'll be treated like Abrams which is such a waste in my opinion. Noah "Puck" Puckerman, juvenile delinquent, has tried to fuck me and all the MILFs in Lima, and is too scary for the abductors to want to try to take. Jones and Lopez stay away from that one he won't care that you two have boyfriends, he's a horny ass dog. Don't risk losing your badge to ride the Puckasaurus, take your sexual frustrations out on these two before you stoop that low." Washington points to Chang and Evans before continuing.

"And please let's not leave out Quinn Fabray, so-so singer, head cheerleader, and Puckerman's baby mother. Brittany S. Pierce, non-singer, dancer extraordinaire, cheerleader, and mentally retarded or a pothead, I haven't figured out which yet. Kurt Hummel, okay singer, gay fashionista, and a diva. Blaine Anderson, okay singer, needs fashion help with those in the water pants, ugly ass bow ties, and so much gel in his head that he looks like an advertisement for white people's Soul Glo. Joe Hart, homeschooled Jesus Freak who can sing he's a newbie so I don't know much about him. Last but not least Sugar Motta, rich bitch, no talent but can at least dance, and an aggravating voice that makes Rachel Berry tolerable. She won't be a victim because the traffickers would have to cut out her tongue. This is your group and I would advise you guys to befriend the boys by joining the needy football team and check out that coach Shannon Bieste for me. Lopez you get close to Fabray who is quite smart and Pierce who might be a valuable information source since people won't think she is smart enough to reveal anything that she knows. Jones you are going to have deal with that Berry chick, Cohen-Chang, Sugar Motta, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine. You will become their best friend and be a source of advice, and that's all. You are not to question, investigate, and go up to any of the adults who are suspects. You are just a member of the Glee Club. I will get you access to all the staff's computers at the school, and Evans and Chang will get you access to their computers at their homes."

"I will meet with all of you once a week as a team. Our schedules will be too difficult to coordinate meeting more than that. However, I expect you all to fill out daily reports and have daily contact with each other disguise it as double dates for all I care. While you all are at football practice and cheerleading practice, Jones you will be with me at swim practice until you cultivate friends with the ones I have assigned for you. I was worried about you and Evans being assigned as boyfriend and girlfriend thinking that he wouldn't be into you. However, the way his eyes haven't left your cleavage for most of the night; I see somebody got a case of jungle fever. You, too, are supposed to be virgins. Nobody is going to believe that if Evans keeps eye-fucking Jones every time he gets a look at that ass. Shit, I think he's made me pregnant from the looks he's been giving you all night. Ain't nobody got time for that! Yes, look at her and be hard-up because she ain't giving you any, but don't be looking like you know how good it is between you two in the sheets, and you want a repeat. And Jones stop avoiding his eyes. You going to have to give the boy some eye contact and pretend like he's the love of your life; even though, I suspect you think he's a freak and don't want anything to do with him. You two are going to have to spend some time together and get use to each other. So, after you guys practice your audition piece for New Directions when Lopez leaves; I want you and Jones to spend some time alone and come to a common ground. Chang you can help Lopez move her stuff in with the Martinez family. I know David will be there and will try to help, but I have warned -hands off that hot Latino booty; he's mine and mine alone to tap while I am out here in this wilderness." Roz says leaving the agents under looking at her with shock (Evans), disbelief (Jones), admiration (Lopez), and awe (Chang).

"I trust you all to be professional and do your job. These missing teenagers are no joking matter, and this case needs to be closed immediately. Think about the victims, their families, and the sick perverts to draw your inspiration from when dealing with all the matters of this case. I don't have time for rookie mistakes. Also, I know I won't have that much daily contact with you Lopez and Chang unless something critical occurs in the case. You all have my cell phone number, and I will always be at the school; unless my team has a competition at another school. You all know how important this case is, and I am going to need you to not stuff this up. If yall have any questions, call or text me later. And Jones, you will have a curfew. I don't trust you alone with that blond headed white boy for prolonged amounts of time; he may try to trick you and get some after you two become convincing as lovebirds. You better not be getting in later than 11 pm on school nights, and 1:00 am on weekends. I need my beauty sleep, and I am a light sleeper since I will be in the room that is closest to the door, you better not ever wake me up or stay all night here with these two having a threesome. Goodnight." Agent Washington said as she headed out to enjoy the last minutes of peace of living by herself in her apartment that she was going to have before becoming a part-time babysitter for Jones. She didn't sign up for this mess, but even she could see that Jones was perfect for the role, and she would do her job and making sure that little pocket-size agent remained safe.

"Wow, Mercedes it looks like you are back in high school in more ways than one." Santana smirked as she glanced from Jones to Evans, and then burst out laughing at the twin WTF faces that both Mercedes and Evans were sporting.

* * *

**A/N: Oops. I messed up in my last author's note by naming Ryder Riley oh well who cares. I finally watched a couple of episodes of Glee and saw my mistake. I watched Celebrity Apprentice and when Roz-NeNe Leakes called Latoya Jackson Casper the ghost; I almost died. Latoya was scary to me looking at how plastic surgery, age, grief, and Hollywood can change a truly beautiful person to someone who I could hardly tolerate viewing. However, she became laughable and bearable to watch because of Nene Leakes. Well, in my head, I say the things that Nene says, think the words of Mercedes, but act more like Tina Cohen-Chang which means I will let it all build up then explode. So releasing my inner Nene is going to make writing every other chapters that I feature her in a joy to write. Thanks once again to all my reviewers, readers, followers and favorites of the story who actually read my crazy author notes. I am going to attempt 100,000 words on this story so bear with me and know that even though I used to be the update queen; this story will take more time and patience since I am writing from a place that I am not familiar with. Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, California Gurls, or anything that is copyrighted that is included in this chapter.**

**A/N: I am in Finals week, so I am bogged down with work, so I decided to update with the fluffy chapter before I can seriously write next week. Thanks again to all my reviewers, followers, and people who have favorited this story. You are really my inspiration when I feel like I can't make the time to write another chapter. And special thanks and gratitude to Reesie who as always come through and helps correct my many typing mistakes without her this story wouldn't even be uploaded nevertheless consistently updated. **

Chapter Three

_"I trust you all to be professional and do your job. These missing teenagers are no joking matter, and this case needs to be closed immediately. Think about the victims, their families, and the sick perverts to draw your inspiration from when dealing with all the matters of this case. I don't have time for rookie mistakes. Also, I know I won't have that much daily contact with you Lopez and Chang unless something critical occurs in the case. You all have my cell phone number, and I will always be at the school; unless my team has a competition at another school. You all know how important this case is, and I am going to need you to not stuff this up. If yall have any questions, call or text me later. And Jones, you will have a curfew. I don't trust you alone with that blond headed white boy for prolonged amounts of time; he may try to trick you and get some after you two become convincing as lovebirds. You better not be getting in later than 11:00 pm on school nights, and 1:00 am on weekends. I need my beauty sleep, and I am a light sleeper since I will be in the room that is closest to the door, you better not ever wake me up or stay all night here with these two having a threesome. Goodnight." Agent Washington said as she headed out to enjoy the last minutes of peace of living by herself in her apartment that she was going to have before becoming a part-time babysitter for Jones. She didn't sign up for this mess, but even she could see that Jones was perfect for the role, and she would do her job and make sure that little pocket-size agent remained safe._

_"Wow, Mercedes it looks like you are back in high school in more ways than one." Santana smirked as she glanced from Jones to Evans, and then burst out laughing at the twin WTF faces that both Mercedes and Evans were sporting._

"Not funny, Lopez, not funny at all," Mercedes told her friend, while trying to process that her roommate for the remainder of this case was either psychotically intuitive or just plain psycho.

"Well, she sure told you and Evans about yourselves. We don't have much time before your curfew, so how are we going to do this tomorrow?" Santana asked looking at Mike trying to contain his laughter and Sam still eyeing Mercedes.

"I guess we should make the Glee Club come to us instead of trying to ingratiate ourselves with them." Mike suggested.

"And how are we to do this 'Oh, Brilliant One'?" Santana asked wondering what idea was cooking in Chang's head.

"Remember, how I met you and Mercedes. I think we should do the same thing somewhere we can be sure some of the Glee Club can hear and have them begging for us to join their little group." Mike said.

"So, you want us to sing Katy Perry's "California Gurls" and you and Trouty do Snoop's rap out of the blue?" Mercedes asked thinking aloud about how this would logistically work.

"Yep, I bet if we do it spontaneously at lunch outside the cafeteria, it won't be too weird, and somebody from Glee if not all will either hear about it or witness it, and they will be begging for us to join their little club. I remember when you and Santana started doing the moves like Katy Perry and her dancers in that video, you both had my undivided attention and drew me to you faster than honey draws flies, and plus I think the song matches Evans' hair." Mike said laughing at his own shade that he threw Sam's way. He'd tried anything to get his roommate's attention off of staring Jones down, but it didn't work.

"I guess we need to split up the rap and the song into equal parts and practice it tonight like Agent Washington suggested. After we run through the song, you can follow me to my new home and help me unpack while these two get used to being in love with one another." Santana said looking at the pair and realizing that Sam still hadn't stop eyeing Mercedes. "Trouty stop staring at Cedes. She is too much of lady to tell you to back the hell off, but I will not have you ruining this case by being consumed with my girl's rack. I picked out all her clothes, and what she is wearing now is conservative. Just wait till you see her in that leopard print skirt that she is wearing tomorrow and going to be shaking her ass in while singing. She is going to be one thousand times hotter. So, get your head in the case and your act together." Santana slapped him on the back of his head while telling him this, finally getting Sam's undivided attention.

The four agents were grateful that Mike had the song on his iPod which he put in his speaker dock, and they worked together on the vocals and rap until it was time to eat. They decided to order a couple of pizzas and have a couple of beers before practicing the choreography. Santana had the boys go pick up the order, so she could talk to Mercedes about the routine that she had planned. She told Mercedes that Sam would have his hands on her at some parts of the song, and would be dancing behind her as much as possible because, unlike Mike, he had no rhythm. She had witnessed his dancing in the past, and she was not going to risk being a laughing stock at school if he tripped during their routine and made them all fall or look like idiots.

After they had eaten the pizza and went over their cover stories for their new identities, they got up to perform the song with the basics of the choreography that Mike had come up with. While the guys had gone to pick up the pizza, the girls had watched the music video on YouTube and were pretty much okay with their moves, but Mike had to come up with moves for him and Sam that Sam was capable of doing. While Mike was rapping and Santana were singing, Mike decided that Sam would have to dance behind Mercedes to the beat while Mercedes continued with the moves from the video. When Sam rapped and Mercedes sang, Mike and Santana would do the same. After rehearsing for what felt like hours, the four were finally happy with the routine, and Mike got up to follow Santana to her new home in Lima Heights Adjacent before it got too late.

On her way out the door, Santana told Mercedes, "I'll make sure to have Mike return back before eleven to make sure you don't get grounded for breaking curfew." Santana looked at the two and laughed her ass off while grabbing Mike's arm and dragging him out of the apartment along with her.

As soon as the door closed behind the two, silence permeated the apartment. Sam was for the first time not staring Mercedes down because he had finally got the chance to dance with her, grind up on that ass, and rap to her and be sung to by her, and it was like his birthday and Christmas all rolled up in one. He could just close his eyes and remember his fingers touching that soft skin, and how for once she had not tensed up when he was close to her. He was not sure that the new outfits were a good idea. He felt as if Santana's intention in updating Mercedes' hair and wardrobe were not just for age appearance but to also bait the psycho who was preying on young girls and boys in show choirs. The performance would catch the attention of not only the Glee club members but may also attract the attention of their suspect. He was going to stick close to Mercedes to make sure she stayed safe. If she was going to be looking 1,000X hotter tomorrow, and he was going to be dancing with her, then he was going to have to get his act together and stop thinking with his dick and begin thinking with his brain.

"So, I just want to apologize to you for all the times in the past that I was jerk, Mercedes. I acted like a school boy with his first crush and pestered you throughout the academy. And even though Mike warned me, and I knew better, I just couldn't stop myself from wanting to get your attention. It's like instead of pulling your pigtails, I baited you during our times together. Also, I am deeply regretful that I still acted like an immature ass and told Rashad that you were cold and frigid. I don't deserve your forgiveness because I have been an ass to you the entire time that you have known me. I am your partner now, and being partners mean that we have each other's back and will do whatever it takes to keep each other safe and get this case solved. Can we please start over again?" Sam asked looking into Mercedes' eyes and being shocked by the hurt, anger, and finally understanding that were being reflected in her eyes and facial expression.

"Sam, my mother told me, to hold onto resentment only makes you bitter and let's the person who hurt you continue to hurt you, and I am going to try to live by her motto of forgiveness. I would love to say I forgive and forget all the things you have done and said that have caused me pain, but I am not there yet. I will chose to forget the pain attached to the memories and try to be a good partner to you in this case. I can't convincingly pretend to love the guy that I hate, and I refuse to waste energy hating you and keeping resentment for what has happened in the past. This case is my top priority, and although I am new to undercover work, I do know how trust is an integral part of any partnership, and we have got to be honest with each other to establish that trust. Thank you for being honest and making that first step." Mercedes told him as she tried to mean the words that were coming out of her mouth and be professional. No matter the words that came out of Sam Evans' mouth, he still made her uncomfortable, but she was going to hope and pray that she would be able to tolerate his touches and familiarity with her as they tried to convince the students at William McKinley High that they were in deed a couple and in love. After having his hands all over backside during the choreography and not flinching thanks to the alcohol that she had consumed which had mellowed her out, Mercedes was hoping that she could pretend that she found his touch inviting for the remainder of the case.

* * *

The next morning Mercedes was so nervous that she really felt as if it was her first day of her school. That night she had dreams of being late for the school bus and missing the first day of school which was similar to the anxious dreams she always had on the first day of the school year when she was younger. Santana had called and reminded her which outfit she was supposed to wear, and Mercedes said she knew that she was dressing to bait a perverted criminal and that she wouldn't let Santana down. Looking down, Mercedes couldn't wear the dark brown tank that Santana wanted her to pair the outfit with. She had to be confident and showing off her boobs and ass on the first day in stilettos while dancing even if the words of the song included stilettos was just not happening. She had a sleeveless, dark purple, slightly plunging, top with a lace back that she could cover with a three-fourths sleeve leather jacket, and she could look virginal, sexy, and classy with her black ankle boots. She teamed the outfit up with a gold necklace and gold earrings, and she was ready to begin her first day of undercover work.

"Whoa, sexy lady!" Mike said as he saw her when she knocked on their door refusing to ride to school with Agent Washington who had to be to work thirty minutes before the first bell rang.

"You like the outfit, Mike." Mercedes said as she turned around giving him the full effect of her clothes.

"Santana was right. She said you would like a thousand times hotter, but I didn't think it was possible. I know she is going to be all sex-kittened out today as well. I guess Sam and I are going to have our hands full keeping those horny high school boys hands off of you." Mike said before yelling at Sam to tell him it was time to go. Mike was going to ride with Sam and Mercedes to the Lima Bean where they were going to meet with Santana, who he would ride with to school in her vehicle. She told him last night that she didn't feel safe leaving her car near Lima Heights; although she didn't stay in the hood, she was pretty close to it.

"I am so glad Agent Washington has already handled our transfers and got all of our information during pre-planning, so all we have to do is go to class. Are we picking up Santana or is she meeting us at school?" Mercedes asked as they continued to wait for Sam.

"She is going to meet us at this coffee shop that we saw on our way to her new place called the Lima Bean. You know she has to have coffee to be sociable this early in the day." Mike said as he looked to see that Sam had finally joined them but hadn't made a sound as he only had eyes for Mercedes.

"Dude, stop staring at her like this. She is your girlfriend, you already have her heart. Do you to need to go ahead and kiss and get this sexual tension out of the way?" Mike asked after realizing Sam was not paying attention to anything he was saying.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes said snapping Sam out of his fog. "Sam Evans, you better stop acting like a fool. I am no longer Agent Mercedes Jones remember, I am Mercy Jones your high school girlfriend. Get your act together. Now let's go meet Santana before she OD's on caffeine." Mercedes said dragging Sam out of the apartment leaving, Mike to lock the door.

Sam unlocked his truck and helped Mercedes in because that skirt was too short and too tight for her to be able to get in his truck without assistance. He tried to stop his hands from rubbing her butt, but he couldn't help himself, and when we she told him 'you can release my ass, now,' Sam realized that he was copping a feel and making it hard for Mercedes to trust him. "Sorry." He said as he climbed in the truck and turned the key to start the engine as Mike got in forcing Mercedes to sit closer to him. Sam could smell her perfume and maybe body lotion. She smelled so good and looked so hot that it took all of his concentration to listen to Mike as he gave him directions to the Lima Bean.

Mercedes and Mike talked the entire ride with Mercedes ignoring Sam for the rest of the ride. She just couldn't with Sam Evans. Maybe touching her on her butt was something her 17 year old boyfriend would do when faced with the opportunity, but there were no witnesses, and Sam should know better. At least he was staring at the road and not her, Mercedes thought as they neared the coffee house. Santana was waiting for them outside dressed in a red mini dress with a cropped leopard print Betsey Johnson three-fourths sleeve cardigan. She looked sultry and hot, and Mercedes realized that she didn't have on stilettos either but tan combat boots with black socks. She just couldn't with Santana either.

Mike got out of the truck and embraced Santana in a long hug and instantly marked his territory by giving her a kiss while listening to her fuss at him for being so late. Mike immediately began to act like he is the submissive in the relationship, and agrees to whatever Santana says as he follows her to her SUV which she will not let him drive.

Mercedes rode the entire trip to school with Sam without saying a word. She was going to try to get out of the truck without his assistance, so he locked the doors enabling the child lock, so he had to be the one to open her door. Acting the part of a Southern gentleman, Sam unlocked Mercedes' door, opened it, and swept her up in his arms before letting her body slide sensually down his. If they were not on the campus, Mercedes would have cursed him out, but instead she places a fake smile on her lips and allows him to grab her hand as they walked up to Mike and Santana who had witnessed the enforced intimacy between the two. Sam could hear Santana say wanky when the two caught up with them and they entered the building.

They had gone over their schedules last night and realized that Sam and Mike were in a different homeroom than Mercedes and Santana. WMHS organized their six homerooms by last name (Abrams-Chandler, Chang-Ewing, Fabray-Hummell, Jackson-Myers, Napier-Ryals, and Samuels-Young). Although all four of them had Spanish together which was the last class of the day, it was the only class that the four of them all shared. Mercedes and Mike shared all their honors classes together, while Santana and Sam took regular Calculus and Physics. Mercedes had British Literature with Sam and Government and Economics with Santana immediately following their homeroom period like Sam and Mike. Mike and Santana had American literature together as well.

As soon as they got settled into the school and had their first break of the day, Mercedes went to the New Directions' Sign-Up sheet and wrote her name on it in the first space. Santana was signing up for the cheerleading squad, and the guys were signing up for football. After going to all their classes and keeping a look out for the members of New Directions and suspicious staff, the four were surprised to see that it was lunch time already. They had already decided to eat outside instead of in the cafeteria to deliver their staged "spontaneous" performance.

They were just finishing eating lunch when Santana hears the opening chords to "California Gurls" on Mike's iPod and removes her earbuds and places it on the speaker dock and says, "Come on guys we got to rock out to Cedes and my favorite song. When we get our own reality TV show, I swear it's going be our theme song."

_[Sam Evans gets up and begins the song grabbing Mercedes hand placing her before him:]_

Greetings loved ones Let's take a journey

_[Mercedes sings as she pulls Santana up to join her:]_

I know a place

Where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet and wild

There must be something in the water

_[Santana sings:]_

Sippin' gin and juice

Laying underneath the palm trees

The boys break their necks_ (She points at Mike who breaks out in a crazy dance move like he's broken his neck)_

Try'na to creep a little sneak peek (at us-_Mercedes_)

_[Santana and Mercedes sing to Mike and Sam and walk around them placing their hands on the boy's chest :]_

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

To the golden coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

_[Santana and Mercedes sing and do the choreography that is in the video with Mike and Sam behind them:]_

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, So hot

We'll melt your popsicle

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West coast represent

Now put your hands up

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

_[Santana sings while dancing with Mike like in the Blame It On the Alcohol performance:]_

Sex on the beach

We don't mind sand in our stilettos

We freak in my jeep

Snoop Doggy Dog on the stereo

_[Mercedes sings as she points to Sam and then spins around him placing her hand on his heart:]_

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

To the golden coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

_[Santana and Mercedes resume singing and doing the choreography in the video with the guys behind them.:]_

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin,

So hot We'll melt your popsicle

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West coast represent

Now put your hands up

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

_[Mike spins Santana out and continues to dance sexily with her:]_

Tone, tan

Fit and ready

Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy

Wild wild west coast

These are the girls

I love the most

I mean the ones

I mean like she's the one

Kiss her

Touch her

Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak

She drive a jeep

In Laguna Beach

I'm okay I won't play

I love the bay Just like I love LA

Venice beach And Palm Springs

Summertime is everything

_[Sam gestures at himself and Mike and raps:]_

Homeboys

Bangin' out

All that ass (_He draws the hourglass figure with his hands behind Mercedes & smacks her ass)_

Hangin' out

Bikinis, zucchinis

Martinis, no weenies

Just the King

And the Queenie Cede my lady (yeah-_Mercedes_)

Lookie here baby (uh huh-_Mercedes sings as she looks back at him and he starts grinding into her behind_) I'm all up on ya

Cuz you're representin' California (ohhh yeahh-_Mercedes_)

_[Santana and Mercedes resuming choreography:]_

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin,

So hot We'll melt your popsicle

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West coast represent (West coast, west coast-_Mike_)

Now put your hands up (_Artie, Puck, Tina, Joe, Brittany, Sugar, Kurt,& Blaine put their hands up_) Oooooh Oh Oooooh

_[Sam Evans:]_

(Californiaaa, Californiaaa) California girls man I really wish you all could be California girls (Californiaaa)

When the last note of the song's music was played, the four left the outdoor eating area walking hand in hand with their significant other seemingly oblivious to all those who were watching them with eyes wide open.

While the four were performing, Rachel Berry thought that Mr. Schuester was recruiting new members without her and she dragged her boyfriend Finn outside to see what the commotion was about. Tina and Kurt had both texted her and said four new students were outside performing Katy Perry's, "California Gurls" without a care in the world.

Rachel looked at the other New Directions members who were watching this performance and was peeved. Blaine, Brittany, Sugar, and Tina were singing along with the girls, and Artie, Joe, and Puck were rapping along with the guys. Finn eyes were glued to the girls the entire time. She was glad when after the performance the guys grabbed hands and hugged what appeared to be their girlfriends. She just got Finn from Quinn's evil clutches, and she wasn't about to lose him to some new girls who looked like they really were from California. _They probably have fake boobs and asses anyways._ She thought as she grabbed Finn and went to tell Mr. Schuester about two new possibilities for their Glee Club. The black girl was probably already signed up when the blond called her Cede in the song, Rachel finally realized who Mercedes Jones was. She was the only one who had signed the New Directions' Sign Up Sheet. Hopefully she would be able to convinced her dancing friend and her boyfriend to join. She didn't want that Latina anywhere near Finn. She hoped that nobody asked her to join. Finn was hers and that Jennifer Lopez look alike better stay away from her Glee Club and her man. Mr. Schuester probably would try to give one of her solos to the Latina. She didn't have to worry about the black girl because Mr. Schuester hated urban music and would never feature an overweight singer over her anyways.

Unbeknownst to all, there were cameras set up all over the school. And whenever a student began to sing, an alert was sent to who was only known as the Provider of Youthful Delights. He watched the live stream of the four students' performance on his smart phone as those two girls sang and shook their asses during the chorus of the song. He immediately had the hardest hard-on of all erections. His cock was so hard, and he was so hot and horny that he caressed their faces on the screen with one hand, while his other hand was busy warming his cock up, so he could jack off at the end of the song. He instead came in his pants when the Asian and Latino were mimicking sex acts with their dancing and almost immediately came a second time when that awful fake blonde begin to rub himself on the back of the black, thick, and most talented of the four performers. Yes, Schuester must do whatever it took to get them in Glee Club, he knew that no one, not even he, would want the blond boy. But the other three might be the best specimens that he had ever seen before, and the prices he would get for them could either set him up for permanent retirement, or provide him with years of pleasure, if he decided to keep all three for himself. If he could get off with just watching the Asian and the Latino dance, just imagine how much pleasure watching them both have sex could give him while he fucked, before he fucked, and after he fucked the black one with her beautiful voice, her big juicy tits, and bountiful ass. Oh yes, this was going to be his year, and his minions at that school better delivered or heads would definitely roll.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of the music, or anything else that is copyrighted that is included in this chapter.**

**A/N: Please remember readers that I have not identified the criminal mastermind yet, and some of you are assuming he's Mr. Schuester, but I am not denying or confirming his involvement. As some of you know I only write AU stories, and this story is a challenge because I include many Glee scenes, wardrobes, and music which is abnormal for me. Thanks again for all you wonderful reviewers, and people who continue to read, follow, and favorite this story. Also special thanks to my Beta, Reesie, who is simply the best!**

**Chapter Four**

"Mercedes, wait up!" Mercedes turned around wondering how in the world Rachel Berry knew her name.

"I see you have signed up to audition for New Directions our school's Glee club. My name is Rachel Berry, and I am a co-captain of our club. I heard you singing at lunch, and I must say that you have a good voice. I am about to go to our choir room. You are welcome to join us for our first practice of the school year to check us out before your audition if you don't have anything else to do." The girl was speaking a mile a minute, and Mercedes, who was on her way to study hall to do her homework during the exploration period, was grateful for this opportunity to infiltrate the Glee club.

"Thanks, Rachel. My best friend, Santana, and I were part of our school's show choir, The Troubletones, at our last school in Texas, and I know that you all won Nationals last year. Our school didn't compete in show choir competitions, we only did regional and state literary competitions; so, I am excited about the possibility of becoming a member of New Directions." Mercedes explained as she walked along side the girl heading in the direction of the choir room.

"I am so glad that you are going to audition and join us. We need 12 singers to compete in Sectionals, and we are short a singer. I saw those guys rapping and dancing with you. Were they part of your school's show choir as well?"

"No, we only had girls in our school's show choir. The choir's schedule conflicted with sports. It was the last period of school each day, and the coaches used that time as weight training for all the male athletes. And in Texas, football is something serious. No Texan father would allow for his son to choose show choir over football. Santana and I were co-captains, and we consisted of mostly cheerleaders and theater geeks. Santana was a cheerleader, and I was a theater geek. We, along with her boyfriend Mike, are originally from California. Our parents are in the military and are normally stationed in the same state, so we have known each other most of our lives. Sam, my boyfriend, is from Texas and his dad was fortunately reassigned to Ohio with our fathers, so we can stay together, which was an answer to my prayers. I couldn't imagine leaving Sammy in Texas." Mercedes explained as she followed Rachel into the choir room.

"Do you think the guys would be interested in joining? We could really use some strong male singers and dancers." Rachel said sitting beside Mercedes while everyone else in the choir room was talking.

"I don't think so. They love football, and they don't like the theater or show choirs. They never came to our performances, and we were their girlfriends. Although Sam can sing pretty well and Mike is the best dancer that I know, I can't imagine them in Glee club. Sam can find a beat and stick to it, but I can't imagine him being able to do choreography. Mike also hates singing in public. So, it would take a lot to convince them to join."

"Oh, my boyfriend is the quarterback of the football team, and he is in Glee, along with Noah, maybe he can convince them to join as well. Why don't you invite them to your audition tomorrow, and I will get, Finn, he's my boyfriend the tall handsome guy talking to his fashionable stepbrother, Kurt, and his boyfriend Blaine to convince them how cool it is to be a part of Glee. Last year we were bullied and received slushy facials; however, after winning Nationals our reputations have improved, and we are no longer on the bottom rung of the social ladder."

"Sure, Rachel that sounds like a good idea. I didn't think that I would be able to meet any friendly people here. Nobody has talked to me all day other than my friends, and I was afraid that I would be lonely while my boyfriend played sports, and my best friend joined the cheerleading squad. Maybe McKinley won't be as bad as I thought it was going be. I have been the new girl four times, and it gets old quickly." Mercedes explained as she looked for the other people she was supposed to be cultivating relationships with. "Why don't you introduce me to some of your friends?" She asked when she saw Sugar flounce in and sit by herself.

After Rachel introduced Mercedes to Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Artie, and Sugar, Mercedes realized that the New Directions were not as close as she imagined. Rachel was not speaking to Quinn, who was seated with Brittany, Joe, and Puck in the back row. She didn't worry about those four since she had only been encouraged by Agent Washington to cultivate relationships with Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, and Sugar. She now knew that Tina and Artie dated, and Finn and Rachel were in relationship, too. So, she would also be able to learn what the boys knew through their significant others if it was needed.

Mercedes just sat, observed, and answered questions when she was asked and basically pretended to be herself in high school. She was surprised to hear the compliments that the others gave to her and her fellow agents on their singing and dancing. When Kurt complimented her outfit (he was a label whore just like Santana and who she now had to pretend to be) and asked her where she shopped, the two began to discuss fashion while Blaine talked to Finn about football, and Rachel talked to Sugar about her back to school party scheduled for the upcoming weekend.

Sugar immediately invited Mercedes and told her that her best friend was also invited if and only if they brought those two hot guys. Mercedes told Sugar that she would convince her boyfriend Sam to come, and they would both try to convince Santana and her boyfriend Mike to come to the party. Mercedes could see a predatory gleam in Sugar's eyes when she said hot guys, and Mercedes didn't want the guys to have deal with a Lolita while trying to solve the case; so, she quickly let the girl know that the guys were taken.

Before another word could be spoken, Mr. Schuester came in and instantly Mercedes' interests were aroused as he encouraged the students to sing and dance with him as he performed his favorite song, Young MC's "Bust a Move." Mr. Schuester had told the students before performing the song that it was favorite songs week, and every student would follow his example and would be singing their favorite songs until auditions week was over.

Mercedes felt very uncomfortable when Mr. Schuester started to dance with Quinn. However, he sang to Brittany and Rachel as well. He danced with the boys, and it was then that Mercedes realized that she must have gotten a reservation and ticket to reside in crazy town. This awful song was the teacher's favorite song, and he could not rap. He was trying to appear young and hip, and all he succeeded in doing was looking crazy as he attempted to break dance on the floor. What teacher starts the school year off by dancing inappropriately with his students? Mercedes thought as she joined in and sang with the girls and looked around to see if their teacher's actions were shocking any of his students. The students appeared to be used to this type of interaction and found nothing strange about his actions. Interesting, Mercedes, thought and realized that there may be some truth behind the Pedo Will accusations, and she knew that the routine that Santana and she had prepared for their audition tomorrow would probably be right up his alley.

"Let me get these tadpoles in the pond doing their warm-up laps then I got some words to have with you Little Miss Thang." Agent Washington told Mercedes loudly as Mercedes entered the building that housed the school's pool because she was not supposed to be alone, and the guys were at football try-outs, and Lopez was at cheerleading tryouts. Mercedes went into the coach's office and got her laptop out of her messenger bag and began to type her notes of what had happened in the choir room a little while ago until she was interrupted again by Agent Washington.

"Don't think I haven't seen and heard about that little performance you all gave during lunch today. You four should have known somebody would have recorded that little performance on their cell phone and uploaded the video to YouTube. I was hearing about the new black girl, who I had already told the faculty and staff was my sweet little niece who was staying with me until her parents completed their move from Texas, and they were all talking about how you was letting some big lipped white boy smack it and rub that ass down. Then, I heard about the video and had to see it myself. Your momma, my beautiful sister, raised you better than this."

"We just got carried away; I am sorry and I promise I won't do anything like that to embarrass you again Aunt Roz." Mercedes says remaining in character and typing the information that she wanted Agent Washington to see which was: The performance had the desired impact. Rachel Berry followed me after class and invited me to Glee before my audition, and I got introduced to the people who you wanted me to get closer to, and I got us all invites to a Back to School Bash that one of the girls in Glee is throwing this weekend.

"Just remember you are a virgin, and I don't need any rumors going around this school that Coach Washington's niece is a ho. Keep it clean. No causing any sex riots at this school. These kids aren't used to anybody but skinny Cheerios throwing their asses around, and you got too much junk in the trunk to be waving around like a flag saying come jump up on it. Now you finish your homework and don't be waiting for me to return home for dinner. I got to spend some quality time with my man tonight." Washington said as she left Mercedes in her office to resume her role as swim team coach.

Mercedes was grateful when Santana texted her an hour later saying her try-outs were over and if the smirk on Sue Sylvester's face was any indication that she, Santana "Sandbags" Lopez, was now a Cheerio, but she wouldn't officially know until after school tomorrow. The two girls left the school and headed to the apartment where they would be meeting Mike and Sam after the guys had showered and made their way to their temporary home. Mercedes filled Santana in on what had happened following their last class of the day, and the two went over their song and choreography before deciding to have Chinese for their supper. They called the guys who agreed to add to their order and pick it up on their way home from school.

After eating dinner, the four went over their day and the details of the case. Mercedes told them about the creepy dance performance of Mr. Schuester's and about Rachel insistence that Finn convince them to join Glee. The guys told them how Finn had introduced himself, along with Puck, to them at the try-outs and how they didn't eagerly agree to join Glee thinking it would be too suspicious. Mercedes told them about Rachel's suggestion that they come and watch her audition tomorrow.

"So, she doesn't know Santana's auditioning with you?" Mike asked.

"I don't really think she likes Santana. She only mentioned you two guys joining Glee and not Santana. I didn't have the heart to tell her that Santana and I would be auditioning as a duo tomorrow. She probably is afraid that Santana will steal all of her solos. You saw the case file and what she did to Sunshine Corazon when she was set to audition. She sent the poor girl to a crack house. No telling where she would try to send Lopez." Mercedes replied.

"Well, I wrote my name underneath yours after leaving Cheerio's practice. Our names are the only ones on the list. I so hate to disappoint the little munchkin, but she has some serious competition coming her way. If she was threatened by Katy Perry a popular artist, how do you think she is going to handle us doing a classic tomorrow that is going to blow the roof off the choir room?" Santana asked looking smugly at Mercedes.

"I just know we got to be spectacular tomorrow to top our lunch time performance which by the way has over 1,000 views on YouTube. I don't know if I should be happy or worried." Mercedes showed them the video on her laptop. While performing, Mercedes couldn't remember that she was being so flirtatious with Sam, and even though their dancing was hot, Mike and Santana's routine was scorching. However, she couldn't keep her face from heating up every time the video showed her touching Sam or him touching her especially when she grinding into him.

"Don't worry, Cedes without those two pieces of deadwood holding us back, we are going to be absolutely amazing. We are going to dethrone Berry and have her crying on her Jolly Green Giant's shoulder. New Directions and McKinley High have not seen anything yet." Santana promised as they cleaned up their dishes, and they all went their separate ways.

The next day Mercedes decided not to curl her hair but wear it straight. She decided to not wear a skirt today thinking of Washington's sex riot's warning from the day before because she knew she was going to be shaking her ass and Santana told her she couldn't cover it up with a long jacket or layers of shirts. So, she decided on the outfit she was currently wearing which consisted of black skinny jeans, with a black tank top, ornate belt, her red fringed leather jacket, and her black fashion high tops. She wore her customary gold hoops and gold necklace and was grateful Agent Washington didn't see her in this get up, or she would know about this performance because Santana didn't know how to choreograph a dance routine without putting sexiness into it.

She was surprised to find the guys waiting at her door that morning instead of the other way around. Mike told her that he knew better than to leave Santana waiting at the Lima Bean without him and had rushed Sam into getting ready earlier, so she grabbed her messenger bag and followed the two out the door. She tried to ignore the appreciative glances that both boys sent her way as they walked to Sam's truck.

"Are you nervous about today?" Mike asked when he noticed how quiet everyone was being today.

"Not really, just wanting to get it over so we can actively began pursuing the suspect and closing this case so I can go back to my home, my old clothes, and driving my own car." Mercedes said looking at the glances of horror that crossed both guys faces when she mentioned her old clothes. Mike even groaned. "My clothes were not bad they were FBI regulated office wear." Mercedes said to counteract their disapproval.

"Only the colors were FBI regulated. You have an amazing body, and you can dress up the suit like Lopez does." Mike told her.

"Whatever, I am sitting in front a computer all day; I am not dressing up to impress my cubicle and the few agents that I see on a daily basis. You two are out in the field; I barely see you guys months at a time." Mercedes added continuing to justify her taste in office apparel.

"You are a sexy woman, Mercedes, and you shouldn't flaunt it by showing off your boobs and wearing clothes that are too small and inappropriate, but accentuating what the good Lord gave you is not a crime." Mike replied realizing that they had been talking about her clothing the entire ride to the Lima Bean.

"Thanks, Mike, maybe I will upgrade the suits with some new shirts but don't count on any major changes. If I could come to work in a sweat suit, I would." Mercedes told him as she scooted out of the truck ready to taste some of the coffee that Santana had been raving about.

"Well, it's a good thing that you don't have your way, I kind of like the sexy librarian look you wear at work especially when your contacts are bothering you and you wear those glasses to protect your eyes from the glare of the computer screen. I can't tell you how many fantasies I have had about you on those days." Sam tells Mercedes realizing that if she was any lighter that her blush would be visible for the entire world to see. He had had countless fantasies of taking off her glasses, unpinning her hair, and then sitting back and allowing her to perform a striptease that always revealed the naughtiest underwear that he could imagine. Sometimes the fantasy would end with the striptease, most of the time the fantasy would end with her face down on the desk. He would be plowing into her from behind with her begging for him to please don't stop and drool would slide down his mouth. Mike would always hit him over the head and tell him to snap out of it. He only had those fantasies when she wore her glasses, oversize white blouse, sweater, and skirt which unfortunately happened at least once a week when he was not on a case.

"The old Evans is making an early morning appearance I see. Can he please turn back into my high school boyfriend who is a virgin and doesn't have designs on getting into my pants?" She asked as she allowed him to hold the door open for her, and he followed her in. She could feel his eyes on her behind.

"I am sure even as your pure and unsullied boyfriend that I do have dreams and fantasies of us getting it on, but I am just too much of a Southern gentleman to let you know just how hot I think you are. I wouldn't want to be kicked out of the Fellow Christian and Athletes Association for corrupting a good girl." Sam teased as he asked her for her order and encouraged her to join Mike who had waved Santana to the table for four he had secured.

Santana had on a black body suit with a purple jacket (_Do You Wanna Touch Me, Yeah outfit_) which was similar to Mercedes' clothing choice (_Bust the Windows outfit_), and one would think that they had planned this the night before, but Santana had encouraged her to wear either a skirt or those awful zebra printed leggings, and Mercedes just couldn't on the second day of school. She was bonding with Kurt over fashion, and she had spent a major part of the night reading up on top designers and looking at trendy clothes, and she had put together this outfit from the many pieces of her new wardrobe that Santana had helped her buy.

"Mamacita, you are looking hot today! I approve, turn around and stick it out in this direction, so Trouty can stop staring at your sexy back and let me appreciate your lovely lady humps. I am afraid he is going to trip and spill all that hot mocha coffee over you both if you keep it turned in his direction." Santana said giving Mercedes a leer, and Mike a kiss on the cheek for having her coffee order waiting for her.

"Well, he may have ordered himself a hot coffee, but he better had ordered me a caramel, white chocolate iced mocha." Mercedes said looking at the coffees that Sam had in his massive hands and smiling when she realized he had gotten her the right order. She thanked him and sat down to drink it.

"It figures you would be ordering white chocolate. I see Evans' plans to turn you out is finally going his way." Santana smirked.

"Oh, hell to the no, Santana Lopez, just shut your mouth and drink your coffee. You always got to be starting something first thing in the morning. Can't we pretend to be four teenagers getting coffee before school without any internal drama?" Mercedes told her sassily.

"You know you love me and my ability to not waste time talking bullshit. I tells the truth and nothing but the truth. Hanging around Sue Sylvester for a couple of hours yesterday makes me thinks she is even rubbing off on me. She is more brutal than Washington, and there is no hold on her tongue. Just wait until you meet her." Santana told her colleagues as they finished their drinks and headed towards the parking lot. Santana had parked next to Sam, and they all decided to meet again for lunch, but this time with no singing and booty shaking, so Washington wouldn't hurt Jones' feelings.

It wasn't until the last period of the day, that Glee auditions were held, and Mercedes and Santana had briefly talked with Mr. Schuester earlier to organize the band and the music for their song. Mr. Schuester did not act creepy. He was nice and told the girls that he had heard about their performance, and they actually thought for a moment that they could be wrong about him.

When Mercedes and Santana were encouraged to introduce themselves by Mr. Schuester, Santana and Mercedes could only smile at the expression that crossed Rachel Berry's face as they stood up and got ready to perform. Mike and Sam were coming in just in time taking front seats looking at them supportively.

"Hi, some of you all know that my name is Mercedes Jones. I am originally from California, and I love to sing and I recently lived in Texas with my best friends Santana and Mike and my boyfriend Sam. Coach Roz Washington is my aunt, and I am nothing like her; so, don't be afraid of me." Mercedes said with a laugh to signify that she was just joking.

"And I am Santana Lopez. I have known Mercedes since we were six years old living in California. I started dating Mike when I was fifteen the year before we moved to Texas. That is where he met his best friend Sam, and we all became friends. I am as mean as Mercedes' Aunt Roz, and I think we were switched at birth." Everybody laughed, but Sam, Mike, and Mercedes knew that Santana was not joking.

"We were members of our school choir, The Troubletones, and we are going to sing Tina Turner's "River Deep/Mountain High" one of our favorite performances from our Ike and Tina week." Santana continued.

("River Deep/Mountain High" sung as on the Glee Mp3, choreographed just like the show with minor alterations in parenthesis)

Lyrics Key: Mercedes **Santana **_Both_

When I was a little girl I had a rag doll  
Only doll I've ever owned  
**Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
But only now my love has grown  
**  
And it gets stronger, in every way  
And it gets _deeper, let me say_  
And it gets higher, _day by day_

_Do I love you my oh, my_  
_River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_If I lost you would I cry  
Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby,_

_(Instrumental break with Mercedes and Santana turned around shaking their butts and all eyes are on them -Sam and Mike almost leave their seats trying to get a closer look, and Mr. Schuester looks at the girls, licks his lips, and rubs his hands together.)_

**When you were a young boy did you have a puppy  
That always followed you around?  
**Well, I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy  
_No, I'll never let you down_

'Cause it grows stronger, like a river flows  
_And it_ _gets bigger baby_ _and heaven knows_  
And it gets sweeter baby, _as it grows_

Do I love you my oh, my  
River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby,

_(Instrumental break with Mercedes and Santana turned around shaking their butts and all eyes are on them except for Sam and Mike who notice Mr. Schuester as well as all the guys (minus Kurt) and two of the girls (Quinn and Brittany) in the choir room checking out Jones and Lopez's asses as well. )_

I love you baby like a flower loves the spring  
**And I love you baby like robin to sing**_  
_And I love you baby like a school boy loves his pet  
_And I love you baby, river deep, mountain high_  
Oh baby, **Oh baby**, Oh baby, **Oh Oh Oh yeah **Yeah Yeah Yeah

_Do I love you my oh my, yeah  
River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And if I lost you would I cry  
Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby_

"Wow!" "Fantastic!" "Encore!" and "Amazing" are the comments shouted by various students, and Mr. Schuester tells the girls that they are definitely the two newest members of New Directions. Sam hugs Mercedes in congratulations and Mike kisses Santana. The girls tell everyone thank you and are seated in the choir room as the next student who is up to sing their favorite song just happens to be Rachel Berry, and she begins to sing "Don't Rain on My Parade" with a sour expression on her face.

**A/N: I hate to leave the chapter here but I must because I like to leave this chapter on a happier note than the last. Berry's ravings, the psycho's thoughts concerning their performances, and what prompts the boys to finally audition and join New Directions, and Sugar's party and interactions with the rest of New Directions will be in the next update. FYI During the performance of "Bust a Move", Sugar and Joe replaced Santana and Matt in the original and Blaine is just an extra if you want to see how I imagined that scene that I didn't fully develop. I am for once trying to stay close to series as possible but not for long by chapter seven the story will be totally AU. Also due to Sam's amnesia and RIB's delusion of Bram, I will be updating on Thursdays to give all Samcedians a breath of fresh air and confirmation that we are not crazy, Samcedes happened, and this tomfoolery now is just a blip in the radar so that fanfiction authors will be forced to write masterpieces and fanfiction readers will be forced to read them to clear their minds of the idiotic writers who are now writing for Sam and giving our diva the shaft. Come Spring she better have her own recording contract, hot romance, and be on the Dean's List at UCLA or no Glee Season 5 for Amber P. Riley in my opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Glee or the music that is featured in this chapter nor the products.**

**A/N: I was going to actually give Kurt more of a role in this fiction because I have neglected him and Brittany in my other fictions. But the little I have seen of Glee this year (one episode The Role …..), I have no love for them this season, and my writing of them would be vindictive, so I will cast shade by not allowing them to shine like I would like for them to. Brittany calling Unique Mercedes is gross and nobody correcting her is also beyond the pale in my opinion. Kurt laughing with Rachel about Mercedes' crush on him and their behavior towards their former classmates also has aggravated me to no end. I love Heather Morris and Chris Colfer, and don't believe they are the characters, so I won't demean their characters in this story, but I will only mention them briefly and not allow them to shine like their characters are capable of shining. I couldn't stop from dissing Rachel since Glee is now the Rachel Berry Show even though I think Lea Michele is an awesome performer. Special thanks again to my incredibly talented Beta Reesie (who knows how to write cliffhangers), reviewers, and followers. I hope you continue to read and review and give me suggestions. I got the message more Samcedes' interaction which I attempted to do in this chapter, but the next chapters are filled with Samcedesness that I changed the direction of the ending of this chapter just for the fans of Samcedes who miss their awesome chemistry.**

Chapter 5

As soon as the promised live feed from the choir room began with Tina Turner's "River Deep/Mountain High", the Provider of Youthful Delights' attention was solely on watching the performance. Two of his three selections were about to try out for Glee. According to a well trusted source, Schuester really didn't do anything to encourage the two beautiful creatures to audition. He just lucked out in their signing up, and the video of their soulful, pitch-perfect, sensual, and cock-stirring performance was now going viral in their underworld. Everyone wanted more information on the girls. The bidding going on for the both of them was already over one million, and that was after witnessing one song in which they had succeeding in turning on every male in the choir room minus the gay ones and some of the females. Hell, some of the people bidding for the girls were females. The two had what was called "it" and this indefinable quality could make both women and men straight or gay want to touch them or just be touched by them.

However, he knew he had to find out more about the two before settling for a price that befitted the two angels. Mercedes was like a good angel, who could be naughty, he thought after watching her match Santana's outrageous moves bounce for bounce. Santana was definitely the dark angel, with a wicked sense of humor, and if he watch the video closely, he could swear she was a little interested in Mercedes sexually as well. Out of all the sweet young things he had arranged to be taken, he had finally found two that were the best specimens of youthful delights that could be found. With their asses alone, he should be able secure a six figure asking price, but their beautiful faces and beautiful voices drove the price for purchasing these two exquisite beings to over a million dollars. He couldn't wait for the two to perform more songs and to find out just how high of a price he could get for the two after he had his fill of having them both. Initially, he only wanted Mercedes and to view his dark angel getting it on with her Asian stud. But now, his dark angel had begun to capture his interest as well, and he wouldn't rest until he had all both of them at his sexual disposal fulfilling every fantasy that he could fathom. Then, after a year of two, he might be willing to give the Asian and Latina up, but he wouldn't part with his Naughty Angel until he had his fill.

* * *

While singing "Don't Rain on My Parade," Rachel noticed that nobody was watching her sing. They were all focused on Mercedes and that Santana. Auditioning as a duet should not be allowed. What was Mr. Schuester thinking? She thought as she sat down with no applause and no comments even from Mr. Schuester on her angst-filled performance, which truly had to be the best that she had ever sung her favorite song. Sugar was trying so hard to get Mike's and Sam's attention by mentioning her party, and the boys agreed to go focusing their attention on their girlfriends who seem to be the center of everybody's attention in the choir room.

The only thing that made Rachel happy while she was singing was noticing how Sam and Mike were looking at how the Glee guys were checking Mercedes and Santana out. She could tell that the guys didn't like the male attention their girlfriends were getting. This discovery was further noticed when Mr. Schuester decided to end class early seeing all the attention that the new foursome was getting. Everyone came around and encircled the new students, and Puck being Puck couldn't help but flirt with both girls but concentrated most of his attention on Santana while Joe, Artie, and even her Finn couldn't seem to keep their eyes off of Mercedes' assets. Rachel even noticed Brittany was trying to get closer to Santana and Quinn thawing out her iciness to ask Mercedes questions. The guys looked like they didn't trust the New Directions members with their girlfriends and hadn't released their arms from the two girls who were smiling so big, you would think that they had already been giving her solo for Sectionals.

Rachel, then, being herself couldn't help but comment, "So, guys now that you have met everyone in Glee club, do you think you want to join? I would hate for Puck to have decide out of your girlfriends, who would be his next dancing partner. He is one of our best dancers minus Blaine. Blaine is sometimes paired with Kurt and our other best dancer Brittany. You, two girls, are amazing dancers, and I know that Puck would be an excellent partner for either of you. We definitely, with the addition of Santana, need another male to even up our dance routine numbers. And I saw you dance earlier Mike, and I do believe you are a natural."

Rachel watched with satisfaction as the realization of the words she was speaking dawned unto the two boys. She could see how mentioning Puck's name in reference to dancing with their girlfriends had gotten the boys' attention and all but sealed the deal of the two agreeing to join New Directions.

"I am not the best singer, but I don't think any guy in here can handle my woman's moves, so if you need an extra dancer, then I am your man." Mike said grabbing Santana's hand and twirling her around in a swing dance move.

"Well, I didn't know that Glee club could be so cool and if means I can do football and have extra time to spend dancing with my girl, then I am all in." Sam said as looked from Rachel to Mercedes and squeezed her in his arms.

After Sam and Mike agreed to audition for New Directions the following day, the two couples left the choir room when they realized the time. The boys had been called back for football practice having made the team but not assigned positions by Coach Bieste yet, and Santana had to head out for Cheerios practice. Once outside the choir room, Sam grabbed Mercedes close to him and walked her to the gym that housed the pool and leaned forward to give her a peck on the lips.

Mercedes was trying to get used to being held by Sam, and it seemed as if today after seeing her and Santana's performance, he couldn't keep his hands off her. Maybe Agent Washington was right and her shaking her ass might indeed cause sex riots, but Sam Evans better not be thinking with his dick now. He'd better be thinking of the case and not about getting her into his bed. When he bent over to kiss her, she felt her heart skip a beat. She knew she couldn't pull back and slap him which was her initial reaction, and as soon as she felt his full lips meet hers, she couldn't ignore the tingling sensation that started in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her while she stood as still as a statue.

Sam couldn't believe it; he was finally kissing Mercedes Jones, and she was not pushing him away. He knew better than to touch her body because he wouldn't be able to stop his hands from roaming from her breasts down her sides to her generous behind. So, he kept he hands to himself as he felt his lips tingle from gently touching her lips with his own. He didn't want to end the kiss, but he knew he would be late for football practice if he followed his natural instincts and deepened the kiss. As his lips released her, it was if her lip gloss and his lip chap were self-adhering and refusing to allow him to end the kiss. Mercedes remained standing there with her eyes closed looking so beautiful and tempting that he almost bent over for a second kiss when she opened her eyes and smiled at him telling him that she hoped her kiss brought him luck and that he got the position he wanted on the football team.

Sam walked on a cloud to the locker room to change for practice, and Mike could tell by the swagger in his walk that something must have happened with Mercedes on his way to dropping her off with Agent Washington. "So what happened between you and Jones?" He asked his friend as he waited for Sam to change into his practice clothes.

"She just gave me a good luck kiss so I could get the starting position that I want on the football team." Sam admitted as he grinned, his lips stretching wide on his face as he used his tongue to run back over his lips savoring the taste of his and Mercedes' lip protection which tasted like chocolate covered strawberries. Her mocha scented lip gloss truly tasted like chocolate, and he was wearing strawberry flavored Chapstick. The cocoa butter scented lotion she wore made her smell like a chocolate goddess. He couldn't' get enough of her smell. She always smelled delicious even when she was a student at the FBI academy.

"Well, I wished she would have let Santana know that was required of all girlfriends because she rushed me off as soon as she headed to the girls' locker room running to join Quinn and Brittany. She barely told me goodbye." Mike admitted looking at Sam and knowing that he couldn't refer to his shock of Mercedes giving Sam a kiss because at school they were boyfriend and girlfriend not sworn enemies.

"You two gossiping hens need to get your lazy Texan asses out of the locker room before Coach Bieste notices you are late on the field. She has been known to kick players off the team who are tardy for her gridiron party." Puck told the two as he rushed out the locker room doors.

The two guys joined the guy who they were reluctant to befriend because he was a juvenile delinquent who had admittedly gotten his best friend's girlfriend pregnant. However, if they had to choose one of the Glee guys to be closest to, it would be him and not that dim Finn, the only other male New Directions member who was on the football team. Sam noticed how Finn's eyes strayed to Mercedes whenever he thought nobody noticed, and Finn unlike Puck had a girlfriend. Puck was a sex shark, and he told the guys on the first day of try-outs, that he thought their girlfriends were hot sexy mammas, and that if they gave him an opening, he would be all up on them quicker than Bolt could run 100 meters. The guys appreciated Puck's honesty, and they knew their fellow agents would not fall for Puck after the warning that Agent Washington had given them, but Finn was all shady as shit. Sam realized that today Finn reminded him of Mr. Schuester. It was like he was getting a secret thrill watching the girls shake their asses while sitting beside his girlfriend. Mr. Schuester had the same expression on his face while sitting among his students. Sam would be keeping a close eye on the two of them realizing that this case was going to be more complicated than he thought because he should be spending his time investigating suspects, but all he wanted to do was to savor kissing Mercedes Jones. One touch of his lips against her plump ones made him realize that he could easily become addicted to touching, tasting, and teasing her until she truly became his woman in reality.

* * *

"I heard from Mike that Sam got all up on those juicy lips of yours." Santana told Mercedes as soon as she got the news that she Santana "Tits Magee" Lopez was now a Cheerio, and Sue had ended the try-outs with their new schedule, uniforms, and dietary guidelines. Being a Cheerio was going to be harder than Santana had expected, but Sue was cool in an evil way, and Santana liked how she handled practice; even though, some of things that woman said were racist, sizest, and just plain hateful. She had a nickname for everybody in the school, and after listening to her conversations, Santana realized that she hated Will Schuester because as a National champion, he was a threat to her Cheerios' budget. Sue had relished being the only National championship coach at the school, but now Will Schuester and Roz Washington were stealing her thunder along with the improved football team and Shannon Bieste. Sue was neurotic in making sure that this year's Cheerios squad be the best ever.

"How could you find out so quickly?" Mercedes asked thinking the guys were still at practice, surely Sam hadn't blurted out he kissed her in the locker room.

"Mike texted me saying he saw Sam walking into the locker room as if he was on cloud nine and wondered what could have made his friend so happy. So, I texted him back telling him it had to be something to do with you. After talking to Sam, he confirmed that you had given Sam a good luck kiss, and Mike was jealous that I hadn't given him one." Santana revealed the conversation that she had texted back and forth with Chang.

"Wow, they are really getting into character with the fabled guys' locker room talk." Mercedes said as she followed Santana out of Washington's office. She didn't want to discuss the kiss with Santana. It was her first time kissing Sam Evans, and he had surprised her. Maybe he was a gentleman, or maybe he was sticking to script and pretending to be her virginal boyfriend. Either way she was grateful that he hadn't tried to force his tongue down her throat, instead she could admit to wishing that the sweet kiss didn't end so quickly. After the kiss she had licked her lips and could taste his Chapstick combined with her gloss, and she remembered the butterflies in her stomach and the giddiness she felt when she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with a loving expression. She decided to pretend that it was high school Mercedes having these feelings and not her, so she told him what she thought a high school girlfriend would say to her boyfriend after a quick kiss. Before she could tell Santana this, they heard a robust voice telling them to stop.

"Ladies, I know you were not just going leave without telling me where you are going and what time you are coming home." Roz Washington yelled from across the pool where she looked up to see the two leaving her office.

"Santana is just giving me a ride home, and then we are going to do our homework and help Mike and Sam with their auditions for Glee club tomorrow." Mercedes yelled back feeling like a preteen and not a responsible adult.

"Well, you know what time your curfew is, and I don't want you in Lima Heights Adjacent after dark, you go to our apartment and have the guys meet your there for their practice. I don't feel like cooking, and you two better have a hot meal waiting for me because I am working up an appetite getting these lazy guppies into swim shark shape for their swim meet tomorrow." Washington said as she dismissed the girls from her presence.

Later on that evening, Mercedes and her fellow agents brainstormed to figure out an audition song that would showcase both Sam's and Mike's strengths, even though, they were convinced that the boys acceptance into Glee was a no-brainer because of how the New Directions co-captains were both committed to them becoming their newest members. They finally agreed that Sam and Mike should do old school Motown to complement the girls' performance, and the guys agreed to do the Jackson 5's "ABC". The song didn't take long for the guys to learn, and Mike worked on their choreography making sure it was hot and sexy enough to attract the attention of the creepy perverts who were their still unidentified criminal masterminds. The girls sang along in the background and would even be featured for various parts throughout the song since the boys would be singing the simple melody to them. By the time Agent Washington had made it home, they had finished preparing spaghetti and meatballs, salad, and garlic bread while coaching the guys through their rehearsal.

During the dinner, the five agents discussed the case, and Mike and Sam told the girls and Agent Washington about Schuester's shady actions during the girls' audition. What was also surprising was Schuester leaving the class early. The agents discussed the possibility that Schuester might had the choir room taped and was probably sharing the ladies' performances with prospective buyers.

Santana revealed details that she was gathering from Sue and the Cheerios along with the fact that never had one Cheerio ever been snatched and therefore had never aroused Sue's curiosity about the missing students. The Cheerios were beautiful talented girls, but none of them sung except for the blondes Quinn and Brittany. The people who were interested in taking the show choir students were very particular in their tastes and discovering why they chose their victims was going to be a challenge.

The agents then discussed the party that was occurring in a couple days when they couldn't make any connections with their current case. Agent Washington was willing to extend Jones' curfew for the party, but she insisted that Jones must remain in at least one agent's presence the entire night. Washington then proceeded to kick the other three agents out of her home reminding them that she had to have her beauty rest leaving Mercedes to clean up after the meal.

The next day at school, everything went according to plan with the new couples becoming part of the popular crowd and being harassed by Jacob Ben Israel. Jacob had a camera up in their faces and began by asking a question that was guaranteed to get hits to his blog's webcast. "So, is it true that the four of you were kicked out of your old school because you were caught having a foursome on your school's campus?" He asked with a wink as he looked up and down the girls' bodies.

"Hell to the no!" All four of them said as if it was planned at the exact same time which caused Jacob to look at them weirdly.

"So, are you four only swingers, then? And if you are swingers, do you guys just date each other's girls or are all four of you bisexual? My bet is that both of the girls are bisexual, and you guys get off on watching them go at it just like I would." Jacob said once again leering at the girls' boobs and looking creepy as hell.

"I know he didn't just ask that question." Mercedes said looking as she was about to take her earrings off and beat Jacob's ass.

"Where are you getting your information from you troll doll looking pip squeak jerk? Instead of trying to get up all in our business, you need to spend your time at a barber getting that fro fried, died, and laying down on all sides, and by the way a trip to the mall instead of your grandparent's attic in search of clothes wouldn't hurt as well. I love my boyfriend Mike, and I have been in a totally committed relationship with him for two years. Tu eres muy estupido, loco, y feo." Santana began in English and continued in Spanish cursing Jacob out in Spanish as Mike sought to control her from going all upside down on Ben Israel's head.

"Well inquiring minds want to know. Rumors are that you four are always together and are hardly ever seen as individual couples so a reliable source suggested that maybe all four of you were involved in polyamorous relationship." Jacob revealed the madness behind his questions.

"Listen Ben Israel if you insult our girlfriends ever again with this line of questioning, I can promise that Mike and I won't hold them back, and we will let them whip your lily white ass to teach you how to respect women. Where I am from down South, we would never insult a lady like you have today, and if I wasn't a gentleman, I would smack your ass down right here and now, but you are too small for me to fight, and it wouldn't be fair. However, Mercedes and Santana are about your height and weight, and I wouldn't lift a finger to help your ass until they finished knocking some sense your into your fat head. Now as for your reliable source, they can kiss my ass if they think for one moment that I would let another man or woman near my queen. Mercedes is mine, and I would not take it kindly if any of you McKinley boys try anything with my Chocolate Thunder." Sam sneered into the camera trying to restrain himself from bashing the kid's brains in. He was a professional he could resist temptation and not give in and give the kid the ass whipping that he had coming to him.

"I would also videotape you getting your ass handed to you by two girls and send this video to your parents, your synagogue, and pay to have your blog's account hacked and have it aired from your account 24 hours a day. Now get that camera and your grotesque self out our faces, and we may decide to forget you even exist if you are lucky." Mike threatened and Jacob looked as if he had peed his pants from the threatening glances that both guys sent his ways to encourage him to leave their presence as soon as possible.

The girls grateful for their guys for sticking up for them and preventing them for being arrested for assaulting a minor, were quick to give their boyfriends a kiss on the lips. Mercedes was so quick it couldn't have lasted five seconds with Sam looking as he was tempted to grab hold of her and prolong the innocent peck into a lover's embrace; while Santana tongued Mike down in the hall, giving the students in the hall a show as she tugged his hair causing Mike to groan out loud, which made every guy envious of the Mike Chang and his relationship with Santana Lopez.

Their encounter with Jacob Ben Israel was all over the school and by lunch time, the four were seated with the members of New Directions telling them what had truly happened because rumors were going around that Sam and Mike had beaten Jacob up, and he had to be sent home to recover from his injuries; when in fact, Jacob had to go home because he had soiled his pants and was too afraid and embarrassed to return to school in case he ran into Sam and/or Mike. The Glee kids all gave their own Ben Israel stories, and the four bonded with them while they ate their lunches.

It was finally the last period of the day, and Sam and Mike had gone over their routine for what felt like the hundredth time, since that night and early that morning before school. After telling Mr. Schuester their song choice and arranging the music before class, the guys were finally ready to perform.

"Hi, as all of you know my name is Sam Evans." Sam said introducing himself. "And I am Mike Chang. We are going to perform the Jackson 5's "ABC" as our audition song, and we are dedicating the song to our individual not corporate girlfriends Santana and Mercedes who will also provide some assistance during our performance. The girls sing the introducing notes

_(Sam sings to Mercedes)_

You went to school to learn, girl  
Things you never, never knew before

_(Mike sings to Santana)_

I before E except after C

_(Sam sings to Mercedes)_

And why two plus two makes four

_(Sam sings to Mercedes)_

Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you  
Teach you, teach you (_Santana and Mercedes_)  
All about love, dear, all about love

_(Mike sings to Santana and sits her down in the seat; Mercedes remains standing occasionally singing harmony)_

Sit yourself down, take a seat  
All you gotta do is repeat after me

(_Mike and Sam began to sing and do the choreography of the Glee's Sectional episode)_

A B C, easy as one, two, three  
Are simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl

A B C, easy as one, two, three  
Are simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl

Come on, let me love you just a little bit _(Mike sings to Santana)_  
Come on, let me love you just a little bit _(Sam sings to Mercedes)_  
I'm a gonna teach how to sing it out _(Mike sings to Santana)_

_(Sam sings to Mercedes)_

Come on, come one, come on  
Let me show you what it's all about  
Reading and writing arithmetic  
Are the branches of the learning tree

But listen without the roots of love every day, girl _(Mike sings to Santana)_  
Your education ain't complete (_Sam sings_)  
T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, show you, show you (_Both Mike and Sam singing_)

_(Mike sings to Santana)_

How to get an A, spell me, you, add the two  
Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do

(_Mike and Sam continue singing and doing the choreography of the Glee's Sectional episode)_

A B C is easy as one, two, three  
Are simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl

A B C is easy as like counting up to three  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be  
That's how easy love can be  
Sing a simple melody  
One, two, three, you and me

Sit down girl I think I love you _(Sam sings to Mercedes sitting her beside Santana)_  
No get up girls show me what you can do (_Mike sings, reaches over with both hands and gets the girls up_)  
Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now _(Mike sings to Santana who begins body roll with him)_  
Shake it, shake it, baby, ooh _(Sam sings to Mercedes who begins to body roll with him, too)_

(_Mike and Sam continue singing and doing the choreography of the Glee's Sectional episode with Mercedes and Santana joining in with harmonies and the dancing)_

Shake it, shake it, baby  
One, two, three baby oo oo  
A B C baby and now  
Do re mi baby now  
That's how easy love can be

A B C is easy as like counting up to three  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be

Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out (_Mike singing_)

Come on, come on, come on, Let me show you what it's all about (_Sam singing_)

(_All 4 singing)_  
A B C is easy as like counting up to three  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be

(_Mike singing_)

Now I'm gonna teach you how to  
Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out,

Easy as 1,2,3 (_All 4 sing and take a bow_)

Mike singing was not bad at all, and his and Sam's albeit dirty dancing stole the show. The boys were not as great singers as the girls, but their ability to entertain was enough to get the entire Glee club on their feet, dancing, and singing along. Mr. Schuester considered including the song in their Sectionals competition later that Fall. After officially welcoming the boys to the Glee club, Mr. Schuester continued favorite songs week with Artie singing Michael Jackson's, "PYT (Pretty, Young, Thing)" to Tina and Mike getting up to dance as Artie performed. Brittany sung her song after Artie, and Mercedes looked at her and wondered how in the hell with a voice like that she was allowed to sing in Glee Club, then she remembered Rachel saying the girl was an awesome dancer, and Mercedes was grateful that she would be spared from hearing that girl sing another note all year. After listening to Sugar's caterwauling after Brittany's performance, Mercedes was glad that Mr. Schuester ended the class before she walked out with a migraine headache.

After Glee, Sam was eager to walk Mercedes to the indoor pool facility and recover his hearing after listening to those two girls butcher two songs that he didn't want to think of the original versions or hear the original artists ever perform again. However, before he could get a chance, Sugar had waylaid her and was begging Mercedes to join her, Tina, Blaine, and Kurt on their shopping trip for her party tomorrow night. Mercedes couldn't refuse and she waved goodbye to Sam as she joined the girls for a trip to the local mall. She knew the rules that she wasn't supposed to be out of eyesight of the other agents, but surely her refusal to go with the Glee kids would be suspicious, and nothing would happen to her in a crowded mall with four other glee club members. She texted Washington about her whereabouts and promise to continue to update her status and stay with the group at all times.

Mercedes had so much fun with the four teenagers and even agreed to double date with Tina and Artie and Kurt and Blaine in the future. Sugar was aggravating and had poor taste, so it was a good thing that Kurt and Tina had joined her when shopping for the party, and by the time their shopping was over, Sam had agreed to pick her up from the mall on his way home from practice since Mike had caught a ride home with Santana. Sam had gotten out of his truck to open her door for her which caused all four of her new friends to ooh and ah as she waved goodbye to them.

Sam asked her about the afternoon shopping trip, and Mercedes filled him in on all the details. He told her that Mike and Santana were on a date at Breadstix a popular restaurant that Santana had heard had amazing breadsticks and was apparently the hot dating spot in Lima. This was the first evening that the two would be sharing alone because Washington had a swim meet and wouldn't be back until later that night. Mercedes, who couldn't be left alone to her own devices was not sure how she felt about spending the evening alone with Sam especially if he kept giving her those scorching looks that he continued to give her whenever they weren't at school. He was biting his lip now as he helped her out of his truck and led her to apartment that he shared with Mike.

**A/N: Cruel and unusual way to end a chapter I know. What are two adults pretending to be teens to do on a night alone in Lima, Ohio? I know what Sam wants to do, but believe me I have no idea why I set that scene up; it was totally unplanned, and I got the spend the rest of week deciding whether or not I want to make it scintillating, promising, or disappointing. The chapter did not want to end with this surprising turn of events, but I had to end it there and wait for next week for Sugar's party which I wanted to include in this chapter but will unfortunately have to be postponed to the next chapter which will be a medley of Rachel Berry's Train Wreck Extravaganza meets the Sugar Shack which will result in a hot (in more ways than one) mess. By the way PYT is one of my all time favorite Glee songs, Mike and Artie set my heart a flutter when I first saw their performance, and this is the first and probably only time that I thought Artie was sexy in Glee. So, I had to include it in the favorite songs week and in this chapter. If you can find a video of the performance, I highly recommend watching along with HOTS-ABC substituting Tina's and Quinn's even Kurt's voices with Sam's, Mikes, Mercedes, and Santana's. No Mercedes in the audience getting flustered by Sam doing his body rolls, but Mercedes right up on him treating him to a body roll of her own. Only if I wrote for Glee. Oh well, I can dream right.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Standard disclaimer I own nothing in this chapter (characters, music, etc.), and I did use Glee when it was good as an inspiration for the party scene in this chapter hint ****_BIOTA (which is one of my favorite episodes)_****. Any episode with Artie and Mercedes singing together is a favorite episode of mine, and I would like to give the biggest shout-out ever to Zeejack for the PMs and the perfect song selection for a pretend to be drunken and pissed off Mercedes to sing thanks to your encouragement and suggestions it made the writing of this chapter a breeze. Also much thanks and love to my fabulous BETA who had this ready yesterday, what would I do without Reesie? Without her this fanfiction would not be written and posted. And thanks to everybody who takes time to review, I read them and incorporate your thoughts, suggestions, and try to improve so continue to let me know how you like the story, since I am about to go crazy and not feel restricted by Glee continuity which is a joke right, I can relax more and not worry about portraying everyone to type. Thanks for all my followers, favorites of this story, and be patient with me this last chapter wanted to be two chapters, so I had to cut it off much too soon. So my Christmas gift to you all is almost two completed chapters combined in one. Have a Happy and Safe Holiday Season.**

Chapter Six

Meanwhile at Breadstix, Santana was busy enjoying the satisfaction that a true bread lover gets when sinking her teeth in the chewy awesomeness of fresh, hot, and buttery bread. After the first awesome bite, she lets out a satisfied moan making Mike look at her in another light. Gone was the bitchy, sexy, and scary friend. She was replaced with a softer image, one with an almost orgasmic countenance on her face as she continued to caress each breadstick that she slowly ate seemingly to forget his presence until he reached out to see what the restaurant put into their food that was causing such a 180 degree change in his partner's behavior.

"Touch one of those breadsticks, and you die." Santana growled at him, and Mike realized that the Santana he knew was back and that not even mood changing breadsticks could permanently alter her personality.

"I should have known that regardless of the pleasure that eating those breadsticks was giving you, Snixx would have to appear and ruin the mood." Mike teased her as he attacked his salad instead.

"Well, if you knew how good these breadsticks were and what type of diet Sue Sylvester is trying to have me to commit to, then you would realize that these breadsticks are the only pleasurable thing that my mouth will be able to consume if I agree to stick to that carbohydrate free insane diet plan of hers. I have grown women breasts not the little bumps of post adolescent girls, and she has called me fat because of them. I had to lie to her and tell her that they were fake due to the boob job I decided to get last year. But she still says that she doesn't want anything jiggling on her Cheerios. So, that means no chocolate, sugar, and bread, I will die." Santana complained realizing that the last breadstick was gone. The restaurant better delivered on its promise of free unlimited breadsticks or Snixx would be making an appearance before the night was over. She didn't look at Mike as she motioned for the waitress to show her that she wanted more breadsticks.

"You obviously didn't let her get a chance to grope those breasts of yours because any experienced man or woman knows the feel of hard silicone as compared to the lusciousness of your chest." Mike said not listening to a word she said after mentioning her boobs which he couldn't help but to stare at now and lick his lips. His fingers were eager to fill the softness of her skin. He had never touched them with his hands, but the two had created fake intimacy scenes in the past when they had to go undercover as lovers, so he knew how her chest felt which was soft, lovely, and natural not artificial at all.

"You and Evans are crazy if you think that this investigation is going to get me and Jones into your beds. This is a case, and we are pretending to be lovers, I will let you touch me and probably help you get off by touching you, too, but it is not personal it's just professional. We are friends, and I am not going to lose my only guy friend by sleeping with him on a case that is this important. Speaking of Evans, did you talk to him like I told you to? That guy needs help." Santana fussed back to herself now that all the breadsticks were gone.

"Yeah, I told him what we discussed after witnessing the giddiness that he displayed from getting a peck from Jones how he could be in danger of revealing the truth of their relationship, and therefore, jeopardize the case if he continues to act brand new with her. I also told him your suggestion that they spend time alone tonight and practice being intimate so that if by chance during the party if they have to make-out with each other, he will appear natural and not like he just gotten his entire Christmas wish list fulfilled by Santa Claus. Which is the reason why we are on our date to give the two of them time together to get the first real kiss out of the way; so that by tomorrow night, it should be natural." Mike stopped talking when the server brought their meals out with more breadsticks, and before he could snatch one out of the basket, Santana had a knife in her hand threatening to cut his fingers off if he removed one of the breadsticks from the basket. He settled down to eat his meal watching her ignore hers as she continued to eat one breadstick after another.

* * *

"Mercedes, I gotta be honest with you." Sam began as he guided Mercedes into the apartment he shared with Mike. "Chang and Lopez went on the date to Breadstix to give us some much needed alone time. We have got to be able to convince the New Directions that we are in a relationship tomorrow night. I am assuming there will be alcohol, stupid games we used to play in high school, and dancing. Santana wants our chemistry to be on point, so she suggested that we spend the night getting comfortable with each other." Sam said as he urged Mercedes to sit on the sofa, and he sat down next to her hesitantly putting his arms around her and drawing her close to his body.

"What the hell!" Mercedes exclaimed as she pushed herself from him and realized that tonight was a set up by Mike, Santana, and Sam because they didn't think she could convincingly portray Sam Evans' girlfriend at a high school party. Did they think she was truly inexperienced to not know how to act the part of a girlfriend? She allowed the guy to touch her, grind into her body while dancing, and accepted his kiss as it was natural as breathing, what did they expect her to do push her tongue down his throat and tug his hair like Santana did with Mike?

"They are worried that I sort of overreacted from the innocent kiss we shared in the hall, and they are afraid that if we have to do any more public displays of affection, which is quite normal at parties, that I may overreact again and have people doubt the realness of our relationship and question our appearance at the school and figure out something about our investigation. Rory Flanagan is back with his parents and not abducted, and we don't know how much of the case his parents have revealed to him, but his ex-girlfriend Sugar thought he was being deported, so he pretended to be deported, and his parents have discovered his deceit. He has been staying with some relatives in Wales without letting even his parents know since he was supposed to spend the summer in America. He is coming back to McKinley High after the Christmas break, and hopefully by then the case will be closed, but as in the other kidnappings, the case could last until Nationals, and we need to have airtight identities just in case Rory accidentally reveals something he shouldn't."

"So, I am not the problem, then." Mercedes says as she realizes what Sam has revealed. None of her friends were questioning her ability; they just wanted to make sure that her relationship with Sam was as realistic as possible so no holes could exist in their covers.

"No, you are not the problem. You have played the part of my girlfriend most convincingly. I just get a little confused and think of us as Sam and Mercedes FBI agents who were formally at odds; instead of as teenage Sam and Mercedes, who have been dating for a year." He explained looking at her and hating to dredge up their former relationship.

"Okay, Sam what do you need me to do so that you don't act like you are walking on a cloud if we have to kiss tomorrow night?" Mercedes said wishing that this awkward feeling and potential make-out session didn't have to occur, but she was willing to do what she must in order to stop the human trafficking of young talented teenagers.

"So, you are willing to do anything I ask?" Sam teased her as he dragged her closer to him and inhaled the perfume that she was wearing.

"If you think that I have lost my mind, then feel free to ask something stupid, I always keep my service weapon close by, I know you haven't forgotten what an excellent shot I am." Mercedes told him not smiling as she tried to relax once again with the feel of his arm around her shoulders. "Ain't nobody got time for you trying to get your mack on. These lips only kiss Sam Evans, 17 year old from Texas, who has been my steady boyfriend for the past year. These lips will never willingly kiss Sam Evans twenty something year old FBI agent who has made my life miserable for the past couple of years." She continued to tell him to let him know that any kissing that they do was for show and not for a real relationship between the two agents.

"Jones if it was any woman other than you, I would say hit me with your best shot, but can we pretend tonight to be Sam 17 going on 18, and seventeen and sexy Mercedes, so Mike and Santana won't come back and question us and then spend the rest of the evening coaching us on our techniques, expressions, and performances?" Sam asked realizing that he doesn't want to tick Mercedes off, and he would take any kiss from Mercedes no matter who she pretended to be kissing, 17 year old Sam's lips belong to him, and he wasn't stupid enough to be complaining.

"So, I think I should get to know my boyfriend a little bit better before making out with him even though we have the house to ourselves." Mercedes kidded before looking at him. "Let's play 20 questions, but answer the questions as we would have in high school, and that will make our relationship more real and help me put Trouty out of my mind and focus again on Sammy."

"Okay, my first question is, which boy band was your favorite?" Sam asked trying to think like his 17 year old self would.

"Are you serious, Sam?" Mercedes asked not believing that this would be his first question. After he nodded his head yes, she replied "In the 1990s, it was a three way tie between Another Bad Creation, BoysIIMen, and Immature, but I guess my favorite boy band in the 2000s would have to be a tie between Backstreet Boys and 'NSYNC, but I really loved Outkast my senior year because that is when boy bands went out of style, too bad they can't be considered a boy band group. Their _Speakerboxx/The Love Below CD_ was my favorite thing to listen to, much to my mother's consternation. Why couldn't you start this off with a simple question like "What's your favorite color?"

"Okay, what's your favorite color, then?" Sam asked wondering if she would realize that she would be answering two questions which he thought was only fair since she brought the question up. He had only seen her wear black, blue, and shades of white, plus her car was white. He didn't have a clue to what her favorite color could be now or then.

When I was 17, it was every shade of purple ranging from lavender to violet. What was your favorite color?" She asked grateful that he took her suggestion for starting out with simple questions.

"Blue. What's your favorite comfort food?"

"My grandmother's homemade gumbo, I would only get to eat it during the holidays or when she came to visit us from Louisiana, my mom can cook it, but I love my granny's the most because I didn't get to eat it all the time, and she used secret ingredients that she won't share with my mom, and my mom won't share her recipe with me either. What's your favorite comfort food?"

"Mashed potatoes and milk gravy, and my granny's macaroni and cheese. What do you want to do after you graduate from high school?"

A teacher just like my mother. I used to love to play school and make my brothers be my students when I was a little girl. The ideal job for me would be a music teacher at primary and maybe elementary school because I don't want my students to be taller than me. And you?"

"I wanted to be a professional baseball player and would have tried of for the minor leagues if I didn't injure my knee senior year." Sam replied, and they continued to play the game learning more about each other until Sam realized the time and knew that Mike would be home soon, and they needed to eat dinner, and he was still not any closer to making out with her as he was an hour earlier.

"Mercedes, do you want to stay and have dinner with me?" Sam asked as his next question.

"Are we still playing 20 Questions or are you serious?" She asked him confused of how a question on what is his favorite television show had to do with dinner.

"Well, it's getting late, and Santana and Mike will be over soon, and I am getting hungry, plus I don't want to rush you or anything, but our time alone is pretty much almost over. Do you want Chinese, pizza, or sandwiches?"

"Why don't we have Mike bring us back a pizza from Breadstix, and while we are waiting on them, I guess we can began practicing kissing." Mercedes told him pretending to be cool and unaffected by the thoughts of feeling his lips pressed against hers. She just had to repeat 'it's for the case' over and over into her mind, and she knew she would be able to prepare herself for the feel of his soft kissable lips against hers.

"Good idea." Sam said as he confirmed their toppings, called their order in, and texted Mike who agreed to pick up and pay for the order and bring it to the apartment before dropping Santana off home. Lopez texted him and told him that she had to look him over after he finished kissing Mercedes to make sure his head wasn't in the clouds, but he looked like a normal guy who had just finished making out with his girlfriend. Sam showed Mercedes Santana's text, and she burst out laughing at her friend's wording, and Sam melted at the look of her face lighting up as her smile and laughter transformed her normal quiet beauty into a vivid and vibrant beauty that he couldn't resist grabbing her closer and lowering his head to kiss those generous enticing lips.

Mercedes was definitely not expecting the kiss and was just about to open her mouth to tell him that he didn't have to take Santana literally, but instead of voicing her thoughts, Sam eased his tongue into her mouth and began to literally kiss her as if she was his everything. Mercedes soon forgot her thoughts as she began to kiss him back opening her mouth up wider so she could taste him with her tongue as he was tasting her. She pulled away from the kiss and began to run her tongue across his lips realizing that today he wore cherry flavored Chapstick, and their kisses today tasted like chocolate covered cherries her grandmother's favorite candy.

Sam realizing that Mercedes was not stopping the kiss watched her tongue lick his lips, and he couldn't stop the mental picture of her tongue licking his dick from appearing in his mind's eye. He couldn't stop his cock from hardening especially when he took her lead and began to lick her plump juicy lips and relished the taste of her lip gloss mixed with his cherry Chapstick. He had thought chocolate covered strawberries kisses were addictive, but cherry covered in chocolate was just as sinfully delicious. He couldn't stop himself from gently biting down on her lower lip sucking it entirely into his mouth. He heard her moan, and he continued to passionately kiss her until he had her lying down on the couch underneath him and he was having difficulty breathing. Still he couldn't stop kissing her, and it was as if time had stopped, and his brain had turned to mush. Mercedes was now running her hands through his hair, and she had begun to tug on his hair as soon as the demand for oxygen caused him to release her lips, and he began to bite and suck gently on her neck. Sam was careful to keep his erection from pressing into her realizing Mercedes was not ready for this, but he couldn't stop his hands from rubbing her body and going under her shirt to release her bra when he heard Mike and Santana at the door.

"Damn!" Sam yelled as he forced himself up off Mercedes who looked as if she was having a hard time catching her breath. He helped her up and went to assist Mike with the pizza as the two joined them in the apartment.

* * *

The next night at the party after realizing that Puck had sneaked alcohol in and had spiked the punch, Santana was waiting for the first horny creep to suggest that they play Spin the Bottle. She realized only the guys with girlfriends were getting any action. Mercedes had danced with both Mike and Sam and was pretending to feel the effects of the alcohol, but she like Santana hadn't drunk that much going to the bathroom and emptying their cups of alcohol and filling their cups with water while pretending to drink with the rest of the members of New Directions.

Mercedes had told Santana that Sugar had convinced her daddy to allow her to have the party in the pool house since she hadn't invited the whole school, only the members of New Directions, so she didn't need to rent out a larger space. Mercedes had come over early to the party to help decorate along with Tina, Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine. Rachel convinced the girl to set up a karaoke stage for entertainment and only sat around searching through music with Kurt and Blaine while Mercedes, who had convinced Roz to drop her off early to the party, worked with Tina to help decorate while Sugar just sat around going from spot to spot criticizing the decorations until they were more gaudy than the others had envisioned.

Now while at the party, Santana could tell that Sugar was a spoilt brat with little taste and if she kept messing with Sam, Mercedes was smart enough to stay in character and threatened to beat the petite girl's ass at her own party. The girl was constantly trying to dance with Sam or Mike, and Mercedes and Santana had to repeatedly put her in place suggesting that she try dancing with Joe and Puck since the two guys didn't have girlfriends. However, the girl refused to get the message. The alcohol made the already bold girl even bolder. After Sugar placed her drunken hands on Sam's ass begging him for a dance, Mercedes had had enough and told the girl "Hell to No!" and listen to the words of the song that she was about to sing because it was dedicated to her. Mercedes confronted Berry, Hummel, and Anderson and told them to finish their song because she had to sing a song to their host, and she had to sing it now. After getting the microphones from the trio, Mercedes grabbed Santana and got on the stage and told her it was time to put Sugar in her place. The two immediately began harmonizing the opening notes to the Pussycat Dolls' "Bite the Dust."

Singing Legend: Mercedes _Santana _**Both**

**Ooohh oohh**

**Ooohh oohh**

_Bite the dust_ Trust me,

Anything you can do

I can do better than you

_Bite the dust!_ Some things remain

impossible, you're no exception to rules

_Bite the dust_

How many times I gotta tell you?

He don't even see you

_Bite the dust_

You see, I'm really helping you

I'm keeping you from lookin' a fool

_She's got a plan to have my man_

She's** gonna have to deal with me.**

_(The two get off the stage and surround Sugar while singing the next three lines giving the girl diva and threatening attitudes.)_

**Ooh, Sugar I got him**

**Got 20/20 vision I can see that you want my man**

**Ooh, Sugar I got him. 'Cause it's my job to make you understand**

**Ooh, Sugar I got him. Try to make a move and I'm on him like 5-0**

**Ooh, Sugar I got him. So, you can go, 'Cause I got him, got him**

_(The girls began to dance sexily up against their men with their backs to the guys' fronts still facing and singing to Sugar.)_

_Bite the dust_

Baby girl, I really hope you get the message I'm tryin' to convey

_Bite the dust'_

Cause you're pushing me to the edge. And I ain't got time to play  
_Bite the dust_

How many times I gotta tell you? He's where he wants to be (_Sam puts his arms around Mercedes and nods his head in agreement as she sings this line_.)

_Bite the dust_

Keep on, act like you didn't know. My hands could do the talkin' today. _(Mercedes balls her hands up into a fist and gestures at Sugar as she gives her the signal for a beat down_).

_She's got a plan to have my man _(Mercedes echoes she's got a plan)

**She's gonna have to deal with me.**  
_(The two leave their men and surround Sugar again while singing the next three lines.)_

**Ooh, Sugar I got him**

**Got 20/20 vision I can see that you want my man**

**Ooh, Sugar I got him. 'Cause it's my job to make you understand**

**Ooh, Sugar I got him. Try to make a move. And I'm on him like 5-0**

**Ooh, Sugar I got him. So, you can go, 'Cause I got him. Got him**

**Ooohh ohh**

**Ooohh ohh **Yeah!

Give it up, **Ooohh ohh** give it up, **ohh**

Give, give, give it up

I know what she wants, ooh I know, my man  
_She's got a plan to have my man_ (Mercedes sings to steal my man)

**She's gonna have to deal with me.**  
_(The two continue to confront and surround Sugar while singing the next three lines.)_

**Ooh, Sugar I got him**

**Got 20/20 vision I can see that you want my man**

**Ooh, Sugar I got him. 'Cause it's my job to make you understand**

**Ooh, Sugar I got him. Try to make a move. And I'm on him like 5-0**

**Ooh, Sugar I got him. So, you can go,****_ (_**_The two girls push Sugar out of the way not so gently either and grabbed their men and dance with them)_

** 'Cause I got him. Got him**

_Bite the dust. I_ _got 20/20 vision__I can_ see that you want my man

_Bite the dust. _'Cause it's my job to make you understand

_Bite the dust. _**Try to make a move. And I'm on him like 5-0**

_Bite the dust. _** So, you can go, 'Cause I got him. Got him  
**

And instead of singing the last four lines of the song, they kiss their boyfriends in Sugar's face. Mercedes pushes Sam down onto a chair and jumps into his lap and for the first time initiates a kiss between the two of them, which he tries to let her control the pacing and the intimacy of their kissing, which makes the kiss a slow heat instead of the hot passion of their colleagues. Mercedes appears to enjoy teasing Sam slowly relishing kissing his lips, making love to Sam's mouth before beginning to suck on his neck marking her territory, so Sugar can finally get the message. While Santana Mike are kissing as if their lives depends on it, he picks Santana up, and she wraps her legs around his waist, and he backs her up to the wall as Santana almost loses character and relinquish the control of the kiss over to Mike, but she soon remembers who is the dominant one in the relationship when her back hits the wall, and she begins to grind her body into his erection and then takes back of control of the kiss leaving Mike powerless to her command.

The two couples continue to kiss until Puck has finally had enough of watching people kiss yells out, "let's play Spin the Bottle." He wants his lips on the new meat as soon as possible. Watching the new girls tongue their boyfriends down, has gotten him too horny to wait until some other girl gets drunk enough to give him some action, and since the only single girls there were Brittany, Quinn, and Sugar, he knew he had to play the game to taste some of the other ladies' generous, passionate, and kissable lips.

Santana was glad that she had already discussed it with Mike the night before that they should introduce the New Directions to the California version of the game that they invented last night that would be the most comfortable for Mercedes. As she explained the rules that the person spinning the bottle had no control, but the person the bottle lands on has to approve of one of three scenarios, to kiss the person, Truth or Dare, or Seven Minutes in Heaven. After hearing Seven Minutes in Heaven as an option the guys were over eager to begin playing.

The first person to spin the bottle was their host Sugar Motta. Apparently the song and threat didn't work. She was either too drunk to realize they were singing to her or was too stupid to care and was continuing to eye Sam the entire time until the bottle landed on Joe who surprisingly agreed to just kiss Sugar. Joe was no idiot, and he didn't want to think of any question that Sugar would embarrassingly ask or dare that she would think of. Plus he had enough sense to not go into any darkened closet with that girl. The kiss started off as an innocent peck, but Sugar was emboldened by drinking alcohol, so she began to wrap her arms around his neck and tried to tongue poor Joe down. Luckily for the dreadlocked boy, Artie yelled out that somebody else besides Sugar wanted a turn to play, and Joe was spared the embarrassment of a prolonged kiss.

Joe spun the bottle next and landed on Blaine, who looked so excited that he appeared to be about to piss his pants. Joe was worried that Blaine would request a kiss, but instead he was eager for the Truth or Dare part of the game. Joe asked Blaine, "Truth or Dare?"

Blaine chose Dare which was not a good choice for Joe because he really couldn't think of a good dare. Looking at the boy, he realized that he had never seen Blaine with his hair without gel, so he dared the boy to wash the gel out of his hair and spend the rest of the weekend without wearing the gel. This dare brought shudders to Kurt who acted as if it was a fate worse than death, and Blaine eager to please went to the restroom and washed his hair with help from Kurt to speed things up. After coming out, of the bathroom with his hair still wet, there was not much of difference in his hair, and nobody paid it attention as Blaine took his turn to spin the bottle next.

The bottle landed on Brittany, who had surprisingly eagerly chosen to be kissed which caused Kurt to look at her like she had drunk some of Puck's special punch and had lost her ever loving mind. However, it was Brittany who was prone to get stripper girl drunk, and Kurt quickly realized she could have chosen Seven Minutes in Heaven. So, he only interrupted the kiss when the former Warbler seemed to get all into the kiss, and Britt's hands were up in his hair making it almost impossible to separate the two eager kissers causing many at the party to doubt whether Blaine was strictly dickly.

After the kiss, Puck who was surprisingly turned on by the kiss and hoping that he would get Brittany and take her into the closet for Seven Minutes in Heaven urged the girl to spin the bottle. Her spin landed on Rachel Berry, and everybody burst out laughing when Rachel quickly chose Truth or Dare not risking the kiss that she saw between Brittany and Blaine earlier. Everybody knew that Brittany was bicorn which was Brittany speak for bisexual, and Rachel did not want to share her germs, Blaine's germs, the entire football teams' germs, and most of the Cheerios' germs.

"Okay, Rachel, Truth or Dare?" Brittany asked not really sure of the rules but playing along like she heard Joe and Blaine do earlier.

Rachel not willing to do any dare that Brittany could concoct asked for Truth.

"Which boy and you cannot say Finn, do you think is the hottest in New Directions?" Brittany asked with a hint of devilment in her smile.

"Well, of course I would have said Finn and in the past my answer would have definitely been Noah, but now that Sam and Mike have joined us, I think I would say Sam just because his singing voice is better, and being a great singer counts more to hotness than being a great dancer which Mike is in my opinion." She rattled on and on missing the "Hell to the No" expressions that Puck, Santana, and Mercedes were giving her. She then looked lustily at Sam over her cup as she appeared to be checking him out on the sly which Finn was too busy checking out all the girls especially scantily clad Brittany to notice.

Finally Rachel stopped talking and started to spin the bottle, which almost landed on Sam much to her delight but edged over towards Mercedes by an inch, which was a good thing because Santana was ready to jump the girl as if Mercedes was truly Sam's girlfriend.

Mercedes quickly said Truth or Dare not entertaining the possibility of kissing Berry or going into the closet with her for Seven Minutes in Heaven. After Rachel asked her which she wanted, Mercedes opted for the Truth, and was surprised at the question that Rachel asked.

"How far have you and Sam gone sexually in your relationship?" Rachel repeated the question after Mercedes said "Excuse me." All the boys stopped what they were doing looking at Sam, and all the girls' eyes were now on Mercedes.

"Even though I don't consider it any of your business, but you see the rings that Sam and I wear on our left hands, they are purity rings. When we began dating last year we were in the Fellowship of Christian Athletes which we called FCA on our school's campus. We had a guest speaker who had contracted HIV even though she was a virgin and had only slept with her boyfriend who was not a virgin and had slept with many more girls and guys that she didn't know about, and she was diagnosed with the disease at 14. She was now 16 and sharing her testimony on how it is best to wait to have sex. I don't want to admit it, but her true life story scared the mess out me. I always knew that pregnancy and STDs are some of the consequences that come with having unprotected sex outside of a committed relationship, and as a teen I didn't want to have to deal with those risks, so after that meeting when she called up students who were willing to take the vow to abstain from premarital sex, I went up to take the vow and to my surprise Sam did, too. So, we are virgins, even though my man is so sexy and tempting, and it's hard to keep my hands off of him, I can admit that we have gone to second base and that's all the details I'm giving you Rachel Berry." Mercedes said which caused all the guys to groan, and Rachel to ask Finn what second base entails.

"Okay, Jones that is enough talking to Berry, just go ahead and spin that damn bottle." Puck says rubbing his hands in anticipation willing to give Sexy Mama what Evans wasn't willing to give her. She was just like Quinn, who was the head of the school's now disbanded Celibacy Club. She just needed more wine coolers, a Jacuzzi, and him to get her to drop them drawers.

Mercedes looked around, and she felt uncomfortable knowing that Puck would definitely choose Seven Minutes in Heaven, and she really hoped and prayed that she either got Santana, Mike, or even Sam and didn't have to share spit with any of the members of New Directions especially Finn whose eyes were already glued to her bosom or Puck who was licking his lips in anticipation. She closed her eyes and gave the bottle a spin and was surprised when it appeared to land back on her but veered over slightly to Sam who she prayed would just kiss her and get it over with.

After listening to the groans and the "WTF's," when asked what his choice was, Sam said "what do you think? Seven Minutes in Heaven" and grabbed Mercedes who if her skin color was any lighter would be revealing the deepest blush of all amidst the cat- calling, and Rachel and Sugar muttering to Mercedes and Sam to remember to honor your purity rings as they headed to the closet. Puckerman was in charge of keeping time because he had a feeling that once Sam had Mercedes alone in the closet, that he wouldn't bring her out when the seven minutes were over without a time keeper. Puck was waiting for the game to resume so the bottle needed to land on him before he got too drunk to remember who he had made out with. Just thinking about what the two of them would get up to in the closet, and the opportunity to overhear them would only keep his interests for so long.

The other people at the party began to notice that Blaine's hair was beginning to resemble a dark curly cloud and began to tease him as he got on the stage and began to sing a duet with Kurt while everybody else talked about what Sam and Mercedes were getting up to, danced to the music, or ate some of the fabulous party food while drinking Puck's special punch.

* * *

_Chapter Seven Preview_

_Meanwhile in the closet Sam was trying to get his eyes adjusted to the dark and trying to get into a comfortable position in the spacious closet which had a step ladder that he sat on bringing Mercedes down into his lap. "You know we haven't had any time alone together since Mike and Santana showed up with the pizza last night." Sam said trying to get his eyes adjusted to the dark. "You know we got to make this look as real as possible." He whispered into her ear as he began to nibble on it and lower his pursuit of tasting all things Mercedes by helping her to remove the cropped jacked she wore over her tank top._

_Mercedes couldn't stop a moan from coming out of her throat as she remembered last night's heavy make-out session. Santana told her that Sam was not going to the bathroom to wash his hands but to take care of the hard-on that Mercedes had given him during their intense make-out session. Mercedes tried to deny it, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face even with Santana teasing the both of them afterwards. There was something about Sam Evans' lips that should make them registered as illegal weapons because while they were on her body, her brain stopped working, her willpower disappeared, and she was incapable of telling him to stop._

* * *

**A/N: I did not intend for the party chapter to become parts of two chapters, but I felt I had to follow the trail that Chapter 5 ended with and I got caught up with it and had to end it too soon and then I tried to summarize most of the parts of the party chapter leaving out things that I envisioned like clothes, music, food, and drink, etc. to lead up to the games and Samcedes. Then, I realized I still needed another chapter to go into more details. It was not purposefully done, and I did give you a Chapter 7 preview because I try to avoid writing 7500 word chapters. So, please forgive me, and I hope you all enjoyed it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anything, and I tried to give credit to all movies, TV shows, and artists that I borrowed from in this chapter. I hope everyone has a fabulous New Year. My favorite number is 13 and having a whole year being known as '13 makes me very happy. I had to finish up the party scene in as few words as possible, so we could get back to the case and line up the usual suspects and figure out who all is involved. So, this is a short chapter dedicated to all my wonderful inspiring reviewers, followers, and favoriters of this story who motivate to me to think and write outside of the box. I extended the Seven Minutes in Heaven scene just because of my splendid reviewers and my fantabulous BETA Reesie who encourages me to give you Samcedes even when Mercedes is like Sam is hot but that is all; Mercedes isn't convinced that Sam is worth her time, but if I had to make out with grown up Sam, I would be just like her not just grinning and bearing it but enjoying every minute of it. So thanks Reesie for doing excellent work while having the flu. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful, safe, and prosperous New Year. This chapter has a dark ending so I will do a triple break if molestation is a trigger, please don't read the last chapter break and just go onto the Chapter 8 previews. I will include some Chapter 8 excerpts to hopefully cleanse your palates.**

Chapter Seven

While in the closet Sam was trying to get his eyes adjusted to the dark and trying to get into a comfortable position in the spacious closet which had a step ladder that he sat on bringing Mercedes down into his lap. "You know we haven't had any time alone together since Mike and Santana showed up with the pizza last night." Sam said after his eyes adjusted to the dark, and he could make out her face. "You know we got to make this look as real as possible." He whispered into her ear as he began to nibble on it and lower his pursuit of tasting all things Mercedes by helping her to remove the cropped jacket she wore over her tank top.

Mercedes couldn't stop a moan from coming out of her throat as she remembered last night's heavy make-out session. She couldn't keep the grin off her face even with Santana teasing the both of them afterwards. There was something about Sam Evans' lips that should make them registered as illegal weapons because while they were on her body, her brain stopped working, her willpower disappeared, and she was incapable of telling him to stop.

Even though she loathed herself to admit it, Sam Evans was so sexy he was rude. No man should have a set of lips like that and know how to work his mouth on every erogenous zone on her upper body. Right now he was slowly helping her remove her clothing, and she didn't even realize that this was totally unnecessary. However when his lips left her face and his hands began to remove her bra reminding of her last night's interruption, sanity quickly returned.

"I think you have a freakish fascination with my breasts. Last night you were trying to relieve me of my bra and right now you are trying to do the same thing. You don't need to take all my clothes off to convince those half-drunken teens that we are seriously making out." Mercedes whispered into his ear as she ruffled his hair to make it appear as if she had been playing in it passionately.

"I don't have a tits fetish, but when I start kissing you, I lose control of my mind, and all my hands want to do is feel every part of your sexy body starting with your magnificent breasts and then moving…" Mercedes interrupted pressing her lips teasingly on his ears which effectively prevented him from saying 'down to your sexy ass.'

"Evans, you need to get your head into the case and off your dick. I don't know how much time we have left but take off your shirt and just do a little heavy breathing, and I am sure we would have convinced them that we didn't waste a single second of our time together."

"How about we re-enact the famous fake orgasm scene from _When Harry Met Sally, _I sure would love to hear what you sound like when you reach your climax." Sam told her after he released his grip of her, and she stood up and he stood up and removed his shirt and grabbed her hands and pressed them into his chest and slowly guided them over his abs. He knew he was crowding her space, but he couldn't help himself.

"Oh, Sam, stop we shouldn't; I don't think we should do this. Please, not in Sugar's closet." Mercedes says without whispering wanting Puck to overhear and letting Sam know what she thinks of that idea. Puck gathers some of the nearby members of New Directions motioning for them to listen in to the couple who were finally getting loud enough so he could hear something.

"Baby, please you know you want to. I promise I will stop before we go all the way." Sam says in a sexy moan pleading like Keith Sweat just as loudly, and before Mercedes can say another word, he switches their positions so she is now sitting on the step ladder, and he is now standing between her legs bending over to capture her petite hands with one of his over her head and then capturing her lips to effectively shut her up.

Mercedes is pissed but her willpower goes out of the window as soon as lips assault hers aggressively kissing her and pressuring her to open her mouth so his tongue could enter her mouth when she gasps for air, and she continued to allow his lips to sweep her away into forgetting the time, the place, and the case as Sam passionately made love to her mouth. For the first time Mercedes realizes whose mouth is kissing her and no matter how she tries to pretend that it is 17 year old Sam kissing her mouth now, she is unable to use that excuse. Sam is kissing her like Agent Evans, bold, brash, and a little too forceful for her tastes until he eases the pressure of his lips and begins to challenge her tongue to a playful duel. For the first time, Mercedes feels her panties began to dampen as she feels his erection beginning to slowly grind into her center as they both continue to passionately kiss each other into oblivion.

Sam knew at that moment he was addicted to kissing Mercedes. The taste of her, the smell of her, the feel of her were driving him crazy, and no matter how right she was about focusing on the case, he couldn't concentrate on anything right now other than enjoying every second of the seven minutes that he got to spend with her in the closet. And all too soon before he was ready he could hear Puck yell really loudly, "Time!"

The mohawk boy quickly opens the door and continues to hurry them along by saying: "Bring your horny asses out of the closet because you guys' seven minutes are finally up." This causes them to hurriedly reach for their clothing in the dark and purposely put their clothes back on inside out as they walk back into the main room of the party. The hoots and catcalls from their audience cause Mercedes to notice their rumpled appearance. She hides her face into Sam's chest pretending to be embarrassed as she heard the guys moaning 'Baby, please' in Southern accents.

They eventually sit back down and continued to play the game until Sugar's father comes and tells them that the party is over. Apparently, Sam's turn at the bottle made Puck's wish that someone land on him come true, but macho man that he is, he refuses to kiss Sam or go in the closet with him for seven minutes like the girls suggest that he did why they kidded him saying 'Puck baby please.' Instead he chose Truth or Dare, and Sam dared the guy to run around outside in his underwear singing LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It"_._

Puck agreed to the dare, but because he was drunk and horny as fuck, he had forgotten he hadn't worn any underwear until he had stripped in front of the girls while singing: 'Look at this body, I workout', so instead of being embarrassed he attempts to do a sexy pelvic thrust before running outside naked as a jaybird screaming the rest of the lyrics of the song, and everybody couldn't help but go outside and laugh at his idiotic self mixing up the words while shaking his skinny ass, and every time he got to the chorus he would do pelvic thrusts like he was a stripper from the movie _Magic Mik_e.

Mercedes and the girls couldn't help but scream with laughter when he got to repeating 'wiggle' and tried to wiggle his own butt and gave up and tried to wiggle Brittany's butt because she quickly joined him in his dance removing her shorts to go along with the shirt that she had removed earlier when she was making it rain in her stripper drunk daze. This commotion led Mr. Motta's security team to come over to the pool house area and check out the disturbance. When they discovered the alcohol, Brittany singing along with Puck stripping off her underwear, and a naked Puck, Mr. Motta was notified, and he quickly told Sugar her party was over no matter how she whined.

Mike, who was his group designated driver, allowed them to all say their drunken goodnights before shuttling his crew to his car right on time to get a phone call from an angry Agent Roz Washington. He told her they were headed to the apartment complex, and she told him that she would meet them at the guys' apartment in thirty minutes.

Mercedes fixed her clothes and ran a brush through her hair while encouraging Sam to fix his appearance. She knew Agent Washington didn't play, and she didn't know what this meeting was about, but she didn't plan to attend looking like a drunken teenager and not the professional agent that she was.

By the time they made it to the door of the apartment, Washington was waiting, and she was tapping her foot and looking not the least bit amused. She waited until they were all inside before coming in, shaking her head, and muttering curses under her breath until they were seated in the dining area which was their war room. "What time is it mini Jennifer Hudson?"

"It's one forty-five a.m. Agent Washington." Mercedes said after looking at her cell phone to verify the time because she didn't wear a watch.

"Now Js, what time did I tell yall bite-size JHud was supposed to be home on weekend nights during our first meeting?" She quickly held her hand up signaling for them not to speak.

"I will tell you Jet Li, JBiebs, and JLo" Agent Washington said while pointing her fingers at each agent; "it was one a.m. I have spent all day Friday until nighttime with some boring, semi-athletic, Michael Phelps wannabes, having to smell chlorine and smell like chlorine, pretending like I care if my team won their silly swimming competitions, and I get home late last night and up early today to play chauffeur to little Miss Jennifer Hudson Junior to scope out the terrain and stay there to guard her until the rest of you show up to that cray place for a party, and then, I gets a little rest before calling my man over for a booty call on the first weekend night that I have had all to myself since you four got here, and I kick his ass out at 12:59 expecting to see you three coming up to the door. And what do I get? Nothing! After a hot sex marathon to make staying in this insufferable place doing this intolerable job worthwhile, I am now prepared to get a good night's sleep, but can I get a good night's sleep?"

"Don't open your big juicy or skinny barely there lips to answer because you can tell I am not in my bed because I am in this apartment looking at your junior mafia smelling asses. Don't act like you don't know Sugar's daddy is connected with the security that he has on the place for a little town like Lima, Ohio. The armed guards is not the only clue, because I do believe the only reason why nobody has beat down that skanky irritating bitch of a daughter he has is because they are afraid of her daddy. Yall reek of tainted wealth, cheap booze, and high school stench. Bieber is wearing more of Hudson's lip gloss than she is. Li is wearing more of Lo's lipstick than a straight non cross dressing man should ever attempt to. If you weren't so busy trying to get laid and playing tonsil hockey with each other at a high school party, you would have checked your cell phones for my texts. I texted Hudson first, then her best friend Lopez, then her boyfriend Bieber with no response, and then for no justifiable reason I end up having to call Li who by some miracle was able to answer his phone to make sure he was bringing your sorry asses home."

"I am the senior agent in this case and what I says go. Li since you are the only one with a little intelligence you better make sure Jones' ass better be in my apartment every weekend night by one a.m. and every weeknight by eleven p.m. I am not stuttering, guestimating, or playing with your cray asses. My sleep is very important to me, and when the assistant director places me in charge of an agent's safety, I take that responsibility seriously. I don't give a rat's ass about you other three and what you do and how you do it. But this better not happen again, or you will see the wrath of Agent Roz Washington visited upon you and your children and your children's children. Comprendes?" She says with a Spanish sounding accent looking at Lopez. "Nǐ míngbái?" She says in a Chinese accent looking at Chang, and then she says in a slow southern accent "Do…you… understand?" addressing Sam sounding like Damon Wayans in the movie _Major Payne_. She doesn't wait for a response from any of them and tells Jones, "your ass better be in our apartment in the bed before two, and if you wake me up before ten, I may severely maim you by waxing your nether regions like I wax my swimmer's legs using cold wax instead of hot wax causing those tadpoles' cruel and unusual pain is the only way I get to give them payback for being a pain in my ass and don't think I won't do the same to you." She storms out of the apartment not acknowledging the looks on any of the remaining agents' faces.

Mike then drags Mercedes out of the apartment and hand delivers her to the door before waiting to go inside his apartment before looking at his fellow agents and laughing at their 'WTF just happened here' expressions before agreeing to sleep on the couch so Lopez could take his bed because he didn't feel like driving to Lima Heights that night, and he knew not to share a bed with Evans that man was a known bed and cover hog and would cuddle up to anyone he shared a bed with while in deep sleep. Chang was too tired and too befuddled to want deal with that after Washington's interesting speech. He couldn't believe she burst out the Mandarin. She was hot for one second he thinks before drifting off to sleep dreaming of Washington in black leather with a riding crop threatening to spank his ass if he forgets to make sure Jones is home before one.

* * *

The Provider of Youthful Delights (POYD) felt as he was given the best news that he could possibly receive. Mercedes Jones was still a virgin. Nobody had tapped that ass, and he would guarantee that no high school boy would. A phone call to the nincompoop at that school ought to guarantee that a club similar to the Fellowship of Christian Athletes and the failed Celibacy Club be established at the high school to keep Jones and her boyfriend on the path of virginity.

Just looking at the tape from the party made him no longer doubt Schuester's decision to bring a student in on his plans. Sure having this particular student involved was a risky move on behalf of the Glee club teacher, but after listening to the teacher convince the student to tape all outside performances and dancing of New Directions member so that the teacher could be sure to coach them to the best of his ability seemed like a good idea to him and to the gullible student. However, having the opportunity to witness the students outside of school probably being more risqué than normal was something he could not miss out on no matter the risks of the student getting caught or Schuester getting into trouble.

Plus, he could find out more about Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, and Mike Chang. The way the three of them moved tonight while dancing proved to him that their innate sense of rhythm would make them worthy specimens of youth delights. He also saw a more aggressive side to his merciful angel when she attacked her boyfriend with the kiss that was surely alcohol fueled. He didn't get to see what happened in the closet but based on the teasing from the other teens, he was confident that only more heavy petting occurred. However the highlight of the night was the way his naughty angels sang that song and their possessive natures sparked a fire in his loins that he could imagine them running their hands over his chest and warning other women off of him. That voice, her moves, added to the discovery of his overly endowed angel's virginity made him finally believe in miracles.

He didn't know now if his decision to make her virginity public knowledge would help him in his fight to keep her to himself or would the demands for her be so high that he would be stupid to risk losing the many millions of dollars that he knew he could get for her. Normally the bidding got to a fever pitch in the late spring during Nationals when his customers got to a chance to see the merchandize in the flesh because the championships were all held in bigger cities that his clients could easily have a reason for appearing in the places that show choir members were at most of the time it was the hotel. Schuester and the other show choir directors always agreed to house the contestants in hotels that bidders had easy access to. The sectionals and Regional competitions also involved eating out at restaurants that potential bidders could get a preview of the merchandize in case the show choirs didn't make it to Nationals.

However, if he decided to snatch Mercedes Jones before Nationals which should not cost New Directions at all, Schuester would definitely not let her be a featured singer or dancer; their taste were totally different because what the Berry girl wanted is what she got most of the time and that Hudson's boy voice was the worst voice out of all the males yet he was always featured, so he could probably take her after the Regional competitions and enjoy her before putting her to bid in May with the other two. There were many things he could do to her and have her do to him that would not risk having her hymen broken, but he would try to delay his impulse of snatching her now and be content with watching the videos unless it seems that her boyfriend might try to force her to give in to him. That boy did not have him fooled. He wanted his merciful angel he could see the lust in the boy's eyes, but he would not get her; he would kill the blond headed boy before that could happen. He thought as he began to play the videos that he already had of her back to back to get him in the mood to play with the slaves who were scheduled to visit him later on that night.

* * *

On Monday morning, Principal Figgins called Will Schuester to his office to address the complaints that he had received from a concerned person regarding a party that members of New Directions attended that weekend. "William I received a call from a parent who was outraged at the behavior that her daughter was subjected to at the latest party thrown by members of your Glee club."

"Mr. Figgins this was not a Glee club sponsored party whatever happened at Sugar's house was outside of my control." Will began unsure of how much Figgins knew about what occurred Saturday night. Based on the videos that he saw drinking, stripping, and normal teen making out was all that had occurred. The only thing new that he had seen was Puck's nude body and the guy was too muscular to turn Will on. He liked his guys with some fat to at least have man boobs.

"I know it wasn't a school sponsored event which I assured the parent, but the parent wants to withdraw his child from the school and go to the Board of Education blaming the Glee club for perpetuating bad morals. At this party there were several New Direction members running around naked and having drunken orgies. William we can't have any organization at our school participating in drunken orgies, and the parent had talked to Sue Sylvester about this earlier, and she told him the blame was rightly placed on you, and this happened because of your failure as a leader. The parent wanted you fired, after talking to him I was able to ease the irate parent's concerns by agreeing to have you be the teacher sponsor for a new abstinence club like the disbanded Celibacy Club re-opened and that you would highly encouraged all New Directions members to be a part of this club. Sue and I have already talked to the obviously noncelibate Quinn Fabray who is now a born again virgin to restart the club, and she has agreed, but she will need you to encourage your other Glee club members to become involved so that it could actually be considered a club. The parent specifically does not want Noah Puckerman or Brittany S. Pierce included in this club. So, you need to make sure that your students join or I will have to remove you as head of the Glee club. Do you understand what I am saying William, no Celibacy Club means no New Directions for you?"

"Mr. Figgins I will be the teacher sponsor for this club if Quinn Fabray has already agreed to take on a leadership role. I will make sure that the club has at least two members that is all you need for a club. I could have guaranteed you three but you said no Brittany Pierce. I can understand why no parent would want Noah Puckerman around their child, but I don't understand why Brittany is being targeted, but I am sure that I will have one student who will attend the meetings. I apologize to you and the parent on behalf of the behavior of my members but you know as well as I know that Sue Sylvester has it in for me, and I wouldn't be surprised that the students involved in this drunken revelry were all Cheerios and football players. I can't believe Rachel, Finn, Artie, or Tina would participate. I don't know the new students well enough but most of them are either Cheerios or football players as well and no blame is being laid on Sue or Shannon. However, I accept the party was limited to my group and will help Quinn fulfill the needs of the parental request. Is that all?"

"Yes, William that is all, and if I were you I would make sure Coach Washington doesn't find out about the party. Mercedes Jones is her niece, and that woman scares me more than Coach Bieste and Coach Sylvester, so please make sure that your students do not mention the party to anyone else. I have heard that she is very strict with Ms. Jones, and I don't want her breathing down either of our necks."

"Okay, Mr. Figgins I will address your concerns and tell the students to keep what happened at the party to themselves. I am sure Mercedes was not involved she is not a Cheerio, and I don't believe she would strip or participate in drunken orgies so we should be safe from Coach Washington's rage." Will said as he left the office and headed to his first period history class.

Later on that afternoon, Mr. Schuester told the students what Principal Figgins had said about the New Directions' behavior and the newly revamped Celibacy Club which Quinn had agreed to lead. Most of the students were very vocal on their refusal to join the club with Puck saying that he would be punishing the entire female population of Lima if he retired his position as sex shark and would never consider joining.

Quinn quickly told him that if he did join the club that she would be forced to resign because his participation would make a mockery of the entire club.

The next person to speak up surprised Will. Rachel Berry told Mr. Schuester and the class that she saw nothing wrong in responsibly sharing her body with the man she loved, and that their bodies were their own decisions and no one should force celibacy on students especially some club based on Judeo-Christian beliefs. Puck agreed with his fellow hot Jew and Finn looked at them both with a look of confusion. Most of the guys cheered her, but Mercedes got up and joined Quinn with Sam quickly following, and they were pleasantly surprised when Joe joined them as well.

"Well, we are not surprised that Mercedes and Sam joined, but dude why are you joining?" Santana asked Joe thinking that the guy was hot and sexy with his dreads and seemed to be one of the few members of the Glee club that she could actually tolerate.

"Well, I was homeschooled and I am a Christian, and I think after listening to what Mercedes said at the party, that I would also like to pledge a vow of purity before marriage." Joe told her not shocking the other students who knew that Joe was a Jesus freak and even nicknamed Teen Jesus, but Santana remembered a little of the background that Washington had given on the students and could recall this about the boy.

"Well even though Mercedes is my best friend and I love her, I am not joining any celibacy club. What I do with my body with my man is nobody business but ours, and the parent that made that compliant is probably some hypocrite that used to smoke dope and participate in the free love of the late seventies and early eighties before the whole AIDS scare and doesn't want his child experiencing what he did." Santana said seated behind Mike who she had leaned over and began to rub her hands up and down his body to accentuate her statement causing Puck to recognize her as a female sex shark. More students made comments agreeing and disagreeing with Santana.

* * *

Mr. Schuester didn't try to control the class. He was happy that he had enough students agreeing to form the club; so he told the students he didn't want to hear any more about their licentious behavior and let them out of class early. He had somewhere to be and some more of the tape of the party to view because obviously he missed something after only paying attention to the singing and dancing performances and he was eager to check for any signs of drunken orgies that he might have missed or anything worthy of rubbing a quick one out before his date with the frigid Ms. Pillsbury.

Terry his ex-wife was a psycho but at least she was good for quick fuck, now he still had a psychotic love interest who could not tell how sexually depraved he was, but she didn't ease any of his sexual needs. She agreed to move in with him giving him a built in alibi, but his constant need for sex and forbidden sexual encounters are what cemented his decision in becoming an educator in the first place a steady stream of gullible teens who were eager to participate in any of his sexual fantasies. Everything was going well with his sexual encounters until Suzy Pepper. That girl almost turned him in after their affair, and she became addicted to little Willie. Good thing he was able to convince everybody she was crazy, and nobody believed her accusations. She was a good lay; he only liked weird and crazy girls and boys who didn't have a father figure that he could play daddy with, and after bribing Finn Hudson with the marijuana that he allegedly found in his locker, that was all he needed to remind Finn of whenever he felt like being roughed up and sexed up by a man like he was introduced to the seamier sides of sex when he was a little boy of eight by his uncle.

After it happened, he cried about it to his mother, who was afraid to tell her husband, because she thought he might kill her brother. So, she told him to never tell and to stop crying like a weak baby. He could still remember her voice saying mommy had to have daddy do that to her, and she was strong and could take it. He was a boy and he should be strong enough to take it as well, and she told him to stop being around his uncle when he was alone which was the only good advice she had given him. She had forbidden him from telling his father, and every holiday he tried to keep himself out of his uncle's reach. He had only been attracted to weak women who were slightly mentally unbalanced who were like his mother. Even though he was strong at times, he still missed the feeling of being helpless in the arms of a larger man from time to time, and he thanked goodness that he could get Finn high as a kite and agree to fulfill every deviant sexual fantasy that he had because the boy was so stupid that he thought a grilled cheese toast was Jesus, so manipulating the boy was not hard to do. He just convinced him that he was being the father figure that Finn never had to teach him about sex and how to make love to someone without cheating on his girlfriend who refused to give him any. Speaking of said girlfriend, Rachel Berry, she was too busy sucking his cock and doing whatever he asked for guaranteed solos that she didn't have the libido or time to give Finn any anyways. She was the craziest of his all his chosen lovers and had even come to him after being confronted by Suzy Pepper after realizing that he was serious in giving her solos away as he did in last year's Sectionals. However after giving her solos to Quinn and Brittany, Rachel was only too eager to do whatever he demanded of her sexually. Will reminded himself of their latest sexual rump while rewinding the video and sitting back to get ready to get his jollies off at looking at his students' Saturday sexcapades.

* * *

Chapter Eight Excerpts to erase some of the depravity of the chapter's ending…

"Jones, I am going to get you access to all the teachers computers and I want you to go through them with a fine tooth comb. We have no new leads and so far you all aren't discovering anything that we didn't already know. We want to catch those involved with this before a competition so that nobody is endangered of getting taken." Agent Washington told her at the end of the school day when she arrived at the pool early because of being released from Glee club earlier than expected. "I have a couple of laptops in my office that I have swiped from the school's technology specialists that were issued to Sylvester, Schuester, and Figgins' before last year when the school got new computers. I want you to take the hard drives out and take them home so you can scan them for any suspicious activity."

"I will get right on it. I also need to log on as you so I can see if I can get into the school's server. Sometimes things are saved on a particular drive of the teacher's computers, and I would need to get access to the technology specialist's password and I can could probably hack into the school's system and see what is stored on individual's drive as well as the check the history. Most people save things on flash drives and no longer save things to the computers. I need to get on their computers to check things like browsing history, but I can hack into their email accounts from anywhere. I will use the rest of the week to get a digital footprint of all our persons of interests (POIs) and suspects." Mercedes told her as she began to check browsing history and other information that was stored on the laptops before removing hard drives and rerouting information and taking notes based on each person's technological devices as she went about doing work that she was comfortable and confident in pursuing hopefully able to find the details that would reveal the identity of the person providing predators with the young people that have gone missing. Just remembering the faces on the photographs and thinking of the families that were missing their children made Mercedes tear up and firm her resolve to go about solving this case as quickly as possible and perhaps reuniting many of the teens with their families gave her the inspiration that she needed to search every computer, file, and history.

Mercedes was glad whenever she was giving the opportunity to use her background in cyber crimes because getting close to the students was harder than she initially thought it was going to be to find out any useful information. She was getting close to Quinn and Joe because of the Celibacy Club, but the people she needed to get close to were distancing themselves away from her because the majority of them were either jealous of her voice or her relationship with Sam. Rachel Berry was a freaking nutcase and nothing Mercedes could do or was willing to do allowed her to have a friendship with the girl. Every time Mercedes tried to spend time discussing fashion and other common interests with Kurt, Rachel would butt in or Blaine would demand boyfriend time. And Sugar wanting her man was a big hell to the no for their possible friendship, so the only two people that she could spend any time with willingly were Artie and Tina. Tina rarely talked, and Artie talked too much about things she didn't want to hear. She could swear that boy was trying to get fresh with her, and after checking every staff members school issued computer and finding nothing to link to them case, she was getting bored out of her mind. After discussing the hindrances to Washington and the other agents at their last meeting, Washington convinced her the only thing that she could do was to go out on double dates with Sam with the couples and hopefully learn more about what was going on. So that was why she was getting ready tonight to go out on date with Evans with Berry and Hudson who she was afraid would suggest couple swapping or becoming swingers because both seemed to appreciate the other's significant other a little too much for Mercedes' comfort.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own nothing and I admittedly borrowed from Tyler Perry and other sources of inspiration that has filtrated into my brain over the years. I would like to thank all of you who take the time to read this fiction, review, follow, and favorite this story, you are my inspiration and keep me motivated when writer's block hit me like it did this weekend. So, I am super grateful for my Beta extraordinaire Reesie who encourages me and works even when ill and always pulls through and helps me because I make many mistakes while writing this and my other stories. Normally I gravitate towards smut when I have writer's block and fluff, but at this point of the story I couldn't use songs, smut, or fluff to see my way to the end of this chapter. A lot of Berry bashing occurs in this chapter so you are pre-warned, and I love Lea Michele, but I am not a big Rachel fan, because of RIB she is just the perfect scapegoat when it comes to others' criticisms. Things are about to unravel, and the agents get closer to finding out what is going on; the majority of this chapter takes place in late October/early November before Sectionals. **

Chapter Eight

"Jones, I am going to get you access to all the teachers computers, and I want you to go through them with a fine tooth comb. We have no new leads and so far you all aren't discovering anything that we didn't already know. We want to catch those involved with this before a competition so that nobody is endangered of getting taken." Agent Washington told her at the end of the school day when she arrived at the pool early because of being released from Glee club earlier than expected. "I have a couple of laptops in my office that I have swiped from the school's technology specialists that were issued to Sylvester, Schuester, and Figgins before last year when the school got new computers. I want you to take the hard drives out and take them home so you can scan them for any suspicious activity."

"I will get right on it. I also need to log on as you so I can see if I can get into the school's server. Sometimes things are saved on a particular drive of a teacher's computer, and I would need to get access to the technology specialist's password, or I could probably hack into the school's network system and see what is stored on individual faculty and staff's different drives as well as check their browsing histories. Most people save things on flash drives and no longer save things to the computers. I need to get on their computers to check things like browsing history, but I can hack into their email accounts from anywhere. I will use the rest of the week to get a digital footprint of all our persons of interests (POIs) and suspects." Mercedes told her as she began to check browsing histories and other information that was stored on the laptops. She did this before removing hard drives and rerouting information taking notes based on each person's technological devices as she went about doing the work that she was most comfortable and confident in hoping to find the details that would reveal the identity of the person or people providing predators with the young people that had gone missing. Just remembering the faces on the photographs and thinking of the families that were missing their children made Mercedes tear up and firm her resolve to go about solving this case as quickly as possible and perhaps reuniting many of the teens with their families. This thought gave her the inspiration that she needed to search every computer, file, and history researching each individual until she had exhausted herself making sure that she was leaving no stone unturned.

.

* * *

The next couple of months of the case went by painstakingly slow for Mercedes Jones. She was getting closer to Quinn and Joe because of God Squad their newly named Celibacy Club. The name was changed because Sam wanted something that sounded cool, and his definition of cool was limited to super heroes. Joe was so laid back that he agreed with the proposed name change, and Quinn and Mercedes just rolled their eyes wishing that they had a fifth member to break the tie, but in the end they decided to allow the guys to have their way. Mercedes thought the name reminded her of one of her father's favorite TV shows from the seventies, _The Mod Squad_. The four of them spent most of their club meeting time talking about their interests, concerns, and about their shared disgust of Mr. Schuester allowing Rachel free reign with the Glee club. Nothing they talked about had to do with celibacy since Quinn was the only one that was technically not a virgin, but she had embraced a born again type of virginity. They really didn't feel the need to discuss why they were all waiting to have sex since all of them agreed that they were going to wait until marriage before engaging in sexual intercourse.

Mercedes grew closer to Quinn and saw the girl as the little sister she never had which surprised her. Santana had always fulfilled the role of big sister to her, and she hadn't had many friends since moving from California to Ohio. Although Quinn could seem cold and oddly neurotic, underneath it all was a heart of a gold that had been hurt by her father's neglect and self pressure to be perfect. Her obsession with perfection was caused after she was bullied for being fat, having mousy hair, and being unpopular, so she became a person who bullied others who had found confidence and acceptance in their appearance without resorting to plastic surgery and society dictates like she had done. She told Mercedes that that part of her life was over and that she was now concentrating on her future, but Mercedes could tell that the girl was still a little crazy. Any student who was under the influence of Sue Sylvester for three years who was not crazy would be an anomaly. Quinn was maintaining her 4.0 GPA, a Cheerio, a member of New Directions, and involved in her church, and Mercedes was amazed at how dedicated and focused she was. Mercedes and Sam spent a lot of time with her and Joe during school hours and sometimes they all agreed to hang out over the weekend when it didn't conflict with their schedules. Mercedes encouraged Quinn to befriend Santana, and even though the four of them including Brittany would have sleepovers over Quinn's house, if Quinn and Brittany knew anything, they were definitely not sharing any information concerning the missing students.

However, Mercedes was supposed to be fitting in with the theater nerds and geeks, but the people she needed to get close to were distancing themselves away from her because the majority of them were either jealous of her voice or her relationships with Sam and Quinn. Being Quinn's friend made her popular, and she heard many comments coming from Rachel criticizing Quinn and questioning Mercedes for being friends with her and Santana. Every time that she was featured in a solo, she got sly looks from Rachel who claimed that Mercedes' voice was only suitable for popular music and rhythm and blues, and although she was talented, she was not as trained as Rachel to handle the standards, classical music, and show tunes that were necessary for having in a singer's repertoire to win Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals. Mr. Schuester appeared to agree with Rachel, and the rest of the members of New Directions seemed content with being background singers for Rachel Berry.

And Mercedes could not figure out why. Rachel Berry was a freaking nutcase and nothing Mercedes could do or was willing to do could convince herself to befriend the girl. She criticized everybody but herself, and she was a star and everybody else was her supporting cast, and they just did not have anything in common but having great singing voices and a love of music. Berry also had Hummel so far up her ass that he if he wasn't kissing her butt, he was sucking Blaine's dick, and Mercedes was unable to have a real friendship with him because he was too busy. Rachel and Kurt were busy trying to impress the admissions recruiters form NYADA that all their spare time was spent on vocal and dance lessons as well as trying to be involved in school activities to help them with the extracurricular component of their applications.

The only other person she was assigned to befriend and was unsuccessful with spending any time with was Sugar, and the girl was totally exasperating and never had any useful information to share. She was a less talented and extremely spoiled version of Rachel Berry. Sugar was flirting with her man and staring him like Berry which was a big hell to the no for any possible real friendship, so the only two people that she could spend any time with were Artie and Tina. Tina rarely talked, and Artie talked too much about things she didn't want to hear. She could swear that boy was trying to get fresh with her, and after checking every staff members school issued computer and finding nothing to link to them to the case, she was getting bored out of her mind. After discussing the hindrances with Washington and the other agents at their last meeting, Washington convinced her, the only thing that she could do was to go out on double dates with Sam with the couples and hopefully learn more about what was going on. So that was why she was getting ready tonight to go out on date with Evans with Berry and Hudson who she was afraid would suggest couple swapping or becoming swingers because both seemed to appreciate the other's significant other a little too much for Mercedes' comfort.

"I can't stand Rachel Berry. I tell you this double date is going to be a disaster." Mercedes told Santana after complaining about the date to her best friend for the past fifty minutes on the phone.

"That munchkin is something serious. Have you seen the size of her hands? All I am saying is 'check her throat she might be a man' because that girl has some seriously big hands to be so petite sized in height. You two are about the same height, but your hands are so small and dainty and hers are almost bigger than Mike Chang's; although, nobody's hands are as big as Evans. Speaking of Evans have you found out if hand size and shoe size equal big dick size?"

"Have you lost your ever loving mind? I am going to be thinking of Berry's hands all night and then you had to go and suggest that I have become intimate with Evans enough to know whether or not he has a big dick. What I have done with Evans can literally be rated PG; we have done none of that freaky public dry humping that you and Chang engaged in. Also at one point during Sugar's party, I thought you were going to ride him until he came in his pants."

"In his dreams, Snixx didn't have enough booze in her to do that; even though that would have made the parent who called Figgins have an apoplectic attack, I ain't got no time for that. Now don't try to be changing the conversation. You better make sure Trouty don't get all up in those drawers before this case is over. You are about to be doing some risky shit breaking in school employees' homes during school hours to get access to their home computing devices. All I am saying is it is an adrenaline rush when you are doing something sneaky with the risk of getting caught, and I don't want you to mistake the rush of adrenaline for lust and be all up on that probably large size penis of his."

"You have worked cases with him and Chang in the past that have been potentially life-threatening. Have you ever been tempted to be all up on him or Chang while you all were in the field?" Mercedes asked even though she was sure of the answer.

"Tempted yes, but am I stupid enough to do anything about it hell no! I am just beginning to tolerate Evans and have even refrained from letting all of New Directions know that his nickname is Trouty Mouth, and Chang is my best guy friend, and I don't want to lose his friendship. He is like the best guy that we know, and he deserves a great woman, and I don't think he can handle my love them, treat them like trash until they are begging for more, and leave them type of loving. He would want to marry me and have a bunch of little half Asian/Latino bambinos running around. I am not into relationships right now at this point in my career. I see myself as being the first female director of the FBI, and I can't reach my career goals if I get derailed by falling in love."

"I think for the first time, you have been honest about why you are the love them and leave them type of girl with me instead of giving me the usual bullshit about having to sow your wild oats; don't hate the playa hate the game nonsense. We have always said career first romance second, but I never have had anybody to tempt me to choose one over the other. Let's get the conversation back to scary Berry and how I am going to survive the night with he who spends most of his time looking at my breasts, and she who thinks the world revolves around her and her voice." Mercedes told Santana after looking at her watch and realizing that she only had an hour left before the double date from hell was to begin.

* * *

"Mercedes I am so glad that you Sam invited us on a double date to Breadstix. None of the other Glee couples but Kurt and Blaine has ever gone on a double date with us before. However, I can see why you would want to double with us since we have so much in common with you two. We are the two most talented female singers in New Directions, and our boyfriends are on the football team sharing the quarterback position. Even though Finn and I are more talented than you two, we still think that you two are a welcome addition to William McKinley. I was just telling Finn that we ought to hang out more with the two of you. As you know I am a vegan, and Breadstix is not my favorite restaurant, but in Lima we are really limited to the places that you can go to get something to eat on a nice date unlike New York. Please say that you both are planning to go to New York for college. I am destined for New York and the stage, and I would love for you to join Kurt, and I at NYADA." Rachel said talking with her hands which Mercedes couldn't help but stare at and compare in size to Finn's and Sam's hands. Both guys' hands were pretty large; although, Sam's were slightly bigger than Finn's, and Rachel's hand were probably the size of Kurt's. Come to think of it, Rachel's hands and Kurt's hands were almost identical.

"Well, I am almost sure that I am going to be west coast bound. I still have family in California, and I love the weather in California, and Santana I have already applied to UCLA, Stanford, and USC. Sam is considering the military if he does not get a baseball scholarship to any school that sees his remarkable talent, and Mike is waiting to hear from Stanford. My mom and my Aunt Roz are educators, and I want to be a choir teacher like Mr. Schuester for younger kids though." Mercedes replied. She couldn't believe the girl had paused for a breath at the end of the sentence that required a response. They had met the couple at the restaurant exactly ten minutes ago, and they had been ambushed by hugs from the both of them. Rachel's hug was just a tad bit tighter and longer than Finn's hug, and Mercedes was glad that Evans sensed her discomfort and quickly released a reluctant Rachel and grabbed Finn into a side hug relieving her of the tall boy's too close for comfort positioning of their bodies. She had worn her most conservative outfit of black pants, a white blouse that buttoned all the way to the neck but was backless (the only reason why Santana allowed her to buy it) coupled with a black cardigan that covered her back. She felt like somebody's mother, but apparently Hudson had x-ray vision and could place her breasts location maybe because of the lengthy hug that he had given her.

"Mercedes you know that those who can, sing professionally, while only those that can't teach. Besides Santana is a cheerleader and is also very mean. I could have sworn she called me Man Hands after Glee today, and I don't understand your friendship with her and Quinn. Did you know that Quinn has bullied me and almost every other female in Glee since freshman year? She would post hurtful comments on my MySpace page and even throw slushies at me and Tina. Those two are two of a kind. I was just telling Kurt the other day that we three need to have sleepover after I heard Quinn talking about the sleepover she had with Santana, Brittany, and you. I can recognize a fellow diva, and I know that you and I are meant to be friends, and you must join Kurt and me, in our next diva sleepover at my house. Now that I am dating Finn, my dads don't think it is a good idea to have our sleepovers at the Hudson-Hummel home anymore. I am sure that between Kurt and me, we will have you convinced to join us in our New York dream. We had Nationals in New York a couple of years ago and Kurt, and I actually got to sing on a Broadway stage."

Mercedes was grateful that the waiter came to take their orders to stop the flow of nonsensical words that were flowing from Berry's trap. Gosh Mercedes knew she loved to talk, but Rachel Berry was like the energizer bunny of talking. She kept going and going. Lucky for Sam he had Finn who would only say a few words about football before his eyes were drawn to her chest. She knew that they should have set at a table and not a booth. Finn was seated on the outside of the booth on the right side next to Rachel who sat by Mercedes inside the booth with Sam facing Finn on the outside of the left side of the booth. Mercedes couldn't escape Rachel's mouth or Finn's leers if her life depended on it.

"So, Mercedes how do you like living in Lima?" Finn asked her after the waiter left and Rachel had stopped complaining of her limited options for dining settling on a glass of water and tossed salad without cheese and croutons as an entrée with olive oil and vinegar for dressing while Finn and Sam agreed to split a pizza, and Mercedes ordered the chicken Alfredo with bowtie pasta.

"Well it is unlike anywhere that I have stayed before, but Rachel was so nice to me and introduced me to you all in Glee club and even got you to encourage Sam and Mike to join, so I'm liking it much better than I thought I would. I am just so happy that all of our families got stationed in Ohio together and that I have Sam, Santana, and Mike with me. I don't know what I would have done without my boyfriend and best friend. Plus, living with Aunt Roz here is no joke. My parents have decided to stay in Columbus because they see no point in buying a home in Lima with dad having to commute, and since this is my senior year, they really don't want to buy another home just to sell it. So, they are willing to stay in the military housing that is located near the base. If I am going to be honest, I must admit that I convinced them to allow us to live in Lima because of New Directions. I told them if I had to go to school in Ohio that I wanted to go to William McKinley because it has always been a dream of mine to compete and win on a national level."

"She is telling the truth. When my father find out you also had a state champion football team, he was willing to let us move to Lima as well. Football is something serious in Texas, and I couldn't bear to be separated from the woman who I know is going to be my future wife." Sam added to the conversation after feeling Mercedes tap his foot under the table.

"Finn that is just so romantic of Sam. You need to take some pointers. You two don't mind if I ask a personal question do you?" Rachel asked looking at them as they shook their heads encouraging her to ask her question. "How did you two get together? I know it seems rude, but I just don't see how you two got together; you both just seemed to be the total opposite of each other."

"You mean like you and Finn." Sam said without thinking of how rude he sounded, but the two of them didn't seem like they belonged either. Finn was the most popular guy at the school, and it would make more sense for him to be dating a cheerleader than just a singer in a school's glee club. He knew from Puck that Finn was actually dating Quinn, who Puck had slept with and impregnated, which all but hand-delivered Finn to Rachel with a bowtie. Although Rachel was cute, she was just not his type, and the way she talked was just plain irritating, and every word she uttered either revolved around her or New York; it was just too much, and he tried to focus most of the conversation time of their date to Finn whose eyes could not stay off of Mercedes for more than five minutes at a time. He couldn't blame the dude. Mercedes had that effect on men, but surely Finn knew how crass it was to ogle another girl while on a double date with his girlfriend and the girl's boyfriend. But according to Puck, Finn thought he impregnated Quinn in a hot tub without having sex; so, he knew the guy was more than a few fries short of a Happy Meal.

"Opposites attract is what Sam is trying to say, but we all do have the common unifier and that is a love of music. Also, Sam and I both come from military homes, we share a common faith, we love science fiction movies, and he loves making me laugh and I love laughing, and we both defend our loved ones and are too loyal for even our own good at times, plus his best friend dates my best friend. I think our only differences are physical, but those differences don't matter because I think he is considered hot to lots of girls, and I don't want to brag, but Sam thinks I am pretty hot, and I think I like his opinion over the opinions of people who perceive beauty as an airbrush magazine ideal."

"I couldn't have said it better myself; Mercedes and I share common values, beliefs, goals, and interests which makes me think it is possible to find your future spouse in high school, and if certain fellows don't keep their eyes and hands to themselves, I won't mind knocking some sense into their heads in regards to what is appropriate in appreciating just how hot my woman is. I swear if Puckerman and Abrams just to name a few don't stop hitting on my woman and staring at her assets, they will see just how serious I am about my Chocolate Thunder." Sam said looking at Mercedes who was enjoying the cheesecake dessert that they decided to share and then looking at Finn whose eyes were once again on Mercedes' rack. Remembering how Mercedes jokingly referred to her voice as chocolate thunder in their class last week when Mr. Schuester was taking suggestions for songs for Sectionals that were more vanilla than chocolate and favored Rachel's voice than Mercedes. "Rachel didn't you say that your parents were part of an interracial couple, and you and Finn are a part of an interfaith couple, so I am sure you know the challenges and the rewards of dating someone who is different." Sam added proving that although he may be a blond, he was far from dumb.

"Oh, I am just surprised how brilliant you are Sam, and yes I can relate to you and Mercedes' relationship because my dads are an interracial couple and have been targeted by every racist and prejudice being in our small town. I know how much guts it takes to be a part of an interracial couple, and Finn accepts my being Jewish, and I accept his Christianity. I guess true love conquers all even preconceived notions of who your significant other might be." Rachel said looking at Sam even more love struck than before.

Mercedes knew that this was going to happen. Finn was going to spend the date mooning over her, and Rachel was going to fall in love with Sam. She was only waiting now for Rachel to introduce the swinging concept to them as a viable option of dating others to be secure in their knowledge that they were ready to commit to a future of loving only one person or something as wordy and lacking any common sense as most of her conversation bordered on all night. But to Mercedes surprised, Rachel's cell phone alerted her to a text, and she made some lame excuse about her dads wanting her home early, and the date was soon over much to Mercedes' relief.

Finn was too thick-skulled to understand Sam's veiled threat, and he looked as if he was licking his lips at whatever thoughts that were running through his mind when they got up to hug each other goodbye, and he leaned over for a hug. Mercedes was so grateful that Sam intercepted him, and Mercedes initiated another uncomfortable hug with Berry while Sam immediately put his arm around Mercedes purposely limiting her to give a side hug to Finn while he side hugged Rachel for an abnormally extended length of time while she talked about their next date night and reminded Mercedes of her invitation for the diva sleepover the next weekend which Mercedes had to accept regardless of the horrors that she was anticipating experiencing while staying over at Berry's house; hopefully, Kurt would be there and be her rescuer.

"What do you say if I tell you that I just got a hunch that we should follow those two to Berry's home and see whether or not her fathers' text was the reason for this date being cut short?" Sam looked at Mercedes with a barely concealed smirk on his face.

"I would say that somehow you went into her pocket and looked at her phone during that side hug and saw her last call came from one of our suspects, but you are too much of a man of mystery to admit it." Mercedes deduced not saying that she looked over at Rachel's phone and saw the incoming message had Schuester's name, and she was shocked that the girl lied about leaving after receiving a text from her teacher.

"Ah Agent Jones for such a newcomer to the investigative field, I see that you had already side-eyed the phone in discussion and saw that Mr. Schuester had texted Berry, and she didn't have to lie but could have told us that he wanted her to practice or go over some more songs for Sectionals, but instead she lied and ended our date earlier than planned which is highly suspicious."

"Oh Agent Evans, I have experience reading information on screens smaller than her smartphone, and because I was sitting right beside her, I can assure you that we do need to see if Rachel leaves her parents' house and meets Mr. Schuester without her boyfriend's knowledge. Furthermore if my boyfriend spent the night looking at some other girl's boobs, I would have cursed his ass out, but she was too busy falling in love with Sam Evans and running her mouth to me that she didn't even notice that he looked clueless for most of our date. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he and Brittany Pierce are on some kind of medication, or they are special education students with a mild mental deficiency that the teachers don't want other students to know about."

"Who knows? I was just thinking that his elevator didn't go to top the floor and that Berry has big hands for a little lady, I think she went in to feel my butt with her hand during that last prolonged hug. I was going to try to read the message, but her wandering hands had me close her phone quickly. Oh well let's follow them and see if Berry is going home to do Mr. Schuester's work in getting material for tomorrow's lesson in Glee or if she is leaving the house for a secret rendezvous." Sam said as he led her to his truck, opened the door, and assisted her inside before going to open his on door and heading out in the direction towards the Berry's home.

They got there just as Finn was backing out and Rachel was entering the house, and it appeared that she was going to see what her fathers had texted her about. However it wasn't five minutes later that they saw her head towards the garage. She backed out a few minutes later in her Toyota Prius, and Sam followed behind her realizing that they were not headed in the direction of Schuester's home. Sam had done surveillance, and he and Mike had already broken into the home that Schuester shared with Pillsbury once to prepare for his and Mercedes' illegal entry during school hours next week to check all of Schuester's and Pillsbury's at home technology. Sam didn't even recognize the part of town that Rachel was driving them to only realizing that they were nearing the outskirts of the city limits. Sam could only deduce that she was meeting her teacher in a room located inside the Great American Hotel when Rachel turned and entered the parking lot and headed to a room with its door facing the parking lot. He could see Schuester dragging Berry inside the room and kissing her passionately before closing the door of the room.

**A/N: I will stop this chapter here and not give you a preview since it's really not a bad end to a chapter. Will Sam and Mercedes continue to stake-out the hotel now that they know about Rachel and Schue's relationship? Rachel is 18 in this story because I can't stomach writing about pedophilia although their relationship began when she was 16, and if Puck can sleep with Shelby, then I know Rachel sleeping with Schue is not outside of the Glee realm of icky behavior. What will the agents find in the Schuester/Pillsbury home? All this and Sectionals will be featured in Chapter Nine and no I don't own McDonalds or Happy Meals or Meet the Browns I just couldn't resist using that analogy and song. The next person of interest will be introduced at sectionals some of you may know who he is. That is the only hint I am giving you. I start classes on Monday, so be prepared for a longer wait between updates. I held this an extra day because I may start updating on Saturdays or Sundays depending on my workload.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own anything and I would advise anyone with a weak stomach to use caution in reading the first half of this chapter. It disgusted me even though I didn't go into specific details, but I advise skimming over the chapter until the first chapter break. The next chapter will be better I promise. There will be singing and dancing and fluff, but before the happiness we got to find out who all is involved with the sex trafficking of show choir kids. A huge piece of the puzzle will be revealed in Chapter Ten because I was too wordy and had to move Sectionals to the next chapter which I will include all the songs and leave clues on who the main villain is to make it up to all my readers who were hoping for some singing and dancing and more people of interest being revealed in this chapter. Blame Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez I know I do. Mike, Sam, Roz, and other ND members are innocent. I hope you all are Mature and old enough to be reading this story. It is rated M for a reason, and this story will have lots of 'Oh No, She Didn't Write That!' moments. Because I have to sleep at night, I will not describe incest or anything that is too icky.**

**The subject area of this story is crime, but I promise some fluffiness to help filter through the ugliness because it's crime/romance. Thanks for all the people who follow, and favorite, and leave inspirational reviews-you are so special to me and keep me writing when I feel lazy and just want to do my second favorite past-time which is napping (I do take your suggestions and comments to heart and try to put as much in as I am asked). A tremendous shout-out to all Samcedes fanfiction writers including my magnificent BETA Reesie who write stories that leave their readers with enjoyment, escapism, and even education, and I hope all the ones receiving hurtful reviews will come back and bless us with their brilliance and these hateful reviewers will be blocked from sharing their asinine opinions and if they don't like it don't read it like I don't like Glee now so I don't watch it. **

Chapter 9

"So what do you think about that?" Mercedes said to Sam after forcing herself to keep her dinner from coming back up her throat. Mr. Schuester tonguing Rachel Berry down was a sight that threatened to make the cheesecake she had just eaten come back up her throat. Mercedes had to practice mind over matter to keep from physically displaying the disgust she was emotionally and mentally feeling.

"That's something that I would never thought that I would see. I have seen him checking you, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn out on multiple occasions, but I have never seen him look at Berry with any hint of attraction whatsoever. He looks more longingly at Finn at times than he does her. Speaking of the idiot, he has told all the guys that they are both virgins even though Puck and a dude called Jesse St. James both tried to get in her drawers and Brittany in his, and that he has not even gotten past second base with her." Sam revealed to Mercedes some of the locker room talk that he had been privy to hear recently after the resurgence of the Celibacy Club now called God Squad.

"Well, I am not surprised about anything that happens at that school. While reading some of Matt Rutherford's background information on McKinley, I discovered that Schuester brought in a high school dropout named April Rhodes who was even older than him to become a member of New Directions when Rachel Berry quit. Rhodes slept not only with Rutherford, but she also slept with Puckerman, who has slept with many MILFs, which is not much of a surprise. The guy refers to himself as a sex shark, only Brittany has slept with more people in the school because she sleeps with both girls and boys."

"Are all high schools like this because I certainly missed out on a lot when I was younger? Any school with an incompetent principal like Figgins and predatory teachers like Schuester and the fired Ryerson can not be the norm. Also Coach Sylvester is about as mentally disturbed as I seen a woman. She cornered me the other day and called me lady lips and asked if I wanted a place on her cheering squad when I said no, she took her anger out on the nearest student hurling the poor kid down two flights of stairs, and nobody said a word. Surely parents would have asked for her resignation years ago and she would be listed as child abuser." Sam added trying to keep his mind off of what was going on in the hotel room.

"I think we should either assume they are doing nasty and just go home if she is not out in less than thirty minutes and then head on back to the apartment." Mercedes said after agreeing with every word Evans was saying.

"Well, we can get concrete evidence by getting a room next to them and holding a glass up to the wall if they are quiet, but you know how loud Berry is and how cheap this roach motel looks, I bet we will be able to hear every word that is said. So, come on love of my life let's finally get rid of our virginity in style next door to Schuester and Berry in a probably flea infested bed." Sam told her as he took her hand and guided her out of his truck and headed inside the hotel to purchase the room and get the key of the room that would allow them to get as much information as possible.

"You are so not funny." Mercedes said as she waited on him to get the key and followed him to the room, hoping and praying that neither Berry nor Schuester would come out and catch them before they were inside the room. Sam tried to make her laugh by doing impressions as they settled into the room and moved to the wall that they shared with the other room.

They could hear a bed making creaky sounds and Will Schuester moaning, but that was all. Obviously Rachel was either gagged or her mouth was otherwise occupied, and the two knew that Schuester and Berry were getting their freak on. When they overheard Schuester urging Rachel to hum, Mercedes looked at Sam questioningly.

He whispered into her ear that Rachel was giving Mr. Schuester a blow job and that humming while doing fellatio causes the penis to vibrate and stimulates the sensory pleasure receptors. Mercedes knew if she was white her blush would be noticeable especially after Mr. Schuester began screaming 'Right there Rachel stick your fingers harder in my ass so I can come. You have the best hands and voice ever.' Mercedes didn't know whether to die of mortification or laughter when Sam looked at her with the best WTF and judging expression that almost identically matched hers.

They could both hear Berry saying that she had to brush her teeth and hoped that the perverted sexual escapades between the two were over. Mr. Schuester must have turned on the volume of the porn that he was watching while Berry was in the restroom because they could hear the fake groans and sounds of lovemaking reverberating off the walls in the hotel room, and Mercedes was just about to ask Sam could they go because she was really starting to feel sick in the stomach.

Sam was about to agree to her request when the volume on the television was once again muted, and they could barely hear what Schuester was saying but Rachel's voice was loud and clear. "You are not giving Finn's and my duet to that Hispanic hussy and that soul singing diva wannabe." Rachel screeched as Schuester told her something about how blow jobs and ass play were not enough, he needed more from her to secure her spot as New Direction's main soloist and most valuable singer.

"Okay, I will let you fuck me in the ass, but you have got to guarantee that I am given all the solos in Regionals and Nationals if we win like we should since we are even better than last year with Chang's dance move and the vocal abilities of the new students." Mercedes could not believe her ears. She looked at Sam who had his recorder out taping the conversation.

When Schuester began to grunt like a warthog in heat and Rachel began to cry out in pain, Mercedes could not contain her nausea any longer. She went into the bathroom and begin to vomit and cry for the girl who was willing to be sexually manipulated all for a solo in a competition that in five years would mean so little to her, but the girl had obviously been doing this for awhile and probably had blinded herself to the ramifications of what sleeping your way to the top did to a person's soul. No wonder the girl was crazy enough to send Sunshine Corazon to a crack house. After washing her face and calming herself down, Mercedes joined Sam in the room right when Mr. Schuester was yelling I am coming.

Sam looked at Mercedes face and knew that she couldn't take anymore. This was a good time to leave since the two would be busy showering and cleaning up, and they wouldn't know that their tryst was overheard by two FBI agents who were now both sick to their stomachs.

"Can we please not discuss this tonight but just type up what we need for our case report? I want a team sent in to do a DNA analysis of the room before it is cleaned and hope that if he used a condom, he left if behind." Sam told Mercedes as he led her back to his truck.

"I agree we can share the recording and the results of the DNA sweep at our weekly meeting with Washington, Chang, and Lopez. I will inform Lopez that she is screwing Schuester, and you can inform Chang. If he is doing this to her, I am sure he has done it to others. Right now she is 18, and if she consents to the sex, the only thing we can get is him fired and have him lose his teaching license due to moral turpitude. He is our main key to this case and although I want nothing more for him to rot in a prison after being castrated and stripped of everything he holds dear. We will do whatever Washington and our superiors suggest. Just get us home so I can put tonight out of mind." Mercedes told Sam as she watched him drive and noticed that his color was returning to the normal. He really wasn't as an awful of a guy that she initially perceived him to be. She knew he felt sickened like her, and she was glad that he knew that she couldn't stomach to discuss what they overheard in that hotel room. She listened as he informed Washington on their location and what occurred, and overheard the assurance that a team would be in the room and gather the evidence as soon as Berry and Schuester vacated the premises.

Mercedes and Sam spent the rest of the car ride in silence, and Mercedes kept her eye on the clock and realized that she was glad that she would be in before her jailer Washington's so-called curfew. She was tired of the agent treating her like a child and not the trained FBI agent she was. She knew Washington was entrusted with keeping her safe, but really that woman was just too much for words and instead of arguing with her it was best to just agree to keep the peace. Before Mercedes realized it, Sam was pulling into their apartment complex, and soon helping Mercedes out of the vehicle.

Mercedes looked at him and could tell that tonight had really taken a lot out of him. They both had gone from hating Berry to feeling sorry for her and Finn. She really could see he needed a hug, so she wrapped her arms around him and allowed Evans to hold on to her and squeeze her tight. After standing in the hallway encompassed inside his embrace for what felt like an eternity but was actually five minutes, she voluntarily kissed him on his cheek and told him goodnight as she sought to release herself from his bear hug. She saw a smile come on his face after she kissed him, and she jokingly threatened him to not tell a soul about the hug, or she would deny it causing Sam to burst out in laughter. Hearing him laugh put a smile on her face until she looked at her ringing cell phone and knew that Santana was calling about the wretched date. She let herself into the apartment and answered the call giving Santana as little detail as possible then took her shower and went to sleep thinking about how she was going to definitely attend the slumber party with Berry and Hummel and go over every piece of technology in the Schuester/Pillsbury household with a fine tooth comb because before this case was over Will Schuester was going to go down.

* * *

After spending the weekend in mandatory meetings, Mercedes felt like screaming. She was instructed on what to say and do to encourage the friendship with Rachel Berry to be able to eventually get the girl to testify against Schuester. Mercedes felt as if she were selling her soul, but Saturday night she had called Berry and agreed to the sleepover with her and Hummel at the Berry's residence that next weekend.

Now it was Monday and instead of getting ready for school for she would normally be, she was outside in Mike's car, he was going to trail Santana to school in Sam's truck, so the two would be able to sneak into school with passes from Washington claiming they had to meet with her to explain their tardiness to class and their presence to their nosey classmates. Finally both Pillsbury and Schuester left their home in different cars and after waiting for fifteen minutes to be assured they wouldn't return, Sam went and broke back into the place like he had broken in earlier with Mike. After unlocking the door and disabling the security system, he gave Mercedes the signal to come and join him, and the two went about searching the house for every computing and cellular device that they could find. The obvious home computer was seated in an office area which appeared to be Pillsbury's, and Mercedes made sure she had on gloves as she took one of her new hard drives out of her bag and copied the information from the computer's hard drive unto the device. The counselor had used hand sanitizer as a password, and Mercedes was able to log into her system and copy all her temporary internet files, cookies, and browsing history onto the hard drive as well. She had already hacked into Pillsbury's school email account and used the same password for her Norton log in assistant and was able to access all the passwords for every account the counselor had and had finished her work on her computer in record time.

While she was busy working on Pillsbury's computer, Sam had located Schuester's laptop, and Mercedes had to spend a longer time cracking into his computer and after using every password she could think of, she finally settled on disco remembering the teacher's fondness for the musical genre that everyone else hated and was surprised that it worked and she was able to log in and retrieve all the necessary information. She had brought and additional hard drive for his laptop and was able to download all the information necessary.

Sam continued to browse through the apartment searching for hidden safes and hard to reach areas and disgusting places that Pillsbury wouldn't check before he hit the mother load and found in Will's gym bag underneath his sweaty belongings, the man's porno collection, bank book for an account that he was sure Pillsbury was unaware of, and a tablet that he handed over to Jones who was able to hack into it and see where he watched all his children pornography, gay male pornography, and his membership information to NAMBLA the North American Man Boy Love Association with his fake name and friendship to a man that resembled Sandy Ryerson both went by the name Josh G. Ryerson.

After Sam finished looking at some of the things that Jones was finding out about Schuester, he began to look for places that would conceal an attack or a storage box or something else that Schuester could hide more incriminating information. During his final sweep of the apartment in a loose board he found a nice digital camera, and when he went through the images of young girls including Rachel, he was shocked to find the latest pictures were of a naked Finn Hudson. He took the camera to Mercedes who downloaded the images onto her own personal mini notebook that she used to help her break passwords while waiting for the information to be downloaded onto the hard drives.

Although it felt like forever had past, the two agents were able to replace everything and leave the house in less than thirty minutes. Of course by the time they returned to the apartment and gave the hard drives to the local FBI agent who had coordinated the DNA analysis of the motel room for copying and were dropped off at school, they had both missed only homeroom and with the prewritten passes provided by Washington, they were able to continue the school day as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Mercedes knew that she was going to spend the afternoon going over all the information that the FBI were also using her other cybercrime colleagues to sift through in order to find some lead in the case. She sat close by Sam all during Glee and tried to be extra nice to Berry and Hudson, and the couple thinking that the double date had sealed the deal of their burgeoning friendship couldn't tell anything was wrong.

Later on that afternoon Washington agreed to let Jones leave school immediately to go over the information found by the agents earlier in Schuester's home. She had David Martinez drive Jones home, and he'd staid there until the other agents were able to leave school. Having been warned repeatedly by Washington to not mess with her man, Mercedes didn't say much to the man who pretended to be her Spanish teacher, but when she revealed her suspicions concerning Sandy Ryerson and the case. Martinez perked up and told her his theories on how he believe that Ryerson was getting several students to purchase his 'Chronic Lady' by trading sexual favors.

Mercedes realized that in some of the pictures that were on her laptop that Hudson looked to be high, and she really didn't feel any homosexual vibes coming off the boy. So, was the boy acting weird because he was a pothead? Was Will his supplier? These questions were in her head as she listened to Martinez talk and tried to keep herself from appreciating the sexiness that the man effortlessly exuded.

By the time, Evans, Chang, Lopez, and Washington made it in, Mercedes had analyzed all the information on Pillsbury computer, and they had temporarily taken her off of their radar. The woman could have kept a spare computing device on her person, but Mercedes was convinced that the woman was virginal and was even researching how germy sperm was and could tell that the woman was not sexing up students. Martinez left and while they team ate dinner they discussed the case especially the new information on Hudson, and the Ryerson possible connection, and Lopez followed her to the apartment that Jones shared with Washington instead of heading home to Lima Heights Adjacent.

"So, I know you didn't think that I haven't notice how the wind has shifted with you and Trouty. You two were super close today at school, and I could swear for the first time there was no eye sex and sexual tension between the two of you. Don't tell me you got so turned on at the hotel listening to Schuester and Berry that you lost your effing mind and had hot illicit sex with Evans while listening to Schuester and Berry screaming out in passion." Santana told her as soon as they settled in Mercedes' bedroom.

"I am not going to ask if you have lost your mind because I know hanging around Sylvester has finally thrown you over the deep end. You have lost fifteen pounds, and I think two of those pounds were from the intelligence of your lawyer brain leaving your body, and leaving you with the mindset of Brittany Pierce."

"Don't think my lawyer mind has left me honey. Sue has taught me more skills in interrogation than even you can imagine. How she asks about what we eat and other stuff, you would be surprised how we all kowtow and tell her everything that she wants to know. You are evading the question and leave that fine piece of ass Pierce out your mouth. That girl doesn't say a mean word about anybody, and all she wants is to be our friend and trade lady kisses with us. If she was 21, I would take her up on it and scissor the hell out of her, but she has the mind of a child, and knowing what Schuester does make any interaction that I have with any of those high school students G rated in my mind and in my actions no matter how all those boys and some of those girls keep trying to get up on all of this hotness, I tell them that Chang is all the man I need and my little vibrator unbeknownst to them gives me all the orgasms that I need to keep me sexually satisfied."

"Over share, please let's keep some mystery in our relationship. I guess you shared all of that so I could tell you about me and Evans knocking boots. Didn't happen, hasn't happened, and will not be happening is all I got to say about that. After listening to Schuester and Berry and seeing his reaction, I realized that Evans is a good man, an idiot, but a good man. We are becoming friends which is something that I never thought would happened, but that is all that is happening between us. I trust him, and after seeing all the filth that Schuester possessed today, I kind of felt safe and secure in his arms during Glee and while we were on campus."

"Girl that man is wooing you, and you are too blind to see it. Guys pretend to be friends with girls only to get into those drawers. However, I do believe you, but I don't think Trouty sees you as a friend, I think instead of lusting after you that man is making the rookie mistake of falling in love with you. We are going to watch_The Bodyguard_ one night real soon, and I will prove it to you. Men fall in love with the women they are protecting sometimes. Just as long as you both know that it is because of the forced intimacy of the job and not true love that would flourish in real life, then you will both be fine. I am telling you that man is no longer eye fucking the hell out of you like he was when he was lusting after your big booty, he thinks he is in love. You did something this weekend that awakened it in him. Just be careful." Santana said with all joking aside.

"I hope you are wrong, but I assure you that I am not falling in love with Evans, so there should be no problem. Chang has been half in love with you since day one of meeting us, and you two work together without any problem, and since this is my only time in the field ever, I am sure when we get back to the field office, everything will get back to normal." Mercedes said hoping Santana was wrong. "Now the only man I am lusting after is that fine as hell David Martinez, and if I wasn't afraid that Washington would wax my entire body with cold wax, now there is a man I wouldn't hesitate to allow to jump my bones." Mercedes told Santana starting a new conversation that was sure to distract herself and Lopez before the agent had to leave for home.

* * *

Mercedes couldn't believe that the week had flown by. She and Sam had tried to penetrate Sue's security and crack her codes, but the agents were unable to find anything useful on her. Figgins on the other hand was an open book, and after meeting with her fellow agents and analyzing all the persons of interest information, they were getting closer to determine the identity of some of the people involved all thanks to a dare initiated by Santana which required the students to see who could steal the most teachers' cell phones.

Getting Mr. Schuester's phone and copying his SIM card and getting access to his calls was the break the agents needed in tying him to Sandy Ryerson, and the agents agreed to bug his phone to listen to future conversations as well as bug his house and automobile. They had got the judge's permission to bug Ryerson's phone and worked with Martinez to try to have the case solved by Christmas. The agents knew that the main person of interest would be attending Sectionals, and Washington and a team of agents were going to try to discern who the perpetuator was during the competition.

Mercedes had to pep herself up for the sleepover that she was attending alone while wearing a wire for safety with Chang and Evans both sleeping a few miles from the house in Chang's car. Although Sam wanted to be the person to tape the mike underneath her breast, Mercedes gladly let Santana molest her instead. The girl couldn't help copping a fell of her breasts by gearing Mercedes up for the night.

Now that Mercedes was in the house after being welcomed by the Berrys, she had already changed into her pajamas and was now in Rachel's queen size bed watching a movie and eating popcorn with Rachel in the center of the bed and she on the right and Kurt on the left. They were watching the musical _Les Miserable_, and Mercedes could admit that she was actually enjoying herself. After the movie was over, Rachel asked Mercedes what she did with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany at their sleepovers. Mercedes replied by telling her that shared secret crushes, who would you mate, date, and eliminate, as well braid each others hair and watch teen romantic comedies.

"So, let's do those things. Since we have already watched a movie, let's play date, mate, and eliminate." Rachel said excited. "I know the rule is we can't use significant others, so I will give you Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, and Joe Hart."

"Okay, that's so easy Berry, I would mate with Joe after we marry of course with us being virgins and members of the God Squad. Plus, he is the hottest out of the three anyways, and I know him the most because I spend so much time with him, and his singing voice is smooth like butter. I would date Artie because he is the lesser of the two evils only if he was broken up with Tina, and I of course was broken up with Sam, and I would eliminate Puckerman. That man whore spreads his jollies around with two many people, and I know that he would end up cheating on me because he ain't getting all up on this diva." Mercedes said causing Kurt to burst out laughing. "Okay Berry it's your turn. Who would you mate, date, eliminate out of Artie, Mike, and Jacob Ben Israel?"

"Well that is easy too, I would mate with Mike; he is the sexiest of all the three, and having to deal with Santana, I am sure he like Finn is used to taking orders, and he has experienced and would know how to go about doing it. I would date Artie because I have known him the longest, and he had enough sense to cast me as Maria in our school's play, so I know he appreciates my artistic talent, and he is the only one out of the three that can sing and can appreciate my voice the most and the drive that I have to be a star, and I would eliminate Jacob, and you two know why that guy is a pervert who has a pair of my panties that I swear I have seen him sniff on occasion." This caused both Kurt and Mercedes to fall out in raucous laughter. "Okay, Kurt it is your turn; who would you mate, date, and eliminate out of Sebastian, Chandler, and Karofsky?"

"You are so mean Rachel Berry. How dare you give me such poor choices! I guess if I had to I would mate with Karofsky because he did give me an angry kiss and bully me but I would have to be drunk as I was when April Rhodes came to school to do it maybe drugged as well. Oh the disgust, and I would date Chandler and you better not tell Blaine or I will tell Santana that you want to have sex with Mike and watch her go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass; you know she hides razor blades in her hair and has threatened anybody who would bully Mercedes with a slit throat, and that is what saved our dear diva from being bullied before being befriended by Quinn. And I would of course eliminate Sebastian that douche wants my man and has been nothing but mean, offensive, and a bully to me and even injured my poor Blaine when he took a shot of tainted slushy in the eye for me. So, I would definitely eliminate that spawn of Satan."

"Okay, now let's play my Brittany rules. Her rules are we have to choose an adult from our school, so Rachel who would you mate, date, and eliminate out of Figgins, Henri St. Pierre, and Mr. Schuester?" Mercedes asked trying to appear as innocent as possible.

"Do, I really have to?" Rachel asked looking petrified.

"Yes," Kurt answered before Mercedes could reply. "Because you gave me Karofsky and Sebastian, I insist to make it even." Mercedes nodded her head in agreement and did a finger handshake with Kurt.

"Okay, I would mate with Henri St. Pierre only because I could never date a man who gets so high and keeps losing fingers while teaching shop but at least he can sing and dance, and I would date Mr. Schuester because I feel he is the only of the three men that could appreciate my talent and mold me into becoming the Broadway star that I am destined to be, and I would of course eliminate Principal Figgins." Rachel said turning red in the face. "So, Mercedes when you all played who were you given as options and what did you say because I refuse to tarnish my mind and think of any man to pair you and Kurt with?"

"Oh, Santana gave me the options of Mr. Martinez, Mr. Schuester, and Mr. Figgins. And I said I would mate with Mr. Martinez because he is the sexiest man that I have ever seen in my life. And Santana told me that I could probably hit that if I wanted it because she had seen him looking at my butt more than once when I left class before she did. Of course, I didn't believe her. A man that looks like hot sex on a stick would not be interested in a girl like me with Quinn, Brittany, and Santana around." Mercedes said pretending to pause and think about her statement.

"Girl, I have seen almost every male at the school look at the caboose especially when you shake it, and Blaine has asked me on more than one occasion can he ask you if he could touch you on your rump shaker. That ass of yours is enough to make a gay guy go temporarily straight, so I believe Santana when she tells you this, and I have seen Mr. Schuester looking at you and Santana when you did your audition song, so if I were you, I would not disbelieve what Santana said about Mr. Martinez." Kurt said.

"Well, that is who you would mate with. Who would you date and eliminate?" Rachel said looking like her balloon had burst when Kurt mentioned Mr. Schuester's attention to Mercedes after hearing about his earlier decision to give her duet with Finn to Mercedes and Santana, she was not surprised, and she was going to make sure that Mercedes knew that Schuester was hers.

"I told them I would date Schuester, and I would eliminate Figgins of course." Mercedes replied noticing how hot under the collar her words made Berry, and she could see that Berry was no longer interested in playing game.

"You know after watching _Smash, _I wonder how many roles are gained in Broadway by the ladies willing to sleep with the directors of the musical." Mercedes said after the conversation changed to future goals and ambitions and Kurt and Rachel were talking about their dreams of making it on the stage.

"I am sure the casting couch exists, and I would never be one to say that I would never do something it would depend on the role, the appearance of the director, and how badly I wanted it." Rachel replied causing Kurt to gasp.

"So, that's how you won the part of Maria from Artie away from his girlfriend Tina, I always knew that you slept with him you shameless hussy." Kurt teased the girl. And Mercedes spent the rest of the sleepover building a relationship with the two other self-proclaimed divas knowing that she was going to have to establish trust before they would be willing to expose their deepest secrets to her.

* * *

**Special thanks to my wonderful extraordinary Beta Reesie who finished this yesterday, and I am able to load it early, so I may finish the Sectionals chapter this week and have it ready for you all by Saturday while my class load is light I can be a chapter ahead when things get overwhelming.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I own nothing and this should be Chapter 9B with the last chapter as Chapter 9A, but I am too lazy to make the corrections, but I added a little more information to flesh it out into a complete chapter featuring only the New Directions songs and no mention of their competition at Sectionals. If you need to imagine who they were up against picture in your mind Jane Addams and the school of the deaf that were featured in the first Glee season which was the best year. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. This chapter has not been looked over by my birthday girl BETA who I hope has the best birthday ever, and therefore is not as intricate at the previous one. It is a summation of events that have transpired to push the plot along. Please forgive me for any mistakes.**

Chapter Ten

After "picking up" Mercedes early the next morning for their supposed breakfast date with Santana, Mike and Sam were just ready to go to their apartment and sleep in their own comfortable beds. Sam walked up to the door to ask for Mercedes and was greeted by Leroy Berry who was standing beside Mercedes who had her bag in hand and looked eager to leave the Berry household. Mercedes thanked Mr. Berry for his hospitality and assured him that Rachel and Kurt was still sleeping, and she eagerly followed Sam to Mike's car.

Sam joked with her and admonished her for staying up so late talking with her 'two new found bosom buddies' using Kurt's terminology. He had never heard Mercedes say so much at one time. It was like she was almost as wordy as Berry. Sam eventually fell asleep on the talkative trio at three agreeing to wake up at six to allow Mike a few of hours of sleep before conveniently arriving to "pick up" Mercedes at nine. Sam somehow convinced Santana to delay their breakfast meeting for a lunch one, and the three headed back to their apartments for some much needed rest.

When Santana came over at one with Chinese food and beer and wine coolers, everybody spirits were lifted. Santana had finally had a breakthrough with Coach Sylvester who had decided to reveal all to Lopez because she, after Quinn of course, reminded Sue of her younger self if she were Hispanic, plastic, and stupid enough to commit with one man. "So, Coach Sylvester called me over to her house this morning after you guys called about postponing our meeting, and I thought she was going to make me do an extra workout because she found out that I have been cheating on my diet by eating breadsticks at Breadstix and haven't lost the last five pounds that she said I needed to." Santana began thinking back to her meeting with Sylvester.

"However, I was more than a little surprised when she greeted me as Agent Lopez and welcomed me into her home and took me into a room that resembled Fort Knox. The security was that top notch, and there was no way that an ordinary cheerleading coach would have such a highly secure room in their office was my first thought." Santana admitted before continuing.

"Apparently, Coach Sylvester has known that Agent Washington is an undercover agent working for the FBI since she first appeared at school acting like "Black Sue", and she had her parents, who are not Nazi hunters but CIA agents, called and asked them to do the same background check she had done earlier on Washington, on four students who had suspiciously appeared at WMHS with one having a "family" connection to Washington. Sue has been on to Mr. Schuester for years and has been building evidence against him since his dealings with a student named Suzy Pepper. It was because of his leering and inappropriate dancing with students that Sue has been adamant about ending New Directions because she didn't like the idea of Will having that much access to so many minors. She has worked with Schuester in the past to monitor his behavior, but this year she has been able to allow him to work unchaperoned with students because she knew he was being observed by four federal agents. She was happy that we were going to help her do what she has wanted to do since forever, end Will Schuester."

"She has even threatened Schuester that if any harm came to any of her Cheerios, she would personally see to his demise, and that is why Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce have been unharmed. It is not because of their blond hair. Also, she has tried to put the fear of Sue in every person connected in whatever shenanigans that Shuester and Ryerson are involved in by being seen as a bully in school who will even harm students if they are present when she is in a rage. The reason she cannot be fired is that she has so much information on Figgins, every Board of Education member, and even some state officials, as well as her family's influence with the federal government, which makes her basically untouchable." Santana added.

"Wow, I am sure you have informed Washington, and our superiors while we were sleeping." Mike said barely being able to process all the information that Lopez had shared.

"Yes, since Sylvester has not blown Washington's cover and is committed to bringing down Will Schuester, we have an unexpected ally. Sylvester has shared with Washington everything she knows, and she has come up with a plan that will guarantee that Rachel Berry will testify against Will Schuester that even I wouldn't have suggested."

"What's the plan?" Sam asked noticing that the expression on Lopez's face was not one of optimism but of stoicism.

"Well, Sue has suggested that I approach Schuester and promise him sexual favors that cater to his deviant sexual needs to assure that I get a lead in Regionals, and even offering him a chance to own pictures of Mercedes in various states of undress to get him to give us the duet or sharing leads in a group song featuring our boyfriends and us with no Berry and Hudson."

"Hell No!" Sam shouted without thinking causing the other agents to look at him shock.

"Sam, are you crazy? We wouldn't use pictures of Jones' body; we would use Photoshop to crop her head on somebody who has a similar body to hers changing the color and putting any blemishes or moles that Jones has on her naked doppelganger. Also, I have no intentions of sleeping with Schuester. Since I am approaching him, it would reek of entrapment and would not hold up in a court of law, but if he uses my bribe as I think he will, he will go to Berry and force her to do something more degrading than sodomizing her, and I think she will refuse or be so broken that she will be willing to testify if Mr. Schuester is arrested, and she will no longer be able to compete with New Directions after being turned over to the National Show Choir Review Board for inappropriate behavior, plus we can always plant those nude pictures of her boyfriend and let her find them on Schuester which should cause her some disgust and scorn." Santana explained trying to calm the agent down.

"Plus Mercedes and I have been practicing two songs by Adele and Florence and the Machine that will cause Schuester to salivate and Berry to be frightened when she hears us perform these songs in Glee after Sectionals to be considered for Regionals. Proving to Berry and Schuester that me and my girl can do more than R&B. By this time, Mercedes will be one of Rachel Berry's, excuse me the only female friend of Rachel Berry's, and Mercedes will get the truth out of her while wearing a wire, and we bust Schuester and give him the option of telling us what he knows and serving a lesser sentence in prison, serving the full time of his sentence with no chance of parole because we can stick the drug charges on him as well, or going in as our mole to help us catch the leader of this child trafficking ring. If he is willing to go in as our mole we will agree to him serving his sentence in a white collar penal setting instead of federal prison. If he refuses any of our deals, we will label him as a child molester, and he will probably be raped and abused daily by some of the worst offenders in our country. With Schuester being the man that he is, I see him taking a deal. Any deal he agrees to, gets us one step closer to closing this case early before any child or any agent gets taken." Santana said with finality, and the agents all agreed with her and used the rest of their meeting time finishing their lunch and going over everything to build an airtight case, so that when judgment day came for Will Schuester and all those involved, they were going to wish that never heard the names: Chang, Evans, Jones, and Lopez.

* * *

"Are you sure that all the arrangements have been made and that I will be able to attend Sectionals anonymously?" The Provider of Youthful Delights asked his lieutenant who was the reason why he could have access to as many show choirs as he desired.

"Yes, because of your brilliant idea, I am allowed to check out and investigate many of your most profitable abductions. That little Harmony was the best find ever, and you got to admit if Schuester wasn't fucking Berry and lowering the price that we could have gotten for her, that her twin Harmony was the most profitable youthful delight that you have ever sold. That little song bird wasn't as crazy as Berry and was actually only slightly self-centered, and the bonus that you got from the sale almost convinced me that you were ready to hand the business completely over to me."

"Well if things go as planned with my new finds, then I may very well be getting out of this game. I am getting older, and so far, recruiting you has turned out to be the best decision that I ever made."

"And since I am gay and have no interests in the females, the customers are also glad that I won't be tempted to play with the inventory as you have been. You have had a constant hard-on since discovering your latest victims. It is really time for you to get out of the game, and enjoy the bevy of slaves that you have from around the world. You have invested you money and kidnapped the best pleasure givers out there, don't let lust cloud you from making a crucial mistake."

"You have seen those videos, and I know you have gotten hard being near Rachel Berry and her man sized hands. Can you not agree that the voices of those angels don't cause you to get hot and horny when you heard the two singing and dancing in their first performance of "California Gurls" and their latest performances of "River Deep/Mountain High" and "Blame it on the Alcohol"?"

"Yes, all eyes were on their rump shakers, and I thought the kid in the wheelchair was going to rise up and walk and tap that ass during "Blame it on the Alcohol." If he would have done that, then I would have been tempted to go straight for one day to see if her ass has miraculous powers. Those two are better as duet partners than Hudson and Berry any day. Schuester is insane if keeps thinking with his dick and allowing Rachel free reign in that Glee Club. I am almost tempted to offer my services to him again and suggest having those two, wheels and the young Aretha Franklin, do "I Knew You Were Waiting" or her and the Hispanic bombshell do Adele's version of "Rolling in the Deep" as a duet."

"I have told you that I don't want those two getting national exposure or attention. They are going to have to be in the background, so you will suggest no such thing. The lead soloists from a show choir going missing would lead every national news organization headline. So, kill any idea that has you recommending those two for spotlight positions. Schuester's neglect of using their obvious talents may be what we can use to lure them into our net. You can pretend to be in contact with a big time record producer who wants to meet with the girls and offer them a recording contract. Of course they might bring their boyfriends along which will help us out. We can always kill the blond if nobody wants to purchase him. I haven't decided yet if I want to take all three of them together or not. If I take my merciful angel too soon; everybody will know what has happened. She is not a runaway or foreign exchange student. I may have to have her drink drugged and kidnap her for only a weekend just to get over my fixation of wanting to touch her smooth chocolate skin and having her hands touching my cock and having those lush lips kiss it is more than enough for now, and then I'll return her. We can get Schuester to force Berry to convince her that she slept over her house, drank too much, and was asleep the entire time that she was taken.

"Well, that will have to occur after Regionals because believe you me that Schuester is not going to trust you to return Jones, and he already has glory notes planned for that diva at the end of all the group songs. The range on the woman is phenomenal, and he is already going through songs to highlight all she can do while swaying in the background and dancing with her fake blond boyfriend."

"I see you have a hard on for the blond. Maybe kidnapping him will be your boon out of all this, but no you usually go for brunettes and I doubt underneath that atrocious blond hair is the coloring that you desire in a male."

"I have no interest in that male his lips look to feminine to be of any interest to any true gay male. I will see you in five hours at the auditorium. Sectionals are once again being held at the William McKinley Auditorium. The plan to have you serve as one of the judges for Regionals is also in motions, so you may get to congratulate the winners then and actually touch the object of your obsession not kidnap her before we can truly appreciate all she can do with that voice to drive the price for her as high as possible. Today you are only going to view not interact with any of the potential abductees."

"You are really trying to get my job aren't you?" The Provider of Youthful Delights realized that his lieutenant was giving orders instead of obeying him.

"Well, when you decided to stop taking downers to help you sleep at night and begun having the nurse anesthesiologist administer you Propofol, I have every reason to worry about you. Do you want to become the next Michael Jackson?"

"That little nurse knows what will happen to her if I die and believe me she is not going to risk it. I have promised her that she will be given to Master Li from Vietnam, and she knows that he does not play in administering discipline before breaking a person's will, and then she will be forced to work as a prostitute out of a low end bordello in Mexico. With me alive, all she has to do is give me my nightly medicine. She isn't stupid enough to risk the advantages of her current lifestyle."

"There is no reasoning with you. Enjoy the show I heard from a bird that your lovelies will be featured in a group number with Quinn, Brittany, Sugar, Rachel, and Tina that should appeal to your tastes."

"You just need to worry about yourself. I can take care of myself and implement a plan to give us our biggest pay date in history that will make Harmony's price appear to be chump change, and then you can take over. I will retire. I can't sleep at night any more so I know that my term as POYD is coming to an end, but I trust that I have trained you to take over the duties and keep me with a fresh selection of slaves to cater to all of my whims."

* * *

_Six hours later_

"We now present to you, the New Directions Glee Club from William McKinley High School." The host for the competition had announced causing the singers to arrange themselves behind the curtain and anxiously wait for the opening note.

The audience was soon able to see all the girls surrounding Artie on the stage. The girls had on white army hats and red jackets on top of navy blue a line dresses. Artie was dressed in a navy blue suit with a white shirt and red tie. The music to En Vogue's version of the "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" begins to play, and the girls split into two groups with Rachel, Quinn, Tina, and Sugar separating into a group of four leaving Mercedes on Artie's right, Brittany behind Artie, and Santana on Artie's left doing the choreography of their "Candyman" routine. The trio began to sing:

_He was a sexy lover boy from out Chicago way._

_He had a hip hop style no one could take away._

_He was the top man of his craft._

_But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft._

_He's in the army now a rapping revelry._

_He's the boogie woogie hip hop boy of Company B._

While Artie pretends to blow the bugle, Sugar wheels him over towards Rachel, Quinn, and Tina while these girls begin to sing a part of the Andrews Sisters' version of the song:

_They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam._

_It really brought him down because he couldn't jam._

_The captain seemed to understand._

_Because the next day the cap went out and drafted a band_

All the boys come out dressed the same as Artie as the quartet sing band, and Kurt grabs Rachel's hand, Blaine grabs Tina's hand, Joe grabs Quinn's hand, and Puck grabs Sugar hand, and the group of eight began to swing dance as Sam, Finn, and Mike stood behind the girls who have regained possession of Artie, and they sing to him:

_He's in the army now a rapping revelry._

_He's the boogie woogie hip hop boy of Company B._

Mercedes points to Sam while Brittany points to Finn and Santana points to Mike as Artie remains the focal point in the center and the girls begin to sing Christina Aguilera's "Candyman":

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night._

_He really got me working up an appetite._

_He had tattoos up and down his arms. _–The girls run their hand down the boys' arms.

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm._- The boys catch the girls hands kiss them and spin them around at the same time Joe, Kurt, Puck, and Blaine swing their partners around; now Artie is in the center and the girls are in front of the boys, and Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana begin singing:

_He's in the army now a rapping revelry._

_He's a sweet-talking, sugar-coated Candyman._

All the girls minus Mercedes sing: _He's the bugle blowing boy of Company B._

Mercedes ends the song with her glory note, singing: _He was some boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B._

For the next selection while the lights began to dim, Tina takes Rachel hat and jacket as all the girls and boys exit the stage minus Rachel and Finn who begin to sing Gloria Loring's and Carl Anderson's "Friends & Lovers."

Singing legend **Rachel**, _Finn,_ New Directions, **_Rachel and Finn_**

**What would you think if I told you  
I've always wanted to hold you  
I don't know what we're afraid of  
Nothing would change if we made love**

(New Direction members (excluding Artie) comes out with the boys asking the girls, who are no longer wearing their jackets and hats, to dancing and the stage lightens showing Rachel and Finn singing to each other in the center of the dancing couples. Rachel is in tears and Finn is smiling at her. Joe is dancing with Brittany, Puck is dancing with Quinn, Blaine is dancing with Sugar, Kurt is dancing with Tina, Mercedes is dancing with Sam who is looking at Mike to make sure he doesn't mess up, and Mike is dancing with Santana in that order from left to right.)

_So I'll be your friend  
And I'll be your lover  
'Cause I know in our hearts we agree  
We don't have to be one or the other  
__**Oh, no, we could be both to each other**__**  
**__  
_**Yes, it's a chance that we're taking  
And somebody's heart may be breaking  
**_Ooh, but we can't stop what's inside us  
Our love for each other will guide us_

_**So I'll be your friend  
And I'll be your lover  
'Cause I know in our hearts we agree  
We don't have to be one or the other  
**__  
I've been through you  
You've been through me  
_**Sometimes a friend is  
The hardest to see**

We always know when  
It's laid on the line

_**Nobody else is as easy to find **_

_**So I'll be your friend**_

_**And I'll be your lover**_

_**Yes, I'll be your friend**_

_**And I'll be your lover  
**__  
__**'Cause I know in our hearts we agree**_

The lights dim and the dancers fade to the back leaving Rachel and Finn alone in the spotlight singing

_**W**_e_** don't have to be one or the other  
Oh, no, we could be both to each other**_

After the audience applauds, Artie rejoins them on the stage, as Rachel sings her solo Pink's "Try" with Artie and Mercedes performing necessary harmonies. During the performance Brittany and Mike perform a dance similar to the dance in Pink's video, and the rest of ND are in choir formation with Artie and Mercedes the only two in the front.

Singing legend **Rachel**, _Rachel with a lightly singing Artie,_ New Directions, **_Rachel and a lightly singing Mercedes._**

_Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

**Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
You gotta get up and try, try, try**

**Eh, eh, eh**

**_Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right_**

**Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
You gotta get up and try, try, try  
**  
**Ever worried that it might be ruined**  
**_And does it make you wanna cry?_**  
**When you're out there doing what you're doing**  
**_Are you just getting by?_**  
**_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_**

**Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
You gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
You gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
**  
**You gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try**

After the performance, they all hug each other and go back to their seats to listen to the remaining performance until they appear later on stage to await the results. Schuester is now backstage and knows no other show choir displayed better versatility, singing ability, and dancing ability than his group, so he is not nervous while the judges deliberate. However, he is the most excited person backstage. His phone rings, and he recognizes the number and doesn't really want to take the call knowing that it concerns his choir members, and he doesn't want to lose any of his potential repeating Nationals winning show choir performers.

"This is Schuester." Will says hoping to get the conversation over as quickly as possible.

"I just knew you wouldn't be able to keep yourself from using Mercedes and Santana as much as possible. However our boss is very upset. He almost left after the mash-up. A three song mash-up and rhythm and blues, Will Schuester I never imagined that you would have guts to do this. Rachel Berry must not have as much control over your balls as I thought she did. However, the dancing moves that your new girl members were performing with Brittany would be considered a tad risqué, and you pissed off the POYD who used that sappy duet to cool off and his enjoyment of the final performance prevented him from carrying out his execution orders for you. He was glad that you had Jones as part of the choir and all the attention was on your star Berry. I didn't know how you convinced Berry to do that solo with Abrams and Jones backing her, but that is the best she has ever sounded. She didn't over sing the song for once, and she didn't cry. It was a freaking miracle." Jesse St. James said and then hung up his phone as he joined the POYD and headed to his home.

There were no other choir members from the New Directions' competition that was worth taking in St. James' opinion. Although the POYD would be uploading the videos of all the performance, including the first performance of the New Directions that he didn't want all to see, to all the buyers, Jesse was sure that Regionals would give them a better selection of potential youthful delights. The Warblers were sure to win their section, and he couldn't wait to see some fine young men decked out in blazers. 'Yum, yum' he hummed as he made his way to the limousine that was awaiting him with no one catching a sight of the two who arrived way ahead of the competition and departed way before it was over.

* * *

"And the winners are New Directions from William McKinley High School." The host of the competition announced. Sam ran over to Mercedes and drew her in a hug so tight that she thought she was going to expire. Feeling her knees grow week, she placed her arms around him and returned the hug similar to the one she gave him when they discovered Rachel and Mr. Schuester's sordid relationship.

After been prodded by Quinn, Sam reluctantly let Mercedes go and hugged Joe while Mercedes hugged Quinn. They went around sharing hugs and giving Artie the trophy to hold up high as they posed for pictures for the school website, the school paper, the local newspaper, and for various parents. By the time picture taking was over, Santana suggested that they all go to Breadstix once they changed clothing to celebrate, and the rest of the New Directions agreed to go even though Rachel moaned and muttered, "Breadstix again."

While the girls changed their clothes, the noise in their dressing room was abnormally loud as Santana told Brittany not to get too comfortable dancing so sexy with her man. She told the girl, "Those dancing legs may dance with you, but that dick is mines and mines alone. Comprende!"

Brittany replied with, "I wouldn't mind sharing him with you, or we could get together and share lady kisses while he watches. I think you are hotter than him anyways." This caused all the girls to burst out in laughter.

Mercedes told the confused girl jokingly, "the only female lips Santana will ever be kissing are mine."

"Not fair you get to kiss on Sam's pouty lips which is the same as sharing lady kisses but with a boy, which he won't let me taste no matter how much I beg, and Santana's. Mercedes you need to learn to share. Lord Tubbington says that sharing means caring."

All the girls couldn't help but scream in laughter after the Lord Tubbington comment, and Tina assured Brittany that Mercedes only kissed on Sam's lips which not the same as sharing lady kisses and that she could always kiss on Puck's lips if she was feeling lonely.

"I don't want to kiss Puck. I have kissed every guy on the football team besides Sam and Mike, and all the Cheerios except Santana. Azimio told me that I had to make-out with every guy who plays sports at our school or else Lord Tubbington would never get cured of his crack addiction."

"Azimio was telling you a lie Brittany. You only have to make out with people who you find attractive, who are not in a relationship with someone else, and who are interested in you." Quinn explained hoping her dimwitted but kind-hearted friend would understand.

"Okay, Quinn so I don't have to kiss Rick the Stick or the hockey team anymore. I think I will keep half the football team and the Cheerios who make my panties moist after we make-out." Brittany said with a cheer.

"TMDI Brittany, too much damned information!" Mercedes told the girl while giving her a hug. "Save your kisses for those who are worthy of them don't give them and yourself out so freely." All the girls even Sugar agreed with Mercedes, and they headed out to meet the boys and enjoy their celebratory dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Be honest and let me know if you knew all along Jesse St. James was involved in the human trafficking ring. Also do you think you might now know who the POYD is? I will give you a big hint it's not Sandy Ryerson. That is all I am saying for now until the next chapter which will focus more on Evans, Jones, Chang, and Lopez and their stragetic meetings with Sue and Roz as they all spend the holidays together. Get ready for a hot mess!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own anything but an overactive imagination and not enough time on my hand to do this story justice. Just got ahead in my classes yesterday and realized that my talented and fabulous Beta Reesie had this ready almost two weeks ago. Since I know tomorrow will be filled with wonderful updates from all of our favorite writers. I am posting this chapter today and hopefully with Monday off I will get to do a little writing for pleasure. Thanks for all the new reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys lift me up and encourage me to write when life is overwhelming. I tried to pay homage to a few Samcedes fanfictions in this chapter that are permanently ingrained into my brain so if you read something that sounds familiar its intentional but I switched it up. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

"So, Sue you made the J's on their first day of school?" Roz asked her new 'best friend for now' as she looked at the woman who looked quite uncomfortable sitting with them in her dining room while eating her choice of the many desserts that were on the table.

"The J's? You mean Sandbags, Bee Sting, Dancing Asian, and Jackee?" Sue pointed to the agents before continuing. "Although I initially 'googled' them before giving their names to my parents, I was only temporarily impressed by their realistic Facebook pages. It was the only thing that I can give the FBI props for. The pages and the pictures looked quite authentic. Those pictures had to be 'photoshopped' by a pro. I hadn't seen manipulations of that quality since I opened up my own Tumblr page featuring my Cheerios. The realistic quality of the pictures almost made me believe that the four agents were in fact high school students." Sue finished her dessert and looked at the other agents who were still eating their suppers.

"That was all Mercedes. I couldn't believe that she had set up our pages and added us a whole boat load of Texan friends, our former school choir, and even had family pictures that were so real that even I was temporarily blindsided by the authenticity of the pictures and the writings on the walls." Santana added while munching on her fifth roll forgoing dessert just for the taste of the bread that she had been depriving her body of.

"Well because the majority of my work deals with the apprehension of online predators, I have to pretend to be a kid, and I have several identities that I use both male and female, and all I had to do was use the FBI's photography manipulation software to add Evans into the pictures I already had of Chang and Lopez for group pictures, use the pictures I already had of myself and add Evans to several of them and my page took only minutes to make. It took me about twenty minutes to change some of my old identities to create my colleagues pages, but I also had help from other FBI cyber crime agents who liked pictures from their accounts and added comments to make it as authentic as possible. It was too bad that the Facebook pages didn't convince you that we were high school students as I had intended." Mercedes directed her final comments to Sylvester.

"You fooled most of the idiots at the school so don't feel too bad. I am just highly suspicious due to my upbringing with superior spies who know all about the art of war and not believing what you see." Sue continued. "See where you FBI geniuses messed up was sending all four in as students which was just too unbelievable with them all knowing each other. The odds of that happening were as likely as me winning the lottery twice in one year. You all should have sent the two guys in as teachers or student teachers. Those crow feet around Evans' eyes could easily convince the gullible staff and student body at McKinley that he was old enough to be at least a student teacher, and everybody knows just like black don't crack, it's harder to determine the ages of Asians. You could have easily put Chang in as a teacher. Think of all the Olympics that China have fixed having gymnast and other athletes underage; it's because you can't tell their ages until they start to wrinkle and gray. You could have worked that to your advantage and had the girls go in as new girls who didn't know each other but became friends because they were both new and from California. I don't know what you all are drinking and sniffing in your FBI world, but this case would have gone by easier with one of the new teachers having a penchant for underage flesh and befriending Schuester and getting that slimy greasy hairball out of my school for good." Sue finished her rant making the agents believe that Sue Sylvester was way smarter than most people gave her credit for.

"You sure you are not CIA like your parents?" Washington questioned her thinking that sure Sue was crazy as hell, but she was by no means ignorant or unobservant and that she would be an asset for their case.

"No, I have done some kinds of independent contract work for several unnamed organizations and have worked as a consultant for our government on more than one occasion; but for reasons for your own safety, I am not at liberty to divulge it because it is considered classified information, and none of you have the security clearance for that type of sensitive information. I only investigated you, Black Sue, because I investigate all new teachers who come to McKinley for as much dirt as possible for future blackmailing opportunities if you would have tried to mess with my Cheerios budget. You were too squeaky clean to end up in this loser town and a bronze medal in individual synchronize swimming is the stupidest lie and credentials ever. Figgins had to be on crack to believe that crap." Sue continued looking at Roz.

"Well, I heard most of the staff was as cray as patients at the local psychiatric ward, so I had to fit in some way." Washington said laughing out loud as Sue's assessment.

"Black Sue, I think I love you, but really you all missed out on a hell of an opportunity that was pretty much a win-win situation if you all would have had Evans assigned to Schuester as his student teacher. Because Evans is constantly looking at Jones with so much implausible pent up sexual frustration, it would have been easy to convince anyone that he was a child predator. Evans looks the most like a pervert in this group, and he could have used the teacher hot for young booty approach with Jones being the only girl at McKinley not willing to be all up on his abnormally large for a white guy lips. and Will would have had to be blind not to notice Evans' desire for teenage flesh, and he would have lured Evans into the world of depravity that the curly tormented moppet dwells in."

"Well as much as I regret not being cast in the role of a child molester, don't you think we should be using our time thinking of ways to making sure Schuester and this entire crime syndicate goes down?" Evans said not wanting anyone to dwell on the truth bombs that were exploding from Sylvester's mouth because talking about what could have been was not going to get the case solved.

"Justin Beiber daddy it's Thanksgiving. We don't have to spend our non working holiday talking about the case. I don't see why you didn't drive or fly out to be with your family. You are the only person assigned to this case who stays near family, and Jennifer Hudson Junior and I did not slave over this meal of dressing, turkey, honey baked ham, fried chicken, collard greens, green bean casserole, macaroni and cheese, pecan pie, red velvet cake, and peach cobbler for your Southern fried ass to enjoy while we worked this case. We wanted to just have a day spent getting to know all of you better. While cooking I have taken a liking to Jones when she didn't call my dressing recipe stuffing. It made me think she was a nice little Southern girl, and I went the whole morning without insulting anybody and anything with our apartment smelling just like my momma's home in Athens. Don't make me regret extending this invitation to you just cause you don't like hearing Sue's brilliance."

"Thanks Black Sue, I couldn't have said it better myself. I tell you I haven't had food this good and fattening since the cheerleading championships were held in Atlanta ten years ago. I was underweight because I had contracted a severe case of malaria over the summer holiday while in an undisclosed location. I ate enough soul food to become an honorary sister to get back to my fighting weight because there was no way was I going to buy a whole new wardrobe of track suits. Because eating your food gave me those good memories of the last high caloric meal I had, I was over looking the fact that Lopez brought Hawaiian rolls to the meal. Her plate is so full of carbohydrates that she will have to be put on the bottom of the pyramid because I can't have her lard ass and sandbag boobs weighing my Cheerios down or causing them to develop back problems because lifting her would definitely cause them to slip a disc."

"Well, I was just glad that child brought something to the meal. You brought this delicious wine Sue, and those two guys only brought their empty stomachs. But I ain't worried. While we are all watching television, they can show their appreciation for the meal by cleaning up my kitchen and dining room." Washington said as she finished her dessert and went to go put the coffee machine on in case anyone wanted something nice and hot to drink later with a shot or two of whisky added to it.

"Man, I told you we should have brought something to the meal. You were like Mercedes said we didn't need to bring anything but our appetites now we going to miss out on the first quarter of the football game." Mike told Sam who began to look sheepish from his latest verbal set down.

"Guys, I will help you clean up because I don't trust you to throw away the leftovers and the dishes to finish up to watch your beloved game." Mercedes told them as she began to clear the table of all the food except the desserts and Santana's rolls.

"I will help you chica, I need to fix me a couple plates to take with me to the Martinez home to enjoy why we are still on break. I love Puerto Rican food, but the meals that Senora Martinez fixes will have me such a gordita that Coach Sylvester may throw me off of the Cheerios for good." Santana explained as she wrapped up plates that consisted of ham, rolls, and macaroni and cheese.

"Don't be hogging all the macaroni and cheese Santana!" Mike yelled as he reached over to the serving dish and began to fix himself a couple of plates of everything but collard greens and dressings because Sam wasn't letting anyone near those dishes.

"I told the guys to clean up the kitchen not take all the food home with them." Roz said noticing that her guests were trying to take everything but the turkey as leftovers home with them. "Evans let that greens bowl and dressing dish go. Mercedes and I are going to save that for Sunday supper. Take all the ham, chicken, and macaroni and cheese that you want. Mercedes bought that ham and nobody wants leftover fried chicken." Roz ordered as she watched the leftover plates get made and stacked and the rest of the food be put in storage containers and refrigerated.

"Now, we will leave you fellows to the washing up. I am going to take my coffee and peach cobbler and go into the den and try to convince Sylvester to open up more about her secret missions." Washington said as she headed to den to join Sue.

"I am going with them. If any of you touch one of my rolls, I will cut first and ask questions later." Santana said as she followed Washington carrying her own cup of hot coffee.

"Mercedes you are not going with them?" Sam asked more than stated when he saw her go to the sink and fill it with water and dish detergent for the items to big to fit in the dishwasher. She opened the dishwasher and filled it with the detergent and set the cycle and left it open for the guys to load it.

"I am joining them, but I wanted to make sure you all cleaned up right because I know that I would have to be the one to do all the dirty work if you mess this up. I can't picture Washington washing dishes. I tell you she acts like a wife on the Real Housewives of New Jersey. I was surprised that she even knew how to cook since that has been Lopez and my chore since I moved in, but she cooked everything but the desserts, ham, and macaroni and cheese." Mercedes admitted as she dried her hands and went to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"You made that mac and cheese. Mercedes Jones will you please marry me and be my wife and have Black-Asian babies with me." Chang proposed to her even getting down on bended knee.

"Get your ass off the floor, if Jones marries anyone it will be me cause I love her more than just for her macaroni and cheese." Sam says and then grabs Mercedes in his arm and gives her a quick passionate kiss tasting the dessert that she ate earlier and knowing since that they were not on the case that he would have to keep the kiss rated PG or else have her kick his ass. When Mercedes participated in the kiss and looked disappointed that it ended so soon, Sam couldn't help but look at Mike with a huge grin on his face. He was wearing Mercedes Jones down slowly but surely.

"What, I know you didn't interrupt my proposal with your cock and bull line and put your Trouty lips on my future wife. What else do you love her for that doesn't involve lusting after her fine curvalicious body?" Mike asked pretending to be offended.

"I love her because she also made the desserts, and red velvet cake is my favorite cake, peach cobbler is my favorite cobbler, and pecan pie is my favorite pie, and this goddess knows how to cook all three. So, she is mine. As soon as this case is over, we are going to fly to Vegas, get married, and have a half dozen of white chocolate babies, three boys and three girls, or we may decide to really find out if they are cheaper by the dozen if we have four boys and two girls. We won't stop until we have an even number."

Sam's words woke Mercedes up from the sensual fog that his kiss had temporarily put her in. She thought that the guys' kidding around was funny until Sam made the last remark, and she quickly stepped out of Sam's arm and picked up her coffee and prepared to leave. "You both must have been smoking crack before you came to dinner because no way in hell would I marry either of you because listening to your proposals I realize both of you would want to keep me in the kitchen barefoot and pregnant. Mike had enough sense just to mention babies plural, but Sam you went and lost your ever loving mind! And I think you need to go see a priest about an exorcism because you must be possessed. The only way I can see you convincing any woman to give you six to twelve kids is to wait to Brittany becomes legal and maybe you could talk her into becoming your baby factory because she is the only gullible person I know who would fall for that role in life if you make her a promise dealing with Lord Tubbington." She left the kitchen with her coffee and laughed at the thought of Brittany and Sam in the future with twelve kids and twelve kittens.

"What are you laughing about?" Santana asked her when she sat down beside her best friend.

"Oh, I was just picturing Sam and Brittany in the future married with twelve kids and twelve Lord Tubbingtons as pets." Mercedes said still giggling at the super blond cat image.

"Girl, you know you would be jealous if Sam married another woman and gave her the looks that he gives only to you. Stop fronting like you don't see that you got that man whipped. Even Sue noticed how much sexual tension there is between the two of you."

"I admit that he is hot and knows how to work those lips of his. His kisses make me weak, but I am not going to satisfy the basic urge that I feel to rip his s-medium shirt off his body and smear the whipped topping that I used on the cobbler all over his chiseled abs and lick it off slowly and then allow him to exchange the favor by tasting some of my hot pie that puts that pecan pie to shame. I admit to having dreams about his mouth going down on me that I wake up hot, needy, and sweaty, but I am going to resist that urge which is not hard to do while I am awake as long as he continues to say asinine things like us getting married and having 12 white chocolate children. That inanity will kill my libido and the urge to mate with him quicker than anything I can think of."

"That's why you thought of Brittany and him together with 12 kids. It does sound like something she would say or maybe that you children would be zebras instead of unicorns. Who knows how she thinks, but don't put Evans on her. It would be like the blind leading the blind or the real blond leading the fake blond. She really is a sweet girl even though her head is in the clouds."

"That is true; I will look past the offensive things she says and look at her intentions and not pair her future self up with Evans. I will give her Mike Chang instead. All I got to do is teach her how to make my macaroni and cheese and with her dancing ability and good looks, she should finally be able to bring him to his knees."

"Oh, hell no! Mike Chang is not for Brittany either, and I see you trying to rile me up to get me to act all jealous over that dancing demon. I tell you Mercedes being on this case with him is making me see how we would be if we were more than friends. Mike challenges me intellectually, he is one of my best friends, and our chemistry is as hot as your chemistry with Evans, but we just know how to hide it better."

"I am glad you are now accepting what I have known all year. You have been checking out Chang and lingering in hugs and at first I thought you were just extra grabby, but after watching you two on this case, I think its more than a little sexual awareness brewing between the two of you. I think you can have it all with Mike. He is the type of guy that any girl would be lucky to have. He is good people, respectful, supportive, and a bad ass ninja when he needs to be. Plus he knows all your bad traits and you know his, and you two still like each other."

"So, you don't think it's unprofessional if we started to stop fake dating while on the case and make it real?"

"I am not saying yes or no to that question, but I do think that we are in a situation that may be influencing our emotions on those two hot guys in that kitchen, and that we shouldn't start anything with them until this case is closed. So much is at stake, and we got to be professional and by the book, so we can apprehend all those who are involved in this sick business."

"I agree with you in theory, but I think two things are almost a certainty. One is that we should enjoy all our required intimate make-out sessions to the fullest and get our mack on while we can with those two stud muffins who sound like that actually know how to clean up a kitchen, and two Sue put something in that wine to cause us to speak the truth because we have never been this open before while being fully sober."

"One at first I was petrified about having to kiss and dry hump Evans, but now I will admit that I look forward to it and miss it when we don't have to make-out. So I don't see why we can't enjoy a little TLC from them when the case requires it. Two I watched her, and she drank the wine too, and she hasn't asked us any questions. I don't think we have been drugged but let's listen to her and Washington's conversation to make sure Sylvester is not a wolf in sheep's clothing." Mercedes told her friend as they moved physically closer to the two older women who were discussing Figgins and his inability to run a safe school that met the needs of the students enrolled at WMHS.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter will start with the bitter so be prepared I saved you all from reading the creepy in the last update, but I will end it with the sweet. So hopefully this chapter will not leave you with a bad taste in your mouth. As always I own nothing, and I was in update heaven all V-Day weekend so this chapter may take longer to post than normal because I am busy enjoying all the wonderful Samcedian fanfiction that is produced by our talented writers and any reviewer who says differently is obviously sipping hater-ade and smoking crack. Thanks to my fabulous Beta Reesie who takes the time to decipher my writing that is filled with hidden mistakes, and even though she is close to perfect, I am sure we have missed a couple of things, please forgive us and enjoy Chapter Twelve a chapter that is not a filler like the last one but one in which the plot of the story thickens. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and requests as well as follows and favorites. I try to give you a little of what you want, but believe me the wheels are now set in motion for all things to begin to unravel.**

Chapter Twelve

"Mr. Schue in our old school choir the Trouble Tones, Mercedes and I sang an eclectic mixture of songs. We rarely got to sing pop music, urban music, or rock and roll. Mercedes has experience singing opera, jazz, and we have both sung songs in Spanish, Italian, and French. Since singing with New Directions our experiences have been broadened to include more show tunes, the standards, and contemporary music, but in order to show you how diverse we truly are and deserving of a duet in Regionals, we want to show you how we can sing in a style that we are totally unfamiliar with."

Santana finishes talking and she and Mercedes remove their trench coats to reveal clothing black leather clothing (similar to the ensembles that they wore in "Start Me Up" and "Living on a Prayer" mash up except this time the girls were corsets underneath their leather jackets and no bandana for Santana). The music to the Rolling Stones "Satisfaction" begins to play and both girls begin performing their mash up of "Satisfaction" and Bon Jovi's "You Give Love a Bad Name".

Santana begins singing in a low and sultry voice "I can't get no satisfaction. I can't get no satisfaction." and Mercedes joins in with the rest of the chorus of the Rolling Stones hit, the two begin to dance back to back and take turns moaning out "I can't get no!" Instead of singing the rest of the song the tempo of the music changes and the two dance with wild abandon, and Mercedes starts singing the chorus of Bon Jovi's "You Give Love a Bad name." The two continue to sing both choruses of the songs alternating the songs until they sing the last part of the Bon Jovi hit a capella silencing the room from the erotic vocal blend that their two voices create when they are in exquisite harmony.

"That was so hot! I mean I wish I was smart enough to have had my cell phone out while you all were performing it, so I could have recorded it and enjoyed it again and again. Ladies you can take all of your sexual frustrations out on me. Mike obviously ain't giving Santana no satisfaction, and Evans is giving love a bad name to Hot Mamma. You two need to lose those losers and jump aboard the Puck Express where satisfaction is guaranteed!" Puck breaks the silence after recovering first from the thrill he got from looking at their outfits, watching them dance, and hearing them sing out their frustrations in song.

"Oh, hell no!" Sam shouted breaking everyone else of their music induced comas. Watching Jones in leather gyrating to music along with Lopez was hard-on inducing by itself, but the last chorus the two sang together without music was unbelievable. He couldn't understand why the two were settling by being FBI agents when they were both talented enough to give Beyonce and Adele a run for their money and positions on the charts.

"Believe me Santana is more than satisfied!" Mike added grabbing his "girlfriend" and giving her a long sensual kiss while rubbing his hands up and down the sides of her body marking his territory for Puck's benefit.

"I also thought they were singing bout the two of you. We all know that Evans ain't giving Jones any. God Squad my ass. I think it is a sin that Sam is not tapping that gorgeous ass on a daily basis." Artie joined in and was quickly shushed and hit by his girlfriend Tina who demanded that he apologize to Sam, Mercedes, and herself.

"Well, if Samantha is giving love a bad name, I promise that you will always be screaming my name with pleasure Jones." Puck added dismissing Santana and Mike and focusing his attention on Mercedes and Sam.

"Puck, believe me that song was not for Sam or Mike! That song is for the broken-hearted and that is the total opposite of what we feel. We wanted to sing songs outside our genre and the opposite of our emotional states to convince all the haters who say we can only sing pop and R&B and songs that reflect our present state of mind. We are true artists who can sing any genre of music and interpret any emotional feelings represented in any song be it joy, pain, and feelings of ecstasy and neglect. Santana chose those songs while I was thinking we should do a mash up of "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend" from the musical _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes _and Janet Jackson's "Diamonds," because we both believe we are each other's best friends and not an expensive gem, and those songs are the epitome of the opposite of our beliefs. And for your information, Sammy gives love a fantastic name, and I wouldn't trade him for any guy that I know." Mercedes adds looking at pointedly at Puck, Artie, and Finn before grabbing Sam by his neck and giving him an erotic kiss that was designed to shut up all the haters of their relationship. Sam was so caught up in the unexpected kiss that he began to inch his fingers around and cup her ass forgetting that they had an audience.

Schuester, not liking that his class was becoming a make-out central with Santana and Mike still kissing and Mercedes and Sam not looking as if they were going to come up for air any time soon, decides to quickly interrupt them before things got even more out of hand. "Alright, girls, good job that's the fire and vision we need to win Regionals. And I admit Santana that was one of the best mash-ups that I ever have heard. Do you mind staying after practice to tell me how you developed your idea?" He said as he quickly took over the rest of the class getting them busy with singing and working on choreography while he was free to be lost in his thoughts.

Although he admitted to being brave with all the risks he was taking, Will was unsure of what to do about Santana Lopez. Was he willing to face Sue Sylvester's wrath to approach one of her Cheerios after she had forbidden him to do so? Those girls, Santana, especially were trying to seduce him into giving them a duet and/or a solo at Regionals, even though he knew he had to feature Rachel not because she was the better singer but because she was crazy enough to ruin everything if he didn't give her the spotlight. But Rachel was only talented in a couple of genres. After listening to Mercedes and Santana talk about the range of music that they performed as members of the Trouble Tones, Schuester realized how limited his New Directions were with Rachel and Finn as the male and female leads.

Most interestingly, the girls' eyes were on him throughout their performance. Every time they shook their bodies, shimmied, grinded, and caressed the microphone stands, their eyes were on him and him alone. And he noticed that none of the students seemed to notice because they were all seduced by the musical style or the outfits, and Rachel was frothing at the mouth in jealousy especially when he complimented the two vocal powerhouses, and he also knew how to use her jealousy to his advantage.

After practice Santana followed Schuester to his office. She was ready to follow through with the ploy that she and Sylvester had devised. "Mr. Schue, I just wanted you to know that I am more than willing to do anything to get a solo or at least a duet with my girl Cedes for Regionals." She began as she made her way into his office slowly becoming physically closer to her teacher.

"What do you mean by anything?' He asked looking down into the sultry Latina's eyes.

"Whatever is necessary: longer practices, hiring a vocal coach, taking advance dance lessons, whatever Berry does, I will do, and I will put more time, energy, and sex appeal into it."

"Well, you already dance better than Rachel, and your vocal ability doesn't need more coaching. I see star written all over you; the only thing that Rachel has that you and Mercedes do not have is the dedication to do whatever is necessary to win. She sent a girl to a crack house to eliminate possible competition. You and Mercedes would never do something that outrageous. Are you willing to lose friends, your position in the Cheerios, and your boyfriend in the pursuit of being the best and a star performer for New Directions?"

"If that is what it takes, I am willing to do it. Once I am a star, I will get those relationships back, and I have no future ambition to be a cheerleader. I am willing to risk everything to be the star of the New Directions. You know I am prettier, more popular, and way hotter than Berry. What do I gotta do to convince you that I am willing to go all out?"

"You are a smart girl. I am sure you can use your imagination. What are you willing to do to be a future Grammy winning artist that I know you are destined to be? You have Shakira's moves, Amy Winehouse's voice, and Britney's sex appeal. You are a true definition of a triple threat.

"If what you are saying is true and you are sincere, I am willing to allow you total access to all things Lopez if you can turn me into a superstar. I wants fame, and I have never had anybody who believed in me and my talent as you now seemed to do Mr. Schue. As you know I wear the pants in my relationship with Mike Chang. I am willing to lay down my dominating personality to be molded into being whatever you want me to be. I will be yours to command and do whatever to whenever you want to do it after you give me the spotlight for Regionals because I am not sure that I can totally trust you in giving me the solo, I am new here and you could tell all the girls what they want to hear and then go back on your word.' Santana said to let him know in no uncertain terms that she was not stupid enough to or was willing to drop his trousers and give him head after their first meeting. She didn't want to touch Schuester, so she had to play her role convincingly. She was smart enough to know how to manipulate without giving overt sexual favors during the first time they spent any time alone. Good things were made better through waiting and she hoped that Schuester was an anticipation whore.

"The same is for me. How do I know I can trust you to be my protégé and hand yourself completely to me after I have given you what you want. I will prove myself to you so you can trust me and so that I can trust you."

"That sounds good, but how can you prove your trustworthiness to me so quickly?"

"Do you like to smoke and drink like most teens in Lima?" Schuester asked because he was unsure of the partying lifestyle that she participated in.

"Yes, I am known to smoke a little weed from time to time when I am not competing in a competition that is when they normally give the doping tests." Santana admitted.

"How about I give you all the weed you need, and in order to prove that I have your sole allegiance, you are going to have to backstab Mercedes to prove to me that you are willing to risk your friendship with her to be a star."

"Alright Mr. Schue," Santana said after a slight hesitation before continuing, "I saw how you were watching us both during our performance, and I noticed that whenever Mercedes did any move that caused her breasts to bounce and point upwards, your eyes were totally on her curves. You even licked your lips at one point and bit them when we began to rhythmically stroke the mike stands. How about I get you pictures of Mercedes in her underwear and even totally nude if I can set up a camera in my bathroom the next time she sleeps over. By giving you these pictures, I will prove to you that I am willing to betray not only my best friend but her boyfriend whose my boyfriend's best friend which is a big cluster-fuck for me. I will be friendless when this gets out. They will never forgive me for doing this, and I will definitely lose my relationships that I have with all three of them."

"Yes, I not only want pictures of her, but I also want pictures of you as well. I promise that I will trust you when you give me these pictures. We won't release the fact that you have taken the pictures and dispersed them until after the competitions. I don't want to risk losing any of you new students as competitors in Regionals or Nationals. I am sure the fact that you have taken and given these pictures of Mercedes away for public consumption will cause your friendship to implode. Get me those pictures, and we have a deal." Schuester told her as he caressed her arms holding her hands and slipping her some pot as he hugged her goodbye taking his time to enjoy her body before he ushered her out of his office.

Just the thought of pictures of the two vocal powerhouses in their bare skin was enough to send his libido into overdrive. He knew that he could jerk off in peace now that the tantalizing Latina had left and provided his overactive imagination with all the ways he would enjoy her flesh after Regionals. But for now he would just have to content himself with watching the video of their performance today. Finally things were looking up for him, and he didn't want to lose the feelings he was now experiencing thinking for the first time he would have a hot, sexy, and demanding girl under his control who obviously knew how to please a man and how he could finally have his fantasy of ménage trois with her and Finn and with her and Rachel. The combinations of the possible positions that he could now force out of Berry and experience with Lopez were going to short circuit his brain as he masturbated while watching the video until he came with Santana's name on his lips. After cleaning himself up, he was instantly hard again thinking that things were finally going to get dirty with Rachel, and he would break her until the girl was willing to do every deviant act of sex he could think of, research, or dream of. He couldn't wait to lord over her his possession of Santana and how now Rachel would have to go out of her way in keeping him pleased the most so she could keep her solos! When Santana wouldn't get the solo at Regionals, he would keep her quiet by blackmailing her about the pot and would threaten to reveal those pictures she took to Sam, Mercedes, and Mike. Yep, that Latina had no idea she was given him total control over her like he had of Rachel, and he wouldn't have to promise her solos to make her cater to him and his desires.

* * *

"Operation Ensnare Pedo Will is a go." Santana texted everyone on the case to let them know that Will had fallen for their trap like a fly in a honey pit. Although she felt disgusted by his touch, she knew she was going to have to escape her inner revulsion and tolerate his touch while pretending to be as desperate as Berry. However she was going to have to have some down time soon to get the gross feelings that he engendered out of her mind. She headed to Cheerios practice hoping that doing the crazy routines would provide a temporary panacea for her troubles. And if that didn't work she was going to have to convince her partners to take a night off the case and stop pretending to be high school students, so she could erase the stains that Schuester was slowly and methodically putting on her memories as the feel us his penis was made apparent to her in that final hug and no matter what she thought of she couldn't get his touch out of her mind.

* * *

After watching the video of the latest performance, the POYD was thinking that he should abduct both his obsessions for a weekend and not just Mercedes. He already knew that his two naughty angels were the most talented singers that Schuester ever had but the maturity of their performance was beyond their years. He couldn't wait to get his hands on them and even judging at Regionals which was coming up soon was too far in the future to get to see them in flesh. St. James said he was losing his touch, but surely that kid didn't know what he was talking about. He would no more listen to him as he would listen to Schuester. Those girls were trying to seduce him into giving them a duet and solo and that was not going to happen. Will Schuester was not touching his merchandize. If Will had plans to take them up on their seduction, he would kill him. He was going to have to let St. James know that Will was not to have any sexual contact with the two who were targeted for abduction. He better get his jollies off with Berry and any other nymph he could get his hands on, but his angels were not to be defiled by that weak hot mess of a man. Watching the video to the conclusion, the POYD realized he couldn't even get an erection. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until Will Schuester was put on notice that he was not to touch what would belong to him. He let that Evans and Chang boy get a way with mauling them because he was powerless to stop it, but no way would Will Schuester get his little grimy hands on what belonged to him and him alone. He had already had one woman turn him down in preference to Schuester, and he would be damned if he allowed Schuester to fall in love with his prey and act as a deterrent to those two prime specimens being used and sold by him for maximum profit. He stopped thinking and started dialing St. James to ensure his orders were carried out.

* * *

_Five Days Later_

"Sam you have lost your mind?" Mike asked his friend after listening to his latest scheme to win Mercedes' heart.

"Nope!" Not going to listen to your negativity!" Sam replied as he hung up the last of the mistletoe that he had filled the choir room with at school and now had placed in every doorway of their apartment.

Sam continued, "You heard her and Santana gushing through that movie _Mermaids_, and those two voices singing "The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)" to the top of their lungs is almost a better memory than their performance of "River Deep/Mountain High". Sam said as he lost himself in the memories of their "date night" and the girls' duet.

Mercedes: Does he love me I want to know

Santana: How can I tell if he loves me so

Mercedes: Is it in his eyes?

Santana: Oh, no don't be deceived

Mercedes: Is it in his eyes?

Santana: Oh, no know he'll make believe

Both: If you wanna know if he loves you so

Mercedes: It's in his kiss

Santana: That's where it is.

Mercedes: Is it in his face?

Santana: Oh, no that's just his charm

Mercedes: Is it in his warm embrace?

Santana: Oh, no know that's just his arms

Both: If you wanna know if he loves you so

Mercedes: It's in his kiss

Santana: That's where it is.

Mercedes: Oh Oh it's in his kiss

Santana: That's where it is

Mercedes: OH OH OH hug him

Santana: Squeeze him tight,

Both: To find out what you want to know

Santana: If its love, if it is really is, it's there in his kiss

Mercedes: How about the way he acts?

Santana: Oh, no that's not the way, you're not listening to all I say

Both: If you wanna know if he loves you so

Santana: It's in his kiss

Mercedes: That's where it is.

Santana: OH, OH, it's in his kiss

Mercedes: That's where it is

Santana: Ooh it's there in his kiss

Mercedes: That's where it is

Both: Ooh it's in his kiss, Ooh it's in his kiss, Ooh it's in his kiss

"Earth to Sam" Mike said waving his hands in Sam's face noticing the vacant look in his eyes. When Mike saw that he finally had his attention, he continued with their conversation. "Man putting mistletoe up in every room including the choir room at school to increase your kissing of Mercedes is not going to convince my friend to fall in love with you. You are being too excessive; she is too smart to fall for your tricks. All you are going to succeed in doing is scaring her into running away from you.

"You act like our double date with them last night was a vital part of our cover story to avoid going to the Berry's Holiday Bash. You know that Santana was sick of having to experience Schuester and his touch and wanted to have a weekend away from any thing related to New Directions, and that is why she blurted out that we four couldn't go to the party because we haven't been spending much time together recently with the football play-offs and championship game, her being busy with the Cheerios, and Mercedes spending so much time with Rachel and Kurt and that we couldn't change our plans to go to Columbus to see a sold-out concert even if we wanted to because the tickets were nonrefundable. Santana was using every lie she could think of to get out of us going to the Berry's shindig, and you convinced her after Glee practice that we needed to stay holed up in the apartment together so nobody could tell Rachel that they saw us out and about in Lima, and you knew she needed a break from the memories of Schuester's hands on her, and we all need to find a way to end this case quickly because I don't think she can take much more without saying her new catch phrase 'I'm going to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his curly top ass'."

"Yep and we ended up watching feel good movies with them to help Santana out and eating pizza and drinking beer and wine coolers."

"Those two were acting like it was a real double date sitting between us. We have all hung out before, but I could tell there was a difference in our group dynamics. You and Santana were eye sexing each other as much as I was eye sexing Mercedes, and after the fifth round of drinks the girls started singing that song from the last movie. I tell you they were trying to send us a subliminal message."

"Dude I don't think they want us to kiss them to show that we love them. So, you putting up the mistletoe and kissing her every day at Glee practice is not going to win Mercedes Jones' heart. I have known her for a long time and better men than you have tried and failed miserably specifically yours truly. She is so awesome and totally oblivious to her innate attractiveness. She truly wants the best for people, to help those in need, and correct those who are making damaging mistakes. She doesn't have time for a playboy."

"I am not a playboy. I just dated a lot of women because I couldn't have the woman that I know is for me. I messed up in the academy by angering her and allowing those women to flirt with me, and sure I kissed them, I am a man, but those ladies meant nothing to me. However, I am the total opposite of a playboy now and you know it. The job keeps me to busy for that, and I only have eyes for Mercedes Jones."

"Yeah you are right about having only eyes for her, but you have no skills in getting her to fall for you. Your latest idea to cover "Baby It's Cold Outside" with her during the Christmas concert was so not cool. I told you that that was the song I wanted for me and Santana to perform because I could speak instead of sing during the song while Santana did her sultry sexy voice thing. Plus Mercedes wanted you both to do Andrea Bocelli and Mary J. Blige's version of "What Child is This". The only other song that I could possibly do justice to was "The Little Drummer Boy" doing the pa, rum, pa, pum, pums while Santana sang the song, but Mr. Schuester shot that suggestion down. I so hate you for making me have to sing part of "The Christmas Song" I blame you for Schuester's insanity. You, my friend, are going Christmas crazy with mistletoe to kiss Mercedes every day to show her your affection, and this is the worst plan ever, and all you are going to do is miss those plush lips when this case is over because she is not going to fall for you."

"Whatever, you are alone just like me, and I am not listening to you until you get a woman of your own, then I will take your advice seriously."

"I think you and Mercedes would be sweet. She is the best, but you are too much a fool for her. She needs a man like me serious, professional, and her friend. You need to just be her friend so she can get to know you, and after the case is solved, you can hang out with her and then maybe see if there is a possibility of a relationship."

"Mike that is what you have been doing with Mercedes and Santana, and this has not worked for you yet. Trust me women want to be wooed. Mercedes wants my slow hand and Santana wants your easy touch, and it is up to us to give them some loving. You need to put those abs to work and seduce that woman, and I am going to put these lips to work and show her how much I love her by kissing her to show her my affection. I love Mercedes Jones not just like her. I want to be with her in every way. Being on this case with her is the best thing to ever happen to me. And out of all those lame ass Christmas songs, you know "Baby It's Cold Outside" is the sexiest. I got the Lady Antebellum's version on my iPod, and Cedes and I are going to tear that song up during our Christmas concert."

"Speaking of the concert did you hear from Artie that the public television station lost their rights to show _A Christmas Carol_, and Mr. Schuester has agreed for them to broadcast our live Christmas concert? The first time I will be on TV, and Santana and I get stuck with "The Christmas Song" because Mr. Schuester thought that Santana could pull off Judy Garland better than Kurt and Rachel much to their dismay, and that I could do a passable Mel Tormé who only sings briefly throughout the song. The only thing good about the concert is that I can't wait to hear Tina and Artie's cover of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" or Kurt and Blaine's version of the "Crosby/Sinatra's classic "White Christmas."

"Whatever, Mercedes said that Quinn and Joe's version of Kenny Rogers and Wynonna Judd's "Mary Did You Know" was very inspirational and her favorite, while I admit to liking Puck, Sugar, and Brittany's version of the Barenaked Ladies and Michael Buble's "Elf's Lament." Puck has agreed to do all the singing if the girls come undressed as bare naked ladies, which the two agreed to do, too bad Mr. Schuester heard them and nixed that idea and are making the girls sing with clothes on. The only performance I am not looking forward to is Rachel and Finn's "Winter Wonderland. Those two pretending to be in love while they both are cheaters is the epitome of hypocrisy."

"Well, Finn is only the most innocent of the two because he's being drugged while with Schuester, and the only person who is willing to cheat with is Mercedes, and she is definitely not giving him any play. The concert is going to be good even with Finn and Rachel and their lovey dovey routine, and I told my family that I am taping the performance and sending it to them so they can watch it as well since I won't be able to join them on our annual family vacation to Costa Rica this year."

"I am sure Lopez and Jones will make this holiday spent in Lima worth it. I think Washington is going home and the four of us are supposed to cook Christmas dinner together here and finally figure out who is the head person in the ring is. After going through Schuester's calls, we know Jesse St. James is involved, and somebody is trailing him. Hopefully if we can't get Schuester to tell all we can convince St. James. According to the male members of New Directions, St. James is a pussy and scheming dick who should be easy to break. I am sure something is bound to happen soon either Schuester or St. James will expose the ringleader to their perverted group, or we will find out ourselves before another teen is abducted." Sam said as he got back to hanging mistletoe and ignoring Mike's groans.

**A/N:** **Well whenever chapter 13 gets written we will have the Christmas show fiasco, the Christmas dinner blame it on the egg nog snogging, the plot to temporarily get Lopez and Jones, St. James' conversation with Schuester, and a New Year's New Directions Party. I so want to read all of that so I am going to commit to writing it as soon as time permits. Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions for New Year's party songs let me know I know Puck will be singing "Hot Blooded" and what Sam will sing to Mercedes thanks to zeejack and that's about it; this chapter took so long because I couldn't think of a good mash-up for the girls so I settled with a ND twist of the girl's Start Me Up and Living on a Prayer mash up.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I own nothing and have used songs and scenarios with little thought or consideration to their owners. One good thing is some songs are so old that copyright laws don't apply to them. I have not been watching Glee so it's hard to get inspired to write some scenes in this fiction. Sometimes I watch old reruns for inspiration, or I get reviews that spur me on or a follower or favorite to get me to writing and that is what happened with this update the inspiration comes from you readers and my incredible BETA Reesie. Next update will be next month when I have some free time to write. Remember this story is for Mature readers only!**

Chapter Thirteen

"What the hell, Evans why is there mistletoe hanging on every doorway of you guys' apartment? Is there something you and Chang want to tell us? Are you two deciding to deepen your relationship to friends with benefits?" Santana said as she and Mercedes entered the mistletoe laden apartment.

"Seriously, Sam I hope you bought too much when you decorated the choir room doorways and the doorway to the God Squad's meeting room with this stuff and decided to hang it up and not throw away the remainder of it." Mercedes said as she looked around and noticed that Santana wasn't exaggerating every doorway except the one that led to Mike's room was covered with mistletoe. It looked weird because there were no other Christmas decorations around. No tree, no lights, just mistletoe hanging above almost every door.

"Mercedes, do you honestly think Sam is that cheap?" Santana said as she looked at the man who was beginning to blush at their interrogation. "I think that he is crazy enough to believe that we will be all up on his guppy lips every time we come over to discuss the case when he conveniently enters or exits a door with us. Or maybe it's Washington who he is seeking to lure with his cavernous mouth. She might be the only FBI agent in our region under the age of fifty he has not put those guppy lips on, and he is looking to perfect his record, and since she is all up on Mr. Martinez, he knows this is the only way that she would willingly kiss his lady like lips."

Mike burst out laughing at the statement which caused Mercedes who was trying to keep the laughter bubbling inside her on mute to burst out in a snort, and this caused Santana to laugh at her friend's unladylike laugh, and Sam to continue to blush in embarrassment. After minutes of unadulterated laughter the three agents finally settled down and began to discuss Operation Ensnare Pedo Will much to Sam's relief.

Mercedes brought her laptop and had already begun to manipulate images of her and Santana that would fool even experts, and she had to keep Chang and Evans from drooling over them. She made sure the printer had the correct quality paper, and then she printed out the images that they all decided that Pedo Will would want the most. After discussing further details of the case, the agents soon called it a night knowing that they had to be prepared for the televised Christmas concert the next day. Much to Sam's chagrin, Mercedes remained on the couch the entire time, and he couldn't get a kiss from her. The two ladies smiled wickedly at him as they exited the apartment together and kissed each other platonically on the lips which caused Mike and Sam both to groan causing the girls to laugh as they exited the apartment and headed to their respective lodgings.

* * *

Schuester was fit to be tied after his conversation with Jesse St. James, and he was not in a good mood at all. 'Who the hell did the bastard think he was?' Will thought to himself after listening to St. James tell him the orders that he was not to touch Lopez or Jones. He had already constructed so many sexual scenarios that he would videotape and keep as a reminder of his sexual escapades for years to come until he cultivated a new bunch of Glee club girls who were willing to sell their bodies and souls for fame.

Now St. James had to call him and ruin it all. "If you touch Mercedes Jones or Santana Lopez the boss has promised that he will end you and before he cuts off your puny dick and stuffs it up your ass and then force feeds it to you; he tells me he is going to take that ginger head lady of yours in front of you tapping that ass that you have failed to tap for several years then when he's going to force you to drink his come before slicing your throat." Will shuddered at the memory of the last words that came out of St. James' mouth. He hated the pretensions prick, but he knew the threat was serious and even though Emma wouldn't let him touch her, he still would not force rape upon her, and he didn't want to die most importantly just because he wanted a little spicy Latina in his bed and under his control. Santana Lopez was gorgeous, but she was not worth his life or Emma's potential sexual assault.

Instead of blaming himself for his predicament, he began to blame Emma. His fiancée wouldn't even let him perform oral sex on her. All he got were kisses sometimes with tongue most of the time without. It was her fault that he was terrorizing these girls anyways. She could just be like his ex Terry and screw him periodically so he would only feel the need to be buggered whenever he had wet dreams after his nightmares concerning his uncle. But no, Emma's legs were locked, and she was agreeing to sex after the wedding if and only if he wore a condom. Just the thought of his semen touching her body gave her the hives she had admitted to him. After having sex with that block of ice, he would need something to help with his sexual appetites now that all the sex he had been getting from Finn and Rachel would be gone as the two headed off to college. He was going to use those videos of Santana, Rachel, and Finn and himself to tide him over until he cultivated his next crop of youthful bedmates.

The only thing that Will could do to make up for the lack of having Santana be his personal sexual slave was to get those pictures and masturbate nightly to them and use his relationship with the Latina to drive Rachel to do more perverted acts. He was going to have to research ways to make the little harpy give him the most pleasure ever. He was going to have his threesome with her and Finn which was going to take some considerable bribing for her. But that would be the least of the deprave things he was going to have her do. He already knew which drugs made Finn pliable to his demands, and he would begin to use the concoctions on Rachel as well especially when she said no. He was going to have Finn fucking his ass while he fucked Rachel in the ass, and he was going to try every deviation in a threesome until he wore them both out during this holiday break. He thought as he stroked his dick and contemplated all the positions in a ménage trois and wrote them down as he fantasized performing every act with the two "lovebirds".

Rachel was going to shit all over herself when she realized not only had he been fucking her, he was fucking her boyfriend, too. He couldn't wait to terrorize the girl to get some semblance of power back into his life. 'Maybe not having Santana wouldn't be so bad' he thought and cheered himself up as he masturbated to thoughts of having Rachel suck his dick while Finn plowed into him from behind.

Schuester was still horny the next day before the Christmas concert so he convinced Rachel to meet him early for a special practice of her solo. Instead of practicing, Will forced the girl to go down on him and was angered when she swallowed his copious load effectively ruining her voice for her performances. He didn't realize his grip on her head prevented her from removing her head from his penis as he had his eyes closed picturing Finn tapping his ass while he rammed himself down the petite girl's throat. He almost shouted Finn's name as he came down Rachel's throat, and the girl had no option but to swallow, or she would have gagged and choked on his come. He was so angry with himself that he took it out on her and slapped the girl because she was going to ruin he highlighted performances for the night after she revealed how raw her voice was for his penile assault on her throat missed with his semen.

Rachel unused to any violence from him fled the room and locked herself up in the bathroom crying which only made her voice worse, and when the rest of the New Directions showed up on time, Will explained that Rachel was suffering from laryngitis and was distraught; so, she had locked herself up in the bathroom crying because she felt that she had let everyone down and messed up her chance at receiving admittance into NYADA which she was using the video for the performance to bolster up her application.

By the time all of the audience was assembled in the auditorium where the concert was being held and taped, the POYD had made his way into the area that St. James had reserved for him so he could see the performance live. He preferred the live viewing so he could breathe the same air as his targets, and he relished in the temptation he felt to accidentally go downstairs and run into them so he could get the first sensation of touching their skin.

However, he had sense and knew that he would risk his entire livelihood if he was foolish to be seen with any girl before their disappearance. So, he bided his time and sat back in his plush seat and waited for the concert to begin.

Schuester didn't look as devastated as he thought he would, but he knew from St. James that the weak man had been warned and knew he risked his life if he was to even touch Mercedes Jones or fondle Santana Lopez. Surely the curly headed nincompoop wasn't too stupid to try him on this. Even though the POYD hated murder, he was not without resources to have anyone murdered using his family's mob connections.

* * *

The only thing the teacher had done right in his opinion was dress his girls in red. That red made Mercedes and Santana skin glow and it accentuated their ethnic beauty, and the two were the sexiest he had ever seen them. He hated the format of the show with the duets. He was going to have to wait to see the only ones he wanted to see perform later in the show which meant he couldn't leave early as he normally did. However, he could sneak out during the final performance which would work out for him since it was Rachel Berry singing 'O Holy Night' which was ridiculous considering the girl was Jewish. Schuester really was a dick with no common sense or ethnic sensitivity. Just because that girl was sucking his dick, and he was committed to feeding her giant ego; he really should have had the sensitivity and the decency to give that particular solo to that Jesus freak, Quinn Fabray. Oh well, he wouldn't complain as long as he had the performances of his two dark angels to look forward to even though tonight they were looking like sexy devils in their outfits with their long dark curly hair flowing down their seductive backs.

* * *

Backstage, Joe was nervous because this was his first time being featured on stage and after the Rachel Berry drama nobody was at ease. Santana was able to pick the lock of the bathroom using her Lima Heights Adjacent newly found skills she told everyone, and Finn had swept up his weeping girlfriend trying to comfort her. Finally they were able to shut up her. Mercedes even came up with an idea that would help Rachel save face and save the show. She agreed to do all of the singing backstage while Rachel lip synch her performance since she was the only one who knew all the words to the song.

Rachel finally smiled and cried and grabbed her fellow diva and hugged her in appreciation, and things backstage finally settled down so that they could all rehearse. Rehearsals ran smoothly, but that was without an audience and a TV camera up in their faces. Joe was so nervous he was causing Quinn to regret to decide to perform the duet with him. His palms were all sweaty, and she could swear she could see a few drops of sweat coming from his dreads, so she called the rest of her God Squad over so they could say a quick prayer to help him out. After the prayer, the two went out hand and hand at first it was Quinn singing "Mary Did You Know" without Joe accompanying her when he was supposed to sing the first verse. However Quinn carried on seeing that Joe was stuck and unable to sing a note. She continued to sing until finally Joe awoke out his stage fright to sing the last minute of the song, and they were able to finish the duet they way it was supposed to be sung.

Following Quinn and Joe were Puck, Brittany, and Sugar and their cover of the "Elf's Lament". Since Puck had told the girls that they didn't have to sing but to speak the words of the song when it came to their parts, they didn't take the time to learn the words of the song, and when they realized they didn't have the words on a teleprompter that Sugar's daddy had promised to have installed on time, the girls just stood there which forced Puck to sing the song alone. Somehow the girls finally saw Mr. Schuester waving to them pantomiming dancing, and the two finally left the microphone stand and started to dance together and left Puck to sing song by himself which saved the song from being a total disaster.

The next two songs which featured Artie and Tina and Kurt and Blaine went off without a hitch. Mike was nervous after watching the first two performances go down the tubes, but his nervousness was lessening after watching Artie and Tina slay "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," with the rest of the New Directions member assembled at a faux Christmas party, and then Kurt and Blaine leaving the party pretending to go outdoors with fake snow singing and dancing like Hollywood Golden Age stars which had the audience on their feet with their version of "White Christmas." The party set up was still featured on stage which now featured a corner of the room with a piano and Mike pretending to play "The Christmas Song" with Santana standing beside him as he song an introduction to the song. They performed the sung just as Mel Tormé and Judy Garland did with a few exceptions, and Mike finally fully relaxed when he had to only hum throughout the rest of the song until the last part of the song that they sang together and then he realized that Santana had never looked as beautiful when she sung the final notes of the song "although it's been said many times and many ways Merry Christmas to you" and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her into his lap.

The two kiss instead of singing the alternate Old English ending of the song which the audience thinks is planned but its not, and Schuester had to hurriedly motion Rachel to stop them from making out. Rachel led the two lovebirds off stage, and all of the New Directions minus Sam and Mercedes who are still seated watching everyone leave until they begin to sing: (Mercedes/_Sam __**Both**_)

**I really can't stay  
**_Baby, it's cold outside_**  
I've gotta go away  
**_Baby, it's cold out there_

**This evening has been**  
_Been hoping that you'd drop in_  
**So very nice**  
_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice _(Sam moves to grab her hands as she heads to the door.)_  
_  
**My mother will start to worry**  
_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_  
**My father will be pacing the floor**  
_Just listen to that fireplace roar  
_  
**Now, really I'd better scurry **(Mercedes grabs a hat and heads to the door.)  
_Sweetheart, what's your hurry?_**  
Well, maybe just a half a drink more **  
_Why don't you put some records on while I pour? _(Mercedes follows Sam to the center stage.)

**The neighbors might think**  
_Baby, it's bad out there_  
**Say, what's in this drink?**  
_No cabs to be had out there_

**I wish I knew how  
**_Your eyes are like starlight now _(Sam stares into her eyes noticing she's moving from him.)  
**To break this spell**  
_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell (_He closes the gap she's made and removes her hat.)

**I oughta say 'no, no, no sir' **(She says pointing to him at the no, no, no and shaking her head.)  
_Mind if I move in closer?_(Sam moves a little closer to her)  
**At least I'm gonna say that I tried**  
_What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

**I really can't stay**  
_Baby, don't hold out!_  
_**Oh, but it's cold outside **_(During instrumental break Sam tries to gather Mercedes in his arms and tries to kiss her, but she dodges him and sings the next lines)

**I simply must go**  
_Baby, it's cold outside_  
**The answer is no**  
But baby, it's cold outside

**This welcome has been**  
_So lucky that you dropped in_  
**So nice and warm**  
_Look out that window at that storm_

**My sister will be suspicious**  
_Gosh, your lips look delicious _(Sam bites his lip as soon as he sings this line)  
**And my brother will be there at the door**  
_Waves upon a tropical shore_

**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious **(Mercedes gestures toward Roz Washington who nods.)  
_Ooh, baby you're so delicious _(Sam ignores Roz and grabs Mercedes and briefly kisses her.)  
**Maybe just one little kiss more**  
_Never such a blizzard before_

**Oh, I gotta go home**  
_You'll freeze to the bone out there _  
**Hey, lend me your coat **(Mercedes releases herself from Sam's arm pretending to leave him.)  
_It's up to your knees out there_

**You've really been grand **(Mercedes takes his hands in appreciation preparing to say goodbye.)  
_I thrill when you touch my hand _(Sam looks at their joined hands.)  
**But don't you see? **(Mercedes lets his hands go, gets her hat, and heads for the door.)  
_How can you do this thing to me?_ (Sam turns her around and holds her in his arms her back to his chest after Mercedes still tries to leave him.)

**There's bound to be talk tomorrow **(Mercedes turns around to face him playing hard to get.)  
_Making my lifelong sorrow_  
**At least there will be plenty implied **  
_If you caught pneumonia and died_

**I really can't stay **(Sam looks depressed as if he realizes he's lost the battle.)  
_Get over that old out_  
_**Baby, it's cold outside **_(The two sing together face to face and Mercedes smiles.)_**  
**_  
**It is kinda chilly**  
_Just stay right here baby_  
_You ain't gotta be nowhere_  
**All right, you win,**, (Instead of giggling like she was supposed to do while Sam does a victorious fist pump, Mercedes is immediately thrown off balanced when Sam grabs her after his fist pump and kisses her so intensely.)

Nobody in the audience was thinking that this particular kiss was choreographed. Especially when Mercedes tried to resist the kiss, however, her resistance was futile because she soon reacted as she always did when Sam began to kiss her and her brain began to melt, all she could do was relish in the now French kiss that Sam was giving her. No one was on stage to stop this kiss, so Mr. Schuester cued Puck and Finn to send the curtains down so he could get Mercedes in place behind the curtains with a microphone so she could sing "Winter Wonderland" while Rachel pretended to sing the song with Finn.

"Winter Wonderland" went off without a hitch with Mercedes over-singing the song just as Rachel Berry would have, and the audience applause at the end had the girl glowing in her successful ability to act her part not giving Mercedes' vocals any credits to the rousing standing ovation that she and Finn received. Finn left her on the stage, and went to join the rest of the New Directions behind the curtain so that Rachel could have the closing spotlight and featured solo, and everything appeared to go ahead without a hitch.

Mercedes sang "O Holy Night" in Rachel's key which was lower for her than her natural singing voice. Everything was great until Finn not paying attention to where he was going, got hungry and decided to leave his place behind the curtain to go backstage for some treats. Which would have been fine, but his foot got tangled in the curtains. When he turned to leave the curtain began to slowly rip from the seam. As Mercedes began to sing the last verse of the song, the entire curtain had came undone and the audience could see it was Mercedes singing; and when Rachel finally realized this, she ran off the stage in tears.

Mercedes in true diva fashion finished the song not the Rachel Berry way, but the Mercedes Jones way, and had the entire audience on their feet clapping as she hit an operatic note in key with powerful emotion. Instead of ruining the concert, the audience was so moved by Mercedes being lost in the song, they forgot Rachel Berry, and were totally in a Mercedes Jones' voice induced coma that continued until Will urged all the New Directions to step forward and bow.

The roses that he was intending to give to the missing Rachel, he gave to Mercedes which caused the audience to cheer even louder. However, Will was not happy and berated Finn for his clumsiness after the taping while the rest of the New Directions forgot about Rachel Berry and headed home to enjoy the rest of their Christmas holiday with their families.

* * *

"I don't know whose face was funnier "Finn's Urkel 'did I do that face', Schuester's 'I am going to kill Finn' face, or Rachel's 'I am so embarrassed that I think I am going to throw up all over myself' face." Santana said as she laughed uncontrollably recalling the Christmas Eve concert performance at their Christmas dinner which was so far a success. She had brought green bean casserole and the egg nog which she had mixed with all the tequila that the Martinez family had given her for Christmas with some grocery store's mix. It was a big hit, and although the dinner was fantastic (the guys provided Honey Baked Ham, Hawaiian rolls, and fried chicken, while Mercedes brought her macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes and gravy, red velvet cupcakes, and pecan pie), they all kept drinking the egg nog and eating dessert reminiscing on their favorite moments of the concert after they watched it on television following the big games.

"My favorite moment was when Mercy just kept singing while Rachel ran off the stage. When she stopped singing the song like Rachel had at rehearsals and started singing like she was in church, I tell you right then and there I knew the performance was saved from disaster and worthy of the standing ovations and encores that were called out for her." Sam said looking at Mercedes with a proud look on his face.

"Well, I can top all of your moments," Mike began speaking over their hell no's and no he didn't. "My favorite part is when Schuester sent Rachel over to stop my and Santana's kiss, and Santana told Rachel that if she ever touched her man with her man hands again that she was going to give her a free nose job for Hanukah or Kwanzaa or whatever her family celebrated. And for the first time since I met her I saw Rachel Berry take a threat as quiet as a mouse as she scurried back to Schuester. Her lack of a quick and vociferous reply coupled with her laryngitis and her upstaging by Mercedes, has got to be the most memorable occurrence of the entire Cursed Christmas Concert as Artie began to call it."

"Amateurs, amateurs…" Mercedes murmured as she nursed her second glass of egg nog and finished her drink before continuing. "You all missed the best part of the night as I was getting ready to leave with Roz, I remembered that I had left my hat that we had used for the performance backstage so after everyone had left, I went backstage to see Rachel Berry cursing Will Schuester out. She told him that she wouldn't have lost her fucking voice if he had let go of her hair and not forced her to swallow all of his come so soon before a performance and that it was his fucking fault that she had probably lost her chance into getting into NYADA and if that was the case that she was going to kill his horny foul tasting ass. I had to run back to Washington without my hat because it was sad but I couldn't help laughing. 'Kill his horny foul tasting ass', say what you want about Rachel, she really does have a way with put downs, that is fifth alone to Sue, Roz, Santana, and Quinn." Mercedes giggled again going to the kitchen for her third glass of egg nog.

The other three agents laughed not at Mercedes' words but the fact that she was getting drunk after only two glasses of egg nog. She even had a little wobble to her walk as she sat back down beside Sam cradling the cup in her hands and looking like a little girl.

After Mercedes third glass of the beverage and the rest of the agents began to feel the effects of the alcohol laden beverage, they began sharing stories of their favorite Christmas memories. When Sam got to his mentioning that this was his favorite Christmas since he discovered there was no Santa Claus because he was with the woman he loved, Mercedes grabbed him and shoved him towards the nearest door and kissed him like she had never kissed a man before. His lips and mouth tasted of him and the egg nog, and she couldn't stop herself from tasting him not thinking of the sensual nature of the kiss until it ended. She willing allowed Sam to take her to every door in the apartment and kiss her like he did at the end of their Christmas duet causing her toes to curl.

Mike and Santana began singing "Baby It's Cold Outside" and danced together when Sam and Mercedes accompanied them. Then they started singing all their favorite Christmas songs as they drank the remainder of the tequila infused egg nog.

By the time all the egg nog was consumed by the four, pandemonium had broken out. Somehow Santana had ended up comforting Mike who had begun to cry because this was his first Christmas without his family, and the two ended up in his bedroom. Mike woke up the next day with one of Santana's arm around his waist and another one in his hair. He didn't remember anything from the night before but refused to move fearing that this was all a dream.

Down the hall, Sam woke up in his bedroom with his arms wrapped around Mercedes, and he had no memory of what happened the night before. All he knew was that he had the worst headache ever, and if he cracked his eyes open, he could be convinced that he was in bed with Mercedes, and they were naked. What the hell! Had he finally slept with Mercedes but was too drunk to remember it? 'Blame it on the egg nog,' he said to himself as he tried to recall the previous night's events.

* * *

**A/N: I hate leaving the chapter here, but I am going to have to do research before going into the New Year's party which happens immediately after what happened last nite because I really wanted good music and sexy hilarious dancing to dilute the evil plan of the POYD, and I didn't want to end the fluffiness by revealing the POYD's plans for the possible taking of Santana and Mercedes so that will have to wait to Chapter 14. Because the POYD is furious with Will for Mercedes singing "O Holy Night" and he has been inundated with phone calls of bidders, and a hornet's nest has been stirred which I just foolishly deleted instead of saving for Chapter 14. Thanks for continuing to read and review and follow and favorite. I know it's not my normal writing style with the grossness of PEDO Will and the POYD, but please bear with me and my slow updates.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own anything but the creative license to use characters from Glee and others' music without guilt because I am in no way profiting from this, and I continue to press through and write this story because of the utter joy it brings me to have faithful readers who enjoy a dark story with a little touch of light to brighten the dark world of human trafficking that results in approximately 2 million children becoming victims of sexual exploitation. As always thanks to my reviewers for their constant inspiration and fortitude to not give up on me and this story, my incredible BETA Reesie, and my new followers of this story. A special shout out to krazykay23 for "Seasons of Love" song suggestion it was a great New Year's song, and a shout out to zeejack for "Bless the Broken Road". Hope I did the songs justice for you two sweet reviewers. Thanks for your continued support. This chapter has not been Beta'd so there are plenty of mistakes. It's extra long and should be Chapters 14A and 14B because of the songs only.**

Chapter 14

_Down the hall, Sam woke up in his bedroom with his arms wrapped around Mercedes, and he had no memory of what happened the night before. All he knew was that he had the worst headache ever, and if he cracked his eyes open, he could be convinced that he was in bed with Mercedes, and they were naked. What the hell! Had he finally slept with Mercedes but was too drunk to remember it? 'Blame it on the eggnog,' he said to himself as he tried to recall the previous night's events._

"What the hell happened last night?" Sam questioned himself as he looked at Mercedes who he was spooning from behind. It hurt to move his head. Every time he tried to move he felt if a knife was piercing his skull to stab himself in the brain. His hands didn't want to leave their positions, one in Mercedes hair and the other curved around her left breast. He didn't want to move, surely he was having a lucid dream, and Mercedes was not in his bed. He just needed to close his eyes and try to go back to sleep he thought as if going back to sleep would ease the headache that was beginning to feel as if someone was jack-hammering that knife all over his head.

Before Sam could even begin to nod off, he heard screaming in Spanish coming from the door of his room as Mike and Santana continued to fuss. 'Oh, hell to the no.' He moaned as he realized he could not be asleep because not in his worse nightmares would he be hearing Santana curse out Mike for allowing Trouty Mouth to take advantage of their friend while she was too busy trying to comfort him while he was being a homesick, cry baby mama's boy and had left Mercedes, who was obviously too drunk to just say no to that mistletoe kissing fiend.

Sam pulled the cover around himself and Mercedes to shield their nakedness from Santana's and Mike's eyes and before he could tell them to get the hell out of his room, Mercedes began to stir awake in his arms. Sam eyes pleaded with Mike to get Santana out of his room, so he could talk to Mercedes privately. Mike caught the message and grabbed the fiery Latina from behind and threw her over his shoulder telling her he would show her who was the cry baby closing the door behind them.

Mercedes just wanted to disappear and pretend like none of this was happening. Although she was slow to wake up, she couldn't help but begin to waken after listening to Santana's screeching voice and hearing Mike's words as he closed the door, Mercedes wanted to pretend like none of this was happening. She wanted to forget everything that happened last night but couldn't. One of the last things she remembered from last night was the room spinning around and she couldn't stop from vomiting all over herself and when Sam came to help her she threw up all over his clothing, too. A part of her remembered them taking a shared shower because Sam refused to leave her in the bathroom in her condition. The next thing she remembered after toweling dry was crashing on the bed. How she came to wake up with Sam's arm draped under her boobs and his hands on her breast was quite a mystery.

She knew that he wouldn't try to take advantage of her in her drunken state. Shit she didn't even have a toothbrush to brush her teeth after vomiting all the alcohol out of her body. She had to settle for his mouth rinse, but the sour taste of eggnog was still in her throat. She was never touching that vile stuff again. Dark liquor was not for her. She realized belatedly that Santana had spiked the drink with way too much tequila. She couldn't stomach hard dark liquor, and the only good thing is that when she drank too much of it, it couldn't stay long in her body, and she rarely suffered a lingering hangover because the vomiting got rid of the alcohol in her tummy and reduced the toxins that her body had to deal with. And after all the vomiting from last night, she was left with a dry mouth and a need for her toothbrush, two aspirin, and some coconut water.

"Mercedes how long are you going to pretend that you are asleep?" Sam asked even though his head was killing him. He wasn't going to try to hurt his brain even more trying to recollect what had happened the night before. He could tell by Mercedes' breathing that she was awake, and when she rolled out of his arms to put a pillow over her head in response to his question, he realized that she was not quite ready to discuss their alcohol infused night.

"Mercedes, even though it's hurting my head to hear even my own voice, I need to know what happened last night." Sam tried again not able to just lie back and pretend that all was well.

"What do you mean what happened last night? Don't you remember?" Mercedes asked him still buried beneath the pillow her words came out in a muffled tone.

"I don't remember a thing. All I have is the mother of all headaches and feel as if my mouth has been stuffed with cotton, and the last thing I do remember was drinking the remainder of the eggnog with you and Lopez and Chang. Bourbon usually doesn't have this effect on me." Sam admitted.

"That crazy heifer didn't put just bourbon in the eggnog Sam; she used tequila, too. She had told me that the Martinez family had gotten her a bottle for Christmas, and the chica put the whole bottle in the eggnog making Mexican Eggnog. The cinnamon she used and the store bought eggnog masked the taste of the high liquor content, and my tummy is regretting ever tasting the evil concoction."

"Damn! If I knew what we were drinking last night I would have at least taken some aspirin before going bed. The last thing I remember was us singing "Baby, It's Cold Outside" with Santana and Mike after kissing you under every piece of mistletoe in this apartment." Sam admitted trying to hide his smile at the memory while removing the pillow from Mercedes' hands.

"Well, I should let you treasure your memory, but once you find our soiled clothes, I am sure the awful truth will come out." Mercedes reluctantly admits realizing that she is naked because she has no clean clothes and didn't want to put on dirty underwear after her shower.

"Stop stalling and put me out of my misery. How did our clothes get soiled?" Sam asked confused looking around the room and not seeing either of their clothes from last night.

"As soon as Santana led a weeping Mike out of the living room, you wanted to dance with me. We were dancing and I am sure making out when you got the bright idea to spin me around during the final notes of "This Christmas". Well, I kept spinning figuratively and got so nauseated that I ended up vomiting all over myself. You being the gallant knight took me to the restroom to get cleaned up, and then I vomited all over you while you were helping me. Eventually I made it to the toilet while you cleaned up the living room, and we took a shower, and I used your mouth wash to rinse out my mouth and that is the last memory I have before falling asleep on your bed without you in it." Mercedes admitted looking at the door to avoid looking into Sam's eyes.

"So, if that's the case, I probably just fell out with exhaustion after cleaning the restroom in a drunken haze and must have woken up some time during the night and snuggled with you before passing out again." Sam admitted to her and to himself. He knew he would have not taken advantage of her in that condition; and he had to have been drunk while taking care of her. Because he was bigger he was able to hold his liquor better than her, but tequila and bourbon mixed together were too much for his system. He was sure his memory would return once this hangover from hell was finished with his body. Her talking about vomiting made him queasy and before he vomited on her in the bed, he ran to bathroom unable to ignore the sounds of her giggling.

Mercedes couldn't stop herself from giggling at the sight of Sam's white butt running to the restroom. That man's ass was incredible for a white guy. His body was so ripped, and she knew she had to be drunk and not just tipsy from the alcohol to not have been tempted to rub her hands all over his gorgeous body. His body was a work of art; Michelangelo's _David _had nothing on Sam Evans, and him taking care of her while she was so sick last night only made her begin to care for him even more. 'Alright Mercedes Jones, get your horny ass out of bed and began cooking him some eggs and dark toast served with bananas and juice.' Mercedes said to herself thinking of her hangover cure breakfast that she was constantly fixing for Santana in the past. She began to rummage through Sam's clothing to find a pair of boxers and an oversize t-shirt that wasn't a size s-medium that went to her knees and a pair of his socks that she rolled to her knees to complete her ensemble.

Mercedes knew she was going to have to explain to Santana and Mike that she didn't allow Sam to jump her bones and get some aspirin before she could begin preparing the meal that she knew that her other friends would need as well. Hopefully the smell and taste of breakfast would keep Santana's mouth filled with food and keep her from harassing Sam and herself during their breakfast. Mercedes was not happy with her friend for spiking the eggnog without telling them about the increased alcohol content. So, she was definitely not in the mood and wasn't going to risk cursing her friend out because she was staying the rest of the day with her before joining the guys for dinner. They had decided to save the leftovers from Christmas dinner to serve as a day after Christmas feast while they were to discuss more details about the case. With Roz being out of town, Santana had to stay in the apartment with her for security reasons, and Mercedes hoped the girl's hangover would prevent her from being too irritating

* * *

The POYD was furious with Will for having Mercedes singing "O Holy Night" and "Winter Wonderland" for Rachel Berry. He had left the auditorium after the kiss which Schuester made no attempt to stop from happening which had made the POYD's stomach cramp and his anger boil with hatred for the Evans boy who had the audacity to kiss his future possession in front of a live and televised audience. He left his seat unable to stomach the sight any longer, and he could do without hearing the screechy voice of Rachel Berry as she out sang that Hudson giant of a boy in the duet that was scheduled after that song. He was in car being driven to his home when he heard his cell phone go off. Jesse St. James was informing him of the spectacle that resulted when the curtain came down to reveal Mercedes Jones singing while Rachel Berry was lip synching to the entire audience. The POYD immediately requested the video feed be sent to his phone as he disconnected the call to St. James and watched in horror as his angel received the applause and praise she was due. He knew that her performance would be televised across Ohio and some of his clients would see his future possession on stage shining like the star she was.

Although he was glad that Will had tried to keep this deception under wraps, he was past angry because the last hour he had been inundated with phone calls of bidders, and a hornet's nest had been stirred for local buyers who all wanted a chance at owning Mercedes as their own singing sex slave. She was being referred to as Triple S, and the amounts for her favors had reached to over five million dollars without the knowledge of her virginity and naughty dancing ability. The POYD was not happy that he would no longer have the time to groom her to fulfilling all of his desires before selling her and Santana at a later date. Word of mouth and the video going viral had resulted in an international craze for his latest protégé in less than 24 hours. His clients knew she would not be available for sell until the summer, but by the next evening, he had received offers of over ten million dollars from a Middle Eastern sheik who had a penchant for curvy women with the voices of angels.

Schuester was going to pay for this fiasco, the POYD thought to himself as he thought of ways to torture the curly haired nincompoop while keeping him scared shitless to keep the depraved spineless ninny from even thinking of a way to get even with him being the jerk's tormentor. He regretted the day that he decided to include Will into his ring. Hell, he should have never trusted the dude after the Emma situation. However, if Emma had never rejected him he wouldn't have fallen into his family's business of drugs and human trafficking. He was happy in his career and happy with the woman who he thought he would spend the rest of his life with. A woman like her choosing him made life in Lima work living. However, when she broke his heart and fell for that singing loser, all traces of humanity fled from him. He only cared about one person now and that was himself, and the pleasures of the flesh that were made available to him. He only included Will into his business when he got so mad at Emma for choosing him that he decided to follow him and torture Will to torture Emma.

After following Will and discovering his penchant for teenage girls, he couldn't resist corrupting him through Sandy as much as possible. And when Will targeted Rachel Berry, the POYD knew he had all he needed to keep the creep in his back pocket forever. Pictures of the two and then pictures of Will with Finn Hudson allowed the POYD to control Will and force the choir teacher to do his bidding. So far his arrangement with Schuester and St. James had been very profitable. He left the killing, smuggling, and hustling to his older brothers, father, and uncles. He only participated in the human trafficking, and he made enough money to never consider entering into his former occupation again and had enough sex with every type of woman he could imagine boning in his life. He ran his hands through his dark hair and tried to keep his conscience from getting to him as he remembered the crimes of his past, and he cleared his mind thinking of his plan to take Mercedes and Santana after Regionals for a little midnight delight to see if the two were really worth their weight in gold which he had no doubts in his mind. Training those two for a limited time this summer would be the highlight of his career and who knows he might decide to keep them both and not sell them at all if the two were as good as the looks on their boyfriends' faces, after those kisses following their Christmas duets, suggested. If a mere kiss could result in a look of slavish devotion, he could only imagine what look he would have after a wild night of cataclysmic orgasms given to him by his dark, sensual, and beautiful angels.

* * *

_Almost one week later_

"I can't believe we got out of the Berry's holiday party only to be unable to avoid their daughter's New Year's Eve bash." Santana complained as she and Mercedes got ready to attend the party.

"Apparently, you guys forcing me to be her new bff, to convince her to rat out Schuester, is the only reason why I am stuck co-hosting the party with her. All of us have to go to the party if I am the co-host. Plus, you know after the Christmas concert fiasco, I have been extra sweet to the girl. I have noticed bruises on her lately, and I think Schuester is being too forceful with her since for some reason he turned you down after getting those pictures of the two of us. Guess he didn't like the body I photoshopped on you. I thought the pictures were realistic; after having witnessed your shameless display of nudity on several occasions, even I could be convinced that the pictures were of you."

"Well, I guess all he needed was the visuals to jerk off to. You should have seen the expression on his face when I handed him the pictures. He told me that because of what happened at the concert that Rachel needed all of his attention, and he feared if he took me under his wings, it would damage her fragile ego after she choked in her audition for NYADA the other day. I could see why he would be afraid of his little side piece going nuts and ratting him out because she blames him for everything. After I left, I heard him on the phone placating her apparently he had given her some date rape drug and had a ménage trois with her and Finn, and she had woken up with no memory in their motel room with Finn with the both of them not remembering what occurred in the hotel room. Her body was covered in bruises and she has been unable to take a crap without a painful burning sensation. Neither knew the details of the night, but she knew that Schuester was responsible because they were in the hotel room that only the two of them shared. She freaked out and met with Schuester that morning and watched a video of the three of them in every position imaginable and apparently threw up all over herself. She went home to change and when it came to singing the words of "Don't Rain on My Parade" she could not convincingly sing the lyrics, so she just choked and ran off the stage in tears. When I heard all the details, even I began feeling sorry for the man hands sized Keebler elf."

"Being her bff, I didn't know about her involuntary ménage trois with Finn and Schuester, but she did tell me she needed this party to lift her spirits. Finn proposed to her thinking that he had pushed them too far sexually and wanted to make it up to her for choking on her audition to NYADA because of him. That is all she told me. She hasn't said yes, but she hasn't said no. The reason why I am throwing the party with her and not Finn is because she told him they needed to spend some time a part to make sure that they are really ready for marriage. I told her to not marry the boy that she is way too young, and Kurt agreed with me. I really hope that is the last sleepover that I will have to have with the two of them. This time is was at Kurt's home, and Finn had agreed to stay the night at Puck's. But there is only so much New York is better than California that I can stand. They are steadily trying to convince me to accompany them to NYC. I wanted Kurt to fall asleep so I could talk to Rachel privately, but he kept yapping his mouth so much that we were only able to have a little girl talk before we both fell asleep." Mercedes admitted.

"Well, I am glad that she has you for a friend. She definitely needs someone now because with Schuester's behavior escalating, I am unsure of how safe she is. She is technically an adult, but this latest sexual escapade is rape and two counts of it. If we can get the both of them to press charges, and/or our hands on that video then we can be one step closer to closing this case." Lopez said as they headed out of the apartment to meet Chang and Evans before heading to the Berry's residence.

* * *

_One hour later_

After the Sugar Motta's train wreck extravagance, Mercedes could not believe that Rachel had agreed to allow Puck to break into her fathers' liquor cabinet. The girl was already drunk, and Mercedes had to pretend to drink while watching the New Directions get drunk again and act like a bunch of crazy fools.

She was glad that the Berry's had a stage and a karaoke machine. It was the only entertainment at the party that wasn't a drinking game or dancing to the questionable music selections that the Berry's listened to. Rachel and Mercedes had the guests pick a number to decide the order of performance as they entered the party. Puck was number one, and he was excited to perform the song he had been waiting to sing to Mercedes Jones since the day he saw her shaking her money maker.

Puck kicks off the karaoke party with Foreigner's "Hot Blooded":

Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance? (Puck sings looking and pointing at Mercedes.)  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded

You don't have to read my mind  
To know what I have in mind  
Honey, you oughta know  
Now you move so fine  
Let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show (He jumps off the stage and sings directly to her.)

Now it's up to you  
We can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you  
I'll show you lovin' like you never knew (He does a pelvis thrust at her.)

That's why I'm hot blooded, check it and see (Points to his crotch.)  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance? (He spins her around in a dance.)  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded (Mercedes backs away from his dance, and he jumps back on stage.)

If it feels all right  
Maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign  
Come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot, mama? (He winks at her after singing hot mama.)  
You sure look that way to me

Are you old enough?  
Will you be ready when I call your bluff?  
Is my timing right?  
Did you save your love for me tonight?

Yeah, I'm hot blooded, check it and see (He jumps back off the stage, dances toward Mercedes.)  
Feel the fever burnin' inside of me (Puck puts her hands on him and begins dancing with her.)  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance? (Mercedes decides to humor him and dance with him.)  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded (I'm hot)

Now it's up to you (Mercedes stops dancing with him when he tries to grind all up on her.)

Can we make a secret rendezvous? (Mercedes shakes her head and mouths Hell to the No!)  
Oh, before we do  
You'll have to get away from you-know-who (He points at Sam who has gotten mad when Mercedes begins to dance with Puck and is angry when he begins to grind on her, after the last words are sung, he tries to punch Puck but Mike holds him back.)

Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see (Puck goes back on stage seeing the look in Sam's eyes.)  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded

(Hot blooded) Every night ( Puck gets down on his hands and knees.)  
(Hot blooded) You're lookin' so tight (He crawls towards the front of the stage.)  
(Hot blooded) Now you're drivin' me wild (He starts to mimic the sexual act on the stage.)  
(Hot blooded, hot blooded) I'm so hot for you, child (He pretends to cum looking in Mercedes' eyes.)

(Hot blooded) I'm a little bit high (Mercedes nods her head and agrees to this line of the song.)  
(Hot blooded) You're a little bit shy (Puck nods his head knowing he his telling the truth.)  
(Hot blooded) You're makin' me sing  
(Hot blooded, hot blooded) For your sweet sweet thing (He finishes the song and attempts to get close to Mercedes, but Santana doesn't want Sam to lose his cool, so she hurriedly asks him to help her perform her next song because she would need him for the rap.)

Santana immediately begins to sing her song, Beyonce's "Crazy in Love"

Yes, it's so crazy right now (Puck begins rapping; Sugar, Tina, and Brittany join the two on stage.)  
Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Tana  
It's ya boy, Pucky Puck

You ready?  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no (Sugar, Tina, and Brittany sing and dance the Uh oh dance.)  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Yeah, history in the making  
Part two, it's so crazy right now

I look and stare so deep in your eyes (Santana sings copying Beyonce's moves from the video.)  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row

Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
'Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love you're doing no one else can

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's /Got me looking so crazy right now (Santana)  
(In love) {Tina}  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch/Got me looking so crazy right now (Santana)  
(Your touch) {Tina}

Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (Tina and Santana)  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now (Tina and Santana)  
Looking so crazy in love's got me looking (Tina and Santana)  
Got me looking so crazy in love (Tina and Santana)

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no (Santana is joined by Sugar, Tina, and Brittany doing the Uh oh.)  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

When I talk to my friends so quietly (Santana)  
Who he think he is? (Brittany and Sugar) Look at what you did to me (Santana)  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress  
If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress

The way that you know what I thought I knew  
It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you  
But I still don't understand  
Just how the love your doing no one else can

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's/Got me looking so crazy right now{Tina}  
(Oh crazy) {Santana}  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
(You're in love) {Santana}  
Got me looking so crazy right now {Tina}  
(Love) {Santana}

Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss {Tina}  
(Hey) {Santana}  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now {Tina}  
Looking so crazy in love's got me looking {Tina}  
(Hey) {Santana}  
Got me looking so crazy in love {Tina}

I'm looking so crazy in love's got me looking (Tina and Santana)  
Got me looking so crazy in love (Tina and Santana)

Young Puck, y'all know when the flow is _loco_ (Puck is rapping again. _Italics _is Santana harmonizing)  
Young S and the P U C, _uh oh_  
Ol' G, big homie, the _one and only_  
Stick bony but the pocket is fat like _Tony, _Soprano  
(Oh no) (Santana)

The PUCK handle like Van Axel  
I shake phonies man, you can't get next to  
The genuine article I do not sing though  
I sling though, if anything I bling yo

A star like Ringo, _roll like green Corvette  
Crazy bring ya whole set_  
Pucky Puck in the range, crazy and deranged  
They can't figure them out they like, hey is he insane

Yes sir, I'm cut from a different cloth  
My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) (Tina and Santana)  
Been dealing with chain smokers

But how you think I got the name Puck?  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) (Tina and Santana)  
You know what it rhymes with  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) (Tina and Santana)

Fall back young  
Ever since the label changed over  
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)  
To platinum the game's been wrap, one

Got me looking, _so crazy, my baby_ (Santana is singing again _italics_: the girls join her in harmony.)  
I'm not myself, lately I'm _foolish, I don't do this (_Santana leaves them on stage and sings directly to Mike.)  
I've been playing myself, _baby I don't care_  
'Cause your love's got the best of me

And baby you're _making a fool of me_  
You got me s_prung and I don't care who sees  
_'Cause baby you got me_, you got me_  
_So crazy baby_, hey

**Got me looking so crazy right now **{Bold print equals all the girls singing} (Parenthesis equals Santana.)  
(Oh love) **Your love's got me looking so crazy right now**  
(Lookin' crazy)  
**Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now**

**Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss **(Baby)  
**Got me hoping you'll save me right now** (Baby)  
**Looking so crazy in love's got me looking** (Whoa)**  
Got me looking so crazy in love** (Whoa)

**Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now**  
(Your love) **Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now**(Your touch)

**Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's got me looking  
Got me looking so crazy in love**

Santana kisses Mike and captures everybody's attention, and Sam has temporarily forgotten about Puck because during the entire performance, Mercedes had been singing along and doing the Uh oh dance against his crotch. The next person to perform was Brittany who did Pink's "Get the Party Started", and everybody danced around like fools. Artie was next and chose to do a traditional New Year's Eve party song, Prince's "1999". Mercedes even got on stage to help him with the chorus which really made his night. After Mercedes and Artie's vocal harmonies causes a stir, and everybody applauds except Rachel and Kurt, Rachel chooses to do another traditional song with Rent's "Seasons of Love" with Blaine to show the two how two voices should meld together and create a technical vocal tapestry of melodious sound.

Singing Legend: Bold= **Rachel**, _Italics_= _Blaine, _ Bold, Italics= **_Both_**

**_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_**

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?

How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love  
Seasons of love. Seasons of love

**Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan.**  
**  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?  
**  
_In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died.  
_  
**_It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
_**_Remember the love! _**Oh you got to you got to remember the love! **_  
Remember the love! _**You know that love is a gift from up above! ****_  
_**_Remember the love! _**Share love, give love spread love ****_  
_**_Measure in love_ **Measure, measure your life in Love**_ (_Rachel hold the love note out really long_.)_

_Seasons of__** love! **__Seasons of__** love! **_**Measure, measure your life in love.**

When Rachel hugs Blaine a little too long after the performance, Finn begins to get jealous and begins to drink heavily realizing that his girlfriend has been avoiding him all night. He is so busy looking at Rachel and nursing drink after drink; he doesn't realize after Sugar's performance of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", it was his turn. When Rachel asked everybody to check their numbers again and nobody admitted to being number seven, he finally remembered to look at his paper, and it was too late, she was up in his face.

"Finn, if you didn't want to sing you didn't have to pick a number." Rachel said after checking everybody's number and realizing that Finn was next. Finn began to cry apologizing to Rachel and profusely professing his love for her which was quite disturbing to all. Sam finally got tired of the giant size boy trying to cry on the petite girl's shoulder that he agreed to help Finn by singing a song with him to both of the loves of their lives.

Sam begins to sing Rascal Flatts' "Bless the Broken Road": Bold= **Sam** Italics= _Finn_, Italics and Bold=**_Both_**

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**  
_But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_  
**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

_[Chorus:]_  
**_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
_****Others who broke my heart ****_they were like Northern stars  
_****Pointing me on my way****_ into your loving arms  
_****This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you. Yes He did.****_  
_**

**I think about the years I spent** **_just passing through_**  
**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
****_But you just smile and take my hand_**  
**You've been there you understand**  
**_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._**

_[Chorus]_  
**_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
_****Others who broke my heart ****_they were like Northern stars  
_****Pointing me on my way****_ into your loving arms  
_****This much I know is true**

**That God ****_blessed the broken road_****  
That led me straight to you. Yeah!**

**_Now I'm just rolling home_**  
**Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true**  
**_That God blessed the broken road_****  
That led me straight to you  
**  
**That God blessed the broken road**  
**That led me straight to you.**

While everybody who had a significant other that was not singing or in a wheelchair was slow dancing, Rachel and Mercedes held hands watching the "loves" of their lives sing a song to them. For once, Finn's eyes were not looking longingly at Mercedes nor were Rachel's eyes looking hungrily at Sam. Each couple were looking at the person they were singing the words of the song to with all of their heart. Lucky for Finn he only really had to sing the chorus with Sam's help because the boy was three sheets to the wind and Sam decided for them to sit on the stage because the boy was not steady on his feet during the last moments of their performance. The two girls being sung to join them on the stage holding their hands, and after the performance, Rachel allowed Finn to hug her while Sam shamelessly kissed Mercedes until they were interrupted by Quinn who was next with her song Katy Perry's "Wide Awake" followed by Joe Hart who sung Alex Clare's "Too Close". Mike sang Psy's "Gangnam's Style" as a joke because he hated to sing, and the song was easy to sing and dance to with the girls of the New Directions.

Tina decided to erase the damage that Mike had done to the Asian race with her song "Titanium" by David Guetta and Sia. Kurt was next with Rihanna's "We Found Love" which he sang to Blaine who didn't wait for his turn which was last to get up and sing to Kurt, The Zombies' "This Will Be Our Year" with Kurt which he had picked out to sing at the end of the party which would eventually began the New Year. Nobody minded because the song was so short. Sam who had already sung once that night with Finn decided to not sing when it was his turn leaving Mercedes with the final song of the night, and she chose to do a group song Fun's "We Are Young" (song like the Glee cast version except Mercedes replaces Rachel in the lyrics and Sam replaces Finn, and Mike and Santana sing back-up with them and for harmonies and Mercedes ad libs are left out.)

Legend:**Mercedes**; _Sam_; Santana, **_Miketana and Samcedes_**; **Tana and Cedes, ****_Samcedes_**

******Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, _and_**

_I know I gave it to you months ago_**  
**_I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes__**  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home  
**_  
**_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_**

**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
**But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home**

**_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
_**  
**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

Carry me home tonight (**Nananananana**)  
Just carry me home tonight (**Nananananana**)  
Carry me home tonight (**Nananananana)**  
Just carry me home tonight (**Nananananana)**

_The moon is on my side_ **(Nananananana)**  
_I have no reason to run_ (**Nananananana)**  
_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_ (**Nananananana)**  
**_The angels never arrived (Nananananana)  
But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)_**_  
_  
**Tonight  
We are young  
****_So let's set the world on fire_**  
**_We can burn brighter than the sun  
_**  
**_Tonight_**  
**We are young**  
**_So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
_**  
**_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight_**

After the song ends, the four get together and gives each other group hugs and countdown the New Year with the rest of New Directions. As soon as the clock strikes midnight, all of the couples kiss with Puck receiving kisses on each cheek from Sugar and Brittany, and Quinn giving Joe a kiss on the cheek. The gleeks finish their party and head home with designated drivers and are grateful that nobody's parents will be called about their outrageous behavior because the God Squad minus Mercedes, Kurt, and Mike had all abstained from alcohol so there would be enough sober people to get everyone home safely. Also, Brittany was kept from stripping by Mike keeping her busy on the dance floor which kept him and Santana from making out all night which he promised to make up to her after the party much to the hoots and whistles of the male Glee club members minus Kurt. Mercedes who had been sticking close to Rachel and Sam most of the night had only succeeded in cementing her relationship with the pint sized diva. Sam couldn't complain because dancing with, singing to, and kissing Mercedes was worth being aggravated by Puck and made this New Year's memorable.

* * *

The POYD was able to watch the party courtesy of Schuester budding director who kept the camera attached to his chair on whenever there was a chance to film the New Directions singing as he always promised Mr. Schuester he would do. The POYD was getting sick of Evans slobbering on his girl. Those lips belonged to him and him alone. He regretted every touch that the blond kid gave to his precious angel. "Soon Mercedes, soon, the only lips that will be touching you will be mine." He says as he watches the feed that contains her again and again while fantasizing about their eventual meeting. He couldn't wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to all of you wonderful people who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. I am getting close to revealing the POYD, but this chapter is POYD free and Pedo Will free. So, it sets the stage to the POYD's plan, and the agents trying to adjust from the Christmas night blame it on the eggnog fiasco to the present time of the end of January. Thanks to my wonderful BETA Reesie who had this chapter ready before I was ready, and I hope you all will enjoy it and know that the beef is coming soon this is a just an appetizer. I own nothing and have taken liberally from Glee canon, Twitter, and Samcedes appreciation websites to write this chapter.**

Chapter 15

"Santana, we need to talk." Mike began again for the fourth week in the row trying to get the agent to talk to him about what happen over Christmas, but she kept avoiding him and the conversation.

"What do we need to talk about? You and Sam have convenient amnesia, and Mercedes and I remember everything which is surprising since we were the most intoxicated. Let me tell you what happened and for the last time, I don't want to discuss this with you again after we have this conversation." Santana huffed out. She suspected Mike remembered what happened that night. He just wanted to torture her into confessing what she drunkenly admitted.

Santana retold Mike how she felt sorry for his weeping willow portrayal and tried to comfort him when he began crying about missing his family's Christmas celebration for the first time since he was in the military. Santana encouraged him to go the bathroom and wash his face, and she waited for him to return while sitting down on his bed. When he came back out of the restroom, his sisters had texted him pictures of their family having fun in Costa Rica which prompted him to begin crying again. At this point, Santana got angry and started to yell at him.

"Stop crying like a baby and man up. Do you hear Trouty out there crying like an abandoned fish on a shore? No, he is in there probably with his big guppy lips all over Cedes. He had the balls to admit that this was one of his favorite Christmas memories because he was with the woman he is falling in love with, and you, what do you do? Cry boo hoo like a whiny baby. I thought you were a man pretending to be a high school teenager not an actual hormonal teenage dude!" Santana screamed at him surprised to see the agent take stock and listen to the words she was saying as they began to penetrate his alcohol sodden brain.

"I am not a kid." Mike said slowly staring up at Santana after listening to the home truths she had delivered to him which began to sober him up somewhat.

"So, stop crying. Cedes and Sam are all up under the mistletoe getting their kissing on enjoying their holiday night away from this depressing case, and you are in here sobbing like a child who just find out that his daddy was pretending to be Santa Claus. And I can't believe I am saying this, but I wish you were more like Sam and enjoyed being in my presence more than you miss your mommy." She got up in his face to yell at him not realizing how jealous she was of Sam and Mercedes hot kisses until she realized that there was no reason why she shouldn't be getting some Christmas love, but no, she had to fall for a mama's boy and tears began to fall down her face.

"You both love Mercedes more than me. Admit it. If she was your pretend girlfriend for this case, I bet you wouldn't be sad now. You would be all up on her telling her this was the best Christmas ever trying to steal kisses from her just like Sam!" Santana screamed at him with tears falling down her face. "Just because I am mean as hell doesn't mean I don't want or deserve love, too."

"Santana…I" Mike began finally fully coming out of his funk as he listened to her drunken confession.

"I don't want your damn sympathy Mike Chang. I know you wants all up on my hot body, but you don't cherish my presence like Sam cherishes Mercedes and is willing to make a fool of himself over her. I want someone to love me the same way and fool that I am I thought that someone could be you." She admitted to him while crying herself to sleep.

While Santana retold him the events of the night, Mike's memory began to slowly return as he watched her walk away in disgust. He remembered that night listening to her confession and feeling perplexed for the first time. However in response to her tears, Mike recalled pulling her up in his arms and comforting her to the best of his drunken ability. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't think. He knew there was an extreme attraction that the felt for her, but love. He wasn't some lovesick guy like Evans who had been infatuated with Mercedes for years, but could he fall in love with Santana who was the total opposite of what he thought he wanted in a relationship?

Hell if Mercedes could fall in love with Evans, then it was more than possible that he could fall in love with Santana Lopez, who was being uncharacteristically self-exposed, for the first time since he had ever met her; he thought to himself watching her walk away. And he liked her vulnerability, her friendship, and her love for her best friend Mercedes. She was honest sometimes brutally, loyal, brave, smart, and hot. Why shouldn't he be willing to fall in love with her? He thought as he remembered having pressed his lips against her forehead relieved to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms looking like a beautiful Costa Rican princess character that were in some of his sisters' favorite fairytale stories. That was the final thought he had before he drifted off into sleep with the beginnings of a headache nagging at the back of his head_. _The next thing that Mike remembered was waking up in bed with Santana with their clothes on which was a huge disappointment.

Now that he could remember everything that happened that night could he risk falling in love with Santana while on the case which would be very unprofessional and against his strict military training and FBI protocol? Or would he just take the time to get know another side of his complex friend. Before this case, he thought he knew Mercedes like the back of his hand and was 100% positive that she would never give Evans the time of day regardless of the circumstances, but now he could only imagine what the two of them were doing since they woke up together naked in bed the day after Christmas. He could swear he remembered hearing the two of them sharing a shower which totally rocked his thinking of knowing everything about her. And then Santana showing vulnerability and admitting to needing love when she was the textbook example of screw them and leave them hungry for more.

He was going to re-evaluate his opinions of the both of them unless it was true that being in love changed a person. Was that what was happening? Was Mercedes falling in love with Sam and Santana falling in love with him? Or was Mercedes just reacting to Sam's love for her while Santana was wanting someone anyone to love her like Sam seemingly loved Mercedes? Why was he over thinking this? Mike questioned himself as he watched Lopez walk across the parking lot to her SUV in a huff from his spot in front of the window. In the back of his mind he regretted not doing what he knew his instincts would have demanded that he do to her after she repeatedly called him a baby, boy, and teenager that night. As soon as she repeated those words to him, he wanted to grab a hold to her and shut her up by kissing her with all the pent up passion that he had been feeling for her for years. He wanted to bite her lips and force his tongue into her mouth to taste the sweetness that her lips held inside. Since being on the case, he had become addicted to kissing her and holding her in his arms. If he wasn't so drunk, he could have shown her the man he was, and just thinking about their imaginary kiss was causing him to get an erection.

He could still picture himself battling for dominance of the kiss with her as they each tasted each other and removed clothing until they were both on the bed doing the horizontal tango. Mike realized how a night of drunken sex may have been disastrous for the case, but it would have let Santana know that he didn't just want to tap that ass, but he cared for her and her opinion of him. Thinking of how that night could have gone made him even more maudlin because he realized he missed his chance of showing Santana that he was all man and taking her until her screams of pleasure would have been their only memory of the Christmas night.

Mike lost in his triple X rated fantasy was not in the mood for Sam's immediate arrival after he finished his thoughts while staring out of the window. Watching him and Mercedes flirt with each other as they exited his vehicle and entered the apartment complex made him feel a little of what Santana was talking about. Those two had the potential for having an epic romance if Sam didn't mess it up, and Mercedes continued to give him the time of day after the case. He could tell how Mercedes was more willing to linger in Sam's presence even when it was not necessary for the case, and he knew his friend was developing feelings for Evans. Mike didn't want to discuss anything with Sam when he came in after a double date with Rachel and Finn, so he immediately went to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers and turned the game on.

Before the double date, Sam had been peeved at the amount of time he was no longer getting to spend with Mercedes and continually complained to Mike who understood because Santana had been avoiding him at the time as well. Mercedes wasn't avoiding Sam; she just had been sticking to Rachel like glue after noticing how depressed the diminutive diva had become since choking on her audition to NYADA. Mercedes had told the agents that she suspected that the girl had begun cutting herself to deal with the pain, and Mercedes was trying to spend as much time with her as possible to make sure the girl didn't become suicidal.

Mike had been happy that Sam was finally going on a double date with Mercedes with Finn and Rachel because he could finally have time to talk to Santana alone. However, the conversation didn't go as planned and now he had to look at the starry eyed Evans as he left Mercedes at her door and came into their apartment looking like a lovesick swain.

"Wasn't that Santana, Mercedes and I saw driving off from the apartment complex like a bat of hell?" Sam asked his friend and colleague as he settled down to join him grabbing a beer off the table looking at the televised basketball game, the Lakers against the Grizzlies.

"Unfortunately, yes. I finally got her to tell me what happened on Christmas night, and my cloudy memories were cleared up. I pissed her off, and she left in a huff." Mike admitted to his friend.

"I don't understand. I thought you went to bed crying about being homesick, and she was just there to comfort you." Sam said confused about what happened that night. His memory was still cloudy, but he knew he would never over imbibe on Santana's Mexican Eggnog again. That was the worst hangover in his personal history.

"Well, she admitted her true feelings, and the thing is she wants to be loved like you love Mercedes and was upset that I was so upset about being away from my family when I should have been happy to spend the holiday with friends and more than happy to spend the holiday with her." Mike told his friend looking dejected.

"Man, you were drunk and not responsible for your crying jag. However, you know that when Lopez gets drunk she goes crazy and starts crying and screaming random shit that she usually buries behind her tough exterior. You and I both know that underneath that armor is a tender caring heart or Mercedes and you would not be her friend."

"You are right. It is just this case is blurring the lines, and you are not helping things by being a Romeo. If you spent half as much time on solving this case as you do romancing Jones, we would have had the case solved by now."

"Damn, Mike I got to get in a freaking shower with a naked Mercedes Jones, slept naked with her in my bed, and apparently spent most of Christmas kissing her face, and I barely remember any of it. And the last time I had any intimate time with her was at the New Year's Eve party. We have been busy trying to gain both Hudson's and Berry's trust, so they will admit to Pedo Will's acts, and we can finally get the break in the case we need. We are trailing St. James, but that dude is so slippery. And Rory is truly now missing so that is another lead that is going down the drain. I tell you if it's not one disaster on the case it's another. Prematurely arresting Schuester and St. James is not the break we need. We need the head of this ring, and the more I think about it, there has got to be some mob ties somewhere along this case. Martinez thinks that the drug trafficking and dealing in Lima is tied with the human trafficking, and the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. It would take some pretty connected people to organize, recruit, and manage this operation. I think Sugar Motta's father should be considered our next suspect. Al Motta is rumored to be connected, and we need to see just how connected he is to the mafia."

"What's got a bee under your bonnet?" Mike said thinking what Sam was saying actually made sense.

"Mercedes is not meant for the field. Watching Rachel crumble in front of her is making her very upset. Mercedes basically is now just bait. We can't use her skills for anything but getting information from Berry and possibly being the abductor's next victim. I couldn't sleep at night if anything was to happen to my woman." Sam confessed after finishing his beer.

"Your woman, are you telling me Jones has agreed to date your ass while working undercover on this case?"

"Hell no, I wish. We haven't had time to discuss us since the night after Christmas. She has been busy trying to be glued to Berry, so Schuester can't hurt the girl any more. She spends most of her spare time with Berry, Hummel, and Anderson. She has even got me hanging out with Hudson and Anderson, so she can try to have more time alone with Rachel and Kurt. The only time I get to spend with her is in Glee, and she has forged a friendship between Kurt and Santana so that she doesn't need us when they have their four divas' sleepovers now. I don't like her and Santana being at the Berry's without us for backup, but you know how Lopez is. She is convinced that she is untouchable, but call me paranoid, I am convinced that she is too overconfident in thinking that the predators won't target them in the Berry's or Hummel-Hudson's households. It would go against their MO, but I do worry when she is not down the hall from us every weekend the four of them spend together. Who am I kidding? I worry every night she is not here in this apartment in my bed." Sam confessed.

"Santana wouldn't willingly put herself and Mercedes in danger. They are just worried about Rachel and rightly so. Although it is winter, have you noticed how Rachel is always clothed from head to toe? Plus, she has not been demanding about a solo or duet with Finn for Regionals which is totally not her. Others in New Directions have noticed her actions and are thinking she hasn't gotten over choking during her audition for NYADA, but we and Finn know this is not the case. " Mike said trying to appease Sam.

"Hudson has also been begging her to marry him to make up for what he did wrong in that hotel room. I so want to tell him that it's Schuester's fault and watch the giant beat the shit out of Pedo Will, because I don't know how much more I am going to take of that disgusting pervert leering at the girls and harassing Rachel now that she won't go anywhere near him with Mercedes and Kurt permanently attached to her sides trying to convince her to audition for other performance arts schools. Their trips to college fairs and research of other top notch New York schools have given the girl the excuse she needed to be far away from Schuester but soon those excuses are not going to hold up, and we need to have the case wrapped up or more evidence to get this pervert off of the WMHS campus. Every day I am expecting him to pick his next victim now that Rachel is not easily accessible." Sam said which both agents agreed were causes of worry.

"We just got to do what we must to shut down this case. If we got to take down Schuester prematurely and risk not getting the maximum sentence for him, then we got to do it. If Rachel develops a mental illness, becomes suicidal, and/or dies, then she won't be able to testify and without her testimony, we will be screwed anyways because she hasn't told Finn or anybody else anything. Let's meet with our team and devise a way to temporarily castrate Schuester while he is a free man walking around and protect Berry and Hudson while we are at it. Mercedes was just saying that a school play, sponsored by Washington or Sylvester, would help Rachel get in a performance art school and the practice and production of the play would keep her too busy to be around Schuester. Plus, I am sure Washington can help Figgins think of a way to keep Schuester really busy like assigning him concession stand duty for games or other things, so he won't have so much free time on his hands."

Sam agreed with Mike and they both got to their phones and sent texts alerting the team that they needed to have a group meeting the following night which would be Saturday and Rachel would be at temple, so she should be safe from lecherous Will while Mercedes wasn't glued to her hip.

* * *

"Santana, what is your freaking problem? I know that was you Sam and I saw leaving the apartment complex as if the hounds of hell were coming for your crazy ass. I know you just found out about the meeting tomorrow night so that nix our plans of girl time with all the Glee girls minus the Glee guys that we were planning."

"Oh, you mean you were able to see me and not be all up on Mr. Sam 'In the past I couldn't stand your guts, but now, I want all up on your nuts.' Evans. Really Mercedes I couldn't see where your body ended and his body began before I got the hell out of dodge." Santana said not in the mood for this conversation.

"Shit, Santana you were the one telling me to give him a chance and now you are saying we are getting too close. I just can't with you. But don't worry about Evans and me; even though I have been as horny as hell since Christmas, I have not jumped his bones or allowed him to jump mine. You know I have been spending my whole time running Berry-Schuester interference so that poor girl doesn't have to suffer that pervert's attention. He raped Rachel. This is different then the sexual blackmail and exploitation and abuse of power. He drugged and raped both her and Finn, and I won't be able to sleep at night until she is alright. Sure she was irritating as hell and a fame whore, but no one deserves the treatment that she has been receiving from that psycho, and her abuse right now overshadows my attraction to Sam. I saw the cuts on her arms as we were getting ready for bed during our last sleepover in her bathroom while you and Kurt shared the one downstairs. She was quick but not quick enough getting into her granny nightgown that showed no flesh. She is a shell of the girl we once loved to ridicule. And pretending to be her friend, for these past six months, has made our relationship more real than I could have ever imagined." Mercedes admitted tearing up thinking of the mess she was now in. When she worked cybercrimes, she was never directly involved with perpetuators and victims, so she never had to deal with this aspect of being a FBI agent.

"Darling, I have seen worse. It is a vicious world that we live in with all kinds of monsters and victims. For the brief time that I tried to capture Schuester's attention, I know how dirty his touch made me feel, so I can only imagine how broken Berry must feel. I am just upset with Mike, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"That's what friends are for. What has Mike done? I never imagined he was capable of upsetting anyone; he has been the perfect friend. Did you leave something out about what happened Christmas night? He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Mercedes asked confused that her friend would be angry with Mike Chang. If it was Sam, she could believe it, but Mike had the best personality out of the four of them.

"He made me go over Christmas night again and admit to him what had happened. I truly thought he was claiming convenient amnesia along with Trouty because they didn't want us to curse them out. But I could see the expression on his face when he remembered the words that I said when I was too drunk to exercise self-control. And I saw pity go across his face. I don't want his damn pity; I want him to love me."

"Have you told him that you love him first?"

"I am not in love with him right now. I lust after his body, and I know that we could be great together, but I am not in love with Mike Chang."

"Then, why do you care whether or not he loves you back?"

"Because I was feeling vulnerable and jealous of you and Trouty, and I wanted what you had with him. That guy is crazy for you, and I have never been with a guy long enough to have him go crazy for me, and maybe it was my hormones or my biological clock ticking, but I suddenly wanted him to be the father of my children because even if you are now convinced that Sam is all that; he is no Mike Chang."

"Girl, you haven't seen Sam naked or you wouldn't be saying that. Seriously, I know that Mike is sensitive, an amazing friend, loyal, brave, intelligent, and a sexy beast. Hell he has been tempting me for years, but I think we are more like brother and sister than potential lovers. The way you two have been making out and with this whole case having us act like couples may be screwing with all of our brains. We don't need to be planning weddings and futures while on this case. We need to wait until the case is over, and we are back to our old lives. Plus, Sam is used to me dressing and looking like this. Do you think I am going to wear the ensembles that you and Kurt have picked out for me at the FBI field office?" Mercedes went on without waiting for an answer. "So, let's just enjoy our roles and worry about today and its problems and leave tomorrow worries for tomorrow."

"If my going through this crisis is what is bringing my best friend back from Trouty World, then hallelujah!" Santana teased knowing that Mercedes was right. But she knew her best friend was deluding herself. It was no problem when Sam was eye sexing her friend every day without a hope of ever getting any response from Mercedes, but now that her friend was lusting after the blond, she knew it was only a matter of time before the two of them acted out on their passions case or no case.

"Well, Sam texted me about some of the things he wants us to discuss at our meeting tomorrow tonight. I think that he has some good ideas, and we need to have dinner with them before the meeting so you and Mike can resolve any lingering conflict."

"You just want an excuse to be all up on Evans. Cedes you are not slick; I don't know what his little peep show did, but it's got you hungry for his dick."

"Rude, but that is how you are when you are yourself, and I admit I should have taken pictures of his backside. I never knew I was an ass woman until I saw his rear end. I still get hot flashes thinking of his walk to the bathroom."

"Bout time your freaky side came out. That is why you didn't fall for Mike; his ass is too small for you. I should have known you would want a big booty ho."

"Oh, no, you didn't Lopez; don't you dare go there. You better be glad that I love you like a sister from another mister." Mercedes continued. "Let's do lunch tomorrow with the Glee girls instead of the evening that we planned. It's been a while since we talked to Tina and Sugar. Plus, Sam thinks Mr. Motta might be a new suspect, and we can convince Sugar to have the luncheon at her place so we can do a little snooping."

"Great idea, you tell Washington and the guys, why I call Sugar, Quinn, and Brittany. I will leave Rachel and Tina to you as well."

"All righty then, goodnight love, we are going to have an interesting time tomorrow so get all the beauty rest you can get because I got a feeling Sugar is going to get on our last nerves, but she is a means to an end, and maybe we can get this case closed sooner than later if Sam's hunch pays off." Mercedes tells her friend before ending the call. She was going to spend the rest of the night thinking of musicals that they could do that featured a strong female cast, and hopefully the lure of the stage would get Berry back to her normal self. She was thinking _Chicago _with Rachel playing Roxie, Santana playing Velma, and of course herself as Mama, and hopefully the girls would all agree with her idea knowing that everyone would have a chance to shine in the musical with Kurt playing Amos Hart, Finn as Sergeant Fogarty, Blaine playing Billy Flynn, and Quinn as Mary Sunshine and Tina, Brittany, and Sugar as the merry murderesses this could be used as a subliminal warning to Schuester that if he didn't leave Rachel alone the girl may nut up and kill his crazy ass and get her fame one way or the other. Mercedes cherished that thought as she dozed off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the music that is taken from other artists that is used in this chapter. I love the artists and songs that I use and I hope that using their songs is the sincerest form of flattery.**

**A/N: You all have shauna9402 to thank for following this story and pricking my guilty conscience to type up what I had already written during my school's testing window in April. I have been tremendously busy with summer classes and math isn't my friend. I have to spend several hours a day on it, and I also have another class which means no time for writing or reading fanfiction like I used to do which inspires me to write with no Samcedes on TV. Thanks for all the support from my faithful reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who need a little Miketana and Samcedes and New Directions tomfoolery to make your day extra special**. **And yes I do have a crush on Mike and not Sam currently even though I appreciate Aint shit Sam's awesome body & Sam's Southern charm that's why I write him cool and worthy of Mercy's love, and I write Mike sexy as hell.**

Chapter 16

"So, how did your 'Ladies of Glee Luncheon' go?" Mike asked Santana and Mercedes as they entered the apartment for their scheduled meeting with Washington.

"It was very productive." Santana said. "I called and threatened, excuse me, I meant to say coerced Sugar into hosting the lunch, and we of course had to arrive early to help set up since it was our idea. This gave Mercedes and me the opportunity to give that gold plated heifer an excuse to treat us like slaves. However, during the pre-luncheon chatter, we convinced the airhead to host a sleepover for next week, so we can "bond" more while we dig for more dirt on Motta."

"Speaking of Motta, did you two find out any information that could tie Al Motta to the case?" Sam asked getting straight to the point because he didn't want to hear another thing about another sleepover involving Santana and Mercedes and the girls of New Directions. The only place Mercedes should be sleeping over was with him in his bed, and the thought of her away from his presence made him feel the saying his granny always said about somebody walking over your grave.

"Well, while I was being Sugar's slave, Santana got to look around and even got access to Motta's office with the tired out excuse that she was looking for the restroom, but there was nothing there. Sugar gave us all the tour of her home, and the only room we didn't go into was her parents' bedroom suite which was off limits to guests. We did not have enough time to free Santana to have her try to break in, but Sugar was quick to let us know that her parents will not be home the entire night of the sleepover since its on Valentine's Night, and Mr. Motta always take his ladylove to the place of their first date in New York City, so she is going to allow the guys to come over, but you all can't stay the entire night because you know Motta's security will document who was there and what time they left, but I have come up with a plan to get us access to the Motta's bedroom suite." Mercedes told her fellow agents while she caught her breath.

"The plan is for Santana and Mike to disappear for private loving and while they are supposed to be looking for somewhere private to get their freak on, Santana will 'remember' Sugar's parent's private suite. So, if they are caught, that will be their backup story, and if not, then the two should have enough time to break in and discover if Motta keeps any sensitive information at home about his supposed mob business and ties with our human trafficking interest."

"That's a great plan what else did the two of you accomplish?" Washington asked thinking this meeting should be over quicker than she had previously thought which was good because she was due for some Spanish fly loving from Mr. David Martinez. Since she had been out of town for the holidays, she hadn't rocked that sexy Latino body in over a month, and her lady loins were ready for some action.

"Mercedes convinced all of the girls that we should perform the musical _Chicago_ by telling them it was time for some sister solidarity that we needed to come together as a united Glee club, so we could demolish our competition for Regionals and hopefully Nationals yada yada yada. The girls all agreed readily except for Quinn who thought the musical would be too raunchy, but Mercedes convinced her that we would be doing the high school version of the musical that we supposedly performed in Texas which makes the musical suitable for high school students. So, we just need you Washington or for Sue to agree to be our faculty advisor to make it a reality."

"Damn, were you all over their smoking crack and popping Mollies with Sugar? You must have lost your mind if you thought I would be willing to stay after work and help you all put together that cray musical that is totally inappropriate for any school setting. Believe me I ain't got the time to babysit you all singing and dancing like a bunch of strippers on stage getting the male population of McKinley hot by causing nightly sex riots." Washington replied with no hesitation.

"Well, it is a good thing Quinn went ahead and asked Sue who surprisingly agreed, but we were hoping to tell her that her services were not needed because she is the only person at the school who we fear working with more than Schuester. The way she coaches the Cheerios has to be illegal, and I can only imagine how she will run the school play." Santana says in a snarky voice.

"Oh, so you were just asking me, so that I would be more lenient on yall bunch of crazy acting heifers. I don't have the nerves or the time to do it, but is Sue qualified for such an undertaking as this?" Washington asked.

"Well, the only way we could convince Rachel to be a part of the musical was to tell her how vocal coaching, acting coaching, and starring in the school's musical could be the ticket to helping her get into a good performing arts school and achieve her Broadway dream. The girls told me that Artie is the school's resident film studies geek, and that he would be more than willing to direct this musical if only just to leer at all the girls in their scantily clad outfits. Tina called him, and he agreed to direct. We just needed a faculty advisor with enough clout to go against Schuester and Figgins if they are any complaints. Our ultimate goal is to have Berry so legitimately busy that Pedo Will is unable to have any access to her person. She is going to be personally coaching Sugar to be her understudy, which will take considerable time and energy. The best news is that Rachel even smiled and laughed and helped us plan wardrobes while money bags Sugar told us she would convince her daddy to bankroll the entire musical. Rachel was on cloud nine after we discussed this; so, I think I will finally be able to rest a little more at night because I will no longer be worrying that she will hurt herself. " Mercedes admitted to her fellow agents.

"Oh yes, thanks to Cedes, Berry is back to her irritating self. She has been texting all of us since the luncheon about how auditions are not necessary since she must be Roxy Hart and her other two divas, Mercedes and I, must be Mama and Velma. However, Artie quickly texted us back and said everyone will have to audition, but all of us Glee girls minus Sugar agreed to not audition for Roxy. The only person that could have been her competition for the part would have been Tina, but she has agreed to wait to her senior year to try for a starring role." Santana told everyone to take the focus off of Mercedes getting emotional which was not befitting an agent of the FBI, and she didn't want to hear Washington's lip or see Sam trying to cuddle up on her girl making her friend seem like the weak little woman and not the strong FBI agent that Jones was.

"Alright, I guess I will tell you what I have been up to since here asked me to come up some ideas to keep Schuester busier at school." Roz couldn't let the opportunity to torment the agents with their nicknames pass her by before leaving their meeting.

Roz continued to list her ideas that included the best way to keep Pedo Will busy and away from any vulnerable student at McKinley which was to have him tutor all the Glee kids who were currently failing one or more classes; so, they would be eligible to compete in Regionals. The group was not surprised that it only included three students: Brittany Pierce, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, and Finn Hudson. Roz didn't feel comfortable with Schuester being with the three most gullible students alone thinking that Schuester would be able to trick them and leave them to their own devices, so she convinced Mr. Martinez to fail Evans so that he would be included in the tutoring sessions to keep an eye on Schuester to make sure he fulfills the tutorial role without preying on his students.

Washington then told the agents that the tutoring sessions would take place before and/or after Glee practice and any other extracurricular activities that the four students were involved in. She was also finally able to convince Figgins that she needed a male chaperone to accompany her and the swim team to their synchronized swimming meets to help control her boys now that Mr. Martinez was unable to accompany them due to his commitment with teaching afterschool ESOL classes at the Lima Community Center. She volunteered Schuester, and Figgins readily agreed to all her suggestions, and he would be giving Schuester his new duties Monday at the faculty meeting in which Sue's double duty as musical faculty advisor should curtail any complaints that Schuester should give about having too much to do.

After Washington approved all the other strategies that the agents were developing in order to get this case solved as soon as possible, she bid the agents goodnight, and Jones and Lopez followed her out of the door looking at their phones at another mass text that Berry had sent informing the girls and Artie about making sure auditions didn't conflict with their responsibilities for the Valentine's Day dance that New Directions were sponsoring as a fundraiser. After assuring Berry that Artie was well capable of handling auditions and preparing for his roll as deejay for the dance, they were finally able to wish the girl a goodnight, and they each headed to their temporary homes to go to sleep.

* * *

Valentine's Day weekend crept upon the agents sooner than they had realized. The plans to spend the night of Valentines' Day at the Motta's residence and attend school and the dance the following night was met with excitement by all of the female members of New Directions. Sugar's parents had agreed to allow her to have a Valentine's dinner party in which the boys would have to be out of their home by midnight since Valentine's Day fell on a Thursday which was still a school night. As soon as the scrumptious dinner of steak, salmon, and/or vegan steak served with the sides of baked potatoes with a choice of sweet or white potatoes, breadsticks from Breadstix and salad along with cheesecake or fruit for dessert was eaten by the group, most of the couples separated and found a cozy area to have one on one time with their significant other exchanging gifts and making out while the singles stayed together in a group just having a good time and not feeling lonely on Valentine's Day.

After Mike gave Santana her present which she showed off to the other Glee girls, she jumped on him and begin to kiss him in gratitude, and then Mike led her to the nearest wall, turned her around so that her back was on the wall, and begin to grind into her as they kissed with reckless abandonment. Santana and Mike continued to make out and the sounds that Santana were making almost fooled Mercedes in their intensity as the two continued to publically make-out so hot and heavy that even Puck yelled at the two 'to go get a room'. This worked in the couple's favor as they stumbled out of the pool house and headed towards the big house on their intended mission still locked together by the lips. Mike still had Santana in his arms and her legs were wrapped around his waist, and the couple went into the house supposedly looking for the room that Puck had suggested that the two find.

Mercedes was glad that the two left because she was sure that most of their performance wasn't an act but the real thing, and she knew the two hadn't settled their differences yet, and them grinding into each other while French kissing wasn't going to help their situation. She and Sam were seated with Finn and Rachel who were not being overly demonstrative of their affections. Sam couldn't keep his hands off of Mercedes, and she would side-eye him, but he just eventually moved so that Mercedes had her back to his front and his arms surrounded her. He was busy looking at the others to make sure no one else wandered off and caught Mike and Santana while they were breaking into the Motta's wing. Mercedes had already set up interference for the camera system that she texted another agent to deploy the virus into the Motta's security system, so the guards would be busy investigating the disturbance and not interrupt Lopez and Chang from their digging.

After a considerable time had passed, Sam began to worry about his two colleagues who had not returned, and it was nearing 11:30 pm which was cutting their time in and out of the house pretty close. So, he began to kiss Mercedes on her neck fingering the Valentine's Day gift he had already given her earlier that day at school. Sam's hands began wander up and down her spine around to her sides and almost neared her breasts which distracted her from conversing with Rachel and after he began to bite and suck her neck with such focus that Mercedes lost her concentration of the conversation that was going on without her participation, the other couple eventually got the hint and walked over to join Kurt and Blaine who were preparing to leave. Sam grabbed Mercedes arm and lead her to the door pretending to go look for somewhere that they could say goodnight privately, and the two agents quickly went inside the main house in the direction of the Motta's suite knowing that the guards should have the camera fixed and the security back online now. They were relieved when they ran into Mike and Santana who were removing their gloves and had disappointed expressions on their faces.

"We searched Motta's inner office top and bottom. He had a safe that we couldn't crack, but none of the man's records we saw show any ties to Schuester, James, or Ryerson. If he is connected to them, then he is smart enough to keep the information in the safe or at his place of business. The only thing suspicious we found were his ties to the New York mafia but for all intents and purposes Al Motta is who he says he is according to his personal files and papers that were in his office. I believe he left the criminal lifestyle and has truly come to Lima to be a respected businessman." Mike told the agents in a whisper as the foursome headed towards the door acknowledging the late hour.

"Well, we just have to keep digging. Something is off in Lima; why is this little place a suitable home for retired mafia kingpins, drug dealers, and human traffickers? We got to find someone who is in the know of the criminal element of this town and hopefully start to connect the dots because we are no closer to solving this case than we were a half a year ago when we started." Sam said as they neared the other members of New Directions who were getting ready to leave. Sam grabbed Mercedes and gave her a long romantic kiss goodnight sucking on her bottom lip until she automatically opened her mouth to his French kiss that was as breathtaking as any romantic comedy kiss, and Mercedes could barely feel her knees when the kiss ended. And not to be outdone by him, Mike grabbed Santana and kissed her so passionately that Sugar even had to shout wanky when the two seem like they were so reluctant to let each other go to say goodnight. While Mercedes and Sam's kiss was romantic, the kiss that Santana and Mike shared was so sexy that none of the other New Directions had any doubts about how they spent their time away from the pool house.

After all the guys left, the girls went upstairs to Sugar's bedroom and talked about the results of the auditions and how everybody was excited about the musical which empowered women according to Quinn who was playing a role that was traditionally played by a male and loving the irony. Although Sugar wanted to stay up all night playing games. Mercedes suggested they should just play the one game, and then try to go to sleep early because they had to go to school in the morning, decorate the gym for the Valentine's Day dance after school, and then come back to Sugar's house to get dress before leaving with their dates or friends for their fundraiser. Sugar reluctantly agreed much to the other girls' relief.

Sugar then declared as the sleepover hostess that she could decide which game the girls were to play, and she chose the What Would You Do game thinking the game should be quicker and juicier to play than Truth or Dare or Mate, Date, Eliminate. Sugar began the game by telling the girls that they would all have the same one question. This made some of the girls regret agreeing to participate in the sleepover game especially after they heard the question she gave to Santana. "Santana if you had to have sex with someone in Glee club who was not you're your boyfriend or past boyfriend who would it be and why?"

"Sugar I guess if it were life and death, and I had to sleep with someone and it wasn't Mike, then, I would want a foursome with Cedes and Sam. I won't tell you what all we would get into, but it would be an orgy like situation that resulted from us obviously being high and drunk, and it wouldn't make me feel like I was cheating on Mike and him cheating on me, and the only person I trust the most to not try to steal my man or cause conflict between me and him would be our long term best friends who are too much into each other than to ever try to be foolish to try to destroy my relationship with my man." Santana explained while Sugar was fanning herself thinking how hot that would be.

Quinn actually volunteered to go next to get the stupid game over with and told the group she would sleep with Brittany because no way would she risk getting pregnant again by any guy who was in New Directions. Quinn only said Brittany because she didn't want to piss Santana off, but after watching Mike and Santana that night all up on each other while they were sober was panty wetting hot, and she wouldn't mind taking on Mike if Santana was ever foolish enough to let that sexy man go. Although both he and Sam were sexy as hell, Mike seemed to be kind, intelligent, and perfect boyfriend material. Quinn was interrupted in her thoughts when Brittany took this as a come on, and began to snuggle up to her and demand some lady kisses which led all the girls to roar in laughter as Quinn pretended to fight the frisky blonde off.

Quinn distracted Brittany by telling her she needed to go next. Brittany agreed and without hesitating happily told everyone that she had already slept with or kissed Artie, Finn, Kurt, and Puck, so that only left Sam, Joe, Mike and Blaine. Blaine was a unicorn and wouldn't want her because she had already offered and both he and Joe declined. And although both Sam and Mike were both sexy as hell, she would choose Mike because a guy who danced with so much rhythm had to be awesome sauce like she was in bed.

The girl's honest reply made the smile on Santana's face turn into a frown as she was about to go off on the girl, but Quinn circumvented this by turning the tables on Sugar and quickly asked the girl her own question, and Mercedes was shocked to hear her answer. "Since I am a virgin, I would want a guy with experience, and even though he is a male whore, I would choose Puck because at least he knows what he is working with, and I would make sure he wore a condom, no offense Quinn." The girl said which caused all the girls to begin to doubt just how dumb Sugar was because what she said actually made sense and was catty enough to get back at Quinn for putting her on the spot.

Mercedes relieved that Sugar didn't say Sam, and she didn't have to go after her hostess like she was going to have to cut the bitch volunteered to go next and stunned everyone with her reply including Santana. "Well, if I had to have sex with someone in Glee club, and it couldn't be Sam which is odd because I hadn't slept with him either, I would choose Joe because he is also a virgin and the nicest, sweetest guy in Glee club, and the only guy I know who would respect me and treat me like a lady just like my Sam would. Besides he is the only guy in the club that I know the most besides Mike who I love like a brother, Kurt who is gay, and of course Sam, and I know Joe wouldn't blabber to everybody about it; plus Joe is quite sexy in a Christian guy with dreads kinda way."

"Ooh you got a crush on Teen Jesus; I am so telling your man that he better be watching you at those God Squad meetings from now on." Santana joked as Mercedes threatened to hit her while the rest of the girls laughed. Tina went next and stunned the room when she said she would choose Mike which started Santana up again this time she was cursing Tina out in Spanglish telling her basically if she didn't keep her eyes on her own man and off hers, that Santana would use the razor blades in her hair to cut the girl before Tina could even explain why. Rachel used this disturbance to sneak away from the room grateful that she could avoid getting by without answering the question, and she only came back in when she was sure the girls had forgot the game as they separated Tina and Santana for the night, and Mercedes demanded that everybody shut the hell up because she needed her beauty sleep. None of the girls argued and everybody got snuggled into either their air mattress in their sleeping bags (Tina and Brittany), or on Sugar's king sized bed (Sugar, Santana, and Quinn), or Sugar's daybed with a trundle (Mercedes and Rachel) for their nightly rest.

The next day at school Mr. Schuester let the students decorate the gym during Glee, and he went to confront Figgins about Sue having the audacity and the right to put on a school musical when he needed his choir members conserving their voices for Regionals. Figgins allowed William to vent, but he wouldn't change his mind saying that Mr. Motta was sponsoring it, and the school would only be the place for the practices and performances. It was a full student production that would help the students get into performance arts school which William should agree was important. By the time, his meeting with Figgins was over it was time for the faculty meeting after school, and by the time that meeting was over Schuester was seeing red. Figgins told him of his new responsibilities, and then said how all the staff had to take more of a roll in being involved in all activities that the students at William McKinley were involved in and not just their interests, and he used Sue as an example. Frustrated Will left the faculty meeting without even checking on the Glee club to see if they had the gym ready for the night's fundraiser dance.

* * *

After decorating the gym, and making sure that they had everything but the refreshments arranged for the dance, the New Directions girl members headed back to Sugar's house to get ready, while the boys help Artie set up the sound. Artie was going to be the deejay for most of the night; although, some of the guys were going to give him some time to hit the dance floor with Tina while the other members of New Directions had shifts to work the refreshment table and take tickets at the door. The girls, who were exhausted after staying up late at the sleepover, attending classes, and getting ready for the dance all agreed to take an hour nap before getting ready for the dance. Rachel wanted them to all wear red or pink with black or white, and the girls agreed to her whimsy with Mercedes, Santana, Sugar, and Tina dressed in red and black and Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany dressed in pink and white. They had fun because Sugar surprised them with spa staff to do their make-up, nails, and hair which made the sleepover end on a positive note and when the guys came to pick them up they couldn't help but compliment all of the girls' appearances while helping to take their bags and put them into their cars.

What surprised Mercedes the most was that Rachel Berry was sticking to her like hot glue. She had chosen to sleep with her on the daybed trundle, and hadn't left Mercedes side all day unless it was a class that the two didn't share. Mercedes and Sam were supposed to ride with Mike and Santana to the dance, but Rachel convinced Mercedes while Sam was putting her luggage in Santana's SUV (which Mike had driven from school) to ride to the dance with her and Finn. Rachel surprised all of them by telling Sam that he was too tall to fit in the back cab seat of Finn's truck so that he should sit up front with Finn while she and Mercedes sat in the back which would prepare them for their fantastic future as famous singers who would be chauffeured to events. Mercedes laughed it off and accepted Sam's assistance into the back of Finn's truck. Sam used this opportunity to feel Mercedes up as he helped her up inside the cramped cab. Mercedes ignored his blatant seductive attempt, and the two girls spent the their time gossiping about their futures as Broadway stars, and the guys grimaced whenever the girls mentioned future plans that did not include them.

By the time they all arrived at the school, the girls minus Sugar hurried to finish up the refreshments while the guys worked with Artie in performing the last sound checks for the night. The gym looked good with red, pink, and white balloons with black strings filled with helium floating around the ceiling, and the refreshment table was filled with heart shaped plates on a red tablecloth, with silver plastic silverware, and silver punch cups alongside the gigantic crystal punchbowl. Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, and Sam had all volunteered to be the first to man the refreshment table while Mike, Santana, Quinn, and Joe took tickets and sold tickets at the door. Sugar was busy flitting around dancing her butt off with Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and Puck while Tina accompanied Artie during his first songs of the evenings. When Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and Puck came to relieve them from refreshment duty, Sam and Mercedes joined Quinn, Mike, Santana, and Joe on the dance floor while Rachel convinced Finn that they needed to man the door in case anybody decided to come to the dance an hour late.

Mercedes was glad that the next song that came on was a booty shaking number after several romantic songs, and she, Santana, and Quinn danced in front of Sam, Mike, and Joe and shook what their mamas gave them to "Too Much Booty in the Pants" in which Artie had dedicated the song to Mercedes and Santana when the opening beats of the song began to play saying that these two ladies were the only two who could bring him to play 2 Live Crew at a McKinley dance holla. The girls rolled their eyes at this, but the guys all agreed and the couples burst out in moves reminiscent of the dance they had seen on _So You Think You Can Dance_ with Benji and Donyell with Quinn and Joe following most if not all the less raunchy of the moves. Watching the girls dance all out from that song led Artie to play Maroon 5 "Moves Like Jagger", Usher's "Yeah", and Nelly's "Hot in Herre" before Joe went up to substitute so that Artie could get his dance on with Tina.

Mr. Schuester had in fact grabbed Joe and told him to go up there and relieve Artie because several of the parent volunteers had begun to complain about Puck's raunchy dancing with some Cheerios. Also, Mr. Schuester wanted to calm the sexual energy in the place down knowing he didn't want another meeting with Figgins about his Glee club members' behavior and watching those Glee girls were turning him on, and he didn't have Rachel as an outlet to relieve his sexual frustrations. Mike and Santana were too hot for words, and he couldn't believe Sam, who had so much trouble with choreography, could body roll with Mercedes like that or handle the girl's vivacious ass moving up against him without prematurely ejaculating. Will's hands were already sore from all the hand jobs he had been giving himself, and he had just purchased a blow up doll to help him out with his predicament. The POYD was still angry with him over the Christmas show fiasco and wouldn't let him have any of the girls that he used to be able to get from him for free. If the POYD got a tape of the kids dancing like this, he would be further down that maniac's shit list, and Will didn't want to suffer the consequences of stuffing up again.

While Artie and Joe were switching places, Finn finally convinced Rachel to leave the ticket area, and he watched her count the money up and put it into the money bag and handed it to Sugar who was in charge of giving the money to Schuester to lock up. Joe noticing Finn and Rachel headed to the dance floor decided to play some slow jams. Artie was happy because that meant Tina would literally give him a lap dance as he rolled them across the floor. Justin Timberlake's "Suit and Tie" was already playing because Artie had already put it on before Joe got situated to find some more appropriate music that Mr. Schuester had recommended that Joe began to play. By the end of the song, all of the New Directions were on the floor minus Joe with Rachel looking uncomfortable because the next song was Coldplay's "Fix You" which was a special request by Mr. Schuester, who wanted to dedicate the song to Rachel, but had told Joe to make sure that the students know that it was his request for his favorite song.

After hearing the dedication and the opening chords of the song, Rachel stiffened in Finn's arms. When Finn began to sing the words of the song to Rachel who all of sudden began to break down at the 'tears stream down your face' part', he grabbed her closer to him and tried to comfort the girl, but Rachel continued to melt before everyone who was on the dance floor near her letting out bloodcurdling screams to Finn to let her go.

Mercedes quickly ran up to her and tried to do damage control and keep the girl quiet, but Rachel just told Finn in a pain filled voice that she couldn't any more and broke up with him in front of the school on the dance floor. The giant guy just began weeping uncontrollably officially ending the dance for all the Glee club members. After Finn tried to reach out and touch Rachel begging for forgiveness and a second chance, she began screaming "don't ever touch me again!"

Mercedes along with Santana physically led the hysterical girl off the gym floor as she looked wild eyed and confused, and they went to the girls restroom. The two motioned Mike and Sam to comfort Finn. While the girls were gone and Finn had been led outdoors by Mike and Sam, the rest of the members of New Directions began closing down the party with the last dance which was ironically David Guetta's featuring Usher "Without You". After the last song, the glee members began cleaning up talking about the unexpected events of the night.

It was ten o'clock exactly thirty minutes after the Berry Breakdown that Mercedes had called in Kurt for reinforcement, and the three of them had calmed the girl down. Kurt told them that the dance was over, and Blaine had agreed to take Rachel home getting her bag out of Finn's truck, and Kurt was going to drive Finn home in Finn's truck. The rest of the New Direction members were speechless when Rachel came out of the restroom avoiding everyone's eyes with her face inside Mercedes' embrace. None of them imagined the night ending the way it did. Even Sugar was blue as she and Brittany caught a ride home with Quinn and Joe as the other couples headed home.

Mercedes not enjoying how the night ended huddled with Santana as they rode with Sam and Mike to the guys' apartment. Santana had intended to go straight to the Martinez but decided to help Mercedes out in her Valentine's gift to Sam considering that the boys had to give the girls presents to remain credibility for the case, but the girls found out that they didn't use FBI confiscated jewelry which made them feel a little guilty for not buying them anything for Valentine's Day. Sam had used his own money to buy Mercedes a gold necklace with LOVE on it, and Mike had given Santana a bracelet with tiny bits of diamonds interwoven into a heart shape, and the girls had oohed and awed over their presents at the Valentine's dinner and had discussed doing something special for the guys at the dance, but Rachel's meltdown prevented that from happening.

So, now the guys were seated in the apartment as they waited for the girls to bring in Mercedes laptop and their portable surround sound speakers. Mercedes began to thank Sam for the necklace she was wearing and for him being someone that she could count on while she dedicated the song that they were going to sing to him.

Pussycat Dolls' "StickWitU". (**Mercedes, **_Santana, __**Both- **_sang the way Destiny's Child sung Cater 2 U at the BET Awards if you want a visual of the performance which is really old school girl singing with arm movements and then sexy lap dancing for the conclusion.)

**OOOh, come on… **

**I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)  
**  
CHORUS:  
**_Nobody's gonna love me better  
I'm must stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's gonna take me higher  
I'm must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way_**  
**_I'm must stick with you_**

**I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
****_See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between_****  
I want you to know that you're the ****_only one for me  
And I say  
_**  
CHORUS:  
**_Nobody gonna love me better  
I'm must stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'm must stick with you Oh Baby  
You know how appreciate me  
I'm must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm must stick with you  
_**  
**And ****_man_**  
**Ain't nothing else I can need **_Nothing else I can need_**  
****_And man_****  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
**_We'll be making love endlessly_  
**I'm with you **Baby_I'm with you_  
**Baby, you're with me**_ Baby, you're with me_

**_So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
_****I know you and you know me****_  
_****And that's all that counts****_  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
_****I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say Hey  
**  
CHORUS:  
**_Nobody gonna love me better  
I'm must stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'm must stick with you  
You know how appreciate me  
I'm must stick with you  
My baby  
_****Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm must stick with you**2 X CHORUS

When the girls finished their performance the guys thought it was make-out time especially with them standing the guys up and going down their bodies. But as soon as they finished singing the chorus for the second time ending the song, they gave the guys a kiss on the cheek and changed the song for their next selection. Santana thanked Mike for the gift considering how things had been insane with them, but she promised she was going to do better and urged Mike to listen to the words of the song because they were coming from her heart before the duo began to sing En Vogue's "Don't Let Go."

En Vogue's "Don't Let Go."(**Santana, **_Mercedes, __**Both-**_performed the song the way the best girl group of my generation sang it in their video google it and enjoy. The girls used the Youtube karaoke version in this story.)

**Ohh yeah OOOHHH WHOAAA HEY HEY HEY**

**What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend  
****_Don't you want to be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go  
_**  
**I often tell myself that we could be more than just friends  
I know you think that if we move too soon it would all end  
I live in misery when you're not around  
And I won't be satisfied till we're taking those vows  
**  
**_There'll be some love makin', heart breakin', soul shakin' love  
Love makin', heart breakin', soul shakin'..._**

**_What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you want to be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go  
_**  
**I often fantasize the stars above are watching you,  
They know my heart, it speaks to yours like only lovers do  
If I could wear your clothes I'd pretend I was you and lose control  
**  
**_There'll be some love makin', heart breakin', soul shakin' love  
Love makin', heart breakin', soul shakin'..._**

**_What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you want to be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go  
_**  
**_Runnin in and outta my life  
_**_Has got me so confused  
__**You gotta make the sacrifice**__  
Somebody's gotta choose  
We can make it if we try/__**OO OOOOH **__  
For the sake of you and I / __**OOOOOOOH **__  
Together we can make it right/__** OOO OOOOH OH**_

**What's it gonna be **  
(_Can't keep a running_** )'cuz I can't pretend**  
(_In and outta my life outta my outta my life_)** Don't you want to be more than friends**  
(_You've got the right, you've got the right, I said you've got the  
right to loooose controol yeah)__**  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go**__  
__**Don't let go  
Don't let go**_

**_What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you want to be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go  
_**  
**What's it gonna be **_(don't let go)_  
**Don't you want to be** _(don't let go)_  
**Hold me tight and don't let go** _(don't let go)_

Once the ladies finished singing this song, Sam looked at Mike as to say what are you going to do about that as Mercedes and Santana headed towards the two and took control over their goodnight kisses leaving the two guys with more than a little to think about after their crazy night. Mercedes hated to let go of Sam's moist, cherry flavored lips, and she gently nibbled on his lips coaxing his tongue out while she sucked on his tongue causing him to swear into her mouth as he tried to take control of the kiss which she wasn't willing yet to relinquish, she pushed him down on the couch and continued to kiss him heatedly even though she knew she was going to have to end their kiss sooner than later because she knew Berry was expecting a call from her soon. She had promised the girl that she would call her as soon as she got ready for bed, so she had to end the sweet, erotic kiss sooner than she wanted, and she led Sam to the door to give Santana and Mike some privacy while she told Sam the reason she had to go.

Sam let her go but shouted out after her that next time he wasn't letting her go until after their was some love makin', heart breakin', soul shakin' love going on between the two of them which made Mercedes laugh as she made her way down the hall. Sam noticed Mike and Santana were headed to her car for privacy to talk, and Sam wished that it was he and Mercedes were headed into his bedroom because the song and dance she did for him was even sexier than a Pussycat Dolls' live performance, and he hoped his dreams that night were filled with her fulfilling every word of every song she had performed that night because Sam was not stupid in reading signs, and all Mercedes' signs were telling him that they were going to start to pursue a real relationship. His only worry was that their feelings didn't jeopardize the case and while the leader of the sex trafficking ring was still free no one at McKinley was safe.

* * *

**Quick AN: FYI The look Sam gave to Mike was similar to the look Mike gave Sam when Santana was singing "Trouty Mouth" in the Glee episode. See how I had most the other girls crush on Mike to display my temporary crush on Mike until Sam cuts his hair and let the blond highlights and his Brittany fascination go oh TMI back to my author's note. My writing style has become uncomfortable and awkward so please forgive the randomness and ramblings of this chapter which was mostly penned in April but I just had time to type this week. This update is really two chapters in one so I hope that pleases all of you who read this story, and it was only slight angsty(Finchel's end) to prepare you for the next chapters of angst that won't be ready to the end of June. But I promise to finish this story by July 31st. I have given myself a deadline, and will practice with some drabbles for my other stories this week to get my head back into the game of actual writing and read some ngawai/Tara, LadiJ/zeejack, carebearcaryn21, jollyrancher25, chordoverstreetfanatic, badboySam, LunaSolTierra, naila2, AnniKay, LusciousNesha, PockyisLife, eyze08, Yinx1, Haitianm, sadhappygirl, TensionandThrill, Kaybee80, and all the other faithful Samcedes authors who I do read who continue to update to get me back into to thrill of Samcedesness I am sorry for leaving out names the list just became too long to continue and thanks for all my readers who follow me on this journey to this story completion once again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee, movies, musicals, music, or any copyrighted material included in this work. I tried to include the Wikipedia summary of ****_Chicago _****for those of you, who haven't seen it. I did not include the words to songs.**

**A/N: After the death of Cory Monteith, may he rest in peace, I had no intention of continuing this story since the last words I wrote concerning him were depressing as Finn. Then I had to separate the actor from the character. My Glee World is mostly AU with many similarities to the show. The actors that portray every character on Glee have my utmost respect, and I don't personally dislike any of the actors nor the characters they portray. During this difficult time for fans and shippers, I did want to give him a proper week of silence before dabbling into writing what I had to continue this story which is not a happy story seeing that Finn is a victim of abuse and broken-hearted. After prayers for his family, his Glee cast, and his friends, stans, and fans in mind, I've decided to use a greater sensitivity in writing scenes that involve Finn. I will dedicate my final chapter that will feature him to his memory and I will endeavor to hopefully contain some of the goodness that the actor had along with some of his angst to be a fitting written work that doesn't capitalize, glorify, or ignore his death. Please keep the actors of Glee in your prayers and kind thoughts through their grieving process. Grief is a process that isn't to be rushed.**

Chapter 17

"Sam I have missed you too, but I have been swamped with being Rachel's co-bff with Kurt and preparing for the musical. Kurt has been spread thin trying to be there for both Finn and Rachel without knowing what has gone wrong with the two of them. Schuester has been so mean and surly during Glee that none of us even want to go to Glee club now, and plus I have Artie and Sue yelling at me on a daily basis to make my Mama Morton sexier than even Queen Latifah's portrayal when I am committed to being true to the high school version of the performance. I swear the only two numbers that we practice every day more than twice without fail is my solo and "Cell Block Tango". I swear that boy is a pervert; I am just lucky that I am not in that "Cell Block Tango" number."

Mercedes took a breath before continuing with a rhetorical question, "Can you believe he wanted me to wear a short wig and be one the murderesses for that number only? I quickly told him hell no. We have a big enough cast with the Cheerios as extras that I don't need to participate in that performance. After dealing with him these past two weeks I tell you, I can't wait for this case or school musical to be over as quickly as possibly." Mercedes vented to Sam. This was her second night having to pacify him with a phone call because since the Valentine's Day dance, she hadn't had any time to see him even though they were not dating in "real life", she had grown so close working with him on this case that his absence from her life made her realize just how far he had wormed himself into her heart.

"Yeah, I am getting tired of following Schuester around, and those tutorial sessions are keeping us away from each other in school, and during Glee, you always sit by Rachel who tries to monopolize all of your attention. If I wasn't a member of God Squad and got to spend some time with you during our meetings, I would be the jealous boyfriend up in that classroom distracting you with kisses to lure you away from her and back to me." Sam sighed looking at his clock not believing it was eleven o'clock already. He could tell by Mercedes' silence that she was about to fall asleep on the phone with him again.

"Mercedes…Mercedes…have you fallen asleep on the phone again." Sam teased the agent when he repeatedly said her name and she didn't respond.

"No, Sam that was just Rachel texting me on my "school" phone telling me how productive her session with Sugar went after we left practice and to remind me that we are having all our diva sleepovers at her house no longer splitting it up with the Hudson-Hummel's home. Our next sleepover is right after Regionals." Mercedes admitted texting the girl with a message telling her to go to sleep, and she would see her tomorrow.

"You know you are going to have to be careful that she doesn't become attached to you. I already heard about you having to sleepover at her house after the dance. Mike told me how you called Santana and had her wait on you to take you both to Berry's home to comfort the girl. You two spent the rest of the weekend with her. I am surprised she let you go to return home on Monday. What is she going to do after the case, and you and Santana are no longer around?"

"Sam, I know what you are saying, and Santana and I are trying to convince her to go to counseling. She told us she would talk to Ms. Pillsbury, but we know that cracked pot is in no way capable of giving the girl the help that she needs. We have talked to our division's psychotherapist, and she believes that until Rachel is ready to admit what Schuester has done to her that no counseling will really help the girl. I am hoping that she trusts me enough to tell me what's going on without having Santana confront her on what Schuester asked her to do. If she hasn't spilled the beans by Regionals, then, Santana, pretending to be mad at Schuester for not giving her the promised solo, is going to come to us both telling us what Schuester did to her and hoped that will ease a confession out of the girl at our next sleepover."

* * *

"Schuester you have lost your ever loving mind. What is this I hear about your little club putting on an adaption of _Chicago_ starring Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, and Mercedes Jones? I told St. James surely he must be hallucinating. After that Christmas concert, you were warned to not do anything to give those girls publicity so that their disappearances wouldn't be news. However, it is like I should just tell you to do the opposite of what I want because that is all I am now getting from you. Did you think my threats to you were given half-heartedly?" The POYD screamed at Will during his Face Time conversation with the sniveling bastard.

"I have nothing to do with this musical at all. This is all Sue Sylvester. She hates me and hates my Glee club, but she always tries to steal and use my talent whenever it is profitable to her. The play is backed by the Motta family, and I have no control over casting or anything concerning it. Hell, I spend all my time tutoring the four dimmest bulbs in the world and chaperoning a bunch of geeky swimmers. I neither have the time or energy to give to a musical nor am I that crazy to go against you and your family." Will revealed to the POYD almost at the end of his rope. How he had gone from on top of the world to the dregs was driving him crazy. He had bought two blow-up dolls a female one that he dressed up to look like Rachel and a tall male one that reminded him of his uncle and Finn. He would watch the last video he made of the three of them and use his vibrator to get him off, but he missed Rachel's ass and pussy. He only wanted Finn as a punishment to punish himself for being a bad boy just like his uncle used to punish him, and since he was no longer able to a bad boy with Rachel or any other girl but random prostitutes who were being paid to suck his dick whenever Emma went out of town, he no longer needed the depressed boy who could no longer intimidate anyone with his whipped expression. The boy was losing weight and Will was afraid that he was going to lose his starring pair for Regionals if something wasn't done to snap the boy out of his funk.

"Well, I guess your little Emma and your tiny dick will live to see another day, but I don't want any videos of their performances being released to our buyers. You better make sure that the performances are not being recorded or aired anywhere. I have already seen some of their rehearsals and that Abrams kid is pushing my buttons with his sexualizing of my products. I know Santana is sexy as hell, and Mercedes is the stuff wet dreams are made of, but this musical featuring these girls would start some of our buyers to try to take things in their own hands and get their hands on them before the bidding at Nationals. I have already made sure your babies are going to Nationals as I will be a judge at Regionals, but get this straight, if I lose any of them to a client that decides to takes things into his or her own hands, I am coming after you, and when I am finished with you, you are going to be wishing for death." The POYD turned his iPhone off and continued to count down the days until Regionals. Oh yeah, he was going forward with his plans to take his dirty angels for a pre-test as soon as Regionals were over. He had been watching them spend more and more nights at the Berry's residence. He now had a foolproof plan of abducting them from that house that no one would be able to detect how they left or who they left with. Soon his angels would be all his to enjoy, but for now that little camera that Artie had on his wheelchair was providing him with enough lustful thoughts and activities that had him continually waking from wet dreams. Mercedes riding her boa between her legs was always replaced with her riding him in his dreams while singing "While you're stroking Mama, Mama's stroking you."

* * *

"Finally, it is the opening night of this musical, and I am warning each and every one of you, if you mess up a line, a dance, or a note, I will personally spend the rest of your high school years torturing you. While you are out there, you are representing me, Sue Sylvester, and I am the best. And I only coach the best. So, you all better not embarrass me, or I will have you all acting like my darling Brittany. She made one mistake freshman year, and she went from a 4.0 student to a 0.00 student by sophomore year. I would have continued to turn her into a mindless puddle, but when she began communicating with felines after I had her repeatedly blown from a cannon during her sophomore year, I realized that she is no longer fun to torture. So, make no mistake you bunch of singing, happy, dancing freaks, I won't tolerate a second rate performance out of any of you. Now go break a leg!" Sue says and leaves the cast of the musical wondering if anything that crazy lady had said was true.

"I don't know how to follow that encouraging speech." Artie began before continuing, "But you all have practiced and that dress rehearsal yesterday was scorching hot. Just do what you did yesterday, and I am sure you will have the audience begging for more, and I want you girls to own the performances that you do, and you guys to do the job that I know you all are capable of. Don't do this to make Sue look good, but do it because you all are good enough to be on Broadway right now and let NYADA and all the other people know that our performers at McKinley are the shit."

This brought smiles to the guys' faces and the girls just rolled their eyes as the miniature depot whose lap Tina had jumped and got a good luck kiss from. This started the other couples in giving and getting good luck kisses which Rachel stopped saying they were going to mess up each other's makeup when it appeared that Santana and Mike were not going to stop kissing.

Soon Artie resumed his position and begin to prep the audience for the opening of _Chicago_: McKinley High Style, starring Rachel Berry as Roxie Hart, Blaine Anderson as Billy Flynn, Santana Lopez as Velma Kelly, Kurt Hummel as Amos Hart, Mercedes Jones as Matron "Mama" Morton, and Quinn Fabray as "Mary Sunshine". Featuring Dave Karofsky as Sergeant Fogarty, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sugar Motta, Brittany S. Pierce, McKenzie "Mack" Gailiano (Troubletone # 8), Britney Parks (Troubletone #9), Hannah Douglas (Troubletone #10) as the Muderesses/Dancers, Mike Chang, Joe Hart, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Scotty Hensen (floppy haired bassist) as featured male dancers.

**Act 1 of Chicago: McKinley High Style (watch the YouTube version of the performances and picture the above cast singing and dancing the roles except for Cell Block Tango you can imagine the Glee cast version in different clothing.)**

Santana opens the show with "All That Jazz". Her performance has the audience on their feet as her and the dancers that accompany her perform moves that are amazing. After Santana's performance, Rachel as Roxie convinces her husband to take the blame and begins to sing "Funny Honey", when Sergeant Fogarty mentions Fred's name, Amos realizes Roxie has cheated on him, and she is arrested and sent to Cook County Jail where Velma and the other murderesses perform "Cell Block Tango." After this performance, the audience is again on their feet, and Schuester begins to feel a little uncomfortable at the rage and vehemence that some of the girls are putting in the performance that he is not turned on like he thought he would be watching the girls in short black leather shorts and sheer tops over sports bras ranging in colors from black (Tina), silver (Sugar), blue (Brittany), and red (Santana). After the girl's performance, Matron "Mama" Mercedes Morton begins singing "When You're Good to Mama" initially dressed in the prison matron uniform, but she slips it off to reveal a strapless red wraparound dress that barely comes to knees and a black boa is given to her as she sings her song and performs the song the way Artie has directed the way Queen Latifah does in the movie version but with more booty shaking and less overt raunchiness.

After Rachel as Roxie tries to steal the limelight from Velma (Santana), Blaine makes his singing debut as Billy Flynn with the girl dancers in "All I Care About is Love". After his performance, Quinn finally comes on the stage as tabloid columnist Mary Sunshine and performs "A Little Bit of Good" followed by the threesome singing "We Both Reached for the Gun."

Rachel is eating up the limelight and the applause and as Roxie she performs "Roxie" and the girl is glowing on the stage and is looking the happiest she has looked in days. Santana's Velma response in "I Can't Do It Alone" also gathers applause and then the two sing "My Own Best Friend", followed by Roxie's revelation of how 'being pregnant' in prison is going to catapult her to be back on the front page which ends the first act.

**Act 2**

Velma (Santana) begins the second act and talks about Roxie's success in her song "I Know a Girl", And Rachel as Roxie performs "Me and My Baby" continuing her deception which fools Kurt as Amos believing that he is the father and then he begins to sings "Mr. Cellophane". Santana as Velma shows Billy (Blaine) all the tricks she's got while performing "When Velma Takes the Stand". And true to form Rachel as Roxie argues with Billy (Blaine) and fires him but is frightened when a fellow inmate is executed and hires him back. He later betrays Velma (Santana) and performs "Razzle Dazzle", but when Velma and Mama find out; they sing the PG version of "Class" which despite the words of the song brings the house down because their harmonies are flawless.

The musical ends when Amos (Kurt) finds out that Roxie (Rachel) is not having his baby, and she pulls herself up by singing "Nowadays". Roxie (Rachel) and Velma (Santana) begin a new act, in which they dance and perform "Hot Honey Rag" until they are joined by the entire cast in a revisal of "All That Jazz". The performers are met with applause and encores as that last performance features the entire cast shaking what they mothers had given them in such excitement and fun that was contagious.

The quality of the sets, the superiority of the dancing and singing, and the overall production of the musical resulted in a standing ovation by the entire audience. The musical was deemed a success by everyone. Sue Sylvester was hailed as the best arts advisor in McKinley history which made Schuester leave the auditorium in anger. He was going to tape the performances of the girls for his own sadistic pleasure, but the entire musical left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated the musical; he hated his job; he hated his life, but his absence and reaction (which was observed the FBI agents) was one that caused the celebration to become even louder. All of the members of New Direction decided go to Breadstix to celebrate their successful opening night, and they were all minus Finn Hudson on cloud nine.

* * *

Two weeks after the musical was finally over and after much infighting during New Directions' rehearsals, the group was finally ready to compete in Regionals. Will tried to force Finn and Rachel to do a duet, but when Rachel refused to sing with Finn, he allowed Blaine to sing the song that he forced the New Directions to sing. All of the students' ideas were turned down, and Will ruled the Glee club like a dictator. He was taking his sexual frustrations out on the students and exercised his little control over them by calling morning and night rehearsals and booty camp to make sure their performances were flawless. Regionals were taking place in Columbus, Ohio, this year, and Schuester was demanding perfection like Sue had demanded for the musical.

However, the members of New Directions did have one group number to sing and it was taken from the movie _The Wiz_ "Ease on Down the Road", Rachel's and Blaine's duet of a mash up of Judy Garland's "Over the Rainbow" with Iz Kamakawiwo'ole's "Over the Rainbow" was the duet that Will had chosen for them to sing, and Will decided to give Rachel the lead to "Home" even though he had alluded to the possibility of Santana receiving the solo over Rachel to try to bring the girl back under his control. Although everybody knew that Mercedes was the perfect choice for "Home", nobody argued over Rachel getting the solo. Another consensus that the club had was that Puck and Artie should have been chosen to sing just the Kamakawiwo'ole's "Over the Rainbow" version of the song, but after arguing with Mr. Schue on not allowing Artie to sing most of "Ease on Down the Road" because he was in a wheelchair which according to Schue limited the choreography for the routine, and he was giving the part to Finn who had no soul. What the class did not know was that Schue felt that he had to have Finn featured in a song in Regionals because of his guilt towards the boy's declining physical condition. Schuester was also still angry at Artie for directing _Chicago_, and no matter how they debated the routine, it only made the teacher more adamant in getting his way.

On the day of Regionals, the students had enjoyed the bus ride to Columbus on the special needs bus courtesy of Sue Sylvester, who had agreed to drive the bus, with Roz Washington, who agreed to come along as chaperone with Ms. Pillsbury. Mercedes for the first time in a long time sat with Sam instead of Rachel because Blaine insisted that Rachel sit with him as they practiced their routine in the front of the bus. Mercedes, Quinn, Joe, and Sam were the only other New Directions who agreed to sit in the front with duo and Kurt.

Finn sat in the back of the bus in a seat by himself near Puck. The two of them were becoming good friends again, and Puck was trying to get Finn back to his old self, but the teen just was a shadow of his former self. No longer the inspirational Glee club captain, he was just pretending to sleep the entire ride to Columbus to avoid looking at Rachel and missing her. Since being single, many of the Cheerios were offering themselves to him, and Puck tried to convince the boy to tap that ass, but Finn still wanted to believe that Rachel would forgive him and give their love a third chance. He had wanted to talk to Mr. Schuester about what happened to him and Rachel, but every time he tried to mention that night with his teacher, Schue would avoid the conversation and suggest that he talk to Mr. Hummel about his personal problems with Rachel which was a first from him. Finn would have talked to Burt, but since he was elected to Congress, Finn saw less of him and his mother each day which really meant he had no other man to turn to. Sam had tried to talk to him and tried to convince him to come to a God's Squad meeting, but every time he looked at Sam and Mercedes being so happy in love, he only felt more depressed wishing that he had what the couple shared. He had lost Rachel before, but this time what he had done to her that he couldn't even remember made him hate himself and lose hope that they were ever getting back together.

"Okay, we are here. Until performance time, I want us all to stick together. No going off to hook up somewhere Chang and Lopez." Washington told the students before she allowed them to get off of the bus. "If you need to go to the restroom, ladies I want you to go in pairs. Fellows, I don't care just if you tinkle or take a dump, wash your nasty hands and get your asses back with the group as soon as possible. Now I know several of you have been to competitions away from the school before, but when I sign up as a chaperone, I take my job seriously. You are here to compete not to have fun. No criticizing the other schools' performances and just because some of you look and smell like juvenile delinquents, you all had better act like you got some home training and don't be embarrassing me up in this place."

"Washington is right. I may have driven this bus for you out of the kindness of my heart, but I swear I will leave all of you stranded in Columbus if only one of you step out of line. I am not going to give you any encouraging words because I personally don't care if you win or lose. However, since three of you are my Cheerios, and our national competition is next week, I have to make sure that nothing happens to jeopardize your dancing, gymnastics, and physical perfection which I would not allow Schuester or that Wildebeest of a football coach to drive you to and from Columbus. If you see me inside, pretend like you don't know me, and I will be sure to return the favor. You all just better be on this bus thirty minutes after the winner is announced win or lose because I need to be back home before dark; because the last time I drove in the night in Columbus, let's just say I took out more cars than deer do in the twilight hour if you catch my drift. Later losers," Sue said as she opened the door of the bus and urged all of them to get the hell out of the bus.

By the time, the New Directions had changed into their wardrobes of guys with black bottoms and white shirts with colored ties and girls with white sweetheart A-line knee length dresses and colored sashes that were to be untied during the "Over the Rainbow" choreography while Rachel and Blaine (red) sang and together and are danced around each other with the following couples dancing Finn and Brittany (the only two willing to wear orange), Mike and Santana (yellow), Joe and Quinn (green), Kurt and Tina (blue), Puck and Sugar (indigo), and Sam and Mercedes (violet), and Artie (in a rainbow colored tie) would be playing the ukulele and singing background vocals. This piece was the most difficult to learn because the sashes were used throughout the choreography with the guys using the sashes in various parts of the choreography to even lift the girls in two different ways. This is what was what made booty camp so miserable for all those involved. The couples were to end the dance by putting the sashes together in a rainbow shaped arc while Artie wheeled through singing the last notes of the song which was supposed to be their closing number right after Rachel's "Home" performance.

Their first performance was "Ease on Down the Road." And although Mr. Schue had been adamant that Finn would sing the Michael Jackson part of the song with Quinn (Dorothy), Kurt (Tin Man), and Joe (the Cowardly Lion) joining him; Finn pretended to have a sore throat right before going on so Artie got to the sing the part while Mike did the dancing that he had tried to help Finn learn repeatedly during Booty Camp. However, the other Glee members all sang and danced the choreography in groups of four when they repeatedly sang the chorus to end the song, Finn took Mike's place in his group of four, and Mercedes was of course allowed to do to an amazing run at the end of the song when she was featured in the last group of three who sang the final notes of the song which ended with Artie and Sam singing the final chorus in amazing three part harmony along with her. The three didn't dance, but Mercedes and Sam each accompanied Artie on his right and left side as they left the stage to make room for Rachel's solo spotlight.

The audience was once again brought to their feet after Rachel's heartbreaking performance moved the audience to tears after she sang "Home". The audience mood was brought back to an emotional high as Rachel and Blaine sang their "Over the Rainbow" mash-up duet. The audience was wowed by the intricate choreography involving the sashes and Mike lifting Santana with the sash higher than the other guys every time the duo sang "over" made the performance as magical as the _Wizard of Oz _movie. Santana was a flyer as a cheerleader and seemed as if she was actually flying during the performance. When the performance ended with all the singers who were oohing and aahing throughout the song made the wide rainbow in which Blaine and Rachel were the last to join as they were red and began the rainbow facing the audience and Artie wheeled himself through at the end of song caused the audience to jump to their feet in applause.

After the final performance the judges, Carl Howell, Ken Tanaka, and Ohio's own Nancy Wilson deliberated on who they thought should win. Ken Tanaka and Carl Howell both were adamant that the New Directions deserved to win if not for having the best sounding show choir but for their effortless ability to evoke emotions into the audience as Carl eloquently stated while Ken said he hated to admit it but the songs the kids sang were actually songs he knew and not that Hip Hop or Top 40 songs that the other school's delivered that he was unfamiliar with.

However, Nancy Wilson told the two that she might be 76 years old, but she was still able to out sing and perform many of the kids on the stage and wasn't fully convinced that the New Directions deserved to win because although they had a lot of minority students in the ensemble no person of color was given a lead in songs that were mostly from a traditional black musical. She was affronted that the Latina, Asian, nor African-American girls were not given a chance to shine, and she couldn't imagine any Glee club director in America who would make such an oversight and allow an all white version of Ease on Down the Road even though the white boy with the blue-eyes in the wheelchair had a hint of soul in an almost soulless performance. And although she had to admit that the use of the accessories to make a rainbow at the end of their performances was a good touch, she wasn't fully convinced that they were the best all around show choir to represent her home state in Nationals even though they were the reigning Show Choir National Champions.

An hour later after the judges had finally reached a decision on all the places for the choirs, the choirs were all called to the stage. It was finally down to the New Directions and Aural Intensity. When they looked at the judges smiles were beaming on both of the men's faces and a frown was on Ms. Nancy Wilson's face as the New Directions were announced as winners three consecutive years on a row causing the group to hug each other and scream as they posed for picture after picture with their trophy. The judges even came on stage minus Ms. Wilson and Mercedes was given a hug by a Dr. Howell that left her feeling creepy, but she thought nothing of it as the man eagerly hugged and congratulated Santana as well. Mr. Tanaka had been the boys' former football coach and went to congratulate them on their victory as well. The celebration was cut short as Sue had called Washington warning her to make sure everybody had taken their potty break because she was leaving in five minutes and she wasn't going to stop for potty breaks. Emma Pillsbury looked relieved to leave the stage and the judges her exes as she sought out the girls to make sure that none of them had to use the bathroom before loading the bus back home.

* * *

Carl Howell couldn't believe he finally got to touch and smell his angels up close. He couldn't wait for tonight. Jesse had found out that Rachel was hosting another sleepover and his plans to allow a sleeping gas to enter into the Berry's home to knock out all the guests of the home was foolproof. He would have those girls inside the house with nobody suspecting a thing. And the plans he had to finally see his little angels in all their glory and play games with them that they would never remember, but he would tape to view at his pleasure until the two would officially be his by the end of May would make all the risks he was taking worth it. Mercedes smelt of sweetness he couldn't wait to taste her skin while Santana smelt spicy and he couldn't wait to see if her fiery personality matched her sensuality. Oh the games he would play with them for the three hours that he knew he could safely have them to himself in the Berry's basement without even moving his precious cargo. He knew the gas would keep them out for four to six hours but he couldn't risk being seen exiting the Berry home, so he would have to rely on Jesse to set his love nest up with the appropriate recording devices. That foolish family never changed their locks in three years, and the key that Rachel gave St. James so the two could sneak around with each other still fit every lock. They had placed time released knock-out gas containers into the heating and air ventilation system and had even stored their supplies for the night downstairs in the house while Hiram and Leroy had driven to Columbus to make sure their little girl was okay to perform. By having the house to themselves, his men were able to set up everything and tonight's plan to finally have access to his angels was going to go off without a hitch. They had used the knock-out gas before testing it to make sure it would reach every level of the house, and they were confident that they would be able to re-enter the house tonight with the appropriate masks until it was safe to take them off so that he the POYD could finally do what he had been waiting for months to do, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: I finally revealed the POYD. I know some of you thought it was Carl and some Ken, but Ken is such a big teddy bear to me, and I could truly see Carl as been upset at Emma's rejection giving up his dentistry practice and joining his family Greek mafia that only Ohio would have LOL. It didn't hurt that I think John Stamos would have a guilt complex and a drug addiction to deal with his acts of depravity because I still fondly remember Uncle Jesse of Full House. According to the Urban Dictionary: The Greek Mafia is the best mafia because it's lesser known than the Italian and Russian mafia, and it has bases in New York, Philly, Toronto, and Chicago. So Ohio is just a gateway to these places in the human trafficking scheme of things. Most of the violent crime in my story doesn't occur in Ohio but in those places. Carl just runs the Ohio sex trade for his family. The family has ties to the Italian mafia and that is why the Mottas are not touched or reproached because of the families prior relationships while in New York. Mr. Motta is currently not involved in any illegal activities. The next chapter will of course feature creepy Carl and what happens at the Berry's, the next morning when Santana reveals what Schue did to her when Kurt goes home and so much more. Chapter 20 is the final chapter so you know all the action is about to take place before the final showdown and resolution. Most of this chapter was typed long before Mr. Monteith's death, Regionals was typed after and that is why no songs are featured or extensive choreography. I am just not there yet to be able to write like I used to, but it's a process that I look forward to continuing.**

** A quote that helped me get through my mom's death and one that I hope comforts the Gleek community during this time of sadness:**

** "How can the ****_dead_**** be truly ****_dead_**** when they still ****_live_**** in the souls of those who are left behind?" ― ****_Carson McCullers_****, The Heart is a Lonely Hunter**.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any other proper noun involved in this story. Thanks to all your reviews, they really helped me to continue to write this story. I have used a greater sensitivity in writing this chapter so many graphic details have been eliminated such as the POYD's thoughts as well as some of Will's thoughts and actions. My thoughts and prayers and well wishes are continually poured out to the Glee cast and to all of the fans and family members during this time. Much love and I hope you enjoy the chapter even though it is now more suitable for network TV than cable.**

Carl Howell couldn't believe he finally got to touch and smell his angels up close after their win at Regionals. He couldn't wait for tonight. St. James had found out that Rachel was hosting another sleepover, and his plans to allow a sleeping gas to enter into the Berrys' home to knock out all the inhabitants of the home was foolproof. He would have those girls inside the house with nobody suspecting a thing. And the plans he had to finally see his little angels in all their glory and play games with them that they would never remember had already given him an erection. He would of course videotape his actions to view at his pleasure until the two would officially be his for training after Nationals. He believed that all the risks he was taking in breaking into the Berrys' home and sexually satisfying himself with his angels was well worth it. Mercedes smelt of sweetness he couldn't wait to taste her skin while Santana smelt spicy and he couldn't wait to see if her fiery personality matched her sensuality.

Oh the games he would play with them for the three hours that he knew he could safely have them to himself in the Berrys' basement without even moving his precious cargo. He knew the gas would keep them out for four to six hours, but he couldn't risk being seen exiting the Berry home, so he would have to rely on Jesse to set his love nest up with the appropriate recording devices. That foolish family never changed their locks in three years, and the key that Rachel gave St. James so the two could sneak around with each other still fit every lock. They had placed time released knock-out gas containers into the heating and air ventilation system and had even stored their supplies for the night downstairs in the house while Hiram and Leroy had driven to Columbus to make sure their little girl was okay to perform. When they finally had the house to themselves, his men were able to set up everything and tonight's plan to finally have access to his angels was going to go off without a hitch. They had used the knock-out gas before testing it to make sure it would reach every level of the house, and they were confident that they would be able to re-enter the house tonight with the appropriate masks until it was safe to take them off so that he the POYD could finally do what he had been waiting for months to do, and he couldn't wait.

Chapter 18

Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana were the most different and most unexpected friendship imaginable. They were four stubborn and opinionated people who wanted the spotlight and should been seen as competitors, but the four were considered the closest friendship in the New Directions. Santana would think of hilarious exercises to test Rachel and Kurt to see if they were ready for the Broadway stage. On their way out to eat their congratulatory dinner, Santana couldn't help but to think of a new scenario to test the two to see if they had what it took to make it on the Great White Way.

The four were taken out to a victory dinner with the Berry family since they were sleeping over at Rachel's that night. Because it was Rachel's parents buying the meal, Kurt and Rachel were able to convince Santana to try a restaurant in Lima that didn't serve breadsticks. Rachel's favorite restaurant was Lazeza, a Greek and Mediterranean style restaurant that offered Rachel more eating options since she was vegan. Santana pretended like she had never been to a Greek/Mediterranean restaurant before and was telling Rachel that they'd better serve bread or else they were going to have to stop by Breadstix on the way to her house because she had to her carbs fix.

With Rachel dads' permission, they all pretended to be a family of quads each having different mothers but either Leroy or Hiram as their biological father. The waitress was confused when she was taking their orders and Rachel was referring to Mercedes as her sis and Kurt was referring to Santana as his sister as well. The waitress couldn't contain her curiosity when she asked them who was the oldest, and Kurt took it upon himself to explain that they were quadruplets carried by four surrogate mothers for their dads, and they were all born within five days of each other. Mercedes was born first, Rachel a day later, followed by Santana, and he was the baby boy born two days later. That of course you could tell that Hiram was his and Rachel's biological father, and that Leroy was the biological father of his sisters Mercedes and Santana.

The look on the waitress' face while Kurt was explaining their family history while ordering his food almost made the group of six burst out in laughter. When Santana kept asking her dads to ask the server for extra pitas, Mercedes couldn't help but giggle at the server's confused face when he tried to give her Rachel's food, and Rachel quickly told him that it was her plate not her sister's. The poor server didn't know what to think, and they saw him later talking to the waitress getting the scoop on table six. They left the restaurant after having eaten a delightful meal in great humor each recounting their favorite thing that had happened while they were at the eatery. Santana had driven her SUV to the school with Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt. The four had left their belongings earlier at the Rachel's home and were now following Rachel's dads as they headed to Berrys' residence.

By the time they were all showered and in their pajamas, it was around ten o'clock. Suddenly, they all began yawning and were feeling very exhausted at the exact time. They thought it was due to the road trip to Columbus, performing on stage, and the big meal they had eaten earlier. However, before they could even get in the bed or their sleeping bags the four of them were knocked out along with the Berry men who were in their kitchen preparing themselves an after dinner drink.

The POYD's team had set up cameras in house, so they could alert Mr. Howell when it was safe to enter into the Berry's home. It was ten thirty when Carl had ordered his goons to bring Mercedes and Santana downstairs into the basement which was the only room whose vents had been closed to ensure that none of the gas filtered into the room so Carl wouldn't have to wear that ghastly mask for long. In the center of the basement floor was a queen sized Simmons Beautyrest Skyrise Pillow Top Raised Air Bed with white satin sheets and red rose petals strewn across it. He told his crew to disable and remove the cameras that were placed inside the house and make sure every surface that was accidentally touched with or without gloves was to be wiped down.

Carl had the room aglow with candlelight and had romantic baby making music playing to set up an atmosphere in which he could delight in having full access to the objects of his desire. By the time he was ready to indulge in his sensual games that he had been fantasizing for months, it was already eleven o'clock. Karl had stripped the girls down to their underwear taking time to enjoy each new revelation of their skins' textures and their delightful scents. He had ordered his men to stand guard outside the house once they had removed the traces of their entering and the containers containing the knock out gas. He didn't want the men in the house especially the basement because he didn't want to share the sights of their luscious curves with any eyes other than his own.

* * *

What Carl did not know was that for the past hour Sam had been having a bad feeling in his belly ever since he and Mike had gotten home from Columbus. The two were supposed to have a bros night complete with pizza, wings, and beer while watching the game that began at nine o'clock. However, Sam had not heard from Mercedes since she texted him after they had decided to go out to eat at Lazeza's with the Berrys. By ten o'clock, his mind was not on the game, and he couldn't help himself from trying to call her without alerting Mike to his obsessive concern over Mercedes whenever she wasn't in his apartment or in her apartment with Washington.

After trying to reach Mercedes on her cell phone, he decided to check on her location to make sure they had arrived safely at the Berrys' residence. He always had instant access to Mercedes' location whenever her phone was on because of the GPS tracking device that was installed in her "school" phone for her safety. After reading the coordinates, Sam knew that she was in the Berrys' home, and he was worried because she hadn't answered any of his texts or his calls to her. He had texted a 911 text which she was to respond to no matter what was going on. He knew she could be in the shower, so he had tried calling Santana, Kurt, Rachel, and the Berrys' home phone with no answers. After texting Santana a 911 text and getting no response, Sam knew that something was wrong and had convinced Mike to try to reach Santana in case they were playing a silly and dangerous sleepover game that somehow involved ignoring his calls.

When Mike tried all the numbers and couldn't reach Santana as well, he tried to convinced Sam that nothing what was wrong, but the expression on his face showed his concern for the two agents who would never ignore a call from another agent knowing that it could be a life or death situation. Mike quickly apprised Agent Washington of the situation.

She didn't want them rushing over to the Berry's home as cowboys to save the day because she knew that they would drop their covers as undercover agents. So, she allowed them to go to the Berrys' house under the premise that they were worried about not being able to contact their girlfriends, and if they knocked on the door and rung the doorbell and didn't get an answer, they were supposed to call the cops immediately and stay inside their car in case something was dangerously wrong inside. After having gotten their orders, the two didn't hesitate to break every traffic law to hurry over to see what was wrong. They got to the Berry's home at 11:15 and tried to appear nonchalant as they pulled beside the curb of the home before getting out of Mike's car.

* * *

Carl was kissing his way down Mercedes neck and was just about to remove her bra when his phone rang alerting him to the fact that a car was pulling up alongside the curb, and the passengers in the car were Sam Evans and Mike Chang. Carl cursed letting out a string of curse words as he ordered one of the men to move the van that carried the supplies that they used to set up his love nest in the basement to be brought to the back off house and to bring him the keys to the car he was driven in which was parked one street down from the back of the home. Carl quickly got his camera, retrieved the keys, and left the house from the back door running to the next street while Sam and Mike where knocking on the door.

Carl's goons were able to deflate the airbed in seconds and move all the trappings of the evenings into a rolling storage cart. They took the girls back upstairs to the bedroom in which they have removed them from and quickly made their way downstairs to put the cart in the van and where able to drive from the house as the police sirens were heard. They breathed a collective sigh of relief not believing that they were able to vacate the premises without detection. Mr. Howell had driven himself home, and they were not to go to his home because the van could have been spotted leaving the Berrys' residence. They were to get rid of the van and evidence by placing a brick on the gas pedal and having it to be self-driven into the Ohio River.

When they called Mr. Howell to tell him that the van and the evidence of the night's activities were in the river, they were not surprised at their next orders. Mr. Howell told them that they were to make sure after Nationals that both Sam Evans and Mike Chang met with an unfortunate accident. That is the last thing they heard before hearing a sound of a rage and a click disconnecting the call.

* * *

While the police forced their way inside the house after not getting a response, Sam was so worried that Mercedes had been abducted and that her captors had left the cell phone that he couldn't remain in the car. He got out of the car and began pacing the road praying to God that Mercedes would be okay. He would never forgive himself if something had happened to her.

Mike seeing the panic and worry on his partner's face also couldn't keep his thoughts from going to the worse possible conclusions. However, he trusted Lopez. He knew that she would be able to protect herself and Jones no matter the consequences. If they were captured or someone had tried to harm them, then he knew that Lopez would do her best to prevent any deaths and would die trying to protect Jones and the civilians involved.

Soon, they heard the sound of an ambulance approaching the residence and they knew something was really wrong. They couldn't break cover and demand to know the details, so they got inside of Mike's car and called Washington who was patched into what was going on because of her relationship with David Martinez. Martinez and Washington told Mike to put the phone on speaker as they relayed the events that were going on in the house. The police had found Hiram and Leroy Berry both face down in the kitchen and had immediately called for an ambulance. They checked for a pulse and knew that they were alive but appeared to be sleeping and unable to wake up.

They then proceeded to the other rooms looking for the girls that the young boys had called in concerned about. They found all four teenagers in one bedroom in the same state as the Berry men and called for an additional two ambulances. The detectives were called to ascertain what was going on, and the residents were to be rushed to the hospital. As soon as the three ambulances left, Sam and Mike followed the ambulances while Agent Washington had someone from the local FBI office come in to be involved in the investigation of the case to ensure that confidentiality and the correct protocol were to be followed because this case could very well be a part of an ongoing federal investigation.

While the agents, Kurt, and the Berry family were at the hospital, the house was tested for any substance that could cause the entire household to be knocked out. They were ruling out food tampering and testing the air quality. Washington had the FBI send out their best team to get to the bottom of it quickly as possible. With sensors, they were able to determine that a knock out gas had been filtered throughout the house through the heating and cooling system so that anyone in the house would be knocked out. They didn't think it was for a burglary unless Evans and Chang interrupted it. It could have been a possible kidnapping attempt, but based on the little evidence that they now had no positive reports could be generated. Without the family, they couldn't deduce if anything was taken or not. The house showed no signs of breaking and entering, so they hadn't thought to test for fingerprints. The house was searched from top to bottom, but no other traces of a crime could be detected. They knew that sometime before the Berrys got home someone had to tamper with the heating and cooling system causing the release of the gas, but they had no leads on the perpetrators other than tracks from an automobile in the back yard and witnesses having seen a black van leave the road before the police arrived, other than that they were unable to determine the motives for the crime at that time.

* * *

Several hours later, Mercedes woke up feeling as if she had to go to the bathroom. She was confused to hear snoring sounds and the feel of someone's hand holding hers. When she was finally with some effort able to open her eyes, she was shocked to see that she was in a hospital room with Sam holding her hand sleeping in a chair beside her bed, and Santana in the hospital bed on the other side of the semiprivate room with Mike sitting in a chair on her other side sleeping as well. She tried to remember the how she ended up in a hospital with Santana and with a slight headache.

The last thing she could remember was riding back to Rachel's home laughing about the four them pretending to be quadruplets. She vaguely remembered getting out of the SUV and going inside the house and heading towards Rachel's room, but other than that she couldn't explain why she was now in a hospital gown with her underwear on underneath it feeling as if her kidneys was about to explode. She didn't want to wake Sam who looked so angelic while sleeping, but she had to get out of the bed because now she remembered why she had woken up, she had to pee.

"Sam, Sammy, you have to let go of my hand." Mercedes told the man as he refused to release his hold on her hand, and she needed him to let go so she could to restroom. When whispering and tugging didn't seem to do the job, she reached over with her other hand to pinch him.

"Oh, shit what was that?" Sam said slowly waking up and rubbing his hand being shushed by Mercedes who motioned over to the sleeping agents on the other side of the room.

"Sam I have got to the restroom, but you were refusing to let my hand go, I tried not to wake you, but I really have to go." Mercedes said in a whisper as she tried to get off of the bed without assistance, only to have Sam pick her up and carry her to the restroom as if she was unable to go on her own. "Sam put me down, I don't know why I am in the hospital but I can feel my legs, and I do believe I am able to go the toilet alone, thank you very much." She scolded him as he ignored her and appeared to not want to leave the bathroom after placing her on feet in front of the toilet. "You can leave now, Sam." She ordered when after a minute he still hadn't made any move to leave her to some privacy.

"Alright, Mercedes, I will be just outside the door if you need anything." He told her with his sleep roughened voice. Sam wasn't ready to allow Mercedes out of his sight. The overprotective feeling he had since day one of this case hadn't lessened, and because of last night's events, it had in fact doubled in intensity. He didn't know how he was going to make it through this case worried about her safety. He was seriously thinking of having her removed from the case. The only purpose she served now was as bait. Lopez was now friends with Berry, and she could get the information that was needed just as well as Jones. He really didn't see the point of risking her safety any longer. She was not trained to be an undercover agent; she was a computer specialist who was outside her field.

When he heard her flushing the toilet and washing her hands, he so very much wanted to open the bathroom door and again carry her back to her bed, but he knew she wouldn't allow it when she opened the door looking at him as if she would slap him if he touched her. She made her way back to the bed and lifted it so that she could sit up because no way in hell was she going back to sleep until she found out what was going on.

"So, Sam, tell me why Santana and I are now in the hospital, and where the hell are Kurt and Rachel? The last thing I remembered was going inside Rachel's bedroom."

"I can only tell you what we know which isn't a lot. Last night after nine, I tried to call you to see if you all had made it back to the Rachel's home after eating dinner. You didn't text me back or answer any of my calls. I sent you the mandatory 911 text that requires an immediate response, but I still couldn't get in contact with you. Next, I called and texted Santana, Kurt, and Rachel, and even Rachel's home phone. Nobody answered and I was getting worried. Thinking you all were playing a horrible slumber party game that required you to not answer the calls of your boyfriends, I had Mike call you all as well. When Santana went against regulations and failed to reply to the 911 text, we knew something was very wrong. So, we called Washington and she told us how to get the police involved so we wouldn't blow our cover.

By the time they had entered the house and saw that you were all knocked out and called the ambulances only thirty minutes had passed, but it felt like hours. All of you were rushed to the hospital to check and see if your vital signs were okay and to determine what you all had inhaled to cause you all to be sleeping so heavily. It was determined that a sleeping gas had been used and that it was best to allow you to wake up naturally so the side-effects from the gas could be minimal. You are not allowed to make any major decisions, a little confusion and short term memory loss is to be expected, along with possibilities of nausea, dry mouth, chills, and the reason why you were hospitalized was that there was a risk for a severe drop in blood pressure.

Kurt and Rachel are sharing a room as well as the Berrys. They will all be questioned by the police and by the FBI after being released from the hospital. You all are to return to Rachel's house to get your things and to ascertain if anything has been stolen later on today if everybody recovers as planned. We are assuming it was a kidnapping attempt that was circumvented because there were tire tracks in the bad yard and the neighbors witnessed a van leaving the premise as soon as the cops made their way on the scene. Somehow they were alerted or prevented from entering home to carry out their plans. The only thing so far that has aroused suspicion is that both you and Lopez were the only two dressed in underwear while Rachel's dads were fully clothed and Rachel and Kurt had on their pajamas. The agents that have gone over the house do not see pajamas for you too anywhere that is only thing that is also questionable at this time." Sam said the last bit with his eyebrows raised in question.

"Well, I may have short term memory loss, but I know for a fact that I packed pajamas. Kurt, Rachel, and I have coordinating footed pajamas that we wear at our sleepovers. I know my pjs should either be at Rachel's home or if I forgot to pack them in Washington's apartment."

"I will have Washington search your room immediately." Sam said as he texted to Washington the information that Mercedes had told him. He then received another text warning to not question Mercedes because anything she would say now would be seen as inadmissible due to the side-effects of the anesthesia. Sam told her they were just talking and Mercedes revealed the information after being told that she and Santana were found in their underwear only which was unusual.

"Who knows Sam I might become a stripper while on the influence of a knock out gas." Mercedes told him as she hit call the button. Her mouth was dry and she either needed some ice chips or water to soothe her throat. When the nurse came in she first took Mercedes blood pressure, and then she brought in Mercedes' request in the form of iced water. While drinking her water, Mercedes told Sam to tell Washington to bring her some clothes because as soon as the doctor released her she wanted to be ready to leave the hospital.

Sam did as he was directed to get his mind off of Mercedes performing a strip tease which was causing him to get slightly aroused at the thought with the memory of how she felt in his arms when he carried her to the bathroom. At the time, he was so concerned about her well-being that he couldn't appreciate the soft feel of her curves in his arms and sliding down his body. But now he could appreciate the curves and imagining her slowly revealing her skin had caused his heartbeat to accelerate and he had to fight to keep his mind from going into the gutter. He texted Washington Mercedes' request, and Washington told him that she was on it and was also going to David's parents' home to get some clothes for Lopez as well.

* * *

By the time everybody was awoke in more or less the same condition as Mercedes and were given leave by the doctors to be questioned by law enforcement, little information was gathered. The Berry family were driven back home in one squad car while Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana were driven back to Berrys' home in another unmarked car which was a FBI vehicle, but this information was not revealed to keep the Berrys and Kurt in the dark. They thought that they were riding with the police detectives who were investigating the case.

"Divas, I tell you never in my life have I ever had such an eventful night. We win Regionals, carry on scandalously at Lazeza's, and then were victims of a possible home invasion plot that resulted in us been knocked out by sleeping gas, and then we wake up in a hospital and are now being driven to Rachel's home by the police, I would think I was dreaming if I didn't have on these footed pajamas and have only the skin on my hand to pinch to verify that I am wide awake."

"Kurt, you are the only person that I know who would find being knocked out, being released from the hospital, and driven in a police car exciting. This shit was as scary as hell. I think this is the last sleepover that we will all be having for a while." Mercedes said acting as if that was the reason she was not participating in any more sleepovers and not the threat that Sam Evans had the audacity to give her which was backed up by all the other agents inside her hospital room. Sam had said that due to Mercedes' lack of field experience as undercover agent with this recent breach in security, that if she was to be allowed to remain on the case that she could no longer be allowed to sleep away from the apartments in which they would now have a 12 hour rotational security to make sure the premises were secured with cameras monitoring the entrances and exits of the apartment building at all times.

"Pooh, girl this is something that goes on in Lima Heights all the time. It's the new way to burglarize a place without worrying about witnesses. I am just glad that our boyfriends can't go a night without telling us a goodnight, and that they called everybody like crazy once they couldn't reach us. Sam and Mike are heroes and tonight I can't wait to give my man a little something something to let him know how I appreciate his heroics. You may need to think about letting Sam get to third base to show your appreciation." Santana said to distract Kurt into thinking anything suspicious about them no longer having sleepovers.

"I am so glad that they came to the house to look for you two. I am going to get onto Blaine as soon as I get home to ask why he didn't sound the alarm and check on me when I didn't respond to his nightly goodnight text. But seriously, Santana nobody wants to hear what you and Mike get up to when you two are alone, and Mercedes doesn't have to give Sam anything to thank him for being her knight in shiny armor other than the kisses that she always pepper on his pouty mouth. Leave my diva alone. She is keeping her goodies on lock until marriage, and I applaud her for her ability to stay true to her purity vows."

"Oh Kurt, don't be acting like you and Blaine don't be tearing up the sheets whenever you two can get it in. I know you Hummel, and you can't keep nothing from a sexpert. Yes, sexpert a person who is an expert in sex. I know who in our little club is getting their freak on and who is not. So, far the only five who have not been indulging in sex since I have been a part of your little incestuous club are Joe, Quinn, Sugar, Sam, and Mercedes." Santana said causing Kurt's eyebrows to go up and stay up until she had finished her rant.

"Santana, nobody wants to hear about how you know what's going on in everybody's bedroom in a police car. Please I don't want my Aunt Roz finding out about this conversation." Mercedes said trying to get Santana to change the conversation as they made their way towards Rachel's home.

Santana agreed to change the conversation, and Kurt was relieved to see his father and Carol outside waiting for him at the Berrys' home. They went through the house and got their belongings both Mercedes and Santana only letting the FBI agent know that their pajamas were definitely missing, and they stayed after Kurt had left because Santana was to drive them home in her SUV, and the girls didn't want to leave Rachel. While they waited to be released from the hospital, Santana told them how Mercedes and she were finally going to get the girl to crack and spill the beans on Will Schuester before they left the girl's home that afternoon.

* * *

Rachel's dads gave her permission to speak to the officers alone who had driven Kurt, Santana, and Mercedes to their home without thinking of the unusual request. The first question that the FBI agent asked the girls as soon as Kurt left was did they know of anyone who be upset at them and would want revenge? Santana had prepped the agents on the questions they were to ask and what information that they were attempting to pry out of the girl.

Mercedes and Santana both quickly answered no while they looked at Rachel who seemed to be thinking. Soon the girl began to shake, and they knew that she was about to break much sooner than they had expected.

"My teacher… has been angry at me lately; he's left threatening calls and said if I don't do what he wants that he was going to make me regret it." Rachel admitted in a soft spoken voice.

"What, hell no it better not be that lying no good Will Schuester. That man threatened me and tried to bribe me to have sex with him to get the solo in Regionals. He said he picked the perfect song to showcase my voice and to get it all I had to do was to become his mistress. I pretended to go along with him and even gave him some pictures that he demanded that I take of myself naked. However, he stabbed me in the back and gave the solo to Rachel. I told him he wasn't getting any of this unless I got the solo first. He lied and threatened me that if I told anybody what happened that he would plant drugs on me and get me kicked off the Cheerios and maybe even arrested." Santana went on hysterically as Mercedes pretended to try to calm her down.

"He's been making me sleep with him for years so that I could be his star. At first he had me convinced that he was my mentor and that he was molding me to be a star and that in the entertainment industry it is expected for stars to sleep with their directors like in the TV show _Smash. _He even told me that if I didn't do certain sexual acts…that he would drop me for Santana…I didn't mind sleeping with him at first because he is handsome, and I did have a crush on him, but since Santana and Mercedes have joined Glee, he's been making me do things that I don't want to do." It took Rachel five minutes to slowly get this statement out.

"The last …time…he went too far. He…" Rachel began crying barely able to get the words out. "He…drugged me and my boyfriend…and he raped us…He taped it…and showed it to me…and I …realized that he was sick…and I didn't want to …have him touch me any more." Rachel continued her broken confession sobbing until she could only began to rock herself as the details were given and a warrant for Will Schuester's arrest was typed out.

Mercedes had been waiting on this confession for some time, but she couldn't help but feel that Will Schuester may be guilty of a lot of things, but he wasn't guilty of constructing this plan to get into Rachel's home. This attack was targeted on her and Santana because of their missing night clothes, and although Will may be fascinated with them, he would not have planned this elaborate scheme to accomplish Lord knows what. They were getting closer to solving the case, and they needed Will Schuester's cooperation to help them fill in the missing pieces, and Rachel's confession no matter how it was tearing the girl a part was the first breakthrough they had in getting the dangerous human traffickers off of the streets of Lima, Ohio.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee, movies, musicals, music, or any copyrighted material included in this work. **

**A/N: This is my Finn Hudson/Cory Monteith Tribute Chapter which is featured in parts one and two which finally allows for me to attempt to bring the story back on track and have a feeling of release of doing justice to the character. I am writing my note before I write the chapter, so please don't be too critical of the final work. Much thanks to all the kind reviews and encouraging words and for those of you who have started this long journey with me since November with sporadic updates as I tried to juggle work, school, and writing (which I now know that I can't, but I will continue to write epilogues to all my other stories but I have to leave the writing of chapter stories for summer and winter breaks only). I guess nine months is like a pregnancy and this has been what writing this story has been a labor of love for the actors who portray the characters and to the readers who enjoy fanfiction.**

Chapter Nineteen

_Part One Will Schuester's POV_

"Let's see all the evidence we have to substantiate the claims of one of your students who have accused you of blackmailing her for sexual favors. First we have this tape recording of your rendezvous at The Great American Hotel, along with DNA that was collected from the room. Also, we have tapes of you and another student, a male student, Finn Hudson in which the boy obviously appears drugged while you and he engage in multiple involuntary sexual acts. Add that to Ms. Berry's testimony that we have on tape which she confesses that you drugged both her and Mr. Hudson for your last act of depravity with the students. Because the students are 18 years and older, we won't be charging you with molestation but rape as well as the following counts that are being placed against you two counts of involuntary deviant sexual intercourse from the tapes of your actions with Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry at other times, as well as three counts of corruption of minors from the tapes of your interactions with students at a school for dancing and encouraging sexualized performances of them, and two counts of indecent assault. If found guilty, which we are sure you are going to be found guilty especially now that Mr. Hudson has both viewed the tapes and talked to Ms. Berry, and they are both willing to prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law. Mr. Hudson's stepfather is a United States Senator, and Ms. Berry's father is a lawyer; both have made this case an easy win for the prosecution." The FBI agent was hammering it into Schuester wanting to him squirm as much as possible.

"The best thing for you to do is take the deal that has been offered to you. Now we are going to play nice with you and forget the drug charges and human trafficking ties that we know that you are involved in. If you will tell us what you know. If you give us enough information to shut down the operation, then you will be given a lesser sentence in prison, but you will still have to serve time. However, if you are willing to go in as or mole, we will agree to you serving your lesser sentence in white collar penal setting instead of a federal prison where I am sure many of the inmates will learn of your sex crimes against your students. You know what happens to molesters and rapists in jail. You will be getting raped daily and abused, because of your size and looks you will be used by many men as a human toilet with your behind and mouth being battered on a daily basis. I know how much one of those options thrills you, but I hope you don't think that gang rape is a romantic as even someone with your twisted mind believes it would be."

"We are going to leave you with your lawyer, so you can discuss which deal you will take or if you are willing to take a deal. Just know that our case against you is so airtight that you will not get away from this crime because you have a left a trail of evidence from pictures of students, videos of students, and testimonies from several witnesses who have seen you at the Great American Hotel and have seen you taking pot from Sandy Ryerson. We also have evidence of you giving pot to a student, and Mr. Hudson assures us that you planted pot on him to bribe him to become a member of your school choir. Mr. Hudson has been extremely helpful since he has seen the videotapes of what you have done, and he is personally making it his life mission to make sure people like you and Sandusky and other lower profile deviants will be stopped from hurting young males in the future. Many think molestations often involve girls, but they would be surprised how many men in the educational and coaching arena are targeting vulnerable males. Mr. Hudson wanted to me to tell you that he thought you were a father figure to him, but now he knows that you have been his worst nightmare, come true, and that he won't rest until you have all that's coming to you."

Will started to weep when he heard Finn's words. Harsh words from Rachel wouldn't have fazed him; she was a vindictive little shrew at times, but Finn was his pride and joy. He was grooming Finn to be just like him. His uncle brutalized him, and he drugged Finn to give him that feeling that he needed from someone he knew loved him like his uncle loved him. In his own twisted way he loved Finn and wanted him to be a success and cared for the boy, and now Finn hated him, his job was lost, Emma was definitely going to dump him, and if told what he knew the mob would definitely have someone silence him for good before he could testify. He was in a no win situation. However, thoughts of disappointing Finn and his other students weighed heavily on his mind. He was probably going to die anyway either by his own hands if prison life was really as bad as he imagined it or by the mob's hand if he decided to squeal or become a mole.

He didn't believe himself to be a totally evil guy; he had a conscience. He was just a sex addict with a proclivity for wanting young teenage flesh, but he couldn't go to jail as the officer said he was too pretty to hold up there long, so he would take the hero's way out. He decided to go in as a mole to set Carl Howell up. He was angry at the drugged out pervert in any case. His threats were getting old, and Will truly liked Santana and Mercedes and didn't want them to be his next victims. Will was willing to risk his life because of Finn to try to get the young man to see that he wasn't totally bad, and hopefully serve his prison time out in comfort with counseling to help him to stop repeating the cycle of abuse from his past. He would even see if they would give him the castration drug so that he wouldn't think with his penis, and maybe one day Finn would forgive him, and he would be able to live his life without the memories of all that he had done wrong forever haunting him.

_Part Two Finn's and Rachel's POV_

"Rachel, I forgive you. You don't have to keep apologizing for falling for Will Schuester's lies. We were both abused by him. Yes, you were willing to sleep with him so that you could be a star, and I was drugged by him and abused by him for over a year, but I am just grateful that you finally told me that I didn't rape you. I was sick and ready to turn myself into the police because I couldn't live with myself thinking that I had hurt you so badly." Finn confessed.

"Finn, I don't deserve you. You have been the best boyfriend that someone like me could have had. I know you know that I am sick. My mind is sick, my heart is sick, and my body is sick. I am going to go away to a rehabilitation center that is a recovery ranch that specializes in providing social, spiritual, psychiatric and medical help for women who suffer from sexual abuse and the post-traumatic stress disorder that I currently suffer from. I just wanted you to know that you were never the reason why I withdrew from you and could no longer tolerate your touch. I allowed Mr. Schuester to do that to me, and I blame myself as much as I blame him. So, I really need help. I have needed psychiatric help for a long time, but you all were so blinded by my singing ability to see that I am really fucked up." Rachel finally admitted and felt better for saying the words. The counselor she was seeing now told her that it was okay to not be perfect, and she was slowly realizing that this was true.

"I am glad that you are getting help Rachel, and of course, I have had to see my own therapist before and after viewing the videotapes. My mom and Burt think it is best that I transfer from William McKinley because of the memories and the anger that I feel. They are going to allow me to move to WashingtonDC and attend a military school, so I can be fast-tracked into the military. The school that I will be attending is located near an excellent therapy group that is affiliated with which has been paramount in helping to heal and recover from all the betrayal that I am feeling. I have these 10 daily affirmations that I want to share with you maybe you can use them to help you to heal you can substitute boy for girl you know:

1. Recovery is absolutely possible and achievable for me.

2. I will practice being disloyal to dysfunction and loyal to functionality.

3. I give myself permission to connect to loving, affirmative, strong, sensitive, accepting men and women in my community.

4. I release and forgive myself for any responsibility I have accepted in the past for my abuse.

5. My past abuser chose to hurt me; I will stop repeating the lie that it just happened to me.

6. I will give myself daily compassion because it's necessary for my healing and growth.

7. I commit to connecting to the boy inside me today so we can play, laugh and experience joy together, even if just for a minute or two.

8. I believe deep inside me I possess the ability to face the truth of my abuse and to learn to use new tools for healing.

9. I have the right and the ability to speak the truth of my abuse and deserve to be heard, understood, believed and supported.

10. Feeling is healing; as I heal, I develop the ability to experience a wider range of emotions to enhance my health and connections to others.

"Thanks Finn, I need to hear those affirmation and to hear that you are going to be okay and that you are getting the help you need to get through this. I know that with the trial, and yours and my disappearance that people will know that we were involved, but I wouldn't be surprised if some have already guessed, and I am no longer going to worry what other people think. I have true friends in Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana. They have been nothing but supportive offering me a shoulder to cry own, not judging me, and loving me through this. I hated that it took something as devastating as this to occur to get me to see what true friendship is, and those three have been the glue that kept me from shattering during all of this. I also want you to know why I began to shatter is because of you. I could take Schuester degrading and raping me, but Finn even though you have been clueless and sometimes just a normal adolescent male you have never deserved what he did to you. I just want you to know that I will always cherish you and our relationship. You always believed in me, and I am going to believe in you too for now own. If the military is what you want, then pursue it. Just be the best Finn Hudson you can be."

"Thanks, Rachel, I needed to hear that. I am not saying that my road to recovery is going to be easy and that moving, and the regimental lifestyle of military school and counseling is going to cure me, but I have a passion now Rachel. I want to help all those who have been abused like us from trusted authority figures. We need stiffer laws and punishments, and I know that I am not a great brain to go into law to make a difference that way, but by going into the military and then into politics, I plan to make a difference. I won't rest until there are stiffer laws to anybody who hurts a child. I don't care if physical child abuse, so-called self-defense, or sexual abuse. Anybody who hurts a child in America should suffer the fullest extent of punishment from the criminal system. You can't give a child back his or her innocence or his or her life, so people who commit violent acts towards kids will get what is coming to them, if I am successful with my newfound goals and ambitions. We have to stay in touch. I know that through Kurt we can no matter how much distance separates us; know that I will never forget you Rachel Berry."

Tears began to fall down Rachel's face as she hugged Finn goodbye. He was the last person she had to say goodbye to before boarding the plane that was taking her to The Ranch's Spring House. She knew she would have to be back to testify, but she wasn't worried about the future, her concern at the moment was taking each day one step at a time.

Finn tried to hold back his tears as he saw his childhood finally leave him for good. He was no longer the boy he was a month ago. He was now a man, and as a man, he was going to dedicate himself to not continuing a cycle of abuse, but get the help he needed so he could be the strong man that one day a woman like Rachel would need as a husband and to be a father to children who he would be able to protect so that they didn't end up like he did. Those were Finn's final thoughts as he went home to pack for his trip to ForkUnionMilitaryAcademy in Virginia.

* * *

"The word from headquarter is that Schuester has agreed to go in as our mole so that we can bust our now known subject Carl Howell." Washington briefed the agents who were once again gathered in Chang's and Evans' apartment discussing how they would proceed with the case.

"Well, that ruins my surprise." Mercedes said looking at all the other agents gathered in the room. She was just about to get ready to reveal her suspicions, and then Washington announced that Schuester had cracked.

"What did you have to tell us Jones?" Washington still wanted the information that Jones apparently had on Carl Howell.

"Well, last night while I was getting ready for bed removing my clothing. I had this memory of a man taking off my pajamas and about to caress me." Mercedes began and was interrupted by Santana.

"We don't want to hear what you and Evans get up to now that he is basically sharing your room until Washington is in the apartment." She said with obvious humor.

"Hell naw, I no you two are not bumpy uglies while we are on this case. I will have to send one of you back to the field office so fast that your head will spin." Washington said looking at the two of them.

"Don't worry Evans hasn't got none of Mercedes' goody because believe you me he wouldn't be constantly sniffing around her like a dog in heat if he had already tapped that." Lopez said to calm Washington down.

"If I could get back to how I thought Howell was a person of interest, I would like to report what my memory dredged up without further interruptions." Mercedes said beginning to feel exasperated and embarrassed for Sam because the tip of his ears aware so red they appeared to be on fire.

"Carry on Jones, and no more interruptions from you Lopez. Getting my blood pressure up for no good reason you cray ass JLo looking wannabe self."

"Anyways I couldn't get the memory out of my mind, so I went to research reoccurring memories that happen to people once they come out of sedation. Then, I saw that several cases of women who had been put under would remember being molested or raped by a healthcare provider, and that is why a nurse or another professional has to be in a room with a person who is being put under. Then, I remembered the feeling in my memory matched the same reaction that I got when I was hugged by one of the judges at Regionals. It was very weird that the judges came on stage, but then when I realized they knew many of the students, I wasn't surprised that they would greet them. However, Santana and I had never met these men before, and we were both hugged by Carl Howell. Not the perfunctory congratulations hug but a full body holding on much too long, and I think he was sniffing my hair pervert hug. Well, if he had just singled me out, I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but after hugging me, he goes straight towards to Santana, and then the announcement that we had to leave came, so I don't know if he was going to hug any of the other female students or not. I was almost 100% certain that Carl Howell was the person's whose hands I remembered in my memory. It was a gut feeling that I couldn't dismiss when we were told that both Santana's and my nightclothes were missing. In my dreams, I dream that we are down in the basement on a bed which I know can't be right, and that Carl Howell is about to undress me, and I can't shake it no matter what I do. I keep having that memory pop into my mind from my subconscious."

"So, why would a human trafficker break into the Berry home to just play games with you two while you were both knocked out?"

"That is the part that I don't understand. If he wanted to take us, then he had ample opportunity. Instead we were brought back upstairs and my guess is that we were put back in the room that they took us from. They didn't have enough time to dress us so they got rid of the evidence that could link them to the case which would be our clothes that may or may not have had fingerprints on it. I don't know it was just too weird to be true that whole night and the next day were just surreal."

"Well, we will ask Schuester why Howell would go through such an elaborate scheme. We have him as resource, and we need to use him. With Berry and Hudson gone, we can allow Schuester limited access to the school, we were going to have him call in sick, but we didn't want to arouse all the people we know who are involved suspicions. Right now St. James and Ryerson will be our biggest problems. We have got to explain Berry's and Hudson's absences from WMHS. I think the best thing is to say that they have both been awarded scholarships to attend a performing arts clinic in New York for a month. Most of what you tell those brain dead students will not be questioned we could just pull one of you out and say that MIT wants to do a study on you or that you were away building houses for Habitat for Humanity or out sick for a month. People in that school really only care about nobody but themselves."

"Yes, but what about Kurt Hummel he knows some of the truth. Will we be able to keep him from running off at the mouth to Schuester and to not tell Blaine Anderson anything?" Sam asked.

"Hummel has been notified that there is an active federal investigation going on and that since he's 18 he would be fully prosecuted by the law if he were to reveal any detail of the case even to Santana and Mercedes two people that he knows Rachel confessed to. His father has talked to him that if he hears anything about Kurt saying and or doing anything that the entire family will be moving permanently to DC. So, I think the boy has enough sense to keep his lips zipped. Are they any other questions and concerns?" Nobody said a word. "Good, we are about to successfully wrap up this case, and I need you to be on your best behavior making sure that every t is crossed and every i is dotted. I will notify you as soon as Schuester gives us more to convict Howell on." Washington said as she dismissed the agents from the meeting.

Mercedes grabbed Santana's arm and began to scold her about revealing the information concerning her and Sam to Washington.

"Chill out Mercedes, everybody in that room including Washington knows that Sam's nose is wide open when it comes to you. His paranoia or excuse me obsession with you probably saved us from being molested by the creep Howell. How can so fine a man be so perverted. I would have been willing to break him off a piece if he wasn't such a creepy bastard. That is what I don't understand about this case; crazies like Sue Sylvester, Emma Pillsbury, Cooter and Shannon Menkins, and even Sandy Ryerson to a lesser extent are not the bad guys. It is the people you want to root for and hope that are good that end up being the villains. I guess it's like real life. You can't tell who is a sexual pervert just by looking at them. You would think that attractive men would not have a problem getting it in, but you never know."

"Also, I would have never guessed Carl Howell based on his name alone. What about the mob tie that Evans thought help to supply the drugs and women through Lima? I wonder how Howell is connected to that."

"He is connected to the Greek mafia because of his mother side of the family; his mother's maiden name is Diamantopoulos. When I started to get suspicious of him, I looked him up and his family ties. His great uncle is the head of the New York Greek mafia family. He didn't have to go into the family business, but he chose to go into the business many say after Emma Pillsbury broke his heart and chose Will Schuester over him." Mercedes answered her question handing over her tablet with all the information she had on Howell to Lopez.

Santana looked at the information that Mercedes had already collected in a file before continuing, "So, we know more now than ever, but you know this case isn't going to stick unless we catch in him the act of transporting, selling, or receiving kidnapped victims. Right now all we have is a feeling from you and Will Schuester's word. We have to get hard evidence to shut this part of their operation down."

"I know that is the reason why I am still on the case. If you and I are his intended targets, then one of us suddenly disappearing along with Berry and Hudson will cause suspicions. I have reconciled myself to the knowledge that I am bait. Everything Sam says and does confirms my suspicion. I would rather be the target, then some 18 year old girl. Besides he wants us both, and I got your back, and I know you have mine as well." Mercedes admitted glad to be to voice the other concerns that she now had in her head since her major concern Rachel Berry was being taken care of.

_Five Days Later_

"You have got to get yourself together. You have Jones wired, we have a tracking device on her necklace, and she is constantly in somebody's sight throughout the day now that Sue has made her a Cheerio. She is in classes with a least one of us and goes to practice with Santana. She is going to be okay." Mike said trying to talk some sense into Sam.

"Well, I have to be Schuester's shadow at that school for most of the day, and I just want to make sure she is okay at all times." Sam said trying not to let his panic show. He hadn't been able to sleep after Regionals unless he was in bed with Mercedes. It was an unspoken rule that he would wait until Washington was out and snoring or as Mercedes termed it calling hogs, then he would come back into the apartment in crawl into bed with her. It wasn't for sexual release although her sleeping in his arms never helped his morning wood, but he would set his alarm for five and be out before Washington knew any better.

"Sometimes I wonder if that lemon juice didn't bleach some of your brain cells along with your hair color. There has never been an incident that involved a student being taken from a school. We have looked over the profile of Carl Howell and basically from what Schuester says he is never really interested in the seamier side of the business. Schuester says that according to St. James that Carl won't hurt Mercedes or Santana before the bidding at Nationals. He has to guarantee the girls are in excellent health and condition. With Mercedes being a virgin, he has to keep her virginity in tact because she is worth more money to him. Now that both she and Santana are Cheerios, Sue is still enforcing her nobody touches her Cheerios and lives to tell the tale policy. So, you need to relax and stop letting personal issues get you distracted from doing your job. All we have to do is wait to either Schuester gets something incriminating on Howell, or Howell's men attempt to take Mercedes and Santana after Nationals. I promise you that I have feelings as well and my feelings say that our partners right now are not in any imminent danger." Mike continued talking until he could feel Sam's stress level decrease.

"So that means you can start back sleeping in your own bed in our apartment. You are playing with fire if I can go check on you one night because I had a question and discovered you were gone and then have listened at the door for your comings and goings to discover what you are doing, it's only a matter of time before Washington finds out and kicks your ass of the case." Mike told his friend once he had his undivided attention and was in his right frame of mind.

"She asks me to stay Mike. She hasn't been able to sleep through the night since waking up in the hospital. I am kind of her knight in shining armor, and since we are not having sex; I don't think Washington can really do anything to us. It's not as if we haven't shared a bed before after that Mexican Eggnog fiasco. Even though I admit that she doesn't help my mornings when I wake up in the morning finding my erection nestled against her butt, I always just kiss her on the forehead and remove myself and come straight here without doing what my body demands that I do. I now have the willpower to be a monk because waking up to that temptation and not giving in makes me break out in sweat, but I keep it in my pants."

"Too much information Evans, please believe me when I say I don't want to know every intimate thing you do with Jones. I just hope you two are able to keep it professional until this case is over. She is very vulnerable, and I don't want you pressuring her into a relationship just because you have assigned yourself as her personal guard dog and hero."

"We talk about our chemistry and what we will do and what we won't do when the case is over. You don't need to worry about me and Mercedes like I have to do with you and Lopez. I swear the two of you are enjoying your roles a little too much for me. You are the one out of the two of us that I worry the most about being able to keep it in your pants. I can hear your damn phone calls with her and if you two aren't have phone sex on the regular, then I must be hearing things."

"Well it's the way we compromise. We both want to tear each other's clothes off and go at it like animals in heat her words not mine, but we know what Washington threatened concerning you and Jones, so we just use phone sex as a way to release our pent up passions. You don't have Jones constantly throwing herself on you and kissing you as if your life depended on it. Believe you me, I deserve a reward for when this case is over because I prevented myself from losing control and smacking, flipping, it and rubbing down that fine ass of hers." Mike said not realizing that he was biting his lips as he fantasized doing that and more to Santana.

"Okay, I think we need to change the conversation because you accused me of over sharing and now you have totally revealed more than I ever wanted to know about you and Lopez." Sam kidded as they left the apartment to get Jones on their way to another day of boring high school.

"Good morning guys," Mercedes greeted them with banana nut muffins as soon as they knocked on her door notifying her that they were ready to head to Sam's truck for school.

Sam's eyes couldn't leave her body as she was dressed in the Cheerios top with red leggings underneath the skirt the only way she could compromise with Sue over that outfit. Mercedes was too blessed in the ass department to wear a short skirt without something on underneath it. She had gotten her hair done in braids with a bang so she could wear that ponytail look that Sue required. Sam thought she looked sexy as hell especially when he had to assist her up into his truck, and he would get the best view of her derrière. Mike would volunteer to help her inside and Sam would side-eye the hell of out him for suggesting a thing. Mercedes' popularity had increased at the school since she first don the uniform, and he wasn't looking forward to her performing at the pep rally today because he truly believed that he was going to have to worry about more than Artie Abrams and Noah Puckerman trying to get with her.

* * *

Mercedes had to admit that she was nervous, but she had practiced the routine with the cheerleaders over and over again. She mainly had to sing with Santana and do various parts of the routine that she was physically able to do. For now she was just going to concentrate on the song, and hope that she didn't give Coach Sylvester a reason to scream at her any more than she usually did. She heard the band begin to play the opening notes of the song and the Cheerios came out counting the introduction to Fergie's "Fergalicious".

Four, tres, two, uno

_[Brittany while Mercedes and the rest of the cheerleaders are coming out dancing.]_  
Listen up you all, 'cause this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious

_[Verse 1 – Mercedes trades places with Brittany while the cheerleaders are doing stunts.]_  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.  
You could see me, you can't squeeze me.  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.  
I got reasons why I tease 'em.  
Boys just come and go like seasons.

_[Mercedes and (Santana) dance in front with the Cheerios doing the Fergalicious dance.]_  
Fergalicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous.  
And if you were suspicious,  
All that shh! is fictitious.  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock.  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

_[Santana and (Mercedes) still dancing while Cheerios continue their routine]_  
So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

_[Santana]_  
Fergalicious def-,  
Fergalicious def-,  
Fergalicious def- _["def" is Mercedes echoing]_  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy.

_[Mercedes (Santana]_

They always claim they know me,  
Comin' to me call me Ms. Cedes (Hey, Cedes),  
I'm the C to the E, to the D to the E to the S  
And can't no other lady put it down like this.

_[Santana (Mercedes)]_  
I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
She's my witness (oh, wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

_[Cheerios (Santana and Mercedes) singing while they dance]_  
So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)

_[Mercedes begins to sing while the Cheerios are winding it on the floor being suggestive. ]_  
Baby, baby, baby,  
If you really want me,  
Honey get some patience.  
Maybe then you'll get a taste.  
I'll be tasty, tasty,  
I'll be laced with lacey.  
It's so tasty, tasty,  
It'll make you crazy.

_[Brittany raps while the Cheerios are doing the video choreography.]_  
T to the A, to th - girl, you're tasty, T to the A to th - girl, you're tasty  
D to the E, to th S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Girlie

_[Santana raps while continuing to dance the video choreography with the Cheerios.]_  
All the time I turn around brother's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uh)  
I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your man.  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it.  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
'Cause they say she...

_[Mercedes (Santana) freestyle and try to ignore the lusty calls at their booty dancing while the Cheerios do stunts.]_

Delicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you were suspicious  
All that shh! is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)

_[Santana (Mercedes) continue to dance while the other Cheerios do stunts.]_  
Four, tres, two, uno.  
My body stay vicious,  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness,  
She's my witness (oh, wee).  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock,  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

_[Cheerios end the routine on the gym floor saying so delicious (Santana and Mercedes are singing with their backs to each other to finish the routine)doing the classic kicks etc.]_  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

The rest of the music played while the cheerleaders did flips and other movies while they cheered for the basketball team as the players were pumped for the big game that would be held after school.

* * *

After the routine, Sam Evans was not a happy man. He wanted to go out there and take Mercedes off the floor. She was on the floor without the tights with short white biking shorts under her skirt. When Brittany was rapping T.A.S.T.Y., Mercedes and the girls had turned around and did an even more provocative dance and while Santana was rapping Mercedes' ass put the boys in that gym who liked girls with curves in a sexual frenzy with many of them yelling out her and Santana's names because they had the most to be working with at that time. He and Mike didn't have to pretend when they turned around giving them dirty looks. Sam didn't think his heart could take another routine like that and was glad that was the only performance they were performing for the pep rally for the basketball team. Mike couldn't convince him to leave the gym until the girls were ready to leave after going to the locker room to change.

When the two finally came out with the other Cheerios giggling, Sam couldn't stop himself from going up to Mercedes and telling her that how delicious and tasty she is was for him to know and him to know alone as he kissed her with all the pent up arousal that her dancing had caused him to experience. Usually it was Santana and Mike going at it in public in school, but Sam didn't care. It was if some beast in him was awakened that told him to mark Mercedes as his, and he continued to kiss her and back her back inside the locker room until the door was closed.

"Sam," Mercedes kept trying to talk to whenever he would release her for air, but before she could ask him what he was doing. He would continue to her lips giving her soft bites to get her to open her mouth again to receive his tongue, he was just about ready to work his hands underneath her shirt to do undo her bra when they were interrupted by no other than Sue Sylvester.

"Mercedes, I should have taken you at your word when you told me that if I put you in a skirt that it would cause a sex riot. But I was thinking I have all my girl Cheerios in skirt, and they have been the most beautiful girls in my school, but I never have been tempted before to hose down some man because he got too excited for seeing that humongous butt of yours gyrating in a skirt. I know you two are adults, and I know that Evans has been feeling you for a while, but not in my locker room, and not on my watch. Get your horny ass out of here Evans and let my Cheerio breathe. She has got to save the voice for our National cheerleading competition next month." Sue said as she opened the door leading them out to a waiting Mike and Santana who wanted to laugh at the expression on Sam's face which was exactly like a boy whose mom caught him with his finger in the cookie jar.

"By the way Evans, I also know it was you who started the campaign on which teacher you must wanted to see naked and you chose me. I won't forget that I owe you, and stopping your little make-out session with Jones and causing other guys to get hot because of her overwhelming junky trunk is just part one of my revenge. See you later tonight after the game losers." Sue said as she had Becky gather her things and headed to her office.

* * *

_After the Game_

"If Carl Howell gets his hands on that video it is like baiting a bear. I don't like this at all." Sam said at their informal meeting later that night eating pizza while discussing the case. The girls were exhausted after the pep rally and then cheering at the game, so the guys decided to treat them to dinner.

"Mercedes and I were so hot, our school phones have been blowing up with texts from guys we didn't even give our number to begging us to either break up with you two losers or cheat on you like the other Cheery Hoes do. Mercedes I especially liked the last one you received it said why don't you lose that white bread and get with a brother who can appreciate just hot tasty your hot chocolate is. Mercedes nickname on the squad is now Chocolate Thunder. Because every single one of the cheerleaders have being asked about that thick chocolate sister on the squad." Santana said laughing so hard that she begun crying by looking at both Sam's and Mike's expressions.

"What Sue is allowing you all to do is worse than what Schuester did with his students in Glee club." Mike said trying to calm down before he was tempted to take Santana's cell phone and read some of the messages for himself. He decided to just go on Twitter and Instagram to see if there were any comments on her pages. What he saw made him red in the face. He couldn't but help show Sam the comments as a video of their performance had been posted to YouTube and had already received over a 1,000 views with comments ranging from I'd tap both of them to other crude and lewd things.

"Guys don't worry; we don't want to risk imprisonment, and we have both blocked Artie and Puck from our phones, so you don't have to worry that we will break up with you and get with those two. Cause as you can see Tina is threatening to break up with Artie if he post one more comment on his desire to have a ménage relationship with the Cedes and me." Santana teased as she and Mercedes got up to leave holding back yawns because they were exhausted.

"Yall better be glad we are on a case is all I got to say because if we weren't…" Sam said looking at Mercedes biting his lips and beginning that ain't shit eye sex that he was known for.

"Whatever Evans, you and Chang without this case could never pull two fine sisters like us for girlfriends in school or in the real world. You best believe that." Santana said as she and Mercedes made it to the door.

"What the hell, you aren't leaving without a goodnight kiss." Mike said as he grabbed Santana and kissed her letting her know that he didn't care what she said that he could get her if he was a high student or a man because she couldn't resist him or his kisses.

Sam and Mercedes watched them and Mercedes told Sam that he would get his goodnight kiss later if he was lucky. And she waited for him to get his keys as he walked her to the apartment she shared with Washington.

* * *

**A/N Well now I am almost back to normal and can try to put this story to bed now that we know what Chapter Twenty is about to be about. Carl of course sees the video and is mad confronts Will who is wearing a wire on facetime about it Will can do nothing because this is the Cheerios and he can't touch Sue Sylvester so some of Carl's customers of course see the video and want to make the bidding for the girls as a pair begin sooner than Nationals which would be three months in the future. Mike is the reason why nobody is prepared for this happening. Sorry to make Mike the fall guy, but I am what I am. Carl agrees to say what the hell with protocol and plots to get the girls after the National cheerleading competition he's afraid of Sue, too. So that is when all the drama will go down in the next chapter will Carl succeed or will a bunch of ninja cheerleaders save the day? LOL we will see what comes forth from my writing this week I wanted to have had it posted by today but I kinda got distracted and published an almost 65000 word story that was going to be my winter break story oh well. I will have this story completed by August 5th. Much love and cheerful thoughts going your way. Did anybody catch the TM case reference? Hint its in Finn's speech.**


End file.
